Posesif : You Belong To Me 2
by DevilishGrinJoker
Summary: Sakura yang terjebak ke dalam masa lalunya. Rahasia hitam keluarga Sabaku. Perlahan-lahan, orang-orang dari masa lalu Sakura bermunculan. Terjadi baku tembak di dalam basement dan kejar-kejaran mobil. Sakit jantung Sakura mendadak kambuh! Apa dia bisa diselamatkan? "Berikan saja jantungku!" LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted_

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by DarkGrin_

**POSESIF**

**You Belong To Me : 2**

**.**

~Prologe~

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari itu adalah hari yang sibuk seperti hari-hari biasanya. Cuaca terik yang biasa menemani para penduduk Sunagakure sudah biasa menaungi mereka. Pagi yang cerah itu seorang gadis bersurai merah muda turun dari sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna merah bersama dengan ketiga orang lainnya.<p>

"Kita sudah sampai. Selamat datang di Sunagakure University!" ucap seorang gadis berkuncir dua dengan semangat sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang sumringah.

Gadis berambut merah muda tadi hanya bisa menatap takjub pada megahnya bangunan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Benar-benar kampus yang luar biasadan terlihat jelas hanya untuk orang-orang elit dan berkelas.

"Apa yang kau lihat Sakura? Ayo cepat masuk. Gaara dan Kankuro sudah jalan duluan!" gadis berkuncir itu dengan cepat menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam halaman gedung kampus tersebut.

'_Aku Haruno Sakura dan mulai sekarang aku akan hidup sebagai Sabaku Sakura... '_ ucapnya dengan mantap dalam hati.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Sambungan dari cerita yang pertama karena berhubung banyak yang mengusulkan untuk dilanjutkan dan endingnya yang menggantung. Saya harap cerita yang kedua ini bisa menjadi lebih baik dan tidak mengecewakan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted_

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by DarkGrin_

_._

**POSESIF**

**You Belong To Me : 2**

**Chapter 1**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure University<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian...<p>

"Selamat pagi Sakura!" seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut kemerahan menyapa Sakura dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Pagi, Sara," balas Sakura pada gadis yang bernama Sara itu.

"_Etto_... Sakura... " Sara tampak celingak-celinguk melihat sekitar.

"Gaara hari ini tak masuk kuliah, Sara. Dia sedang ada urusan di Kumogakure." Dengan cepat Sakura dapat membaca situasi dan seperti sudah paham sekali apa yang sedang dicari oleh Sara.

"Hehehe... Sebenarnya itu juga termasuk tapi... A-aku hanya takut kalau ada Temari." Sara terlihat ketakutan saat menyebutkan nama Temari. Bahkan dia sampai berbisik pelan saat mau mengucapkan nama tersebut.

"Ya, ampun Sara. Jangan takut seperti itu! Temari-_nee_ itu orang baik! Dia tidak akan memakanmu hanya karena kau mengucapkan namanya!" Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

Disaat keduanya tengah asik berbicara tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang muncul di belakang Sakura dan tanpa permisi lagi langsung memeluk pinggang langsing gadis tersebut.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak datang, hm?" bisik pemuda itu dengan mesra di telinga Sakura.

"_Ni-Nii-san_!" Sakura langsung gelagapan dengan perlakuan Gaara.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, panggil Gaara saja." Gaara mendengus dan memasang wajah kecewa.

"Mana bisa begitu? Kau itu kan—" baru saja Sakura ingin melakukan protes pada Gaara, tapi jari telunjuk pemuda itu sudah menempel tepat di bibir merah muda pucat milik Sakura.

Sementara itu tingkah laku keduanya sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang sekitar, termasuk Sara yang melihat keduanya dengan bingung.

"Jangan kaget seperti itu, Sara," sambar seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja mendekati Sara dan berbisik kepadanya agar tak terdengar oleh Sakura dan Gaara yang sepertinya sudah tenggelam ke dalam dunia mereka berdua sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sara mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Jadi kau tak tahu gosip yang beredar?" balas pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan tatapan kaget saat melihat Sara menggeleng pelan.

"Gosip apa?" sambar Sara dengan antusias dan langsung berbalik ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras. Nanti mereka dengar!" pemuda itu menyuruh Sara untuk memelankan suaranya. Tapi terlambat karena perhatian Gaara dan Sakura kini teralih pada mereka.

"Apa yang kalian berdua sedang bicarakan?" tanya Gaara dengan dingin. Tatapan matanya begitu intens tertuju pada keduanya.

"E-eh... Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seram seperti itu, dong!" pemuda itu berusaha mengelak dari Gaara, "lagipula, kau seperti tak tahu saja. Aku sedang usaha, nih!" tanpa kompromi dulu dengan Sara, pemuda itu langsung merangkul bahu gadis itu.

"Ayo Sakura kita pergi." Gaara hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan menarik Sakura berjalan keluar kelas.

"Fiuh... Untung saja mereka pergi... " pemuda tersebut langsung bernapas lega sambil mengelap keringat pada keningnya.

"Kau itu kenapa Utakata?" Sara hanya menatap aneh pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Utaka itu.

"Jadi begini. Menurut rumor yang beredar kedua Sabaku bersaudara itu memiliki hubungan yang terlarang!" ucapnya menjelaskan maksud yang ingin ia katakan sebelumnya.

"Hubungan terlarang bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Sara lagi dengan penasaran.

"Maksudnya adalah mereka itu diam-diam pacaran! Kau paham? P-A-C-A-R-A-N!" Utakata mempertegas maksudnya secara blak-blakan pada Sara.

"Bohong. Aku tak percaya dengan kata-katamu. Lagipula mereka berdua itu Kakak dan Adik!" Sara terlihat jelas tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Utakata. Menurut sepengetahuannya Sakura itu adiknya Gaara dan Sakura sendiri yang bilang begitu, jadi rasanya mustahil kalau keduanya menjalin kasih.

"Kalau tak percaya ya sudah." Utakata langsung bersiul dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku. "Semua anak-anak kampus juga sudah tahu kemesraan mereka sejak hari pertama, jadi lupakan saja kalau kau ingin mengejar Gaara!" sambungnya lagi.

'_Apa benar yang dikatakan Utakata? Masa iya Sakura dan Gaara... '_ Sara tampak diam berpikir, _'Aku harus cari tahu soal ini,'_ ucapnya lagi dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>Sore Harinya<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sakura, kamu mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Sara kepada Sakura untuk pulang bersama.<p>

"Tentu saja aku—" belum selesai Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sara, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang kembali merangkul pundaknya. Tapi kali ini yang merangkul Sakura bukanlah Gaara, melainkan Temari.

"Maaf ya, Sara, tapi Sakura harus pulang bersama dengan kami," kata Temari sambil melemparkan pandangan sinis kepada Sara.

"Te-Temari... " entah apa yang terjadi pada Sara tapi setelah melihat Temari gadis itu seperti ketakutan. Tangannya bahkan sampai gemetar dan keluar keringat dingin.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sara? Kenapa dia selalu kelihatan aneh setiap kali bertemu dengan Temari-nee... '_ Sakura menatap curiga pada Sara yang selalu bersikap aneh kepada Temari.

"Ayo Sakura kita pulang!" ucap Temari dengan senyum lebarnya.

Keduanya berjalan keluar gedung dengan riang. Temari terlihat begitu lengket dengan Sakura. Senyum lebar tak henti-hentinya mengukir wajah gadis berusia 19 tahun itu. Sepanjang jalan keduanya juga jadi pusat perhatian. Maklum saja, Temari cukup populer dan diincar banyak pria di kampus tersebut.

"Temari-_nee_... Gaara-_nii_ dan Kankuro-_nii_ kemana?" tanya Sakura yang heran tak melihat keduanya. Sebenarnya dia tak terlalu peduli dengan Kankuro yang senang menyendiri, tapi biasanya pemuda itu selalu mengekor pada Temari, sementara Gaara dia biasanya selalu datang ke kelasnya untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama Temari.

"Gaara ada urusan makanya dia pulang duluan, sementara Kankuro kau sudah tahu, kan anak itu bagaimana?" Temari menghela napas pasrah begitu membahas masalah mengenai Kankuro.

Saat keduanya naik ke mobil ada sesosok bayangan yang mengintai keduanya dari balik tembok.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Di cerita ini Temari merupakan senior bersama Kankuro di kampus sementara Gaara dan Sakura baru masuk. Anak-anak di dalam kampus tak ada yang mengetahui identitas Sakura yang sebenarnya bukan merupakan keluarga Sabaku asli. Yang mereka tahu Sakura adik paling bungsu di keluarga Sabaku. Maaf masih pendek, next dipanjangin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted_

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by DarkGrin_

_._

**POSESIF**

**You Belong To Me : 2**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Sabaku<strong>

* * *

><p>"Baki, kami sudah pulang!" Temari dengan langkah cepat segera masuk ke dalam rumah disusul dengan Sakura di belakangnya.<p>

"Selamat datang, Nona Temari, Nona Sakura," ucap lelaki berusia 30 tahunan itu menyambut kedatangan Temari dan Sakura.

"Baki, apa Gaara dan Kankuro sudah pulang?" tanya Temari saat menyadari keadaan rumah yang sepi.

"Tuan muda Gaara belum kembali, sedangkan Tuan muda Kankuro sudah sampai kira-kira 20 menit yang lalu dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar." Baki memberikan laporan yang begitu detail. Tak heran dia menjadi kepala pelayan kepercayaan keluarga Sabaku selama belasan tahun.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Sakura mau istirahat dulu di kamar. Panggilkan kami saat makan malam," kata Temari yang segera mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke kamar.

.

Di dalam kamar

.

.

"Akhirnya bisa tiduran seperti ini!" Temari langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuknya. Sakura hanya menatap kakak angkat perempuannya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kau kelihatannya capek sekali ya?" Sakura bergegas duduk di ranjangnya yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidur Temari.

"Begitulah, aku lelah sekali hari ini," balas Temari yang lalu memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping hanya untuk melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk di sebrang ranjangnya. "Oh, iya hampir lupa!" seketika gadis pirang itu berteriak dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya membuat Sakura sedikit melompat kaget.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sakura secara reflek.

"Aku punya sesuatu, kau tunggu di sini!" balasnya yang tanpa menoleh lagi bergegas berlari keluar kamar. Sakura hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran.

Suasana kamar menjadi hening seketika dan hal tersebut membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Sakura diam dan berpikir sejenak. Sampai detik ini dia sungguh tak mengerti kalau kehidupannya bisa berubah sedrastis ini. Dia telah kehilangan semuanya, teman-temannya, kehidupannya bahkan Sasori, kakak sekaligus orang yang dia cintai. Namun dalam sekejap dia mendapatkan semuanya kembali, teman-teman baru, kehidupan baru bahkan sosok Gaara yang begitu mirip dengan Sasori. Sakura merasa seperti terlahir kembali setelah kejadian itu. Meski demikian entah mengapa dia tetap saja merasa hampa.

"Sasori-_nii_... Seandainya kau yang ada di sini bersamaku, semuanya pasti akan berbeda... " ucapnya lirih sambil menggenggam erat kalung yang ia kenakan. Dapat terlihat pada kalung itu terdapat sebuah cincin.

"Sakura... " muncul sosok Gaara yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri di ambang pintu.

'_Kenapa dia harus begitu mirip denganmu... '_ Sakura menatap Gaara penuh dengan rasa penyesalan.

"Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang langsung memasang senyum tipis untuk menyembunyikan semua rasa sakit dan penyesalannya dari Gaara.

"Temari-_nee_ tidak bersamamu?" tanyanya penuh menyelidik.

"Tidak, tadi dia keluar. Katanya ingin mengambil sesuatu," balas Sakura sambil menggeleng. "Memangnya kalian tadi tidak berpapasan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kelihatannya dia terlalu gembira untuk menyadari kehadiranku," jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Lalu, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura yang tak biasanya mendapati Gaara datang ke kamarnya. Untuk suatu alasan dia merasa pemuda itu seperti sengaja menghindarinya kalau berada di rumah.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu minum coklat dingin yang terkenal di cafe dekat rumah. Apa kau mau?" tanya Gaara dengan datar tapi sorot matanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Aku mau, tapi apa tak sebaiknya kita bilang dulu pada Temari-_nee_?" Sakura hanya merasa tidak enak kalau sampai mereka pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit pada Temari.

"Tidak usah. Kita pergi sekarang saja." Gaara segera berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan menarik lengan gadis itu.

"E-ehh... Ga-Gaara pelan-pelan!" Sakura terpaksa mengikuti pemuda itu mau tak mau.

Tak berapa lama sesaat setelah keduanya pergi meninggalkan kamar, Temari datang sambil membawa sebuah kotak. Senyumnya langsung pudar saat melihat Sakura tak ada di sana. Dengan langkah berat dan wajah murung gadis berkuncir itu turun ke bawah.

"Baki, apa kau melihat Sakura?" tanyanya kepada Baki yang sedang berada di ruang tamu dengan tatapan datar.

"Oh, Nona muda Sakura tadi pergi keluar bersama dengan Tuan muda Gaara," jawab kepala pelayan itu dengan jujur.

"Terima kasih." Gadis itu segera berbalik dan kembali naik ke atas.

'_Tuan muda Gaara, apa yang telah kau lakukan. Kenapa kau membuat Nona besar marah... '_ kegelisahan kini melanda Baki. Lelaki itu menatap Temari yang masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dengan rasa cemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Water Flow Cafe<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di cafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari kediaman Sabaku, tampak Gaara dan Sakura tengah duduk di dekat jendela sambil menikmati segelas coklat dingin yang ditemani dengan sepotong kue coklat dengan lapis stroberi.<p>

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apa kau menyukai menu yang ada di cafe ini? kalau kau suka, aku bisa mengajakmu kemari setelah pulang kuliah," tanya Gaara dengan tatapan yang begitu lekat kepada Sakura.

"Aku menyukainya terutama coklat panasnya... " ucap Sakura dengan spontan.

"Sakura, ini bukan coklat panas, tapi coklat dingin!" Gaara menempelkan gelas miliknya ke dekat tangan Sakura hanya untuk membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh iya, ini coklat dingin hahaha... Maaf aku salah bicara. Lagipula Sunagakure yang panas begini tak mungkin menyediakan coklat panas!" Sakura tertawa canggung untuk menutupi kesalahannya. Sungguh dia benar-benar reflek tadi karena teringat masa lalunya saat Sasori sering membuatkannya coklat panas.

"Sakura... " tanpa terduga Gaara menempelkan tangannya pada pipi kiri Sakura dan menatapnya penuh dengan kepedulian. Sakura sontak terdiam kaget dengan perlakuan Gaara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada penuh kasih. Tanpa Sakura cerita, pemuda itu dapat merasakan penderitaan pada manik _emerald_ yang kini sedang menyembunyikan sorotnya dari tatapan Gaara.

"Kumohon Gaara... Jangan bersikap seperti ini... " ucap Sakura dengan lirih. Perlahan tangan gadis itu menggenggam tangan Gaara dan menurunkannya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memperhatikanmu, Sakura... " penolakan akan sikap Sakura terhadap Gaara membuat pemuda itu merasa kecewa.

"Aku hanya tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama, maafkan aku... " jawab gadis merah muda itu yang semakin memelankan intonasi suaranya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, ini sudah terlalu sore, nanti Temari-_nee_ mencari kita." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Gaara, Sakura bergegas berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

Sementara itu di luar cafe ada yang sedang memata-matai kedua Sabaku dengan tatapan penuh kecemburuan dan kemarahan.

"Si Sakura itu benar-benar kurang ajar! Dia mencuri perhatian Gaara, awas saja akan kubalas dia!" Seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek terlihat sangat geram saat melihat adegan di cafe tadi. Dadanya terasa terbakar oleh api cemburu.

"Tahan dulu emosimu Matsuri. Kita balas dia nanti di kampus!" ucap seorang gadis lain yang berdiri di sebelah Matsuri.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Sabaku<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura dan Gaara yang baru sampai sudah disambut oleh Temari. Gadis berkuncir dua itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil memasang wajah datar dan memberikan tatapan yang begitu dingin pada Gaara dan Sakura. Sementara Kankuro terlihat berdiri diam di belakang Temari dengan Baki yang menatap cemas kepada Gaara dan Sakura.<p>

"Aku paling tidak suka kalau adik-adikku pergi keluar tanpa berpamitan padaku," ucap gadis itu dengan nada suara yang datar tetapi begitu tajam.

"Ma-maafkan kami Temari-_nee_... Tadinya kupikir hanya keluar sebentar tapi ternyata malah keasikan di luar." Sakuralah yang melakukan pembelaan dengan perasaan hati yang tak enak karena sudah meninggalkan Temari keluar begitu saja tanpa bilang-bilang.

"Kau tidak perlu untuk selalu tahu setiap urusan kami," balas Gaara dingin. Kemudian pemuda itu melenggang masuk ke dalam sambil menggandeng Sakura yang masih berdiri diam dan enggan untuk beranjak. Namun pada akhirnya Sakura terpaksa terseret masuk ke dalam sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Temari tak berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu hanya berbalik menatap kedua punggung adiknya yang bergerak masuk dan perlahan mulai menjauhinya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Gaara mengantarkan Sakura sampai ke kamarnya tanpa bergeming untuk menatap Temari meski hanya sejenak.

"Istirahatlah Sakura. Maaf untuk kejadian hari ini," ucap pemuda itu dengan sopan. Gaara membungkuk sesaat dan setelah itu dia berbalik pergi.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Semoga chapter ini menjelaskan hubungan Sakura dan Gaara seperti apa. Untuk kejelasanya akan diceritakan nanti di next chapter sesuai berjalannya alur.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

.

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted_

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by DarkGrin_

_._

**POSESIF**

**You Belong To Me : 2**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi itu keadaan di ruang makan kediaman Sabaku tampak hening tak seperti biasanya. Temari yang biasanya berceloteh hari ini begitu diam. Tak biasa-biasanya gadis itu mendiamkan Sakura. Keadaan yang seperti ini membuat Sakura merasa tak enak dan bersalah secara tak langsung pada Temari. Tapi dia juga heran dan tak menyangka Temari akan sampai semarah ini hanya karena dirinya tak pamitan pada Temari saat pergi. Gaara juga diam tak banyak bicara begitu juga dengan Kankuro serta Baki.<p>

Begitu selesai sarapan pagi keempatnya segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan keadaan di dalam mobil sama saja seperti di ruang makan tadi. Tak ada tegur sapa, tak ada satu patah kata pun yang terlontar dari bibir keempat remaja itu. Diam-diam Baki melirik ke arah belakang dan sesaat kemudian langsung menghela napas pelan.

"Turunkan aku di sini," ucap Temari singkat saat mereka melintas di depan sebuah toko kue.

Baki tak banyak bertanya. Dia berhenti dan menurunkan Temari di tempat yang diminta oleh gadis itu.

"Saya akan segera kembali lagi kemari," ucapnya dengan tanggung jawab penuh.

"Tidak usah. Jarak dari sini tak terlalu jauh dari kampus. Kau langsung pulang saja, aku bisa jalan kaki." Baki mengangguk pelan mematuhi perintah Temari, sedangkan gadis itu dengan cepat berbalik dan masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

Baki kembali melajukan kendaraan mewah tersebut menuju Sunagakure University. Mobil sedan itu tepat berhenti di depan gerbang kampus Sunagakure yang berdiri kokoh bagai tembok besi.

Sakura, Gaara dan Kankuro lekas turun dari mobil. Begitu turun dari dalam mobil Kankuro langsung pergi melengos begitu saja tanpa banyak bicara. Sakura menatap pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan itu dengan tatapan agak sebal. Sampai sekarang dia masih tak mengerti kenapa sikap Kankuro bisa sampai seperti itu.

"Terima kasih Baki," ucap Gaara kepada Baki, sementara Sakura melempar senyum sambil sedikit membungkuk kepada Baki. Baki tak berkata apa-apa. Pria itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis. Sebuah senyuman yang jarang sekali terlihat pada wajah kaku dan tegasnya.

...

Begitu mobil mewah tersebut meluncur pergi meninggalkan mereka, Gaara mengajak Sakura untuk masuk. Begitu memasuki halaman kampus yang luas sosok Kankuro sudah tak terlihat lagi. Pemuda itu memang begitu cepat perginya. Tak berapa lama Gaara pun berpamitan pada Sakura. Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan ke sisi kiri. Maklum saja mereka beda jurusan.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Diperhatikannya mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Sunagakure yang berlalu-lalang di area halaman kampus. Detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Entah kenapa dia selalu merasa takut dan canggung bila dalam keramaian seperti ini. Disaat seperti ini biasanya selalu ada Sasori yang akan berdiri di sampingnya, menggandeng tangannya dan menuntunnya berjalan sehingga dia dapat mengatasi semua rasa kikuk dan takutnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, kali ini dia sendiri, bahkan Gaara sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

'_Aku harus bisa_,' ucapnya mantap dalam hati.

Perlahan namun pasti gadis bersurai merah muda panjang itu mulai melangkah, berjalan dengan percaya diri diantara keramaian. Beberapa kali gadis itu menarik napas hanya untuk menguatkan kakinya agar dapat terus berjalan maju ke depan tanpa keraguan.

"Sakura, kemari sebentar!" saat gadis itu tengah terfokus menatap lurus ke depan, tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dari samping dan menarik lengannya.

"Sara? Kau membuatku kaget saja!" dengus gadis itu dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Sara, gadis berambut kemerahan itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar Sakura seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Hal ini tentu saja mau tak mau membuat Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya karena melihat tingkah Sara yang mencurigakan.

"Sara, sebenarnya siapa yang sedang kau cari? Akunya di sini, lho!" Sakura dengan gemas membenarkan arah pandangan Sara ke arahnya.

"Temari tidak bersamamu, kan? Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi... " Sekarang mengerti sudah Sakura kenapa Sara sampai celingak-celinguk seperti itu. Rupanya gadis itu sedang mencari-cari sosok Temari.

"Hn!" Sakura mendengus sesaat, "dia tidak bersamaku. Sepertinya dia sedang marah kepadaku karena sejak pagi tadi dia sama sekali tak bicara denganku," sambungnya sedikit curhat mengenai Temari dengan mimik muka sedih.

"Baguslah!" balas Sara dengan gembira tanpa bisa melihat situasi kalau Sakura sedang sedih karena Temari mendiamkannya.

"Ah, kau ini... " Sakura hanya bergumam pelan sambil memasang wajah masam.

"Sejak kemarin sebenarnya aku ingin bicara denganmu... " mendadak saja wajah Sara kini berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Bicara mengenai apa?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya mau tak mau jadi terbawa suasana dan mendengarkan Sara dengan seksama. Untuk sementara rasa sedihnya ia kesampingkan dan hasratnya untuk curhat pun ditahannya.

"A-aku ingin bicara mengenai Temari... " jawabnya yang kini malah berubah menjadi gugup.

"Mengenai _Nee-san_? Ada apa dengan _Nee-san_?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Jujur dia ingin sekali tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Sara mengenai Temari. Sejak awal dia dapat merasakan kalau kakak angkatnya itu memiliki suatu 'keanehan' yang tak dapat ia jelaskan, tapi ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas keanehan itu.

"Tapi sebelum itu berjanjilah padaku. Apa pun yang kukatakan tolong berjanjilah kau tidak akan menceritakannya pada orang lain," pinta Sara sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dan menatapnya dengan serius. Tanpa sadar Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan mengatakan kalau sebenarnya... Temari itu—" belum selesai Sara bercerita tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang yang mengagetkan keduanya.

"Hayo! Kalau sebenarnya itu Temari apa?" Utakata muncul begitu saja sambil menepuk pundak Sara.

"Utakata!" kedua gadis itu menjerit kaget sambil merutuk.

"Utakata kau menyebalkan!" desis Sara dengan kesal. Padahal kata-kata itu sudah ada di ujung lidahnya dan dia hampir berhasil tapi Utakata mengacaukan semuanya.

Sakura sendiri juga terlihat kesal meskipun dia tak banyak bicara tapi dapat tersirat dari pandangannya yang merasa terganggu karena kehadiran Utakata yang kurang tepat.

"Habisnya kalian berdua kelihatan serius sekali, sih! Membuatku tidak tahan untuk menggoda kalian!" balas pemuda itu membela diri. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Aku boleh ikut tidak? Aku janji ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita bertiga?" pemuda itu kini menatap Sara dan Sakura dengan tatapan memohon sambil memasang senyum malaikatnya.

"Tidak, tidak boleh! Ini pembicaraan khusus perempuan, laki-laki tidak boleh tahu!" dengan cepat Sara menolak permohonan Utakata.

"Lho, kenapa begitu? Bukankah kita teman baik? Diantara teman baik tak boleh ada rahasia, kan?" Utakata berpura-pura memasang wajah kecewa.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Sudah, kau pergi saja. Kau itu mengganggu tahu!" gadis itu mendorong paksa Utakata untuk menjauh dari mereka.

"Kalau aku tidak mau pergi, kau mau apa?" Utakata tampaknya kukuh tak mau beranjak kemana-mana.

"Utakataaaaaa kau jangan membuatku tambah kesal!" dengan setengah merajuk Sara berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh pemuda itu. Akan tetapi Utakata tentunya jauh lebih kuat dari Sara. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia malah tertawa puas seperti meledek gadis itu.

"Pokoknya aku mau di sini~~ "

"Berhentilah bermain-main Utakata, hanya untuk sekali ini saja!"

Akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran kecil diantara Utakata dan Sara. Keduanya bertengkar seperti anak kecil yang sedang memperebutkan mainan, dan pemandangan seperti ini membuat suasana hati Sakura jadi menghangat. Sebuah kenangan lama tercetak kembali di dalam otaknya.

**Flashback**

"_Kakak kembalikan bonekaku!" Sakura yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku SD merengek kepada Sasori yang sedang memainkan Boneka Sakura hanya untuk membuat perhatian gadis itu teralih padanya. _

"_Aku tak mau mengembalikannya. Habisnya Sakura-chan jadi sering bermain dengan boneka ini dan melupakanku." Tanpa mengindahkan permintaan sang adik, Sasori terus saja mengangkat boneka itu tinggi-tinggi ke atas agar Sakura tak bisa menjangkaunya._

"_Ishh! Boneka itu milikku! Carilah yang milik Kakak sendiri!" Sakura marah sambil merajuk sebal pada kakaknya. _

"_Milikku sudah berdiri di depanku Saku-chan~~ " ucapnya cuek. Meski pada akhirnya Sasori mengembalikan boneka itu juga ke tangan Sakura karena gadis itu mulai hampir menangis._

**End Flashback **

Begitulah Sasori. Setiap Sakura punya mainan baru pemuda itu selalu mengganggunya hanya karena ingin kembali merebut perhatian Sakura yang teralihkan darinya.

"Kakak... " Sakura bergumam pelan, sangat pelan, bahkan Utakata dan Sara pun tak mendengarnya dan tetap berkutat dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"_Aku... mencintaimu, Sakura... "_

terngiang kembali dalam ingatannya kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasori pada malam kebakaran itu dan Sakura benar-benar merasa sangat menyesal. Seharusnya dia menyadari perasaan Sasori yang dari dulu sudah mencintainya tapi dia terlalu egois untuk menyadari itu semua.

Sakura kini merasa pusing, rasanya tubuhnya kini terasa berat. Kuat-kuat ia mengepalkan tangannya hanya untuk membuatnya tetap berada di dalam realita.

"Utakata berapa kali kubilang jangan ganggu aku dan Sakura dulu!" terdengar suara Sara yang masih berusaha untuk mengusir Utakata.

"Huh, iya deh aku pergi." Utakata akhirnya hanya bisa mengeluh pasrah. Tampaknya Sara sedang benar-benar tak ingin diganggu.

"Makanya cepat pergi sana!" Sara yang tak sabar langsung mendorong pemuda itu dan tanpa sadar ada seseorang di depan mereka.

_Blugh! _

Utakata yang didorong secara kasar oleh Sara akhirnya menubruk seseorang yang sedang berdiri persis di depan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian bertiga sedang lakukan, kasak-kusuk di sini?" tanya sosok yang sedang berdiri itu.

Baik Utakata atau pun Sakura sama-sama kaget melihat sosok itu adalah Temari, terlebih lagi Sara yang langsung membeku seperti patung.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya obrolan ringan seperti biasa dan sedikit bercanda." Utakata dapat dengan cepat menguasai keadaan dan mencairkan ketegangan yang sempat tercipta beberapa menit lalu.

"Sakura, bukannya kau harus masuk ke dalam kelas?" tanya gadis itu dengan datar dan menatap tajam pada Sara.

"I-iya!" Sakura dengan sigap mengangguk cepat. "Sara, kita ketemu di kelas ya!" ucapnya yang kemudian pergi bersama dengan Temari.

"Aaaah! Utakata semua ini gara-gara ulahmu! Aku hampir saja mengatakannya tapi kau malah merusak semuanya!" gadis itu berteriak frustasi ke arah Utakata. Kalau tidak ingat pemuda itu adalah seniornya plus teman dekatnya, mungkin saat ini dia sudah mencekik leher pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Apa sih teriak-teriak begitu?" balas Utakata dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Pokoknya aku mogok bicara denganmu!" dengus Sara yang kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Utakata yang sekarang kebingungan. Apa sampai segitunya Sara ingin bicara dengan Sakura? Apa hal yang ingin dikatakannya itu sangat penting?

...

Sementara itu Temari dan Sakura masih berjalan dalam keheningan. Sakura berusaha melirik, mencuri pandang ke arah kakak angkat perempuannya yang berjalan tepat di sebelahnya tanpa suara.

"Temari-_nee_ masih marah padaku?" akhirnya rasa tak enaknya memenangkan hatinya untuk bertanya pada Temari.

"Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sara." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Temari malah menyuruh Sakura untuk menjauhi Sara.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Temari meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut atas apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak angkat perempuannya itu.

"Sara itu penyuka sesama jenis," jawab Temari mencelos mulus dan sukses membuat Sakura terperangah.

'_A-apa? Sara penyuka sesama je-jenis?' _batin Sakura terkejut luar biasa. Ada sedikit keraguan, bagaimana mungkin gadis secantik Sara bisa menyukai sesamanya.

"Aku mengatakan ini hanya karena ingin melindungimu. Aku tahu sekarang dia mengincarmu, makanya aku tak suka padanya," sambung Temari disela-sela keterkejutan Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku... " balas Sakura dengan bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stop Plagiarism, And Do not copy-paste without my permission <strong>_

_**Also**_

_**Thank you for**_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

.

**_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted_**

**_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy/Crime_**

**_No Pair  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by DarkGrin_**

_._

**POSESIF**

**You Belong To Me : 2**

**Chapter 4**

...

Sejak mengetahui kebenaran mengenai Sara dari Temari, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjauhi gadis itu untuk sementara sampai dia benar-benar yakin apakah Sara memang penyuka sesama jenis atau bukan. Tapi keadaan seperti ini membuat Sara semakin frustasi untuk mendekati Sakura. Dia seperti tak mendapatkan celah untuk dekat dengan gadis itu. Setiap kali dia berusaha untuk dekat dengan Sakura, Gaara dan Temari selalu saja muncul secara tak terduga. Sepertinya kedua orang itu memang sengaja menjaga Sakura dari Sara.

"Haaah... Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sulit sekali untuk mendekati Sakura, ya... " keluh gadis itu disela-sela kegiatannya yang sedang mencatat pelajaran dari buku milik Yagura yang ia pinjamnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Sakura? Kau kelihatan ngotot sekali ingin dekat dengan gadis itu," tanya Yagura ingin tahu. Sebenarnya dia tidak penasaran juga hanya sedang menambahi bahan obrolan saja. Maklum saja pagi ini suasana kelas masih begitu lengang.

"Yagura, apa kau bisa menjaga rahasia?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat pemuda _baby face_ berambut abu-abu itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memangnya ada rahasia apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tampang bosan.

"Ah, sudahlah tidak jadi!" seketika itu juga _mood_ Sara untuk bercerita jadi hilang.

"Dasar aneh... " Yagura mencibir pelan. Sedangkan yang dicibir langsung melotot.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang gadis melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, Sabaku Sakura. Dengan senyum lebarnya gadis itu menyapa Sara dan Yagura yang sekarang berkutat untuk saling melempar _deathglare_.

"Teman-teman? Apa kalian mendengarku?" Sakura bahkan sampai mengibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Yagura dan Sara, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menyadari akan kehadiran Sakura yang sudah berdiri diantara mereka sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Sakura kebetulan sekali! Ayo ikut aku!" begitu menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang tanpa Temari, Sara bergegas menarik gadis itu bersamanya. Kesempatan seperti ini sangat langka. Temari pasti tak menyangka kalau Sara yang biasanya datang siang kali ini datang lebih awal.

"Hei, hei kau mau kemana Sara? Tugasmu ini bagaimana?" Yagura meneriaki kedua gadis yang akhirnya berlari keluar kelas. Melihat keduanya sudah pergi Yagura hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil mengambil bukunya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

...

"Sara jangan menarik tanganku seperti ini!" Sakura sedikit berteriak saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya mulai sakit karena ditarik oleh Sara.

"Baiklah kali ini aku akan mengatakannya," ucap Sara entah pada ke siapa, tapi yang jelas gadis itu kini sedang menatap lekat pada Sakura. Melihat sikap Sara yang seperti ini membuat Sakura teringat akan perkataan Temari yang mengatakan kalau Sara penyuka sesama jenis. Keduanya berhenti di salah satu lorong.

"Sakura ada hal yang harus kau ketahui mengenai Temari. Sebenarnya Temari itu a—" belum sempat semua penjelasannya terlepas dari bibir, tiba-tiba saja muncul dua orang gadis yang tanpa permisi lagi langsung menarik Sakura.

_Greb!_

"Sakura, ikut kami sebentar!" kata seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan ketus. Tangannya sudah meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan hendak menariknya pergi.

"Hei, kalian mau membawa Sakura kemana?" Sara yang merasa sebal berusaha untuk menahan kedua gadis itu membawa Sakura.

"Jangan ganggu urusan kami!" seorang gadis berambut hijau sudah bertindak lebih dulu dari Sara. Gadis itu mendorong Sara cukup keras dan membuat gadis manis itu terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh.

'_Ga-gawat... Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Sara langsung merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat kedua gadis itu membawa paksa Sakura pergi bersama mereka. _'Aku tahu! Aku harus segera mencari Gaara dan memberitahukan hal ini kepadanya!' _sesaat kemudian terlintas dalam benaknya untuk mengadu pada Gaara.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi gadis tersebut segera berlari pergi untuk mencari Gaara sambil berharap kalau kedua gadis tadi tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura.

...

Sementara itu kedua gadis tadi membawa Sakura ke dalam sebuah ruangan kelas yang kebetulan sedang kosong dan tidak digunakan untuk mata kuliah pagi. Tanpa berperasaan gadis berambut coklat yang tak lain adalah Matsuri mendorong Sakura hingga gadis itu tersungkur jatuh. Matsuri menatap Sakura yang terjatuh dengan tatapan sinis. Dia sama sekali tak peduli kalau Sakura merasa kesakitan atau apa pun. Saat ini yang ada di kepala Matsuri adalah balas dendam atas rasa cemburunya karena gadis itu telah berani-beraninya menyita perhatian Gaara.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa kalian denganku?" tanya Sakura yang langsung lekas berdiri.

Matsuri dan Fuu sempat tercengang melihat Sakura yang bisa langsung berdiri meskipun kedua lututnya tampak lecet akibat terjatuh tadi. bahkan gadis _pink_ yang berdiri di depan mereka sama sekali tak menyiratkan tanda-tanda kalau ia sedang kesakitan.

"Tak perlu basa-basi lagi, aku ingin kau menjauhi Gaara!" ucap Matsuri dengan nada memerintah.

Sakura diam sejenak. Manik _emerald_-nya kini menatap dua gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya secara bergantian dengan tatapan datar. Tingkah Sakura yang aneh seperti ini membuat Matsuri tak nyaman, dan membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Kenapa kau menatap kami seperti itu?" bentak Matsuri dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Bisa kau sebutkan alasannya, mengapa aku harus menjauhi Kakakku sendiri?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengubah sedikit pun ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Alasannya karena aku jadi semakin sulit mendekati Gaara dan dia terlalu perhatian kepadamu," jawab Matsuri secara terang-terangan mengumbar rasa cemburunya.

"Bukankah hal yang wajar seorang Kakak perhatian kepada Adiknya?" balas Sakura dengan santai.

"Tapi kau menjadi penghalang bagiku!" desis Matsuri dengan gemas.

"Aku rasa aku bukan penghalang bagi hubungan kalian. Kau dan Gaara jelas bukan sepasang kekasih atau apa pun. Beda halnya kalau kalian berpacaran, aku akan dengan sangat senang hati memberikan ruang bagi kalian." Semua perkataan Matsuri dibalas dengan enteng oleh Sakura, dan fakta yang barusan dikatakan oleh Sakura malah membuat gadis berambut coklat itu semakin geram.

"Kau ini pintar sekali bicara ya!" ucap Matsuri dengan tatapan berapi-api kepada Sakura.

"Aku rasa aku harus kembali ke kelas. Permisi." Sakura yang sudah merasa bosan dengan omelan (atau tepatnya curhatan) Matsuri memutuskan untuk pergi. Tanpa mengindahkan Matsuri yang masih bicara gadis merah muda itu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dia itu kurang ajar sekali! Mentang-mentang Adiknya Gaara dan Gaara selalu memperhatikannya, dia jadi sombong seperti itu!" Fuu, gadis berambut hijau itu mencoba menanas-manasi Matsuri yang hatinya memang sudah panas sejak awal menjadi semakin kalut.

"Lihat saja, aku akan memberikannya pelajaran agar dia tahu dengan siapa dia bermain-main!"Matsuri bersumpah atas dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan membalas Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu jauh dari Sunagakure terlihat ada dua orang sedang duduk saling berhadap-hadapan. Keduanya hanya saling melempar pandang tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Suasana di dalam ruangan tamu kediaman Uzumaki tampak begitu tegang.<p>

"Aku tetap tidak mengijinkanmu untuk pergi." Perkataan itu lolos dari bibir mungil seorang wanita berambut indigo yang perutnya tampak membuncit. Ya, dia Hinata yang sudah resmi menikah dengan Naruto dan kini tengah hamil 3 bulan.

"Tapi ini perintah dari atasan. Aku tak bisa menolak." Naruto menghela napas pasrah dan berharap istrinya yang cantik itu bisa memahaminya.

"Tapi aku khawatir Naruto... " Hinata bergumam lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto menatap lekat pada wanita yang dinikahinya beberapa bulan lalu dengan dalam.

"Hinata... " Naruto merengkuh kedua pundak kecil istrinya, "aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku. Kasus ini sama saja seperti kasus-kasus sebelumnya," ucapnya mencoba untuk memberikan keyakinan pada Hinata.

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya. Sorot lavendernya menatap ke dalam manik _sapphire_ sang suami dengan tatapan kegelisahan. Ada suatu gurat ketakutan pada tugas Naruto kali ini. entah karena apa, tapi dia merasakan akan adanya hal buruk yang terjadi. Masih teringat jelas dalam otak dan benaknya kenangan buruk itu. Kebakaran itu dan semua perlakuan Sakura kepadanya sampai detik ini masih belum bisa ia lupakan dan masih terlalu membekas. Dia takut kalau suaminya akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang ia alami dulu.

"Kau tenang saja, ya." Naruto akhirnya mendekap Hinata sambil mengelus lembut surai panjang wanita berkulit pucat itu. "Lagipula aku melakukan tugas ini bersama Shikamaru," ucapnya untuk meyakinkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Naruto... Aku minta padamu untuk selalu berhati-hati," ucap Hinata sambil meremas lengan panjang pada baju suaminya itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" mendadak muncul Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri di belakang keduanya sambil memasang seringai nakal pada sudut bibirnya.

"Aah, Shikamaru! Bisa tidak sih, kau ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?" Naruto mendengus sebal melihat Shikamaru yang sedang memasang cengiran tak berdosa di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah mengetuk bahkan meneriakimu beberapa kali sampai serak! Tapi kelihatannya kau sedang asik bermesraan dengan istrimu." Shikamaru terkekeh saat melihat pasangan pasutri itu merona.

"Sudah, sudah jangan terus-terusan berpelukan begitu! Kalian ini membuatku iri saja!" kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang mendengus sebal.

"Makanya cepat-cepat menikah! Kalau kelamaan Ino bisa disambar orang tuh!" Naruto tertawa sambil meledek temannya. Memang akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru dekat dengan Ino dan tampaknya mereka berdua punya hubungan spesial.

"Apa sih? Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Ino?" Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya dan bersikap pura-pura tak peduli. Padahal terlihat jelas sekali wajahnya memerah saat nama Ino disebut. "Sudah, ah! Naruto, kau sudah mengepak barang-barangmu belum?" Shikamaru dengan cepat mengalihkan topik.

"Mengepak barang-barang? Ma-maksudnya kalian akan tinggal di Sunagakure?" tatapan mata Hinata tercekat menatap pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja membisu.

"Eh? Naruto, kau tak cerita pada Hinata kalau kita akan tinggal sementara di Sunagakure?" Shikamaru menatap Naruto dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Hinata, maaf... Aku takut kau akan marah... " Naruto berbalik dan menatap Hinata dalam-dalam, "aku harap kau bisa mengerti, kumohon jangan menangis... " Naruto menyeka sudut mata wanita indigo itu yang mulai dibahasi oleh air mata.

"Naruto, kumohon berjanjilah apa pun yang terjadi kau harus kembali!" tanpa bisa menahan rasa kalutnya lagi wanita itu segera memeluk erat tubuh Naruto seolah tak ingin kehilangan tiap detiknya bersama dengan Naruto.

"Aku akan kembali Hinata, aku janji. Jadi tolong jaga calon anak kita baik-baik," balas naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan Hinata darinya. Kemudian lelaki pirang itu mengelus dan mengecup perut Hinata dengan penuh kasih.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

.

**_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted_**

**_Genre : Crime/psychology/Tragedy/Slice Of Life  
><em>**

**_No Pair  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by DarkGrin_**

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 5

...

Di lorong Sara terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa bersama dengan Gaara yang berhasil ia temui. Keduanya terkejut saat melihat Sakura yang melintas di hadapan mereka dari arah yang bersebrangan. Sara yang memang tampak begitu mencemaskan Sakura bergegas berlari ke arah gadis itu sambil berteriak.

"SAKURAA!" Sara berteriak cukup keras. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sara yang memanggilnya dan kemudian melirik ke arah Gaara yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis sesaat mengetahui Sara pasti yang memanggil Gaara karena mencemaskannya tadi.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa kedua gadis tadi menyakitimu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan keadaanku," balas Sakura dengan perasaan terharu. Jujur saja Sara merupakan gadis baik dan tulus dan sebetulnya dia ragu mengenai apa yang dikatakan Temari tentang Sara.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Gaara ambil suara langsung menginterogasi Sakura.

"Tadi ada dua orang gadis yang mendatangiku dan memintaku untuk menjauhimu," jawab Sakura dengan sedikit cuek. Sepertinya gadis itu merasa apa yang ia alami bukanlah hal besar.

"Pasti itu Matsuri." Tiba-tiba saja Gaara menggeram marah, "aku akan mencari dan bicara kepadanya," ucapnya dan segera berbalik untuk segera pergi.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Gaara!" Sakura dengan secepat kilat langsung menarik lengan Gaara. Pemuda itu terhenyak seketika saat menyadari gadis itu memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel '_nii_'.

"Aku... Aku rasa masalah ini hanya kecemburuan biasa dan tak perlu diperpanjang," ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Gaara.

"Hal seperti ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Matsuri harus diberi penjelasan supaya besok-besok dia tak mengganggumu lagi," balas Gaara sambil memijit keningnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Matsuri membuat masalah pada setiap gadis yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

"Kurasa apa yang dilakukan Matsuri itu hal yang wajar... " ucapan Sakura lebih terdengar seperti gumaman kecil, namun Gaara dapat mendengarnya cukup jelas.

"Wajar apanya? Kenapa kau jadi membela Matsuri yang jelas-jelas bersalah padamu, Sakura?" Gaara benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan ucapan Sakura barusan. Hal yang seperti itu dianggapnya wajar dan normal? Pemikiran wanita memang sulit sekali ditebak.

"Itu karena... " kata-kata Sakura terputus begitu saja. Ada suatu rasa sesak dalam dadanya yang membuat dirinya kehilangan kata-kata. _'Karena aku tahu apa yang dirasakan Matsuri. Dia pasti merasa terancam karena orang yang ia cintai dekat dengan gadis lain... '_ batinnya berucap lirih.

"Sakura, lebih baik kau masuk ke kelas sekarang. Aku harus bicara pada Matsuri." Gaara menghela napas sesaat, setelah itu dia menyuruh Sakura untuk lekas masuk ke dalam kelas.

Gaara tak mau menunggu untuk berdiri lama-lama di sana. Dengan cepat pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sakura yang masih belum memberikan respon untuk masuk ke kelas. Gadis itu menatap punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh darinya dengan rasa gelisah.

"Sudahlah Sakura kita masuk saja. Aku yakin Gaara pasti tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan." Sara menarik lembut lengan Sakura dan perlahan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas kembali.

...

Gaara yang dengan langkah tergesa mencari Matsuri akhirnya menemukan gadis itu sedang berdiri tepat di depan kelasnya. Gaara hampir saja menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat menyadari kalau kelas gadis itu bertepatan berada di sebelah kelasnya.

"Matsuri!" dengan nada suara yang terdengar tak bersahabat dan sedikit membentak Gaara memanggil gadis bersurai coklat gelap itu.

"Ga-Gaara!" mata gadis itu berbinar ketika melihat pria yang ia cintai berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Tampaknya gadis itu tak menyadari sorot kemarahan dari mata _emerald _pemuda itu.

"Gaara, ada apa kau memanggilku?" dengan setengah berlari Matsuri menghampiri Gaara dengan perasaan riang. Tidak biasanya Gaara mencarinya dan memanggilnya seperti sekarang ini. Baginya ini adalah suatu pertanda baik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Garaa langsung bertanya secara _to the point _pada Matsuri. Gadis itu diam sesaat.

"Apa yang aku lakukan pada Sakura? Gaara kau ini bicara apa? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti... " Matsuri berusaha semaksimal mungkin meyakinkan Gaara kalau dia benar-benar tak paham dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu. Matsuri menatap Gaara dengan wajah polos.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu," ucap Gaara dingin. Tampaknya topeng palsu yang digunakan Matsuri tidak mempan kepada Gaara. Matsuri membeku seketika melihat cara Gaara menatapnya dan mendengar cara bicaranya.

Baik Gaara dan Matsuri kini saling terpaku pada tempatnya masing-masing. Mata _emerald_ Gaara memicing, menusuk ke dalam sorot mata Matsuri yang tertunduk karena ketakutan. Tubuh gadis itu terlihat sedikit gemetar. Mendapat tatapan penuh amarah dari orang yang ia cintai adalah mimpi buruk yang sangat tak diharapkannya.

"A-aku... " satu kata terucap dari bibir Matsuri dengan terbata. Gaara masih diam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Matsuri kepadanya.

Namun kelihatannya Gaara harus lebih bersabar lagi karena perkataan Matsuri harus terhenti sampai di situ. Temari tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Gaara? Matsuri? Apa yang kalian berdua sedang bicarakan? Kenapa wajah kalian tampak tegang sekali?" Temari bertanya dengan penuh selidik karena tak biasa-biasanya Gaara menegur Matsuri apalagi sampai bicara seserius ini dengan gadis itu.

"Te-Temari-_nee_!" terlihat jelas Gaara terkejut saat menyadari kehadiran Temari di sana. Bahkan Matsuri yang sedang menunduk jadi mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk melihat wajah cemas Gaara saat menatap Temari.

'_Kenapa Gaara aneh sekali?'_ Matsuri mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat tingkah Gaara. Ketenangan pemuda itu saat bicara dengannya tadi langsung sirna begitu bertemu pandang dengan Temari.

"Kenapa kalian berdua malah diam?" tanya Temari dengan nada tak sabaran saat melihat keduanya hanya mematung menatapnya.

"_Nee-san_ kenapa kemari?" Gaara bukannya menjawab tapi malah balik bertanya.

"Dari dosen kalian. Dia menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan kalau catatan yang ini di _fotocopy_ semuanya." Temari dengan gaya santai menyerahkan beberapa lembar tugas kepada Gaara.

"_Nee-san_ masuk saja ke dalam menjelaskan. Aku mau pergi sebentar dengan Matsuri." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Temari pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menarik Matsuri dan membawanya pergi dari sana dengan terburu.

Temari menghela napas pasrah saat melihat keduanya yang berlalu darinya begitu tergesa-gesa. Hasratnya untuk mengejar diurungkannya karena dia harus menyelesaikan amanat yang diberikan kepadanya dan segera masuk ke kelasnya sendiri. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelas Gaara dan menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran tugas itu kepada salah satu mahasiswa yang ada di sana. Setelah menyelesaikan kewajibannya gadis itu beranjak keluar kelas. Namun siapa yang menduga di luar dia berpapasan dengan Utakata yang menatapnya penuh dengan tatapan yang tak bersahabat.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Temari melipat tangannya di dada sambil bertanya ketus pada pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingat padaku, ya?" tanya Utakata dengan cuek meskipun tatapan Temari begitu tajam menusuk ke arahnya.

"Aku rasa aku tak perlu ingat orang sepertimu," balas Temari yang sepertinya memang tak tahu dan tak ingat mengenai Utakata.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja merubah topik pembicaraan dari suatu tuduhan menjadi pertanyaan. Temari mendengus dan mengenryit. Masih tetap bertahan pada posisi angkuhnya dia menunggu Utakata melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sara? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" tanyanya begitu tegas.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab gadis itu acuh tak acuh. Merasa sudah tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi gadis itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh Sara dan macam-macam kepadanya, aku akan membunuhmu." Utakata menatap sengit pada punggung Temari yang ada di depannya.

"Aku sangat menantikan itu, Utakata," balas Temari sambil menoleh sedikit ke arah belakang dan menyeringai.

Utakata tercekat melihat tatapan sinis dan seringai itu. Gadis itu benar-benar seperti jelmaan iblis. Utakata masih tak bisa melupakan kejadian dulu yang pernah ia alami dan apa yang dilakukan Temari. Awalnya dia pikir gadis pirang itu telah lupa padanya. Tapi dilihat dari reaksi dan bicaranya, Temari sendiri sepertinya masih ingat siapa Utakata.

'_Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti orang yang kusayangi!'_ Utakata menggeram dalam hati sambil bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

...

Sementara itu Gaara dan Matsuri kini berada di dalam sebuah kelas kosong. Pemuda itu bergerak dan melangkah sedikit ke depan Matsuri.

"Kuingatkan padamu. Kau boleh mengganggu gadis lain tapi tidak Sakura. Jangan macam-macam terhadapanya atau kau akan menyesal." Gaara mengancam Matsuri yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kuharap kau ingat kata-kataku tadi dengan baik," ucapnya lagi sambil berlalu keluar dari dalam kelas, meninggalkan Matsuri yang dipenuhi oleh rasa sesak di dada. Tangan gadis itu terkepal dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

'_Sakura... Semua ini gara-gara kau! Lihat saja, aku akan terus mengganggumu!' _batinnya bersumpah untuk tak melepaskan Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Di dalam pesawat<strong>

* * *

><p>Di dalam pesawat menuju Sunagakure, Naruto dan Shikamaru terlihat tengah duduk bersebelahan sambil menikmati makanan yang tadi diberikan oleh Pramugari pesawat.<p>

"Uwaaaah, untung saja ada ramen! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, ini sangat hebat!" Naruto menatap ramen kuahnya dengan mata berbinar dan air liur yang sedikit menetes.

"Hentikan sikapmu itu Naruto!" Shikamaru meminta agar partner kerjanya menjaga sikapnya yang memalukan.

"Apa sih? Sirik saja kau ini!" Naruto mendengus sebal karena Shikamaru tak bisa membiarkan dirinya bahagia dan sedikit reuni pada ramen tercintanya setelah sempat kelaparan beberapa jam tadi.

"Hn." Shikamaru menoleh cuek dari Naruto dan mulai fokus pada makanannya sendiri. Jujur saja dia sendiri sebenarnya juga merasa sangat lapar, sampai-sampai dia tak bisa memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Tak ada yang saling bicara untuk sesaat. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan pisau dan garpu dari Shikamaru atau suara Naruto yang sedang menyeruput ramennya dengan bersemangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru... " Naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya segera membuka pembicaraan. Ada suatu rasa penasaran yang sejak tadi ditahannya. "Bukankah kasus ini sudah lama ditutup? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kasus ini dibuka lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan heran. Kasus yang saat ini ia hadapi adalah kasus lama dan dulu dia belum menjadi seorang agen polisi bahkan belum pindah ke Konoha.

"Kasus ini kembali dibuka karena adanya laporan dari seseorang dan adanya fakta baru mengenai kejadian ini," jawab Shikamaru menjelaskan. Naruto terlihat manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Lalu siapa yang akan kita selidiki di Sunagakure?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias.

"Kita akan menyelidiki keluarga Sabaku". Pemuda itu tampak menyeringai. Sepertinya dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

"Apa hanya kita berdua yang ditugasi untuk menyelidiki kasus ini?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit bingung. Untuk kasus seperti ini kenapa hanya mereka berdua saja yang diturun- tangankan.

"Kau tenang saja. Sudah ada seseorang yang akan membantu kita untuk menyelidiki keluarga Gaara terlebih dahulu. Dia salah satu orang kita yang menyusup masuk memata-matai," jawab Shikamaru tanpa menghilangkan seringai liciknya membuat Naruto sedikit merinding. Kadang-kadang kepintaran otak Shikamaru membuatnya takut.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure University<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di kampus Sunagakure telah kedatangan seseorang yang istimewa. Seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan tubuh yang diidamkan setiap gadis di muka bumi turun dari sebuah limosin mewah berwarna <em>metalic<em>. Gadis yang memiliki rambut merah itu turun dari mobil dan melangkah menuju halaman kampus dengan percaya diri. Kehadirannya sontak langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa orang dosen tampak berdiri dan sepertinya mereka memang sudah mengetahui kedatangan gadis itu dan sengaja menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang di Universitas Sunagakure, Nona Mei Terumi." Salah seorang dosen perempuan menyambut gadis yang bernama Mei itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Panggil aku Mei saja dan tak usah terlalu formal," balas gadis itu sambil menyibakkan surai merahnya ke samping.

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_._**

**_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted_**

**_Genre : Crime/psychology/Tragedy/Slice Of Life  
><em>**

**_No Pair (Pair di akhir cerita)  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by DarkGrin_**

_._

**POSESIF**

**You Belong To Me : 2**

**Chapter 6**

...

Naruto dan Shikamaru akhirnya sampai pada tujuan mereka. Sebuah apartement yang berada persis tak jauh dari Universitas Sunagakure.

"Woaaah... Tak kusangka kau juga sudah menyewa apartement ini!" Nsruto mau tak mau merasa kagum pada Shikamaru. Maklum saja, dia sendiri tidak berpikiran sampai sejauh itu.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja Naruto!" celetuk Shikamaru merasa bangga, "sudahlah, lebih baik kau rapihkan semua barang-barang kita," ucap Shikamaru dengan seenaknya seperti biasa.

"Masa aku harus merapihkan semua ini sendiri? Memangnya kau mau apa?" Naruto mendengus sebal melihat kebiasaan partnernya yang pemalas.

"Aku mau menelepon seseorang dulu sebentar. Setelah itu aku akan membantumu!" Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng sesaat. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan mulai menekan tombol pada layar _screen touch_-nya.

_Tut... Tut... Tut..._

Nada sambung dari ponsel Shikamaru agak terdengar keluar. Sepertinya pemuda itu sengaja mengeraskan suara pada ponselnya.

"_Hallo?"_ tak berapa lama terdengar suara seorang pemuda dari sebrang. Naruto yang sedang merapihkan barang segera memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Hei, ini aku Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru membalas dengan sedikit malas-malasan.

"_Eh? Kau Shikamaru yang agen dari kepolisian Konoha itu?"_ pemuda tersebut tampak begitu terkejut.

"Dari mana dia bisa tahu?" Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Tentu saja aku sudah menceritakannya pada dia!" sambar Shikamaru sedikit ketus sambil menjauhkan ponselnya. Terkadang dia heran kenapa Naruto bisa sebodoh ini.

"Oh, jadi dia orang yang kau maksud itu?" tanya Naruto lagi yang baru paham dan mengerti.

"Ia, dia orangnya. Sudah kau jangan banyak tanya dulu!" Shikamaru mengangguk dan menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali beres-beres.

"Iya, ini aku. Aku datang ke Sunagakure bersama partnerku, Naruto." Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda tadi yang sempat tertunda.

"_Aku senang kalian benar-benar datang kemari,"_ jawab pemuda itu dengan antusias.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu sore ini?" tanya Shikamatu langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

"_Oh, tentu saja bisa. Di mana kita bisa bertemu?"_ Shikamaru tersenyum sedikit saat mendapatkan respon yang positif.

"Hmm... Tunggu sebentar... " Shikamaru berjalan mendekati jendela ruangan sambil meneropong ke arah luar. Kepala yang khas dengan kunciran tinggi seperti buah nanas itu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Aha!" Shikamaru mendadak teriak bikin Naruto yang lagi asik-asiknya merapihkan barang-barang mereka sedikit lompat.

"Apa sih?" desis Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Shikamaru kadang-kadang membuatnya tanda-tanya.

"Kita ketemu di **Suna Central Park** saja jam 4 sore," kata Shikamaru setelah merasa telah mendapatkan tempat yang cocok untuk ketemuan.

"_Kau ini mengajak ketemuan untuk diskusi apa mengajakku untuk kencan?"_ cibir dari sebrang dan suaranya yang sedang tertawa renyah terdengar sampai ke telinga Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu ikut terkikik geli.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Begini-begini aku masih normal!" balas Shikamaru dengan urat jidat yang berkedut, "kau juga Naruto! Jangan mentertawaiku!" semprotnya pada Naruto.

"Pokoknya jam 4 sore kami menunggumu di sana," kata Shikamaru kepada pemuda disebrang dengan singkat. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari sang pemuda, Shikamaru segera memutuskan kontak.

"Jadi jam 4 sore, ya?" Naruto mengalihkan topik daripada harus melihat Shikamaru uring-uringan. Shikamaru tak menjawab. Pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya mendengus kecil, tapi Naruto yang sudah terbiasa bersama Shikamaru langsung paham maksudnya.

"Apa dia bisa dipercaya?" tanya Naruto lagi setengah ragu.

"Kau tenang saja. Lagipula dia adalah orang yang melaporkan kasus ini," balas Shikamaru dengan santai. Tampaknya dia sudah begitu mempercayai orang tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure University<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu kampus Sunagakure. Atau lebih tepatnya di kelas Sakura, semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tampak heboh dengan kehadiran Mei Terumi. Gadis cantik dan seksi itu ternyata masuk ke jurusan kedokteran dan sekelas dengan Sakura. Dia sangat populer, maklum saja profesinya adalah seorang model yang fotonya terpajang hampir di setiap majalah remaja.<p>

"Ya ampun. Dia itu kuliah mau mencari ilmu atau mencari perhatian cowok, sih?" gerutu dari Sara yang merasa jengah melihat tingkah Mei.

"Sara, sudahlah. Nanti dia dengar lho!" Sakura menyuruh Sara untuk tak terlalu memberikan banyak komentar mengenai Mei. Dia hanya tak ingin terjadi keributan yang seharusnya tak perlu.

"Tapi aku benar, kan?" balas Sara ngotot, "lihat saja pakaiannya! Serba ketat! Belum lagi dandanannya, terlalu berlebihan!" Sara menatap sinis ke arah Mei yang masih asik ngobrol dengan para mahasiswa yang sedang mengerubutinya.

Tapi tatapan sinis itu tak berlangsung lama karena secara mendadak Mei menoleh ke arah Sara dan Sakura membuat kedua gadis itu terkejut. Seulas seringai nakal bermain di sudut bibir Mei. Gadis berambut merah itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke arah Sara dan Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku dengar yang kalian bicarakan itu," ucap gadis itu sambil berdiri angkuh.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Sara dengan sewot. Sudah kepalang tanggung ketahuan oleh Mei, jadi sekalian saja dia terang-terangan bicara terbuka, "apa yang kukatakan memang benar, kan? Lihat saja baju yang kau pakai itu tidak sopan! Pakai _high heels_ merah mencolok lagi!".

"Dengar ya. Apa pun yang ku pakai, semua itu adalah hak dan urusanku. Jadi kau tak perlu repot turut campur. Aku tahu, kalian hanya iri saja padaku karena tak bisa menjadi seperti aku." Mei bicara dengan ketus sambil sengaja mengibaskan rambut merahnya ke depan wajah Sara. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sara semakin sebal dengan tingkah Mei.

"Kau ini berlagak sekali sih!" Sara benar-benar dibuat jengkel oleh Mei. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut merah gadis itu kalau bukan karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menengahi.

"Kalian berdua sudahlah, jangan ribut sini! Tidak enak dilihat oleh mahasiswa lain." Sakura menarik Sara agar menjauh dari Mei. Dia khawatir kedua gadis itu akan bergulat di tengah kelas.

"Lebih baik kau dengarkan kata temanmu. Jangan coba-coba berurusan denganku atau kau akan menyesal!" ancam Mei kepada Sara. Setelah itu Mei melenggang pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>Sore Harinya<strong>

* * *

><p>Sore hari di Sunagakure benar-benar berbeda. Keadaan kota itu menjadi lebih hangat dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar semakin banyak, berbeda dari Konohagakure di mana sore tiba udara menjadi dingin. Shikamaru dan Naruto sudah tiba di tempat yang mereka tentukan sebelumnya. Keduanya duduk sambil menikmati kudapan kecil.<p>

"Ini sudah lewat 15 menit. Jangan-jangan orang itu tidak datang!" Naruto menggerutu sambil menatap jam kulit berwarna _orange_ miliknya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan potongan rambut coklat yang bagian poninya sedikit menutupi wajah pucatnya berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Utakata, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu secara langsung juga." Begitu melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya, Shikamaru lekas berdiri dan memberikan salam pada pemuda itu.

"Eh? Siapa?" Naruto hanya bisa menatap bengong pada keduanya.

"Ah, kau ini payah sekali!" cibir Shikamaru pada Naruto yang terlihat bingung. "Dia adalah orang yang akan membantu kita dalam penyelidikan ini, namanya Utakata." Shikamaru memperkenalkan Utakata pada Naruto.

"Hai, namaku Utakata. Semoga kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik dalam tugas ini." Utakata tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, tentu saja!" Naruto menjabat tangan Utakata dengan antusias.

"Jadi... Apa kita bisa bicara sekarang?" tanya Utakata tanpa basa-basi lagi.

...

Akhirnya Shikamaru, Naruto dan Utakata pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan jauh dari keramaian. Ketiganya memilih bagian pojok dari taman kota tempat mereka datangi tersebut. Letaknya juga sedikit tertutup oleh beberapa pohon besar dan rerimbunan semak.

"Baiklah kita bisa mulai bicara di sini. Utakata, katakan padaku informasi apa saja yang sudah kau dapat mengenai keluarga Sabaku?" Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan serius mereka.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Pemuda itu merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari dalam tasnya tersebut. Kemudian lembaran-lembaran foto itu ia perlihatkan kepada Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Mereka adalah Sabaku bersaudara," terang Utakata mengenai ketiga foto tersebut. "Aku akan menjelaskan informasi yang kudapat mengenai mereka," ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah foto yang bergambar wajah Temari.

"Gadis ini adalah Sabaku Temari. Dia adalah anak tertua di keluarga Sabaku." Utakata menyerahkanfoto Temari kepada Shikamaru. "Dia sempat bersekolah di Amerika tapi tak lama kembali ke Sunagakure. Gadis yang pintar dan memiliki banyak prestasi, tapu kudengar dia adalah seorang lesbian," katanya menerangkanmengenai riwayat hidup Temari.

"Kalau yang ini adalah Sabaku Kankuro. Putra tertua sekaligus adik dari Temari." Kali ini Utakata memberikan foto Kankuro kepada Naruto. "Tak banyak yang bisa diketahui darinya, selain sosoknya yang pendiam dan senang menyendiri. Dia sangat menyukai patung-patung seni dan mengkoleksinya." Naruto bersunggut-sunggut sambil menatap sosok Kankuro di dalam foto.

"Lalu, dia adalah Sabaku Gaara." Yang terakhir Utaka menunjukkan foto Gaara pada Shikamaru dan Naruto, "diantara mereka bertiga hanya dia yang terlihat paling normal. Dia tampan, punya segudang prestasi, dan populer, nyaris sempurna," sambungnya lagi sedikit mengagumi Gaara.

"Haha... Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi teringat Sasuke," ucap Naruto yang jadi terkenang akan Sasuke setelah mendengarkan penjelasan mengenai Gaara barusan.

"Sebenarnya masih ada seorang lagi, hanya saja aku tidak memiliki fotonya. Aku juga baru tahu mengenai dia sekarang." Utakata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan canggung. Dia merasa tidak enak karena informasi yang ia berikan tidak lengkap seperti yang dijanjikan sebelumnya.

"Seperti apa dia?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Yah, dia gadis yang baik dan cukup bersahabat dengan orang-orang sekitar. Namanya adalah Sabaku Sakura." Naruto dan Shikamaru sama-sama tercekat setelah mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Utakata. Sebuah masa lalu kembali mengusik relung kedua laki-laki itu.

'_Sakura... ' _Naruto merasa hatinya begitu nyeri saat mengingat nama itu. Masih segar dalam ingatannya kejadian beberapa tahun silam, seolah-olah dia baru mengalaminya kemarin.

"Hey, kenapa kalian berdua malah diam?" Utakata mengernyit heran saat melihat kedua orang yang ada di depannya malah terdiam tanpa kata-kata.

"Hah, hanya sedikit teringat masa lalu," balas Shikamaru dengan nada suara bosan. "Baiklah, lanjutkan keteraganmu Utakata," ucap Shikamaru yang mulai dilanda rasa malas. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin segera kembali ke apartement.

"Menurutku kita kesampingkan dulu Gaara, Kankuro dan Sakura. Kita fokus dulu pada gadis ini." Utakata mengambil foto Gaara dan Kankuro kembali dari tangan Naruto. Kemudian dia menunjuk foto Temari yang ada pada tangan Shikamaru.

"He? Gadis ini?" Naruto melirik ke arah foto Temari yang sedang dipegang oleh Shikamaru.

"Dia adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan korban dan sebelum meninggal, korban sering mengeluhkan mengenai Temari." Utakata menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia bisa mencurigai Temari. "Aku yakin kalau dia ada hubungannya dengan kematian Hotaru dan Hotaru bukan meninggal karena bunuh diri," sambung Utakata dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan bercampur amarah sekaligus.

"Apa kau punya bukti?" tanya Shikamaru heran mengapa Utakata begitu yakin soal Temari yang menjadi pelaku pembunuhan atas gadis yang bernama Hotaru.

"Tidak ada, tapi saat itu ada saksi kunci," jawab Utakata dengan setengahh tak yakin.

"Saksi kunci?" Shikamaru mengernyit dan meminta penjelasan mengenai siapa saksi kunci yang dimaksud oleh Utakata.

"Dia adalah Hidan, tunangan Sabaku Hotaru... "


	8. Chapter 8

**_._**

**_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted_**

**_Genre : Crime/psychology/Tragedy/Slice Of Life  
><em>**

**_No Pair (Pair di akhir cerita)  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by DarkGrin_**

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 7

...

"Hidan katamu?" entah kenapa Naruto merasa mengenal orang yang namanya disebutkan oleh Utakata barusan.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Apa kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Utakata sedikit bingung saat melihat reaksi Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Apa Hidan yang kau maksud itu punya saudara sepupu yang bernama Suigetsu?" tebak Naruto dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Apakah Hidan yang dimaksud Utakata adalah Hidan teman mereka yang dulu atau bukan.

"Hei, darimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Utakata yang secara tak langsung membenarkan dugaan Naruto.

"Kalau memang benar dia orangnya, itu berarti kita harus melewati bagian saksi kunci," ucap Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Utakata yang tak mengerti maksud Naruto berkata demikian.

"Hidan adalah teman kami. Dia bersekolah di tempat kami sekolah dulu... " ada jeda sedikit dari penjelasan yang diberikan Naruto. Sesaat laki-laki itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, "hanya saja dia dinyatakan tewas dalam sebuah tragedi kebakaran yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam... " ucapnya dengan lirih. Tergambar jelas ada suatu kesedihan dibalik sorot mata _sapphire _itu.

"A-apa? Jadi Hidan sudah... " Utakata menatap tak percaya pada kebenaran yang barusan saja didengarnya dari Naruto. Ucapannya terhenti di tengah-tengah. Ada gurat kesedihan, kekecewaan juga keputusasaan yang tampak pada wajah pucat itu.

"Tapi tenang saja. Meski tanpa adanya saksi kunci, kita akan meneruskan penyelidikan ini," sambar Shikamaru yang berjanji untuk meneruskan kasus yang sudah ia terima. Utakata tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

"Oh, ya aku juga sudah meminta bantuan pada salah satu temanku yang sekarang bekerja menjadi agen khusus di Sunagakure. Dia akan ikut membantu menyelidiki Temari." Utakata melanjutkan keterangannya pada Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Itu bagus. Semakin banyak orang kasus ini akan cepat selesai." Shikamaru mengangguk senang saat mengetahui masih ada seorang lagi yang ikut membantu. Banyak orang maka akan cepat selesai juga kasusnya dan itu artinya dia akan segera pulang. Jujur saja dia tak ingin berlama-lama di Sunagakure yang cuacanya bisa begitu ekstrim. Selain itu sesampainya di Konoha dia ingin segera melamar Ino.

"Kapan kami bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Naruto dengan tak sabar.

"Nanti akan ada waktunya kalian bertemu dengan dia," balas Utakata sambil tersenyum mencurigakan, "dan ini alamat keluarga Sabaku." Kemudian pemuda itu menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil yang isinya berupa alamat lengkap kediaman Sabaku.

"Terima kasih. Kau benar-benar sangat membantu," ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum puas saat melihat alamat lengkap keluarga Sabaku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami harus kembali." Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat duduknya bersama dengan Naruto.

"Kapan kalian akan melakukan penyelidikan?" Utakata bertanya dengan sorot mata tajam. Dia tak ingin Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya besar di mulut saja. Mengatakan ingin menyelesaikan kasus namun pada akhirnya menyerah juga sama seperti yang lain.

"Kami akan mulai penyelidikannya besok, karena sekarang kami harus merapihkan apartement kami dulu yang masih berantakan." Shikamaru tertawa renyah sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Itu karena kau tak mau membantu!" sambar Naruto yang terihat agak kesal dengan partner malasnya.

"Aaah, sudahlah. Kami pergi dulu Utakata!" Shikamaru yang tak bisa membalas perkataan Naruto akhirnya menarik laki-laki pirang itu untuk lekas pergi dari sana.

Keduanya berjalan, menerobos semak-semak yang menutupi tempat duduk mereka bersama dengan Utakata yang berjalan mengikuti dari belakang. Beberapa langkah saat berjalan melewati semak, tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru berhenti. Pemuda yang memiliki ciri khas pada rambutnya itu menoleh ke arah Utakata.

"Utakata, kalau kau menemukan informasi mengenai Sabaku, segera beritahu kami, sekecil apa pun itu. Kau mengerti?" ucapnya mengingatkan dengan mimik wajah yang serius.

"Itu pasti!" balas Utakata sambil mengangguk. _'Aku percaya pada mereka berdua!'_ melihat keseriusan Shikamaru membuat Utakata membatin yakin kalau keduanya bisa dia andalkan untuk mengungkap kasus kematian Hotaru yang sudah lama terbengkalai.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Sabaku<strong>

* * *

><p>Di dalam ruang keluarga Sabaku, tampak Temari, Gaara dan Sakura sedang duduk-duduk bersama sambil menikmati teh kala sore itu. Ketiganya bercengkrama membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya menjadi merasa hangat. Baki terlihat berdiri tak jauh dari ketiganya dengan sesekali melempar senyum kecil saat melihat ketiganya tertawa lepas. Hanya Kankuro yang sosoknya tak terlihat.<p>

"Oh, ya sebentar lagi akhir pekan. Kalian mau jalan-jalan ke mana?" tanya Temari seperti biasa. Akhir pekan mereka selalu pergi jalan-jalan ke tempat yang sudah mereka sepakati. Gadis berkuncir itu memandang Sakura dan Gaara dengan begitu antusias.

"Entahlah. Aku sih ikut saja. Lagian biasanya Temari-_nee_ yang memutuskan, kan?" Gaara mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Masa setiap kita mau pergi, harus aku yang selalu memutuskan?" Temari mendengus pura-pura kesal. "Menurutmu bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Temari sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan Sakura dan membuat gadis _pink_ itu kaget karena Temari begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kemana, ya... ?" Sakura melirik ke arah Gaara dengan bingung, "aku juga bingung Temari-_nee_... " pada akhirnya Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aaah, kalian berdua gak seru!" Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis itu segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa putih empuk yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi ke pameran seni yang akan dibuka pekan ini?" Baki tiba-tiba ambil suara memberi usulan kepada Temari. Sontak ketiga Sabaku yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah Baki.

"Eh? Ada pameran seni di Suna?" tanya Temari sambil membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Ya," jawab pria itu singkat, "dan kudengar, akan ada seorang pelukis terkenal yang datang dari Prancis untuk memamerkan hasil-hasil karyanya," sambungnya menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan kalau akhir pekan nanti kita akan pergi ke pameran!" Temari berteriak girang seolah dia baru saja memenangkan hadiah satu miliyar. Gaara hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kakak perempuannya, dan diam-diam seulas senyum tipis tergambar pada bibirnya yang pucat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure Airport<strong>

* * *

><p>Di bandara Sunagakure tampak seorang pemuda sedang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Meskipun demikian, pemuda tersebut tetap berjalan santai lurus ke depan bersama beberapa orang yang mengawalnya di depan untuk mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.<p>

Pemuda itu dengan mantap terus melangkah berjalan keluar. Begitu di depan bandara, sebuah sedan mewah berwarna hitam sudah berada di sana menunggunya. Tanpa mau berlama-lama di sana, pemuda tersebut bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Jujur saja berdiam di sana lebih lama lagi bisa membuat telinganya sakit karena banyaknya para gadis yang berteriak-teriak ke arahnya. Ayolah, dia bukan _boy band_ atau seorang aktor terkenal. Dia hanya seorang pelukis yang rencananya akan menggelar pameran pekan ini di Sunagakure dan pameran itu berlangsung selama sebulan.

"Ayo, cepat jalan," ucap pemuda itu dengan setengah memerintah. Rasanya dia ingin segera sampai di apartement yang sudah ia sewa jauh-jauh hari. Udara di Suna benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing yang lebih terbiasa dengan udara yang sejuk.

"Baik, Tuan," balas pengemudi mobil tersebut sambil mengangguk mengerti.

Dengan cepat sedan mewah itu melaju, meninggalkan bandara menuju ke apartement yang sudah ia _booking_ untuk sebulan di Sunagakure yang terletak di jantung kota Sunagakure.

Pemuda itu sempat melamun di sela-sela perjalannya sambil memandang ke arah jendela luar mobil. Wajah tampannya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun. Satu helaan napas berhembus dari bibir pucatnya.

...

Sementara itu di pusat perbelanjaan kota Sunagakure, tampak dua orang gadis cantik sedang sibuk menyusuri tiap-tiap _stand_ yang ada di dalam mall tersebut. Salah satu dari gadis itu tampak gusar. Entah apa yang membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau mengjakku kemari, sih?" gadis bersurai merah itu tak henti-hentinya menggerutu dan melancarkan protes pada gadis yang berada di depannya.

"Kyaaaa! Lihat itu! Baju-bajunya _up to date_ banget!" tapi gadis yang ada di depannya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan temannya yang sedang kesal itu. Dia malah asik mengagumi pakaian-pakaian indah yang terpajang pada etalase-etalase pada salah satu _stand _di dalam mall.

"Kau itu mendengar aku bicara atau tidak, sih?" si surai merah semakin kesal karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Sigh... " mendadak saja gadis yang ada di depannya berhenti. Dia berbalik dan menatap kawannya yang berada di belakang. Gadis itu menghela napas sesaat.

"Aku dengar semua perkataanmu, lalu memangnya kenapa?" ucapnya dengan santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini? Kau tau, kan kalau aku tak menyukaimu, Mei?" balas gadis bermanik hazel itu dengan terang-terangan mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Oh, jadi Temari jauh lebih menarik bagimu daripada aku, ya?" sebuah seringai tipis terukir pada sudut bibir gadis yang tak lain adalah Mei Terumi.

"A-apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?" kaget dan marah. Itulah gambaran yang terbentuk pada wajah manis Sara saat ini.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan ucapanku barusan." Mei mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa kecil. "Mari kita lupakan semua pertengkaran kita di kampus. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, Sara," sambungnya lagi.

'_Dia benar-benar aneh! Di kampus dia bisa bersikap menyebalkan, lalu kenapa sekarang dia bilang ingin berteman denganku?'_ Sara memicing, menatap tajam ke arah Mei. Dia curiga jangan-jangan Mei punya maksud lain terhadap dirinya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Mei langsung merasa risih karena tatapan Sara yang penuh selidik ke arah dirinya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh hanya ingin menjadi temanmu. Tak ada maksud lain." Mei menatap Sara dengan serius.

"Sebagaii gantinya kau boleh memilih baju apa pun yang kau suka di sini, aku yang akan bayar! Anggap saja sebagai ucapan permintaan maafku dan wujud keinginanku untuk berteman denganmu!" Mei menarik tangan Sara dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

Mei yang sudah asik memilih-milih pakaian segera memamerkan baju-baju tersebut kepada Sara yang malah berdiri diam mematung. Dengan senyum puas gadis seksi itu memperlihatkan setumpuk pakaian yang bagus-bagus dan mahal-mahal juga tentunya. Mei meletakkan tumpukan pakaian itu di atas sebuah meja kecil.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus-bagus tidak?" tanyanya sambil mencocokkan beberapa dari baju-baju itu ke tubuhnya yang proposional.

"Bagus," balas Sara singkat dan menatap pakaian-pakaian itu dengan wajah tak berminat.

"Eh? Bajumu mana? Kau tidak ikut memilih? Aku, kan sudah bilang kalau aku yang akan membayarnya." Mei sepertinya kecewa saat melihat Sara tak mengambil sepotong pakaian pun dari sana.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Lebih baik kau cepat bayar baju-baju itu dan kita cepat pulang," jawab Sara yang sudah tak sabaran lama-lama berada di sana. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan lekas tidur di kasur empuknya.

"Baiklah! Kau tunggu di sini dulu, ya!" Mei tersenyum riang. Gadis itu mengambil semua pakaian-pakaiannya dan berbalik, melangkah menuju ke arah kasir.

"Huh... Gara-gara Mei aku jadi lupa menelpon dia... " Sara mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya sambil menatap ke arah layar ponsel. _'Apa benar dia ada di Suna?'_ tanyanya dalam hati penuh dengan keraguan.

...

Pada tempat yang berbeda namun masih pada lokasi yang sama yaitu di jantung kota Sunagakure. Sebuah bangunan mewah menjulang tinggi dan terlihat begitu berkelas. Bangunan itu adalah apartement yang paling berkelas dan memiliki fasilitas paling lengkap di Sunagakure. Apartement yang ternyata didirikan oleh keluarga Sabaku itu merupakan salah satu bangunan yang menjadi kebanggaan penduduk Sunagakure dan hanya orang-orang berkelas dan memiliki uang banyak saja yang bisa tinggal di sana.

Pada bangunan besar itu, disalah satu ruangannya yang bernomor 7 terlihat ada seorang pemuda tengah duduk sambil menikmati segelas anggur yang menjadi minuman andalan di tempat tersebut. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak sedang memanjakan dirinya setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Namun aktifitasnya harus terhenti karena ponsel yang ia letakan di atas meja berbunyi. Dengan raut wajah agak gusar, pemuda itu menyambar ponsel tersebut.

"Hallo?" sapa pemuda itu dengan nada yang sedikit dingin.

"_Hei, apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu?"_ balas dari sebrang yang langsung mengomel.

"Hn". Pemuda itu menanggapinya dengan malas, namun, meski demikian bukan berarti dia tidak peduli. Dia sangat peduli makanya dia jadi seperti ini.

"_Aku ini tunanganmu. Jangan bersikap dingin begitu!"_ gadis itu terdengar mendengus kesal karena ulah tunangannya itu.

"Bukannya yang bersikap dingin itu adalah kau? Kupikir kau sudah lupa padaku," balas pemuda yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jendela apartementnya.

"_He? Aku? Apa maksudmu?"_gadis itu tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan tungangannya itu.

"Kau pergi meninggalkan Perancis tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kenapa kau tak bilang apa-apa kepadaku?" sang pemuda tampak kecewa sekaligus khawatir.

"_Maafkan aku... Ini perintah dari atasan dan sangat mendadak. Aku juga tak bisa menolaknya... "_ sang gadis terdengar menyesal. Dia sadar kalau tak seharusnya dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Sekarang aku ada di Sunagakure," ucap pemuda itu secara tiba-tiba.

"_Jadi kau benar-benar ada di Suna?"_ sekali lagi gadis itu terkejut saat mengetahui tunangannya berada di Sunagakure.

"Aku akan mengadakan pameran di sini. Kalau kau ada waktu, datang—" pemuda itu sedang mencoba untuk menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia bisa berada di Sunagakure. Namun, belum selesai ia menjelaskan, kalimatnya sudah dipotong.

"_Aku akan datang!"_ sambar gadis itu dengan nada suara antusias.

"Aku akan memberikanmu alamat pamerannya, tunggu sebe—" baru saja pemuda itu ingin mengirimkan alamat di mana ia akan mengadakan pameran kepada sang tunangan. Tapi lagi-lagi kalimatnya di potong begitu saja.

"_Aku tahu tempatnya, kau tenang saja!"_ balas gadis itu dengan cepat, _"jadi kapan kau akan membuka galerimu?"_ tanyanya.

"Pekan ini sampai sebulan ke depan," jawab pemuda itu sambil menghela napas.

"_Kalau begitu sebelum harinya apa kita bisa bertemu sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu,"_ ucap sang gadis dan kali ini terdengar lebih serius.

"Hn, baiklah. Katakan saja di mana kita ketemuan".

"_Aku akan mengirimkan SMS di mana, kapan, dan jam berapa kita bertemu lagi. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" _

"Terserah kau saja".

"_Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti, Sasuke". _

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya dan kembali meneguk anggur di dalam gelas sampai habis. Dia kembali duduk dan terdiam. Untuk sesaat dia berpikir kenapa tunangannya bisa begitu keras kepala. Apa dia tidak tahu resikonya menjadi mata-mata? Sasuke menghela napas sejenak dan menyandarkan punggungnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa berat.

"Sai... " Pemuda itu bergumam pelan. Darahnya kembali mendesir saat dia ingat kejadian itu dan dia tak ingin kalau tunangannya sampai mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sai, kematian.

...

"Sara, ayo kita pulang!" Mei yang kelihatannya sudah menyelesaikan semua pembayarannya langsung mengajak Sara untuk pulang.

"Baiklah," balas Sara singkat. Kemudian tampak gadis itu sedang memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

'_Kuharap aku bisa cepat bertemu denganmu... '_ ucap gadis bersurai merah itu dalam hati penuh harap. Kemudian ia dan Mei berjalan keluar dari _stand_ tersebut.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**_._**

**_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted_**

**_Genre : Crime/psychology/Tragedy/Slice Of Life  
><em>**

**_No Pair (Pair di akhir cerita)  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by DarkGrin_**

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 8

...

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Selamat pagi, Temari-_nee_! Gaara-_nii_, Kankuro-_nii_!" pagi itu seperti biasa. Setelah selesai mandi dan merapihkan dirinya, Sakura pergi ke ruang makan dan menyapa semua yang ada di sana, "pagi, Baki-_san_," sambungnya lagi, tak lupa menyapa kepala pelayan yang setia itu. Sakura mengukir senyum tipis sedikit.

"Selamat pagi Nona Sakura," balas Baki dengan hormat, dan satu-persatu, Temari juga Gaara mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Sakura kecuali Kankuro yang malah pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

"Jangan diambil hati, ya." Temari tersenyum ke arah Sakura, meminta agar gadis itu dapat memaklumi Kankuro.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa, kok!" balas Sakura sambil mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian gadis itu duduk diantara Gaara dan Temari yang sudah lebih dulu menikmati sarapan mereka. Keadaan hening sesaat. Sakura mulai berkutat pada sarapan paginya, Temari tampak sedang menyesapi teh paginya dan Gaara sibuk membaca buku sambil sesekali meneguk kopi susunya. Tak berapa lama Kankuro keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan cuek pemuda itu berjalan melewati ruang makan menuju ke arah pintu. Temari mengernyit heran saat melihat pemuda itu.

"Kankuro? Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya heran yang tak biasa-biasanya melihat sang adik berpenampilan lebih rapi dari biasanya.

"Aku mau pergi ke studio galeriku," jawabnya singkat.

"Ke studio? Untuk apa? Memangnya kau ada kerjaan?" tanya Temari semakin penasaran.

"Minggu ini aku akan ikut pameran di galeri. Pelukis itu menginginkan patung-patung karya seniku sebagai dekorasi tempatnya sekalian aku juga akan memamerkan patung-patung itu, dan hari ini akan dipindahkan," jelas Kankuro, "memangnya Baki tidak bilang kepadamu?" Kankuro melirik ke arah Baki dan kemudian ke arah Temari lagi.

"Tidak... Aku tidak tahu sama sekali... " Temari menggeleng sambil memberikan tatapan bingung.

"BAKI!" tiba-tiba saja Kankuro membentak Baki. Kepala pelayan itu langsung tersentak kaget dan menatap Kankuro dengan sorot ketakutan.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk memberitahu Temari. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya!?" Kankuro terlihat begitu marah sekali pada Baki.

"Ma-maafkan saya Tuan muda Kankuro, saya lupa mengatakannya... " Baki terlihat hanya mampu menunduk dan mengucapkan maaf pada Kankuro.

"Kankuro sudahlah." Temari berdiri dari meja makan dan berjalan mendekati adiknya itu. "Baki pasti terlalu sibuk jadi lupa memberikan informasi. Sudah, ya? Jangan marah begitu. Anggap saja aku yang salah." Temari dengan lembut menepuk bahu Kankuro dan menenangkan emosi Kankuro yang sedang bergejolak itu.

"Tch... " tak jauh dari mereka Gaara terlihat tengah mengamati interaksi Temari dan Kankuro dengan tatapan kesal.

'_Gaara... ? kenapa dia menatap Temari-nee dan Kankuro-nii seperti itu?'_ Sakura mengerutkan keningnya saat tanpa sengaja manik _emerald_-nya beradu pandang dengan sorot pandang Gaara yang tajam ke arah Temari dan Kankuro. _'Jangan-jangan Gaara... '_ Sakura menepis apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya dengan cepat. Tak mungkin Gaara seperti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Namun, sikap Gaara seperti memperkuat dugaannya.

"Aku kembali ke kamar," ucap Gaara yang secara mendadak _mood_-nya berubah jadi jelek.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan meninggalkan meja makan yang diiringi dengan tatapan dari Sakura, Temari, Kankuro dan Baki.

"Aku pergi." Seolah tak mempedulikan suasana hati Gaara barusan, Kankuro mulai beranjak untuk pergi keluar.

"Aku ikut denganmu!" sambar Temari yang malah memutuskan untuk ikut pergi bersama Kankuro.

Akhirnya Temari dan Kankuro pergi begitu saja meninggalkan rumah. Keduanya seolah tidak melihat kekesalan yang tadi tergambar jelas pada sorot mata Gaara. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Kemudian Baki mulai bergerak merapihkan piring-piring yang ada di meja makan. Sakura yang tidak tahu mau mengerjakan apa akhirnya berdiri dan ikut membantu kepala pelayan itu.

"Apa... Gaara tidak apa-apa, dibiarkan seperti itu?" Sakura bertanya pada Baki dengan penuh selidik. Jujur saja sejak pertama kali tinggal bersama keluarga Sabaku, dia dapat merasakan ada suatu hubungan 'lain' diantara ketiga Sabaku itu, entah siapa dengan siapa, tapi Sakura dapat merasakannya.

"Nona Sakura... Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin saya katakan pada anda." Mendadak saja raut wajah Baki menjadi serius dan sedikit tegang. Ada getar ketakutan yang terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

Sakura yang sedang mengambil beberapa gelas dari atas meja langsung menoleh dan menatap kepala pelayan itu yang sedang melihatnya dengan wajah yang begitu serius. Tanpa sadar Sakura jadi menelan ludah.

"Mau mengatakan apa?" tanya Sakura yang jadi ikut-ikutan merasa tegang.

"Nona Sakura. Lebih baik anda cepat keluar dari keluarga Sabaku kalau anda ingin selamat," ucap Baki memperingatkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang tak mengerti dengan pernyataan Baki barusan. Apa maksudnya kalau dia ingin selamat, maka dia harus segera meninggalkan keluarga Sabaku?

"Maaf, Nona Sakura saya tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Lebih baik anda cari tahu sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di keluarga ini, tapi ingat anda harus hati-hati." Setelah mengatakan itu Baki bergegas pergi ke dapur. Menyisakan tanda tanya pada benak Sakura.

...

Di tempat yang berbeda Kankuro dan Temari berhenti di suatu tempat yang letaknya sedikit tertutup dari jantung kota Sunagakure. Keduanya turun dari mobil dan segera memasuki gedung tersebut, tanpa menyadari ada orang yang sudah mengikuti mereka sejak tadi.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil sambil melihat ke arah gedung, tempat Temari dan Kankuro masuk tadi.

"Sepertinya ini sebuah studio... " balas seorang lagi yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita ikuti mereka ke dalam!" Naruto dengan bersemangat mengajak Shikamaru keluar dari mobil.

"Jangan gegabah Naruto!" Namun dengan cepat Shikamaru menarik Naruto yang hendak keluar dari mobil masuk lagi ke dalam.

"Tapi kalau tidak cepat-cepat menyusul, kita bisa kehilangan jejak mereka!" balas Naruto dengan gemas.

"Kau tidak lihat itu Naruto? Sepertinya itu studio milik pribadi dan kita tak bisa masuk ke sana sembarangan!" Shikamaru menunjuk tulisan yang tertera di depan Studio. Di sana tertera 'Sabaku Gallery Art Studio'. "Jadi kita tunggu saja dulu di sini dan lihat keadaan." Naruto hanya bisa mendengus. Dia tak bisa apa-apa kalau Shikamaru sudah memutuskan.

Keduanya menunggu dengan sabar di sebrang studio milik Sabaku itu. Satu jam hampir berlalu ketika tiba-tiba mata biru Naruto menangkap adanya sebuah truk besar berhenti di depan studio tersebut.

"Shikamaru, cepat bangun! Coba kau lihat itu!" dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shikamaru yang sedang pulas tertidur. Akibatnya, Shikamaru yang sedang asik bermimpi jadi terbangun.

"Kau mengganggu orang saja, Naruto!" desisnya sambil mengucek-ngucek sebelah matanya dan setengah menguap.

"Ck, kau ini! Coba kau perhatikan itu!" Naruto sedikit berdecak melihat kelakuan Shikamaru. Lalu ia menunjuk ke arah truk besar tersebut. Mata Shikamaru akhirnya menelusuri ke arah tangan Naruto menunjuk.

"Sepertinya itu truk pengangkut barang... " Shikamaru yang tadinya mengantuk akhirnya membuka mata lebar-lebar sambil memperhatikan truk merah yang sedang berhenti itu.

Tak berapa lama sosok Temari dan Kankuro keluar dari dalam studio. Selain keduanya, ada juga beberapa orang yang ikut keluar dari dalam studio sambil membawa beberapa patung yang kemudian diangkut ke atas truk.

Begitu patung-patung itu memadati bagian bak truk yang terbuka, mobil itu pun berjalan meninggalkan studio yang kemudian disusul oleh mobil Kankuro dan Temari. Kedua mobil itu melaju ke arah pusat kota.

"Ayo kita ikuti!" kata Naruto menyuruh Shikamaru untuk cepat mengikuti mobil Kankuro dan Temari yang sudah melaju lebih dulu.

...

Shikamaru dan Naruto mengikuti mobil Temari dan Kankuro selama 20 menit, hingga pada akhirnya kedua mobil tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah gedung megah yang pada pilar-pilarnya memiliki _design_ yang unik.

"Ini, kan gedung pameran seni... " Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, "apa mungkin mereka mau mengadakan pameran di sini, ya?" ucapnya menebak-nebak sendiri.

"Kita akan segera tahu nanti," balas Shikamaru sambil memandang ke arah Temari dan Kankuro yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil.

Kedua sabaku itu terlihat begitu sibuk mengatur orang-orang yang sedang menurunkan patung-patung milik mereka. Sepertinya patung-patung itu hendak dibawa masuk ke dalam gedung pameran tersebut.

"Hei, hati-hati menurukannya! Kau tidak tahu, ya? Patung itu harganya mahal sekali!" entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Temari meminta agar orang-orang itu untuk berhati-hati pada patung-patung yang mereka bawa.

"Awas, ya jangan sampai rusak apalagi hancur!" ancamnya dengan galak. Sementara orang-orang tersebut hanya bisa diam dan menuruti semua perkataan Temari. Kankuro sang pemilik benda-benda seni itu hanya diam dengan tatapan mengawasi.

Disaat semua orang sedang sibuk di depan gedung tersebut, tiba-tiba saja keluar dua orang laki-laki dari dalam gedung itu. Keduanya tampak begitu elegan dan berkelas. Mereka berjalan menghampiri Temari dan Kankuro.

"Ah, rupanya Tuan Kankuro sudah datang," ucap salam seorang pria dengan sopan, "selamat siang Tuan Kankuro," katanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Jadi, apa ini semua hasil karya milik anda, Tuan Kankuro?" tanya pria itu yang terlihat sekali sangat mengagumi patung-patung yang baru saja diturunkan itu.

"Maha karya yang paling dicari dan terbaik di Sunagakure!" yang menjawab bukanlah Kankuro, melainkan Temari. Gadis itu tentunya merasa sangat bangga memiliki adik yang mampu menciptakan karya seni sehebat itu.

"Wah, kami benar-benar merasa sangat tersanjung sekali karena Tuan Kankuro mau membantu kami," balas pria itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, ya saya hampir lupa. Mari saya perkenalkan kalian berdua pada Tuan Sasuke. Dia adalah pelukis yang akan mengadakan pameran di sini." Pria tersebut memperkenalkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan tatapan mata yang tajam kepada Kankuro dan Temari.

"Sasuke Uchiha," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Sabaku Kankuro," balas Kankuro dingin.

Tampaknya kedua seniman itu tak banyak bicara dan berbasa-basi. Sementara tak jauh dari mereka, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sedang mengawasi sangat terkejut saat melihat keberadaan Sasuke di sana. Kontan Naruto menjadi heboh seketika.

"Shi-Shikamaru, kau lihat itu? Itu Sasuke! Sasuke sahabat kita!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan santai tak jauh dari mereka.

"Berisik Naruto! Aku juga melihatnya tahu!" Shikamaru menoleh gusar ke arah Naruto yang tak bisa diam.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita kesana, menemui Sasuke!" Naruto sepertinya sudah benar-benar lupa awal tujuan mereka bisa sampai kesana dan tugas mereka.

"Naruto, tunggu dulu! Kita ini sedang bertu—" terlambat bagi Shikamaru untuk mencegah Naruto, karena partner pirangnya sudah terlanjur keluar mobil dan kini ia sedang berjalan tergesa menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ah, dasar payah!" gerutu Shikamaru sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Akhirnya mau tak mau ia terpaksa harus menyusul Naruto.

...

"SASUKE!" tanpa mengecilkan volume suaranya, Naruto berteriak kencang memanggil Sasuke.

"Naruto?" pemuda yang dipanggil itu langsung terperanjat kaget melihat kehadiran Naruto yang tak terduga itu.

"Astaga Sasuke, sudah lama sekali! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bisa melihatmu di sini!" Naruto terlihat begitu senang bertemu dengan Sasuke. Maklum saja, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang seperti menghilang semenjak kematian Sai dan sulit sekali dihubungi.

"Jadi yang mengadakan pameran di sini adalah kau, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan kagum. Rasanya ia benar-benar tak percaya kalau sahabatnya kini telah menjadi seorang pelukis yang terkenal.

"Begitulah," balas Sasuke singkat seperti biasa.

"Hahah... Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Sasuke... " Naruto sempat tertawa kecil melihat sikap Sasuke yang masih saja dingin seperti dulu. Tapi itulah ciri khas Sasuke yang membuatnya kadang rindu.

"Maaf, Tuan Sasuke," seorang pria yang sejak tadi mengamati Naruto akhirnya buka suara, "siapa dia? Apakah dia teman anda, Tuan Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Seperti itulah kira-kira," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya penasaran. Dia yakin ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan Naruto bisa berada di Sunagakure.

"Aku di sini sedang menjalankan tugas bersama Shikamaru." Naruto menunjuk ke arah belakang, dan Sasuke dapat melihat Shikamaru sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya.

'Yo!" sapa Shikamaru dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat.

"Sasuke, sudah lama ya?" kata Shikamaru sedikit berbasa-basi. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba. Naruto mengernyit heran kenapa tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru ingin mengajak Sasuke bicara.

"Tentu saja," balas Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Aoba, tolong kau urus semua keperluan Tuan Kankuro di sini, karena aku ada urusan sebentar dengan mereka," kata Sasuke melimpahkan tanggung jawab kepada Aoba.

"Tentu saja Tuan Sasuke," balas Aoba dengan sigap.

"Tuan Kankuro, maaf sekali. Sepertinya saya harus meninggalkan anda di sini. saya harap anda tidak keberatan. Kalau anda butuh apa-apa, silahkan katakan saja pada asisten saya." Perkataan sopan Sasuke barusan membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru nyaris tak berkedip. Sasuke yang dingin dan jutek bisa juga bicara dengan begitu formal.

"Tak masalah," balas Kankuro dengan cuek.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi Sasuke!" Naruto dengan bersemangat langsung memutar tubuhnya, berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arah mobil mereka yang sedang diparkir tak jauh dari mobil Temari dan Kankuro.

Saat itu baik Naruto, Shikamaru atau pun Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Temari sedang mengawasi ketiganya dari belakang.

"Kau tahu Kankuro. Tampaknya kedua orang tadi sedang mengikuti kita." Tatapannya terfokus pada mobil miliki Shikamaru dan Naruto yang ternyata sedang berhenti tak lebih kurang dari 5 meter di belakang mobil mereka.

"Heh... " Kankuro tak mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda itu hanya memasang seringai aneh menaggapi ucapan Temari barusan.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stop Plagiarism, And Do not copy-paste without my permission <strong>_

_**Also**_

_**Thank you for**_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	10. Chapter 10

**_._**

**_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted_**

**_Genre : Crime/psychology/Tragedy/Slice Of Life  
><em>**

**_No Pair (Pair di akhir cerita)  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by DarkGrin_**

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 9

...

.

Pada akhirnya Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke berakhir di sebuah restoran yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari gedung pameran. Ketiganya tengah asik bercengkrama mengenai masa-masa dulu, disaat mereka masih sama-sama sekolah di Konoha.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau sekarang kau telah menjadi seorang pelukis!" seru Naruto yang masih tak mempercayai Sasuke adalah seorang pelukis sekarang, karena sejak dulu pemuda itu selalu mengejek Sai dan menganggap melukis dan menggambar itu hanya untuk anak perempuan.

"Heh, itu kan dulu... " balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum miris. Kenyataan memang terkadang menakutkan lebih dari apa yang kau duga.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk menjadi pelukis?" kali ini pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Shikamaru. Jujur saja, pemuda itu juga penasaran, sama halnya dengan Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin meneruskan apa yang dicita-citakan Sai... " jawab pemuda itu. Meskipun terlihat datar, tapi Naruto dan Shikamaru dapat menangkap sorot mata kesedihan di dalam _onyx _tersebut. Sasuke sepertinya masih merasa terpukul dengan kepergian Sai yang bisa dikatakan cukup tragis.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian?" dengan cepat Sasuke membalas pertanyaan, "bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin bicara denganku?" kali ini tatapannya teralih ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kami ini adalah polisi!" jawab Naruto dengan polosnya, tanpa mengecilkan suara. Mendengar itu Sasuke nyaris tersedak karena kaget mengetahui fakta kalau kedua temannya telah menjadi polisi.

"Naruto, jangan keras-keras! Kalau ada yang tahu identitas kita, bisa-bisa misi yang kita jalani gagal!" Shikamaru langsung menjitak kepala Naruto yang mirip duren itu.

"Aw, aw, aw!" Naruto mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mirip duren.

"Kalian menjadi polisi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Naruto yang nakal dan Shikamaru yang malas menjadi seorang polisi? Pekerjaan yang membutuhkan kedisiplinan tinggi? Sasuke nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kenapa kau menatap kami seperti itu? Kau meremehkan kami, ya?" Naruto menjadi kesal saat melihat tatapan Sasuke yang seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru barusan.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya, "aku hanya tak menduga kalau anak berandal dan pemalas seperti kalian bisa menjadi polisi," lanjutnya secara blak-blakan.

"Kau itu masih suka bicara seenaknya! Sama sekali tak ada yang berubah!" dengus Naruto yang emosinya jadi meninggi dan hanya dibalas dengan kekehan kecil dari Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan kalian di Sunagakure ini karena sedang menjalankan tugas," ucap Sasuke yang menebak secara tiba-tiba.

"Ternyata, meski kau sekarang telah menjadi pelukis, tapi itu tidak menurunkan daya analisamu, ya." Shikamaru masih tetap mengagumi kepintaran Sasuke. Sayang sekali pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menjadi pelukis. Kalau saja Sasuke menjadi polisi, masa depannya pasti akan gemilang.

"Aku hanya menduga saja," balas Sasuke santai. "Jadi kalian benar-benar sudah menjadi polisi?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, hanya untuk lebih memastikan.

"Begitulah, atau lebih tepatnya kami adalah agen khusus mata-mata, yang biasa disebut ANBU." Perkataan Shikamaru mempertegas kalau ia dan Naruto bukanlah sekedar polisi biasa.

'_ANBU? Rasanya salah satu teman Itachi ada juga yang menjadi anggota ANBU,'_ batin Sasuke berpikir sambil mengingat-ingat siapa teman Itachi yang menjadi anggota ANBU tersebut.

"Lalu, kau bilang tadi ingin bicara denganku. Memangnya ada hal apa yang kau inginkan dari seorang pelukis biasa sepertiku?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kulihat, kau dekat dengan kedua Sabaku tadi?" sebuah kalimat pernyataan dari Shikamaru yang juga terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Karena sepertinya Shikamaru juga merasa ragu mengenai kedekatan antara Sasuke dengan Sabaku bersaudara.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga," balas Sasuke sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi yang isinya sudah habis setengahnya. "Kebetulan dalam pameran lukisan kali ini aku meminta Kankuro untuk ikut bergabung, karena kudengar patung-patung ciptaannya sangat bagus. Jadi kami melakukan kerjasama dan kemungkinan selama satu bulan ini kami akan berhubungan dekat." Sasuke menjelaskan kalau hubungannya dengan keluarga Sabaku hanya sebatas pekerjaan secara profesional.

"Apa kau bisa membantu kami?" tanya Shikamaru secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang tadinya ingin meminum kopinya, akhirnya kembali meletakkan cangkir tersebut ke atas meja. "Apa kau bisa membantu kami menyelidiki mengenai keluarga Sabaku?" tanya Shikamaru lagi dan kali ini permintaannya jauh lebih detail dari yang sebelumnya.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan kepadaku? Kasus apa sebenarnya yang sedang kalian jalani?" Sasuke yang bingung akhirnya meminta kedua temannya untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Shikamaru dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam. Keduanya hanya bisa saling berpandangan satu sama lain, dan kemudian menatap ke arah Sasuke kembali. Sasuke yang menunggu jawaban dari kedua temannya itu mulai merasa tak sabar karena tak adanya jawaban. Pemuda itu akhirnya mendengus kesal.

"Ya, sudah kalau kalian tak mau bicara. Anggap saja aku tak pernah bertanya," ucap Sasuke yang dapat menangkap keraguan pada raut wajah Shikamaru dan Naruto. Jujur dia jadi merasa agak kesal karena kedua temannya itu tak percaya kepadanya.

"Ah, baiklah-baiklah. Sepertinya kami tak ada pilihan lain. Tapi berjanjilah kalau hal ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia diantara kita bertiga." Shikamaru akhirnya bersedia untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Sasuke.

Shikamaru dan Naruto menjelaskan kalau saat ini mereka sedang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki keluarga Sabaku yang berada di Sunagakure. Mereka sedang menangani kasus pembunuhan seorang gadis bernama Sabaku Hotaru. Sebenarnya kasus ini sudah ditutup dan merupakan kasus yang sudah cukup lama terbengkalai. Korban yang bernama Hotaru itu dianggap meninggal karena bunuh diri, namun belakangan ada bukti lain yang menyatakan kalau korban bukanlah bunuh diri, melainkan dibunuh oleh seseorang. Ada dugaan kalau pelakunya adalah salah satu dari Sabaku bersaudara, yaitu Temari. Tapi dugaan itu bisa saja meleset, tapi bisa juga benar.

"Hmm... Kasus yang menarik... " balas Sasuke sambil meneguk sisa terakhir kopinya. "Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?".

* * *

><p><strong>Gedung Pameran<strong>

* * *

><p>Kankuro dan Temari masih tampak sibuk mengatur patung-patung yang akan diletakkan di dalam gedung tersebut. Aoba pun juga ikut sibuk mengawasi dan mengatur. Tentu saja mereka semua tak ingin adanya kesalahan dan acara untuk minggu ini harus berjalan sukses.<p>

Disaat semua orang sedang sibuk di dalam gedung tersebut, datang seorang gadis berparas cantik masuk ke dalam. Kehadirannya menyita perhatian semua pria yang kini matanya tengah tertuju ke arah dirinya, termasuk Kankuro yang pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok gadis yang baru masuk tadi.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat dia... " ucap Temari saat melihat gadis yang memiliki rambut merah itu berjalan masuk ke arahnya.

"Bukankah dia Mei Terumi, mahasiswi baru yang sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat di kampus," sambar Kankuro yang ternyata cukup mengetahui informasi apa saja yang sedang terjadi disekitarnya.

Melihat kedatangan Mei, Aoba bergegas menghampiri gadis itu. "Selamat datang, Nona Mei," sapanya dengan ramah dan sopan. Mei membalas dengan sebuah anggukan serta senyuman yang begitu manis kepada Aoba.

"Wah, terkenal juga dia... " gumam Temari saat melihat Aoba yang seperti sudah megenali Mei.

"Kau ini bagaimana. Bukannya dia satu manajemen denganmu?" sambar Kankuro lagi, mengingatkan Temari kalau dirinya dan Mei satu agensi modeling.

"Iya, aku lupa. Dia jarang terlihat. Hanya saja... Cara laki-laki itu menyambut Terumi memperlihatkan kalau mereka sudah sering bertemu," tukas Temari sambil melihat gerak-gerik Aoba dan Mei.

Aoba dan Mei tampak sedang berbincang-bincang, dan tak lama mata Mei menangkap sosok Temari yang sedang berdiri bersama dengan Kankuro. Mata gadis itu langsung berbinar dan dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri Temari.

"Temari! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini!" ucapnya dengan senyum sumringah, "kau suka benda-benda seni juga, ya?" tanyanya sambil melemparkan tatapan kagum kepada Temari.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang membantu Kankuro disini," balas Temari yang merasa sedikit risih dengan Mei, karena gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berlagak sok akrab dengannya.

"Oh, dia saudaramu?" Mei mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kankuro dan menatap pemuda itu dengan sedikit ragu. Rasa-rasanya Kankuro tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Temari.

"Hai... " Mei menyapa Kankuro, mencoba untuk bersikap ramah kepadanya.

"Temari, aku mau pergi ke sana dulu. Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai cepat susul aku," kata Kankuro yang pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Mei di sana.

"Sikapnya memang seperti. Jangan diambil hati." Temari dengan cepat menjelaskan mengenai sikap Kankuro tadi.

"Yah, tidak apa. Kurasa aku bisa mengerti." Mei mengangguk mengerti, meskipun dalam hati dia sempat kesal juga atas sikap Kankuro barusan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Temari menginterogasi Mei.

"Tadinya aku ingin melihat-lihat, tapi sepertinya pamerannya belum dibuka... "Mei mengulum senyum. "Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bicara banyak denganmu, tapi aku harus pergi... " Mei kelihatan agak kecewa karena waktu yang dimilikinya tak banyak.

"Ini nomorku, nanti malam telepon aku ya, Temari!" tanpa terduga gadis bersurai merah kecoklatan itu memberikan nomornya kepada Temari, "Dah, Temari!" dengan cepat gadis itu beranjak, meninggalkan tempatnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Temari.

"Dia aneh... " gumam Temari sambil memandangi Mei yang berlari menjauhinya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, dia licik dan aku tak suka padanya," ucap Kankuro yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sebelah Temari. Sementara Temari hanya mendengus kecil. Tampaknya gadis itu juga sependapat dengan apa yang dikatakan Kankuro mengenai Mei.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Maaf chapter ini sedikit, tapi next akan dipanjangkan lagi. Untuk pair, pasti akan ada dan mungkin akan ditambahkan sedikit romance nantinya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_._**

**_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted_**

**_Genre : Crime/psychology/Tragedy/Slice Of Life  
><em>**

**_No Pair (Pair di akhir cerita)  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by DarkGrin_**

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 10

...

..

.

Akhirnya akhir pekan yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Temari, Sakura dan Kankuro terlihat sudah bersiap dan sedang menunggu, sementara Baki sedang menyalakan mesin mobil kesayangan keluarga Sabaku.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa ikut? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk pergi bersama?" Temari yang sedang berbicara di telepon terdengar kecewa karena Gaara yang tadinya akan ikut bersama mereka memutuskan untuk tak jadi pergi.

"_Aku masih di perpustakaan kampus untuk menyelesaikan makalah,"_ balas Gaara dari sebrang.

"Sebisa mungkin kau usahakan tetap datang!" dengan setengah merajuk Temari meminta Gaara untuk tetap datang menyusul mereka.

"_Akan aku usahakan tapi aku tak janji padamu."_ Gaara terdengar menghela napas, bingung harus bagaimana. Di sisi lain dia tak ingin mengecewakan Temari (sangat tak ingin) tapi dia juga harus mengerjakan tugas dadakan yang harus ia kumpulkan esoknya.

"Pokoknya kau harus datang!" dengan nada ketus Temari segera mematikan ponselnya.

"Temari-_nee_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang kurang lebih mengkhawatirkan gadis berkuncir empat itu. Tak biasa-biasanya wajah yang selalu cerah itu kini menjadi muram.

"Aw, Sakura mencemaskanku? Senangnya~~ " sedetik kemudian wajah murung Temari berubah ceria. Dengan manja gadis itu menggeliat sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Te-tentu saja aku mencemaskanmu, _Nee-san_," jawab Sakura yang sedikit gelagapan dengan tingkah Temari terhadapnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kita di sini? cepatlah masuk nanti keburu siang!" Kankuro menggerutu kesal karena Temari dan Sakura terlalu lama di luar dan membuang-buang waktu.

Melihat Kankuro yang marah seperti itu membuat perasaan Sakura jadi tidak enak. Sakura dengan cepat melepaskan kedua lengan Temari yang sedang bergelayut manja pada leher mungilnya. Setelah itu ia bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Temari hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut saat melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil mendahuluinya. Untuk sesaat gadis itu sempat mendelik dan melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Kankuro yang dibalas dengan tatapan acuh dari pemuda itu.

"Cepat masuk Temari!" ucap Kankuro yang kemudian menyusul masuk ke dalam.

Gadis itu hanya bisa merengut kesal dan masuk ke dalam sambil membanting pintu mobil. Baki diam-diam mendesah pelan saat menyadari suasana hati Temari sedang buruk. Dengan sedikit menggelengkan kepala, pria tersebut menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya, meninggalkan kediaman Sabaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Gedung Pameran Seni<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di tempat pameran sedang berlangsung, orang-orang dari seluruh penjuru kota di Sunagakure mulai berdatangan. Perlahan namun pasti, keramaian mulai memadati gedung megah tersebut.<p>

Sakura yang baru saja sampai di depan gedung itu langsung merasa gugup saat melihat betapa banyaknya orang yang datang ke acara pameran tersebut. Tangannya meremas _dress_ putih tanpa lengan yang sedang dipakainya.

"Aku tak mengira yang datang akan seramai ini," tukas Temari saat matanya menelusuri ke arah dalam gedung. "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menengok ke arah samping dan mendapati gadis itu tengah gugup.

"I-iya... A-aku tidak apa-apa," balas Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, meskipun tergambar jelas pada wajah manisnya kalau ia tengah ketakutan.

_Grep!_

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Temari menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sakura yang sedang gemetaran.

"Jangan takut, ya Sakura. Aku ada di sini," ucap Temari sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah adik angkatnya itu.

"Temari-_nee_... " Sakura sempat terhenyak dan menoleh ke arah Temari. Manik _emerald_-nya menatap dalam Temari dan sekilas dia seperti melihat sosok Sasori yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

Ada suatu perasaan hangat dan juga nyeri saat ia mengingat sosok itu. Meski saat ini Sasori sudah meninggalkannya lebih dulu, tapi perasaannya masih belum dapat melupakan pemuda itu. Ia terlalu teramat sangat menyayangi Sasori, sampai-sampai dulu ia rela berbuat nekat dan gila hanya untuk mempertahankan kakaknya itu. Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mata _emerald_ Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura, kau kenapa?" melihat Sakura yang menangis tiba-tiba membuat Temari panik. "Kalau kau tidak mau masuk ke sana, kita bisa pulang, kau mau?" tawarnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ah, tidak usah... Maaf, tiba-tiba saja aku menangis... " Sakura menggeleng sambil menghapus air matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya sesaat dari Temari. "Aku baik-baik saja, ayo kita turun!" gadis itu menoleh kembali ke arah Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura, kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu... " Temari sedikit banyak mencemaskan Sakura, karena ia tahu kalau gadis itu sedang mencoba untuk bersikap tegar.

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok! Lagipula, Kankuro-_nii_ sudah turun dan masuk duluan ke sana. Kita juga tak boleh ketinggalan!" balas Sakura dengan intonasi suara yang lebih bersemangat dan ceria dari sebelumnya.

"Hah... " Temari mendesah pelan sambil geleng-geleng. "Baiklah, Saku-chan kita masuk ke sana. Tapi ingat, kalau perasaanmu tidak enak dan ingin pulang segera laporkan pada ku, ya?" Temari tertawa sambil mencolek hidung mungil Sakura.

"Iya, aku janji!" balas Sakura sambil ikut tertawa bersama Temari.

...

Kedua gadis itu akhirnya turun, sementara Baki melajukan mobilnya ke area parkir. Sakura dan Temari yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Tentu saja orang-orang ingin melihat dekat dengan keluarga Sabaku yang sudah terkenal akan kekayaannya itu. Para reporter yang sedang meliput pameran tersebut sontak berebut menghampiri Temari. Sakura diam-diam memutuskan untuk menghindar saat semua wartawan itu mengelilingi sang kakak.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau keluarga Sabaku begitu sangat terkenal... " gumamnya sambil memandang Temari yang tengah kerepotan dari kejauhan.

"Hei, Sakura!" disaat Sakura tengah melamun, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari arah belakang.

Sontak gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke arah belakangnya. "Sara? Kau datang kemari juga?" Sakura agak terkejut melihat Sara datang ke acara pameran lukisan, karena gadis itu sama sekali tak memiliki minat pada benda-benda seni.

"Hehehe... Sebenarnya aku ada janji untuk menemui seseorang di sini," balas gadis itu sambil tersipu malu. Tampak jelas ada rona merah pada kedua pipi putih milik Sara.

"Hee? Siapa dia? Pacarmu, ya?" goda Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sakura a-aku pergi dulu ya, dah!" Sara dengan tergesa bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Kemungkinan gadis itu ingin bertemu orang yang sudah ditunggunya.

Sakura menghela napas sejenak, dan entah mengapa meskipun ia berada di tengah keramaian, tapi hatinya merasa kesepian. Begitu hening dan hampa. Gadis itu menatap kesekeliling dan sesekali menikmati indahnya lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang pada dinding ruangan.

_Degh!_

Pada saat Sakura tengah menikmati kegiatannya, mendadak saja jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan terasa bagian dadanya begitu nyeri.

'_Kenapa ini? kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar cepat begini?'_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya.

Gadis itu bertahan pada sisi tembok untuk menahan tubuhnya yang kepayahan. Ia berusaha untuk berjalan menemukan tempat duduk. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok pemuda tengah berdiri membelakanginya dan debaran jantungnya semakin terpacu cepat.

"Ga-Gaara... " gumamnya saat melihat pemuda itu.

'_Rupanya Gaara datang kemari juga?'_ tanyanya sedikit heran kenapa Gaara tak mengatakan apa-apa pada Temari. Atau mungkin saja pemuda itu terburu-buru datang kemari makanya tak sempat mengabari.

"Gaara-_nii_... " dengan suara pelan gadis itu berusaha untuk memanggil sang kakak.

'_Lebih baik aku ke sana saja'_.

Sakura yang merasa percuma memanggil Gaara dengan suara pelannya, memutuskan untuk langsung menghampirinya saja. Baru saja ia berjalan satu langkah, mendadak ia sudah dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaris membeku di tempat.

'_Sa-Sasuke... '_ dengan tatapan tak percaya ia menatap Sasuke yang berdiri 2 meter tak jauh darinya. _Flashback_ masa lalunya merobek semua ingatan yang seharusnya sudah dia kubur dalam-dalam.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, pemuda itu menoleh tepat ke samping, ke arah di mana Sakura masih diam berdiri menatapnya.

"Sakura... " sama halnya dengan Sakura. Pemuda itu nyaris tak percaya dengan siapa saat ini ia berhadapan. Sakura, sosok gadis yang pernah mengisi hatinya sekaligus menyakiti dan mengkhianatinya muncul begitu saja di depannya.

'_Kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak... '_ Sakura yang masih belum percaya dengan kenyataan ini berusaha untuk bergerak sebelum terlambat. _'Aku harus segera pergi dari sini!'_ Sakura berkali-kali memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk segera bergerak ketika dilihatnya Sasuke mulai bergerak ke arahnya.

_Tep!_

Meski dengan susah-payah gadis itu berhasil menggerakkan kakinya. Tepat sebelum Sasuke berhasil meraihnya, Sakura sudah segera berbalik dan berlari.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Sasuke yang melihat Sakura lari begitu saja langsung mengejar gadis itu di tengah keramaian.

"Sakura?" Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari Sasuke langsung saling berpandangan dengan Shikamaru. Serentak, tanpa dikomando keduanya ikut berlari menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

.

'_Ternyata dia memang melihatku... '_ Sakura berlari sambil sesekali melirik ke arah belakang. Di mana Sasuke yang tertinggal agak jauh sedang mengejarnya dengan ngotot.

_Brukh!_

Karena terlalu tergesa dan tidak terlalu fokus memperhatikan jalan, Sakura akhirnya menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Sakura?" terdengar suara dari orang yang ia tabrak dengan intonasi nada suara keheranan.

"Ga-Gaara-_nii_?" melihat orang yang di depannya adalah Gaara membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara heran saat melihat wajah Sakura yang panik dan napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"A-aku... " Sakura bingung harus mengatakan apa. Manik _emerald_-nya melirik ke arah belakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah bergegas ke arahnya.

"Hm... " Gaara mengikuti tatapan Sakura dan mendapati adanya sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sepertinya sedang berusaha untuk mengejar Sakura.

"Ayo pergi dari sini." tanpa banyak bicara Gaara segera menarik Sakura dan mendekapnya. Kemudian kedua bersaudara itu berputar menjauhi Sasuke.

"Saku—" Sasuke yang tadinya ingin berteriak kembali memanggil Sakura jadi menghentikan niatnya saat ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah yang membelakanginya.

'_Sasori?'_ batinnya yang mengira kalau pemuda yang ada di sebelah Sakura adalah Sasori. _'Jadi Sakura dan Sasori... Mereka berdua masih hidup... ?'_.

"Sasuke!" dari arah belakang terlihat Naruto dan Shikamaru berlari menyusul. Sasuke menoleh ke arah keduanya dengan tatapan aneh, membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru terheran-heran melihat sikap Sasuke yang tak biasanya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba lari begitu saja dari wartawan. Sebenarnya kau itu mengejar siapa, sih?" gerutu Shikamaru yang sedikit jengkel karena ia harus terpaksa lari-lari mengejar Sasuke tadi.

"Tadi... Barusan saja aku melihat Sakura dan Sasori... Mereka berdua masih hidup!".

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**_._**

**_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Slight yuri  
><em>**

**_Genre : Crime/psychology/Tragedy/Slice Of Life  
><em>**

**_No Pair (Pair di akhir cerita)  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by DarkGrin_**

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 11

...

Sasuke menjelaskan pada Shikamaru dan Naruto kalau barusan saja dia melihat Sakura dan Sasori. Dia yakin tak salah lihat karena Sakura juga tadi melihatnya dan langsung melarikan diri darinya. Sasuke yakin sekali kalau ia tak sedang bermimpi atau berimajinasi.

"Kau yakin tidak salah lihat?" Shikamaru tampaknya ragu saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau terlalu lelah Sasuke... " sambar Naruto yang juga ikutan tak percaya. Maklum saja pemuda itu sangat sibuk karena pameran ini. Siapa tahu dia kelelahan dan jadi melihat yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku yakin dengan apa yang kulihat dan mataku belum rusak!" kenyataan Naruto dan Shikamaru tak mempercayainya membuat Sasuke semakin ngotot.

"Bukannya kami tak percaya, hanya saja Sakura dan Sasori dinyatakan tewas dalam kebakaran itu... " Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya bisa saling diam. Mereka merasa Sasuke tak mungkin berbohong, tapi apa benar kedua Akasuna itu masih hidup?

"Kalau kalian tak percaya ya sudah." Sasuke mendengus. Dia tahu kalau Naruto dan Shikamaru tak bisa menerima apa yang dia katakan barusan, "tapi aku akan mencari tahu sendiri dan akan kubuktikan kalau mereka berdua masih hidup," ucapnya penuh dengan tekad.

Sasuke kemudian menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dan setelah merasa lebih baik, pemuda itu kembali berjalan menuju ke arah para wartawan yang sedang menunggunya, seolah-olah sedang tak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Naruto dan Shikamaru menyusulnya dari belakang sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah ucapan Sasuke itu benar? Apa pemuda itu benar-benar melihat Sakura dan Sasori? Bagaimana kalau kedua Akasuna itu ternyata memang masih hidup dan sekarang berkeliaran di Sunagakure untuk mencari korban?

"Shikamaru... ".Naruto berpikir untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya pada Shikamaru, kalau masalah ini tak bisa dianggap kecil. Siapa tahu ucapan Sasuke benar.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku rasa kita juga harus menyelidiki mengenai kebenaran kematian Sakura dan Sasori," sambar Shikamaru cepat yang ternyata sependapat dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Naruto mengangguk lega karena Shikamaru sependapat dengannya.

...

Sementara itu Temari yang tidak mengetahui kepergian Sakura bersama Gaara tadi benar-benar dibuat repot oleh belasan reporter yang sedang mengelilinginya dan melontarkan pertanyaan kepadanya secara bersmaan.

"Tolong tanyanya satu-satu!" entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya gadis itu memijit keningnya, saking pusingnya melihat kerumunan orang di sekitarnya.

"Wah, wah sepertinya Sabaku yang satu ini sedang sibuk sekali, ya?" terdengar suara seorang gadis dari belakang Temari dengan nada setengah mengejek.

"Wah, ini benar-benar kebetulan yang menguntungkan!" celetuk seorang reporter pria saat melihat sosok yang hadir di belakang Temari.

"Bukankah dia Mei Terumi? Model yang sedang naik daun itu?" seorang reporter lain tampak begitu antusias saat melihat kedatangan Mei di sana.

"Ayo kita hampiri dia!" sambar wartawan lainnya. Pada akhirnya para reporter itu berpindah mewawancarai Mei yang berdiri tak jauh dari Temari.

Sekarang giliran Mei yang dibuat pusing tujuh keliling oleh para wartawan itu. Para reporter itu melemparkan begitu banyak pertanyaan kepada Mei secara bersamaan, membuat gadis yang memiliki tahi lalat khas di atas bibir itu bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan yang mana duluan. Temari yang berada tak jauh dari Mei dan sedang memperhatikan gadis itu diam-diam tersenyum puas.

"Lebih baik aku mencari Sakura... " gumamnya pelan sambil memutar tubuhnya.

"Ah, Temari tunggu aku!" seakan tak rela melihat Temari pergi, Mei bergegas menerobos kerumunan wartawan dan mengejar gadis pirang itu.

Temari melirik ke arah Mei yang sukses menempel persis di sebelah dirinya. Sebenarnya, kalau mau jujur dia merasa risih dengan sikap Mei yang tiba-tiba saja bermanja-manja kepada dirinya. Gadis itu dengan seenaknya merangkul erat lengan Temari seperti anak kecil.

"Mei, bisa tidak kau lepaskan tanganmu dariku?" ucap Temari dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa? Aku suka memegangmu seperti ini. Membuatku merasa dekat denganmu," balas Mei yang sepertinya enggan untuk menuruti permintaan Temari. Dia malah semakin menempel pada Temari.

"Kau membuatku tidak nyaman!" Temari mengatakan apa yang dia rasa secara blak-blakan agar Mei mengerti dan berhenti bersikap manja seperti itu kepadanya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Aku seperti ini karena aku menyukaimu Temari!" jantung Temari nyaris lompat keluar saat mendengar pengakuan Mei sesaat tadi. Gadis itu berhenti sebentar dan beralih menatap Mei.

"Bilang apa kau barusan tadi?" tanya Temari lagi, hanya untuk meyakinkan ucapan Mei yang sebelumnya.

"Aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu... " jawab Mei lirih. Temari sukses membulatkan kedua bola matanya sambil terus menatap Mei untuk mencari kebenaran dari ucapan gadis itu.

"Ikut denganku!" tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Temari segera menarik Mei.

...

Kedua gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru sambil menelusuri tiap-tiap ruang di gedung tersebut. Mei hanya bisa menatap heran ke arah Temari dan memilih untuk pasrah saat dirinya ditarik-tarik dan diseret oleh Temari. Berkat tingkah keduanya yang mencurigakan kini kedua gadis itu sontak jadi perhatian puluhan pasang mata para pengunjung pameran. Meski demikian, Temari dan Mei sama-sama bersikap acuh pada tatapan mata orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Karena tak menemukan tempat yang cocok, akhirnya Temari membawa Mei ke toilet wanita karena setiap sudut dari ruangan galeri begitu penuh dan dipadati oleh pengunjung. Hal itu juga menjadi fakta baru bagi Temari kalau ternyata minat penduduk Sunagakure begitu besar terhadap karya seni.

"Kita bicara di sini saja," ucap Temari sambil menutup pintu toilet rapat-rapat dan memastikan tak ada satu orang reporter pun yang tadi mengikuti mereka.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa maksud dari semua perkataanmu tadi? Kau menyukaiku?" Temari mulai menginterogasi Mei.

"Aku menyukaimu dan tidak ada maksud lain. Semua ini murni dari perasaanku sendiri." Mei mengulangi lagi pernyataannya saat di aula gedung tadi.

Temari terdiam. Tatapan matanya tajam menelusuri raut wajah Mei serta gerak-geriknya. Apakah gadis berambut merah itu sungguh-sungguh? Atau dia hanya ingin mengetes saja?

"Kau menyukai aku seperti apa?" tanya Temari yang tak ingin terjebak dengan pernyataan Mei. Dia tahu Mei adalah gadis yang licik. Mungkin saja dia melakukan ini untuk menjatuhkan pamornya sebagai model nomor satu sekarang, atau ada sesuatu yang lain?

"Aku menyukai dan tertarik padamu seperti halnya aku tertarik dengan laki-laki... " Mei menjelaskan dengan sedikit ragu, "kau... Mengerti maksudku, kan?" tanyanya penuh harap agar Temari berhenti untuk bertanya-tanya lagi. Entah kenapa, mendadak saja dia merasa canggung membicarakan perasaannya seperti ini.

"Sejak kapan?" Temari menatap Mei dengan dingin, "sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?".

"Se-sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di majalah top model Sunagakure. Dari situ aku mulai mengagumimu, tapi perlahan aku mulai tertarik padamu dan belakangan a-aku menyadari kalau perasaanku padamu seperti aku tertarik pada laki-laki... " Mei mengutarakan perasaannya pada Temari dengan wajah yang merona.

"Oh, ya aku juga mengumpulkan setiap majalah yang memuat dirimu!" dengan antusias Mei menunjukkan sebuah majalah dengan wajah Temari pada bagian sampul depannya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukaiku seperti itu, Mei?" Temari sengaja mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan Mei sambil memberikan tatapan yang menggoda. Seringai nakal bermain pada bibirnya yang berwarna merah.

Melihat respon Temari yang agresif, Mei memilih untuk mundur selangkah, menjaga jarak dari gadis itu. Temari yang melihat Mei mundur menjauhinya hanya menyeringai dengan bibir yang terlihat semakin merekah.

"Kau bilang suka padaku, kan?" Mei mengangguk perlahan dengan pertanyaan Temari yang begitu mengintimidasi dirinya." Kalau begitu aku ingin bukti," ucapnya seperti menuntut suatu keharusan.

"Bukti? Bukti apa?" setelah melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Temari, Mei tahu kalau dia telah salah bicara. Apalagi seringai di wajah Temari malah semakin melebar, membuatnya merasa ngeri seketika.

_Greb!_

Temari kembali menarik tangan Mei secara tak terduga. Dengan cepat gadis itu membuka kenop pintu salah satu kamar mandi yang ada di sana dan langsung menyeret Mei masuk ke dalam bersama dengan dirinya.

"Te-Temari apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Mei tampak cemas dengan sikap Temari yang mendadak saja menjadi liar.

"Untuk membuktikan, apakah perkataanmu itu sungguh-sungguh atau bukan," balas Temari sambil menangkupkan dagu tirus Mei yang terlihat seksi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Temari menyerang bibir merah Mei dengan ganas. Tanpa bisa mengelak Mei hanya bisa pasrah menerima ciuman panas yang dilakukan Temari.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Sabaku<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat ini Sakura tengah terduduk diam di ruang tamu bersama dengan Gaara yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Tampaknya Sakura masih merasa <em>shock<em> dengan kejadian tadi. dia benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sasuke di sana. Orang dari masa lalunya yang paling tak ingin dia temui, karena begitu melihat wajahnya, dia akan teringat dengan Sai. Kalau sudah begitu rasa bersalah akan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan teriakan-teriakan 'pembunuh' akan terngiang di dalam telinga, otak dan hatinya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa? Mau kuambilkan air minum?" tawar Gaara saat melihat gadis itu hanya duduk dan diam saja tanpa berkata apa-apa semenjak pulang dari pameran tadi.

"Siapa laki-laki tadi yang mengejarmu?" tanya Gaara mulai mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya tadi terjadi di sana, sampai-sampai Sakura harus melarikan diri dari acara pameran tersebut.

"Dia... Bukan siapa-siapa... " Sakura menggeleng lemah. Tentu saja dia tak bisa berterus terang mengenai Sasuke.

"Sakura jangan bohong padaku," dengus Gaara saat melihat Sakura masih tak mau jujur kepadanya, "laki-laki itu tak mungkin mengejarmu tanpa sebab dan kau tak mungkin lari ketakutan seperti itu setelah melihatnya kalau kau tak mengenal dia sebelumnya." Gaara memang pandai menganalisa keadaan. Tentu saja jawaban Sakura tak bisa dengan mudah ia percayai. Pemuda itu yakin kalau Sakura ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki yang mengejar Sakura di acara pameran tadi. Apalagi kondisi Sakura yang ketakutan seperti ini mengingatkannya saat pertama kali mereka menemukan Sakura, terlihat gemetar, ketakutan dengan pakaian yang hampir di nodai darah sebagiannya.

"Dia... Sasuke Uchiha... " tahu kalau dirinya tak mungkin bisa berbohong pada Gaara, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya (meski tak semuanya). Gaara masih berdiri diam di Sakura, menanti gadis itu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Aku dan dia bersekolah di satu tempat yang sama... dan kami... sempat berhubungan sebentar, setelah itu kami berpisah. Perpisahan kami tak begitu baik... " jelas Sakura tak sepenuhnya benar juga tak semuanya salah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau harus lari ketakutan seperti tadi? Apa kau punya salah padanya?" Gaara yang tidak puas dengan penjelasan Sakura masih melontarkan pertanyaan pada gadis itu.

Sakura hanya mampu terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara barusan. Sungguh ia tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata lagi. Lehernya merasa tercekik dan dadanya terasa sesak. Gadis itu hanya mampu meremas bajunya kuat-kuat.

"Maafkan aku... Untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya... Tapi suatu saat nanti pasti akan kukatakan bila waktunya tepat," ucap Sakura lirih sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sakura... Kau tahu kalau kau tak sendirian. Ada aku di sini." Tanpa terduga Gaara berlutut di depan Sakura dan menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu susah... " Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tak jatuh dari kedua bola matanya yang kini sudah mulai digenangi air.

"Sakura, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Genggaman pemuda itu menjadi semakin erat, "aku mencintaimu, Sakura... " satu pernyataan cinta yang sama sekali tak diduga meluncur dari bibir Gaara.

'_A-apa? Apa barusan aku tak salah dengar? Gaara mencintaiku?'_ Sakura hanya bisa bengong, bingung dan heran setelah mendengar pengakuan Gaara barusan.

Kedua pasang manik yang senada itu kini sedang beradu pandang. Tatapan keduanya sama-sama terkunci dalam keheningan keadaan. _Emerald_ yang satu menatap dengan tatapan untuk mencari kebenaran sementara _emerald _yang lain melemparkan tatapan penuh kesungguhan.

* * *

><p><strong>Gedung Pameran<strong>

* * *

><p>Kembali ke acara yang sedang berlangsung di jantung kota Sunagakure. Orang-orang yang datang semakin ramai dan Sasuke tetap berusaha menyambut para pengunjung dengan sikap biasa walaupun sebenarnya saat ini dia benar-benar gelisah karena melihat kehadiran Sakura dan Gaara (yang dianggapnya sebagai Sasori). Berbagai macam pikiran sudah melayang entah kemana.<p>

Di tengah keramaian itu Sasuke menangkap dua sosok gadis yang sepertinya baru dari toilet. Memang hal yang wajar tapi gerak-gerik keduanya mencurigakan. Apalagi gadis yang satu ia ketahui adalah Temari, gadis yang dicurigai terlibat sebuah kasus pembunuhan.

"Shikamaru, Naruto." Dengan cepat Sasuke memanggil kedua pemuda itu yang sedang mengawasi tak jauh darinya. "Kalian berdua lihat mereka?" Sasuke melirik ke arah di mana Temari sedang berjalan bersama Mei. Untungnya kedua gadis itu belum jalan terlalu jauh jadi masih dapat tertangkap mata oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka." Shikamaru yang biasanya malas bergerak sendiri mengikuti kedua gadis itu dari belakang dan disusul oleh Naruto.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sakura bisa saja bersama dengan Gaara pada akhirnya, atau mungkin Sasuke (?) atau malah tidak berakhir dengan siapa-siapa. Well, jangan lupa warn chara death di atas (antisipasi)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_._**

**_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Slight yuri  
><em>**

**_Genre : Crime/psychology/Tragedy/Slice Of Life  
><em>**

**_No Pair (Pair di akhir cerita)  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by DarkGrin_**

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 12

...

.

Shikamaru dan Naruto membuntuti kedua gadis itu keluar dari gedung pameran. Dilihat dari mana pun Temari dan Mei terlihat aneh. Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan mesra layaknya seperti sepasang kekasih. Kedua gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil milik Mei dan segera meluncur pergi. Naruto dan Shikamaru tak mau kehilangan jejak. Kedua polisi itu segera menyusul.

Sementara itu di kediaman Sabaku, Sakura dan Gaara masih sama-sama saling terkunci pada tatapan lawan bicara mereka masing-masing. Sakura dan Gaara masih terdiam, namun keheningan diantara mereka tak berlangsung lama karena mendadak saja seorang gadis bersurai coklat masuk menerobos ke dalam rumah. Tampak jelas tergambar kemurkaan pada wajah gadis itu.

"Jadi dugaanku selama ini benar kalau kalian benar-benar memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar saudara!?" mata gadis itu menatap sengit pada Sakura.

"Kau... " bibir mungil Sakura terbuka sedikit saat merasa mengenali sosok gadis yang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Matsuri!" Gaara menoleh ke arah gadis yang ternyata Matsuri itu dengan gusar. Pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi?" nada bicara Gaara yang tadinya lembut berubah seketika, "ayo keluar!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda itu mencengkram lengan Matsuri dengan kasar dan berusaha untuk menarik gadis itu keluar.

"Tidak aku tidak mau keluar, sebelum kalian menjelaskan padaku semuanya!" Matsuri menepis cengkraman Gaara dari lengannya dan bersikeras untuk tak mau pergi.

"Penjelasan apa maksudmu?" balas Gaara pura-pura tidak tahu. Sebenarnya dia sangat tahu sekali apa yang dimaksud oleh Matsuri. Gadis itu pasti sudah mendengar semua pengakuannya kepada Sakura tadi.

"Mengenai hubungan kalian! Apa benar kalian berpacaran!?" manik coklat beningnya menyorot tajam saat menatap Gaara.

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu tahu soal itu," dengus Gaara dengan cuek.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah aku ini tak ada Gaara!" sikap Gaara yang acuh tak acuh begitu malah membuat Matsuri semakin berani dan emosi. Gadis itu berteriak lantang untuk meluapkan semua amarahnya kepada Gaara.

"Dengar ya, sejak awal aku tak pernah menganggap hubungan kita akan berhasil. Kau yang terus memaksa dan mengejarku! Satu hal lagi, aku dan Sakura memang berpacaran dan itu semua bukan urusanmu!" balas Gaara tak kalah emosi dari Matsuri.

_PLAK!_

Tanpa terduga sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah tampan Gaara. Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mampu terdiam meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membantu menjelaskan, akan tetapi rasanya percuma karena saat ini hanya ada kebencian di dalam hati Matsuri terhadap dirinya. Sakura takut kalau apa yang akan dikatakannya hanya akan memancing kemarahan Matsuri dan membuat situasi semakin keruh.

"Kalian!" Matsuri menunjuk Gaara dengan geram. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian berdua!" ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Gaara kemudian Sakura secara bergantian. "Lihat saja, aku akan mengadukan ini semua kepada Temari. Agar dia tahu kalau kedua adiknya tercinta memadu kasih di belakangnya!".

Setelah melontarkan ancamannya, gadis itu pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Sabaku. Gaara terlihat begitu tenang, bahkan terkesan santai, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Yang kebingungan justru Sakura. Dia bingung bagaimana kalau Matsuri benar-benar mengadukannya pada Temari? Apa yang harus dijelaskannya, padahal kejadiannya tidak seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana seandainya Matsuri mengatakan hal itu bukan pada Temari saja tapi juga pada semua orang di kampus?

"Gaara... " Sakura menatap Gaara yang sekarang malah duduk dengan santai. Sakura bingung kenapa Gaara seperti sengaja membiarkan semuanya terjadi.

"Kau harus mengejarnya dan mengatakan apa yang terjadi, kalau sebenarnya kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa," tukas Sakura dengan mimik wajah yang memancarkan kecemasan. Ia dapat merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Matsuri saat ini, bagaimana gadis itu kecewa, sakit hati dan marah.

"Aku tidak mau. Biarkan saja dia seperti itu, aku tak mau repot mengurusinya," balas Gaara yang tampak enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah sambil berpikir kenapa Gaara bisa bersikap sekeras dan seegois ini? Kenapa sikapnya seperti tak memikirkan perasaan Matsuri juga dirinya. Gaara yang biasanya lebih bijak bisa bersikap seceroboh ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya biar aku yang mengejar dan menjelaskannya semua pada Matsuri!" dengan perasaan agak kesal, akhirnya Sakura berlari meninggalkan Gaara dan bergegas menyusul Matsuri.

...

Di luar halaman tampak seorang gadis berambut coklat tengah berjalan dengan langkah tergesa. Raut mukanya menampakkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Dengan langkah cepat ia terus menelusuri halaman kediaman Sabaku yang luas itu sambil tertunduk hanya untuk menutupi kedua bola matanya yang mulai memerah.

Sementara itu gadis bersurai merah muda berada tepat tak jauh di belakangnya tengah berlari dengan ekspresi cemas. Berkali-kali ia berteriak memanggil gadis yang ada di depannya, sambil berharap gadis itu mau menoleh sedikit ke arahnya. Namun nyatanya Matsuri semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Sakura pun juga jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain memacu larinya lebih cepat lagi.

"Matsuri tunggu!" Sakura masih mencoba untuk memanggil Matsuri, berharap gadis itu mau mendengarkannya.

"Matsuri kumohon tunggu aku. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan!"

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan!"

"Tapi kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, kalau kejadian tadi hanya salah paham!"

Matsuri yang sudah berada di pintu gerbang akhirnya berhenti. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Sakura, masih dengan tatapan yang sama, yaitu kebencian.

"Apalagi yang mau dibicarakan? Semuanya sudah jelas bagiku!" sambar Matsuri tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa amarahnya yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya sejak tadi.

"Semua ucapan Gaara itu salah! Aku dan dia sama sekali tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Percayalah padaku Matsuri." Sakura mencoba memberi pengertian pada Matsuri agar gadis itu tak salah sangka lagi terhadapnya.

"Bagiku semua perkataan Gaara sudah cukup jelas, jadi kau tak perlu menutup-nutupinya lagi dariku!" ternyata semua apa yang dikatakan Sakura sia-sia saja karena Matsuri yang sudah terlanjur membenci Sakura tak mempercayai gadis itu.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku untuk kali ini saja, Matsuri." Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Matsuri berusaha untuk mencegah gadis itu untuk pergi.

"Lepaskan aku!" dengan kasar Matsuri melepaskan pegangan Sakura darinya, "PERGI KAU DARIKU!" Matsuri mendorong Sakura yang sedang tidak siap.

_BRUKH! _

Sakura terjatuh dengan keras mendarat di tanah. Melihat Sakura yang terjatuh, Matsuri hanya terdiam dam menatap sinis ke arah Sabaku paling bungsu itu.

"Matsuri, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau percaya padaku!" ucapan Sakura barusan sukses menghentikan niat Matsuri yang baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu memutar tubuhnya ke arah belakang dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh tanda-tanya pada awalnya, namun sedetik kemudian muncul seringai pada wajahnya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan melakukan apapun?" tanya Matsuri hanya untuk mendapatkan kepastian apakah Sakura serius dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Iya. Aku akan melakukan apa saja." Tandas Sakura mengulangi lagi ucapannya dengan tegas. Tak ada satu keraguan pun yang tersirat psda wajahnya.

"Hmmm... " Matsuri tampak sedang berpikir. "Baiklah," ucapnya secara tiba-tiba, "aku rasa, aku bisa mempertimbangkan semuanya, asal kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku," sambungnya dengan seringai yang masih melekat pada wajah mungilnya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Sakura yang entah mengapa jadi merasa cemas. Dia curiga kalau Matsuri punya niat yang tidak baik terhadapnya.

"Untuk saat ini aku masih belum memikirkannya." Gadis itu bertolak pinggang dan menghela napas, "tapi aku akan memberitahumu nanti kalau aku sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan, dan sampai saatnya tiba, sampai jumpa di kampus Sakura." Matsuri tersenyum aneh dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura sambil bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di depan kediaman rumah Sabaku.

...

Setelah melihat Matsuri pergi, Sakura segera berdiri dan ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam sambil memasang wajah murung. Gaara yang melihat Sakura sudah masuk kembali ke dalam hanya meliriknya sesaat.

"Sudah kubilang percuma, kan?" ucap Gaara saat menangkap ekspresi muram pada wajah Sakura.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa benar kalau kau mencintaiku?" Sakura kembali menanyakan kebenaran dari pengakuan Gaara. Apakah pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh saat mengungkapkan perasaannya? Sakura hanya ingin kepastian dan ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini agar tak berlarut dan membuat banyak pihak salah paham.

"Aku mencintaimu," jawab Gaara singkat, terkesan dingin dan datar. Ia bahkan tak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Sakura.

"Gaara, aku ingin kau mengatakannya sambil menatapku!" dengan sedikit memerintah Sakura meminta sang kakak angkat untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan merasa sedikit tertantang. Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan mendapati sosok Sakura sedang berdiri 1 meter darinya. Ditatapnya kedua manik _emerald _milik Sakura lekat-lekat hanya untuk memberikan kepastian pada gadis itu kalau dirinya sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat dan mulus menurut Sakura.

Setelah mendengar pengakuan Gaara dan menatapnya langsung, tiba-tiba saja Sakura tersenyum. Gaara yang melihat sikap Sakura seperti itu jadi mengerutkan kening. Sebuah senyuman palsu yang dipaksakan jelas tergambar pada wajah gadis itu. Hal ini membuat Gaara jadi berpikir, apakah pengakuannya ada yang salah? Apakah dia kurang meyakinkan? Dan jangan-jangan sang adik dapat menangkap adanya kepalsuan dari balik kata-kata yang ia ucapkan?

"Terima kasih Gaara. Sekarang aku sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanmu." Sakura membungkuk dan sedikit menunduk kepada Gaara. Setelah itu ia bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya, menyisakan Gaara yang masih berdiri di sana dengan perasaan yang dihantui oleh keingintahuan atas sikap aneh Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Meconopsis Hotel<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu pada salah satu hotel yang ada di Sunagakure terlihat dua orang laki-laki sedang menelusuri lorong kamar hotel dengan wajah bingung seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.<p>

"Aduh, tadi mereka masuk ke kamar yang mana, ya?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya sambil melihat ke sisi kiri dan kanan kebingungan.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" celetuk Shikamaru yang kesal karena mereka bisa kehilangan jejak seperti ini berkat Naruto yang pergi ke kamar kecil dulu tadi.

"Hey, jangan salahkan aku!" balas Naruto tak mau disalahkan, "tadi aku tadi sudah tidak tahan!"

Disaat keduanya sedang sibuk mencari, tiba-tiba saja dari kamar 48 keluar seorang gadis yang mirip sekali dengan gadis yang pergi bersama Temari tadi. Dengan pakaian yang terlihat berantakan, gadis itu berlari keluar kamar dengan tergesa.

"Naruto, kejar dia!" Shikamaru reflek menyuruh Naruto untuk mengejar gadis tersebut.

Tanpa melakukan protes seperti biasanya, Naruto langsung menuruti perintah Shikamaru. Ia berlari menyusul langkah sang gadis yang begitu cepat meskipun saat itu ia mengenakan _high_ _heels _tinggi.

"Nona, tunggu sebentar!" merasa dia cukup teringgal di belakang, Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berteriak memanggil. Namun, gadis itu terus berlari. Sepertinya ia tak mendengarkan suara teriakan Naruto dari belakangnya.

Gadis yang diikuti Naruto akhirnya keluar dari dalam hotel. Begitu sampai di depan, ia dengan segera masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Naruto yang melihat gadis itu pergi begitu saja hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan merasa kecewa. Kemudian pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menelepon Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, maaf aku kehilangan dia".

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by DarkGrin_

_._

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 13

...

Setelah kejadian itu Mei dan Temari menjadi sangat dekat. Hal ini tentu menjadi banyak pembicaraan orang-orang di kampus maupun dari luar kampus. Pagi itu seperti biasa Sakura pergi ke kampus dengan diantar oleh Baki. Hanya saja kali ini ada yang berbeda, karena Temari yang biasanya selalu mendampingi Sakura tak pergi bersama ketiga Sabaku lainnya.

"Sakura!" Sara yang hari itu masuk lebih awal melihat ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk membeberkan siapa Temari sebenarnya kepada Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi Sara!" balas Sakura dengan senyum yang terkembang.

"Apa Temari sedang bersama Mei?" tanya Sara langsung tanpa basa-basi. Hampir semua orang di kampus sudah mengetahui kedekatan dua gadis itu beberap ahari terakhir ini.

"Begitulah. Pagi tadi Mei menjemput Temari-_nee_. Akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua memang menjadi dekat," jawab Sakura membenarkan dugaan Sara.

"Kenapa kau mencari _nee-san_?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura. Sara terkesikap sesaat ketika melihat pemuda itu tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku hanya bertanya saja, karena tak biasanya Temari tak bersama Sakura," balas Sara dengan gugup.

'_Aneh... Kupikir selama ini Sara menyukai Gaara, tapi dilihat dari caranya bicara dan melihat Gaara dia seperti sedang ketakutan... Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Gaara... Kenapa Sara bisa begitu takut padanya?'_ Sakura mengernyit heran saat melihat sikap aneh Sara pada Gaara karena selama ini ia pikir gadis itu menyukai sang kakak. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu hal lain yang disembunyikan Sara.

"Sakura jangan berlama-lama di sini dan cepat masuk kelas," tukas Gaara dengan tegas.

"Iya, aku akan masuk ke kelas bersama Sara nanti," balas Sakura sambil mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu Gaara bergegas meninggalkan keduanya menuju ke gedung fakultas hukum.

"Sara".

"Sakura".

Keduanya bicara secara bersamaan. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah tak bisa lagi membendung rasa penasaran yang tersimpan dalam benak masing-masing.

"Ah, maaf. Kau mau bicara apa Sakura?" balas Sara dengan cepat. Dia merasa kalau Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal yang penting kalau dilihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Eh? Tidak-tidak. Kau saja duluan." Sakura lekas menggelengkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan Sara untuk bicara duluan.

"Tidak apa. Sakura saja duluan. Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau utarakan?" Sara jadi penasaran karena tak biasa-biasanya Sakura memasang wajah seserius itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tanya. Kenapa kau kelihatan takut begitu saat bicara dengan Gaara-_nii_?" akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sara.

Sara terdiam sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Tak lama gadis bermanik hazel itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku salah menduga," ucap Sakura cepat setelah melihat reaksi Sara yang datar-datar saja. Dia jadi merasa tak enak kalau begini.

"Hahahaha... " tiba-tiba saja Sara tertawa, "kenapa harus minta maaf? Kau ini lucu sekali!" gadis itu menepuk pundak Sakura sambil berusaha menahan tawanya karena geli melihat wajah lucu Sakura saat meminta maaf tadi.

"Kau tahu Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kukatakan ada hubungannya dengan Gaara," kata Sara yang merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius kembali.

"Ada hubungannya dengan Gaara-_nii_? Memangnya ada apa dengan _nii-san_?" Sakura semakin dibuat penasaran. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini dugaannya benar? Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Gaara darinya.

Sara mengangguk dalam-dalam. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Sakura diam, menunggu Sara untuk bicara. Namun Saat Sara hendak bicara, bibir mungilnya terkatup kembali. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sakura kecewa karena Sara tak jadi bicara. Sakura baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kenapa Sara tak jadi bicara. Tapi diurungkan niatnya itu setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Sara.

Gadis itu menatap ke arah belakang Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, lurus ke belakang, membuat Sakura penasaran dibuatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya dari tadi sedang diperhatikan oleh Sara. Didorong oleh rasa ingin tahu, akhirnya Sakura menoleh ke arah belakang. Di sana ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Temari, kakak angkatnya yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan Mei, gadis yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Temari.

Keduanya terlihat begitu dekat, sangat dekat malah. Bisa dikatakan keduanya lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang jatuh cinta daripada sekedar teman biasa.

Tak lama Sakura memperhatikan Temari, mendadak saja gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Melihat Sakura, Temari langsung tersenyum manis. Dia berjalan bersama Mei untuk mendekati Sakura yang sedang bersama dengan Sara.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_ selamat pagi!" ucap gadis itu sambil memeluk erat Sakura.

"Pa-pagi _Nee-san_," balas Sakura sedikit gugup. Jujur saja dia belum terbiasa dengan sikap Temari yang kadang suka bermanja-manja dengan dirinya. Dia merasa sedikit risih dan kurang nyaman dengan perlakuan yang seperti itu.

"Temari, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sih!" Mei yang tertinggal di belakang merajuk pada Temari.

"Maafkan aku, Mei-_chan_~~" melihat Mei yang merajuk, Temari langsung merangkul lengan Mei dan menarik gadis berambut merah itu ke dekatnya.

Sakura dan Sara yang melihat tingkah kedua gadis di depannya ini hanya bisa diam. Bingung, heran, dan merasa sedikit aneh. Kenapa keduanya bisa sampai sedekat itu.

"Sakura, lebih baik kita masuk kelas. Bicaranya nanti saja," ucap Sara yang merasa mual melihat sikap Temari dan Mei.

"Sakura," panggil Temari secara tiba-tiba, "jangan lupa dengan apa yang pernah kukatakan padamu," ucapnya sambil memandang sinis ke arah Sara.

"Temari-_nee_ jangan khawatir. Aku bisa jaga diri. Sekarang aku masuk kelas dulu," balas Sakura yang segera berpamitan kepada Temari untuk masuk kelas duluan.

"Aku ikut kalian!" teriak Mei ketika Sara dan Sakura sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

...

Ketiga gadis itu akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Sakura berjalan lebih duluan di depan sementara Mei dan Sara berada persis di belakangnya beberapa langkah. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di belakangnya, namun ia dapat merasakan adanya ketegangan diantara kedua gadis itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin membantu mengatasi masalah apa pun yang terjadi antara Sara dan Mei, tapi dia sendiri sudah terlalu banyak hal yang sedang ia pikirkan. Masalah pengakuan Gaara yang jelas-jelas suatu kebohongan, kemarahan Matsuri padanya serta sikap aneh Sara. Sakura menghela napas pasrah dan lebih memilih untuk diam sambil berharap baik Sara atau Mei dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Mei, aku ingin kau menjauhi Temari kalau kau tak mau terluka," kata Sara dengan pelan agar Sakura yang beberapa langkah di depannya tak mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," balas Mei yang juga ikut memelankan nada suaranya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Sara mendengus pelan. "Aku tahu kau dan Temari sedang menjalin suatu hubungan terlarang," sambungnya yang nyaris saja berteriak, namun beruntung dapat ditahannya.

"Kalau iya, kau mau apa?" tanya Mei dengan sikap cuek.

"Jauhi dia kalau kau tak mau punya masalah." Nada suara Sara seperti setengah memerintah dan setengah mengancam bagi Mei.

"Cemburu, eh?" Mei tampak menyeringai sinis. Sementara Sara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kaget dengan ucapan Mei barusan.

"Apa maksudmu aku cemburu?" sekarang giliran Sara yang bertanya kebingungan.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau dulu kau sempat punya hubungan dekat dengan Temari." Sara membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar perkataan Mei barusan. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi gadis itu sangat terkejut. "Temari sudah menceritakannya kepadaku, jadi tak usah kau sembunyikan".

"Kau salah... " Sara bergumam sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar oleh Mei. "Pokoknya aku sudah memperingatkanmu," dengusnya dengan nada suara yang lebih keras sedikit dari tadi, "dan satu lagi, waspadalah kepada Gaara," ucapnya lagi.

Sara yang berniat untuk beranjak meninggalkan Mei tiba-tiba saja terhenti karena lengannya dicekal oleh gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kau perlu menjelaskan sesuatu padaku," ucap Mei tajam dengan nada suara memerintah.

Sekilas Mei sempat melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih berjalan dengan tenang di depan. Setelah yakin Sakura tak akan melihat ke arahnya, Mei diam-diam menarik Sarah menjauhi Sakura. Sara tak bisa mengelak. Gadis itu akhirnya mengikuti Mei dan berpikir kalau ini mungkin adalah kesempatan yang bagus baginya untuk menceritakan mengenai Temari dan Gaara.

Sakura yang belum menyadari Mei dan Sara sudah tak ada di belakang, akhirnya tiba di depan kelas. Kontan saja ia terkejut begitu melihat ke belakang kedua gadis itu sudah tak bersamanya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia ingin mencari kemana perginya Mei dan Sara, hanya saja dosen yang sudah ada di kelas menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk. Tanpa bisa berbuat banyak, gadis bersurai merah muda itu masuk ke dalam kelas.

...

Di sisi lain Mei dan Sara kini sedang berdua saja di sebuah lorong yang sepi. Keduanya saling berdiri berhadap-hadapan, sambil memandang dalam satu sama lain.

"Di sini tak ada orang lain selain kita. Sekarang jelaskan semuanya padaku, maksud dari semua ucapanmu tadi," kata Mei meminta Sara untuk memperjelas semua perkataannya. Kenapa dia harus menjauhi Temari dan waspada terhadap Gaara? Apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan Sara?

"Aku sudah mengenal Temari saat kami masih sama-sama _junior_ _high school_... Saat itu Temari adalah kakak kelasku... " Meskipun terlihat ragu, akhirnya Sara mulai bercerita mengenai kedekatannya dengan Temari.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Sara dulu sempat menjalin hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Temari. Menurut pengakuan Sara, saat itu ia hanya menganggap Temari seperti kakaknya. Temari begitu baik dan perhatian padanya. Apa pun masalah Sara, gadis itu selalu membantunya. Sara sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Temari punya maksud lain terhadap dirinya. Hingga pada akhirnya hubungan mereka benar-benar sangat dekat, saat itulah dia mulai mendapat ancaman dari Gaara.

Pemuda itu melakukan teror kepada Sara, mulai dari SMS maupun telpon. Bahkan pada puncaknya Gaara berani terang-terangan menemui Sara dan mengancam akan membunuhnya kalau Sara masih berani mendekati Temari. Karena ancaman itulah Sara jadi menjauhi Temari.

Semenjak itu hubungan Sara dengan Temari menjadi kurang baik. Keduanya bahkan tak saling bertegur sapa. Setelah lulus ia mendapat kabar kalau Temari pergi ke Amerika untuk bersekolah di sana, tapi belakangan diketahui kalau gadis itu sebenarnya hanya ingin menyusul sepupunya yang bernama Sabaku Hotaru.

"Terakhir yang kudengar gadis itu meninggal dan Temari kembali dari Amerika," ucap Sara menutup ceritanya. "Sekarang kau mengerti, kan? Gaara pasti akan mencari cara untuk mencelakaimu," sambung Sara kembali membahas masalah Gaara.

"Ya, ya aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas informasinya, aku akan lebih berhati-hati." Mei mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tapi sikap santainya seperti menunjukkan dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan peringatan yang dikatakan Sara.

"Mei! Ini bukan permainan! Yang aku minta bukan kau untuk berhati-hati tapi benar-benar menjauhi keluarga Sabaku!" Sara tak habis pikir dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya Mei. Apa dia tak bisa berpikir kalau dirinya itu berada dalam bahaya? Sara benar-benar habis kesabaran sampai tanpa sengaja membentak Mei.

"Tenang saja. Aku lebih kuat dari dugaanmu Sara. Mereka tak akan bisa menyakitiku." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Mei pada Sara.

Setelah itu Mei berjalan meninggalkan Sara yang sedang menatap Mei dengan tatapan tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Mei bisa sesantai itu. Sementara Mei tampaknya sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Apa kau bisa pertemukan aku dengan kedua orang itu?"

"_Eh? Apa sudah saatnya?"_

"Aku mendapatkan informasi yang cukup".

"_Baiklah, aku akan segera menghubungi mereka"._

_Click!_

Mei mematikan ponselnya kembali.

"Sepertinya semua misteri mulai terkuak... " gadis itu menyeringai puas.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Sakura Memang mengalami perubahan besar pada cerita ini. Dia mengalami trauma pada dirinya sendiri, juga depresi yang membuatnya masih sering melihat bayang-bayang Sasori dan masa lalunya. Trauma pada dirinya sendiri yang mengakibatkan dia kehilangan orang yang dia cintai sedang berusaha dia kubur dalam-dalam agar tidak keluar dari dalam dirinya. Dia tak mau mengulangi kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya dan hidup di dalam keluarga Sabaku bagi Sakura adalah kesempatan baru untuknya memulai lembaran baru. **  
><strong>

Ah, sebenarnya saya ingin memasukkan satu adegan yang diiringi sebuah lagu, apa di sini boleh memasukkan lagu di dalam cerita? Misalnya saja seperti salah satu tokohnya sedang bernyanyi atau untuk menggambarkan suasana dengan lagu? Mohon jawabannya bagi reader yang tahu m(_)m

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by DarkGrin_

_._

**_Please do not copy-paste without my permission and stop plagiarism_**

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 14

...

Sementara itu, tepat di hari yang sama Shikamaru dan Naruto mendapat telepon dari Utakata. Pemuda itu meminta untuk bertemu dengan keduanya karena dia ingin menyampaikan informasi mengenai keluarga Sabaku, juga mempertemukan keduanya dengan seseorang. Atas kesepakatan ketiganya, mereka janjian akan bertemu di restoran cepat saji yang berada dekat dengan apartement tempat Shikamaru dan Naruto tinggal sementara di Sunagakure siang itu.

"Jadi, hal apa yang mau kau katakan pada kami?" tanya Shikamaru _to the point_. Dia malas kalau harus berbasa-basi, membuang-buang waktu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada seseorang," balas Utakata dengan cepat. Pemuda itu tepat melirik ke arah sampingnya. "Perkenalkan, Mei Terumi." Utakata memperkenalkan Mei dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Mei Terumi dan aku sangat senang sekali karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Sikap Mei yang begitu sopan saat ini benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan sikapnya yang biasa saat di kampus.

"Utakata, kenapa Nona Mei ada di sini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melirik Mei. Terus-terang saja dalam urusan pekerjaan dia sangat tidak suka ada turut campur dari orang lain, apalagi yang tidak berkepentingan.

"Masih ingat, saat aku bilang ada seseorang yang juga ikut kita membantu menyelidiki kasus Hotaru?" Shikamaru tampak mengerutkan kening. Sepertinya dia sedang mengingat sesuatu, sementara Naruto menggeleng dengan begitu polosnya.

"Lebih baik aku menjelaskan kepada mereka, mengenai identitasku," kata Mei yang merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan daripada Naruto dan Shikamaru menjadi bingung.

"Aku adalah salah satu agen khusus di Sunagakure, dan bersama Utakata kami berdua ditugaskan untuk membantu kalian dalam penyelidikan kasus kematian Sabaku Hotaru." Mei menyerahkan kartu identitasnya pada Shikamaru dan Naruto untuk lebih meyakinkan lagi.

"Jadi kau rupanya orang yang dimaksud Utakata." Shikamaru bersunggut-sunggut sambil mengelus dagu lancipnya. "Lalu, apa ada informasi untuk kami? Kulihat saat dipameran kau akrab sekali dengan Temari... " tanya Shikamaru mulai menyelidik. Tentu saja masih segar dalam ingatannya saat melihat Mei keluar dari kamar hotel dengan pakaian yang berantakan.

"Yah, aku melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan informasi tentunya," balas Mei cepat. Dia tak ingin Shikamaru atau pun Naruto jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya.

"Tapi sayangnya informasi yang kudapat bukan dari Temari, melainkan dari Sara," ucapnya yang sedikit kecewa karena sampai saat ini dia masih belum mendapatkan petunjuk apa-apa dari Temari, dan itu artinya ia harus berlama-lama lagi bersandiwara menjadi seorang lesbian.

"Sara? Siapa dia? Apa dia salah satu kerabat Sabaku atau semacamnya?" nama Sara yang masih asing di telinga Shikamaru membuatnya bertanya-tanya, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Sara itu salah satu teman dekatku di kampus. Sepertinya dulu dia pernah dekat dengan Temari dan dia cukup berteman dengan Hidan," sambar Utakata menjelaskan.

"Kami sempat berbicara dan membahas mengenai keluarga Sabaku." Mei mulai menceritakan informasi apa yang ia dapat dari Sara.

"Lalu?" sambung Shikamaru penuh tanda-tanya. Tampak jelas ada rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Kami bicara banyak, namun pada intinya dia memintaku untuk menjauhi Temari karena Gaara berbahaya," jelas Mei tanpa berbelit-belit dan langsung pada ke intinya.

"Ah, sudah kuduga! Yang terlihat normal memang selalu jadi yang paling berbahaya!" celetuk Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa setelah mendengar penjelasan Mei barusan, ia merasa seperti tertipu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tapi ini jadi membingungkan," sambar Utakata secara tiba-tiba, "bisa saja pelakunya ternyata adalah Gaara... " Ucapan Utakata barusan membuat ketiga orang lainnya ikut berpikir mengenai kemungkinan tersebut.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Utakata meminta pendapat pada Shikamaru yang masih diam berpikir.

"Begini saja. Aku dan Naruto akan mengawasi Gaara, lalu Mei kau tetap fokus pada Temari, sementara Utakata, coba kau cari informasi lagi dari Sara, siapa tahu gadis itu masih menyembunyikan sesuatu." Akhirnya keempat orang itu memutuskan untuk membagi tugas masing-masing dalam penyelidikan kali ini.

"Tidak buruk juga," ucap Mei tampak menyetujui dengan usulan Shikamaru, "baiklah kalau begitu aku harus segera kembali, aku tak ingin ada yang mengetahui pertemuan kita di sini." Karena merasa sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Mei memutuskan untuk segera kembali. Dia tak ingin ada anak kampus yang memergokinya di sini.

"Aku juga," sambar Utakata sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Yah, kami juga tidak mau berlama-lama di sini." Shikamaru dan Naruto juga turut serta memutuskan untuk pulang.

...

Keempat orang itu keluar satu-persatu dari restoran cepat saji itu dengan santai. Saat itu mobil keluarga Sabaku melintas. Hari ini Temari, Kankuro dan Sakura berencana untuk mengecek keadaan pameran yang sedang berlangsung. Sontak gadis berambut pirang itu terkejut saat melihat Mei keluar dari dalam restoran. Ia terkejut bukan karena dia melihat Mei secara tak terduga di sana, melainkan dua orang yang ada di belakang Mei yaitu, Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Temari, sudah kubilang padamu tentang gadis itu, kan?" ucap Kankuro secara tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu juga melihat Mei barusan, dan tentunya dia juga melihat Utakata, Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Hn, aku sedang mengujinya," balas Temari sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

Berbeda dengan Temari dan Kankuro yang sempat terkejut melihat kehadiran dua orang itu bersama Mei. Saat ini Sakura sedang menatap tak percaya ke arah sisi trotoar lainnya. Pada sisi pejalan kaki, iris _emerald_-nya sedang mengamati sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Ia sedang memandangi sosok pemuda berambut merah, yang sedang mengenakan kaos dengan warna senada seperti rambutnya disertai dengan celana _jeans_ selutut dan sepatu _skate_. Matanya nyaris tak berkedip karena pasalnya pemuda yang ia lihat itu seperti Sasori, kakaknya.

'_Apa ini hanya khayalanku saja?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya, apakah sosok yang ia lihat adalah benar kakaknya atau hanya imajinasinya saja karena dia terlalu rindu pada sang kakak.

Namun pengamatannya harus terhalangi oleh mobil yang berjalan dan menutupi sosok tersebut. Sakura gelisah dan berusaha untuk mencari celah agar dapat melihat sosok pemuda tadi. Tak berapa lama mobil itu melaju, Sakura lega, tapi kelegaannya tak berlangsung lama karena sosok yang ia lihat sudah menghilang.

"Hah... Mungkin tadi hanya bayanganku saja... " gumamnya lirih.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Temari saat menyadari gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya menjadi murung dan sempat berbicara sendiri tadi. Kankuro yang duduk di depan hanya melirik sedikit untuk melihat reaksi wajah Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya terkenang masa lalu," jawab Sakura dengan datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jalanan.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan 30 menit, mereka tiba juga di gedung pameran. Gedung itu semakin hari malah semakin ramai dan jumlah pengunjung yang berdatangan semakin bertambah. Seperti hari ini, orang-orang yang datang untuk melihat lukisan hasil karya Uchiha yang terkenal itu begitu berdesakan.

"Ayo kita turun!" Temari bergegas turun dari mobil, begitu pun Sakura dan Kankuro.

Baru saja ketiga sabaku itu menjejakan kakinya di depan aula, para wartawan yang ada di tempat itu bergegas berlarian ke arah keluarga Sabaku untuk mewawancarai. Sakura langsung mengundurkan diri dari pandangan para wartawan itu dengan cepat.

"Hn, Temari kau saja yang melayani pertanyaan mereka. Aku mau pergi dulu." Kankuro juga memilih untuk cepat-cepat pergi. Rasanya malas sekali kalau dia harus menghadapi para wartawan itu karena bisa membuat darah tingginya menjadi naik.

"Kalau begitu aku dengan Sakura saja!" ucap Temari dengan sebal. Tapi begitu melihat ke samping, ternyata sosok Sakura sudah tak ada di sana.

...

Sakura yang menjauhi Temari bersama para penggemarnya (para wartawan) akhirnya memilih untuk menikmati kesendiriannya sambil melihat-lihat lukisan yang ada di pameran tersebut. Kebetulan dia memang belum sempat melihat-lihat karena saat itu ia melihat Sasuke dan membuatnya harus melarikan diri. Semua lukisannya bagus-bagus meskipun dia tak begitu mengerti akan seni. Gadis itu berjalan menelusuri tempat yang satu dan yang lainnya tanpa menyadari ada sepasang _onyx_ yang sejak beberapa menit lalu memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam, bagai seekor elang yang baru saja menemukan mangsanya.

"Aoba." Pemuda pemilik manik _onyx_ itu memanggil seorang laki-laki berkacamata.

"Ada apa, Tuan Sasuke?" tanyanya penuh hormat.

"Kau lihat gadis itu?" pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang masih asik melihat-lihat lukisan. Aoba menatap Sakura, sedikit bingung. Kemudian laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Katakan padanya kalau aku tertarik untuk menjadikannya model lukisanku dan segera antar dia ke ruanganku," ucapnya memberi perintah pada Aoba.

"Baik, Tuan Sasuke." Setelah mendapat perintah dari Sasuke, laki-laki itu bergegas pergi menghampiri Sakura.

'_Sakura... Kali ini aku tak akan takut lagi padamu, karena kali ini kau yang akan kubuat ketakutan.'_ Sasuke berjalan menuju ke ruangannya sambil menyeringai. Dalam otaknya dia sudah menyiapkan pembalasan dendam yang cocok untuk gadis itu.

.

.

"Maaf, Nona Sabaku Sakura." Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh orang lain membuat Sakura terkejut. Dengan cepat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki bertubuh tegap, berkacamata hitam dengan pakaian formal yang sangat rapih.

"Ya, ada apa? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang asing yang mengetahui namanya.

"Tentu saya tahu, keluarga Sabaku cukup dikenal di Sunagakure. Selain itu, anda pernah datang kemari bersama Nona Temari dan Tuan Kankuro. Sekali lihat sudah ketahuan anda pastilah Sabaku Sakura, anak dari keluarga Sabaku yang paling bungsu," ungkapnya menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

"Oh... " Balas Sakura datar, "lalu ada keperluan apa denganku?" tanya Sakura.

"Tuanku ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia ingin menjadikan anda sebagai model lukisannya, itu pun kalau Nona Sabaku berkenan." Aoba langsung menyampaikan permintaan Sasuke yang ingin melukis Sakura.

Untuk beberapa saat gadis itu sempat terhenyak. Ia pasti terkejut dengan permintaan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Aoba sempat merasa cemas karena Sakura tak memberikan respon. Namun sesaat setelah itu sebuah senyuman tipis terukir pada wajah sang gadis, membuat Aoba merasa lega karena ia yakin akan mendapatkan respon positif.

"Tentu saja dengan senang hati," jawab Sakura, "selain itu semua lukisan yang ada di sini semuanya begitu artistik, dan aku sangat tersanjung bila benar Tuanmu ingin menjadikanku modelnya," puji Sakura secara jujur mengagumi semua lukisan yang ada di dalam gedung pameran.

"Hah, baguslah. Saya lega mendengarkanya." Aoba menghela napas dengan lega karena Sakura menerima permintaannya. "Mari, akan saya antarkan Nona ke ruangan Tuan saya." Aoba menuntun Sakura menuju keruangan sang Tuan yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Sementara Sakura yang belum mengetahui hal tersebut mengikuti Aoba tanpa curiga sedikit pun.

Begitu sampai di depan sebuah ruangan laki-laki itu dengan sopan membukakan pintu tersebut untuk Sakura. "Silahkan masuk Nona Sakura. Tuan saya sudah menunggu anda di dalam," ucapnya mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih," balas Sakura dengan sedikit membungkuk sopan.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu begitu sunyi dan hening. Hanya derap langkah kaki Sakura saja yang terdengar menggema di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu didominasi dengan warna putih. Terdapat banyak kain-kain putih yang menutupi barang-barang di sekitar sana, juga terdapat beberapa kanvas-kanvas kosong berserakan di bagian pinggir ruangan. Tepat di depannya Sakura melihat ada seseorang yang sedang melukis duduk membelakanginya.

'_Aneh... Kenapa dia mirip dengan seseorang... '_ Kening Sakura mengernyit saat melihat sosok yang sedang membelakanginya mirip dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya.

"Maaf, tapi apakah benar anda berniat untuk melukisku?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati. Ia takut memecah konsentrasi orang yang tersebut.

"Oh, jadi rupanya kau sudah datang Sabaku Sakura." Sosok itu berbalik, memutar tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, "atau harus kusebut kau dengan Akasuna Sakura?" laki-laki di depannya kini menyeringai.

'_Di-dia... Sasuke!' _Sakura sama sekali tak menyangka kalau dia akan kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat melihat sosok pemuda itu.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For review and support!**


	16. Chapter 16

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by DarkGrin_

_._

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 15

...

"Kuharap kau masih ingat denganku, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai tajam yang terukir pada sudut bibirnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke... " Sakura hanya memandang datar ke arah Sasuke meskipun detik itu juga dia ingin sekali pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Sungguh dia sama sekali tak ingin bertemu atau pun melihat Sasuke lagi.

"Tentunya kau juga masih ingat pada Uchiha Sai, bukan?" Ucap pemuda itu lagi.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri sebuah benda yang tertutup oleh kain putih. Kain itu ia buka dan tampak jelas benda yang ditutupi tadi adalah sebuah kanvas dengan sebuah lukisan di dalamnya. Sakura memandang ke arah sebuah lukisan seorang pemuda yang sedang tengah tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan sendu. Pemuda yang ada dalam lukisan itu adalah Sai.

Tentu Sakura masih ingat akan pemuda yang ada di dalam lukisan itu. Dia adalah pemuda yang berusaha untuk mencelakainya dan juga orang yang telah dia bunuh pada malam itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana dia? Apa dia juga ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan Sasori dan untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau saat itu dirinya tak salah lihat.

"Dia siapa yang kau maksud?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan suara ketus.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Sakura. Aku tahu dia di sini. Katakan padaku di mana Sasori?" Sasuke mencoba memancing Sakura untuk mengatakan di mana keberadaan Sasori.

"Sasori... Dia... "

**Flashback**

_Pada malam kebakaran itu, Sasori yang memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam capel dan meninggalkan Hinata menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Meskipun api sudah berkobar hampir di seluruh ruangan, Sasori masih mencoba mencari celah untuk menuntun Sakura keluar dari pintu belakang capel. _

"_Kakak... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi... " Sakura yang jantungnya lemah mulai merasakan sesak pada dadanya karena asap juga ikut menyelimuti ruangan capel. _

"_Bertahanlah Sakura, kita akan keluar dari sini," ucap Sasori sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang mulai terasa lemas. Dia khawatir penyakit Sakura kumat dan dia harus bisa bertindak cepat untuk mengeluarkan Sakura dengan selamat  
><em>

_Keduanya berlari ke arah belakang. Sasori tahu kalau di pintu belakang capel ada pintu keluar karena saat kecil ia sering bermain di dalamnya. Sesekali keduanya harus menghindari kobaran api yang ingin menjilat mereka atau menghindar dari bebatuan atap capel yang mulai runtuh juga serpihan-serpihan kayu yang mulai berguguran ke bawah._

"_Sedikit lagi, kita hampir sampai!" Sasori tersenyum lega saat melihat pintu keluar. Namun begitu tangannya hendak meraih kenop pintu, tiba-tiba saja tangan Sakura terlepas dari genggamannya._

"_Sakura kau kenapa?" Sasori menatap cemas kepada sang adik yang terus-menerus memegangi dadanya yang sesak._

"_Uhuk... Uhuk... Sakit sekali, kak... " Sakura terbatuk-batuk karena tak kuat menahan bau asap yang semakin tebal dan menggumpal di seisi ruangan._

"_Sakura, satu langkah lagi kita akan keluar dari sini. Kuatkan dirimu!" Sasori memberikan semangat pada Sakura untuk tetap bertahan._

"_I-iya, Kak... " Sakura mengangguk sambil mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri._

_Kresss... !_

_Terdengar seperti suara patahan kayu dari atas. Serpihan bubuk kayu berjatuhan. Sasori yang menyadarinya segera melihat ke arah atas dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sebuah balok kayu disertai puing-puing reruntuhan terjun bebas mengarah ke arah Sakura. Tanpa banyak bicara pemuda itu bergegas berbalik dan mendorong Sakura dari belakang._

_BRUKH!_

_Sakura terjatuh dan tepat setelah Sasori mendorongnya, tubuh pemuda itu tertimpa reruntuhan tersebut. _

"_KA-KAKAK!" Sakura berteriak histeris saat melihat sang kakak tertimpa reruntuhan. Gadis itu berusaha bangkit untuk menyelamatkannya.  
><em>

_BRUKH!_

_Namun apa daya niatnya harus terhenti, karena tepat di depannya ia terhalangi oleh sebuah bongkahan batu besar yang runtuh dari atap bangunan capel._

"_TIDAK! TIDAAAAK!" gadis itu menjadi semakin histeris. Ia menjerit putus asa. Tak ada jalan lagi baginya untuk menolong Sasori. Api sudah mengelilingi tempat itu, sementara satu-satunya jalan untuk menolong Sasori sudah tertutup oleh bongkahan batu besar tadi._

_"Tidak... Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Kenapa... Kenapa!" gadis itu memukul-mukul bongkahan batu besar itu dengan rasa amarah dan sesal sambil menangis tersedu-sedu._

"_Sa-Sakura... " Terdengar suara Sasori dari arah sebrang dan menghentikan suara tangis Sakura._

"_Ka-Kakak... Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan perasaan lega karena Sasori masih bisa bicara kepadanya._

"_Sakura... Aku mohon tinggalkan tempat ini... " Suara pemuda itu terdengar begitu lemah dari sebrang. Ia terdengar seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit._

"_Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu!" Sakura menggeleng. Ia menolak jika harus pergi dan meninggalkan Sasori begitu saja._

"_Ini bukan saatnya untuk keras kepala Sakura. Kumohon cepatlah pergi!" balas Sasori yang langsung memarahi Sakura. Ia tahu sekali kalau reaksi Sakura pasti akan seperti itu. Dia takut kalau Sakura benar-benar nekad untuk tak pergi, dan gadis itu bisa saja mati bersamanya,_

"_Tidak, aku tidak mau! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu bagaimana pun caranya!" sesuai dugaan Sasori, gadis itu pasti akan berkeras menolak untuk pergi._

"_Sudah terlambat Sakura... " Sasori menghela napas berat. Ia diam sejenak mencari-cari udara karena perlahan ia merasakan mulai kesulitan untuk bernapas. Ditambah lagi luka pada tubuhnya memperparah keadaannya._

"_A-aku rasa... Meski aku berhasil keluar dari sini, tapi mungkin... aku akan mati kehabisan darah... Haha... " Sasori tertawa miris pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini keadaannya pasti sudah benar-benar parah. Kepalanya terasa berat dan penglihatannya mulai kabur._

"_Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu! Kau tidak akan mati, kau pasti kuat!" Sakura masih tak mau mendengarkan Sasori. Ia tak peduli apa pun yang akan terjadi, bila perlu dia akan mati bersama sang kakak._

"_Ini permintaanku bukan sebagai Kakakmu tapi sebagai Suamimu. Jadi lakukanlah apa yang kukatakan Sakura... " ._

_Air mata Sakura jatuh kembali setelah mendengar ucapan Sasori barusan. Rasanya saat ini juga ia ingin memeluk erat sang kakak dan mengatakan betapa dirinya sangat mencintai Sasori dan tak sanggup bila harus kehilangan dirinya sekarang. Isakan tangis Sakura semakin keras._

"_Sakura berjanjilah padaku... Ka-kalau kau berhasil selamat dari sini... Berjanjilah untuk memulai hidup baru. Lupakan semua masa lalumu dan kubur bayang-bayang dirimu yang lama... Sakura... " Sasori tersenyum dalam diam tanpa Sakura bisa melihatnya.  
><em>

"_Aku berjanji padamu... "  
><em>

_Sakura akhirnya keluar dari pintu belakang dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut sambil terus menangis dengan diiringi oleh guyuran hujan yang mulai turun deras._

_Saat itu dia sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri dengan pisau yang masih ia genggam, tapi aksinya dihentikan oleh Temari dan Gaara yang memergokinya di jalan._

**End Flashback**

"Sasori sudah meninggal pada malam kebakaran itu... " Jawab Sakura dengan suara berat.

"Hmm... " Sasuke mengamati perubahan pada wajah Sakura yang mendadak menjadi sendu. "Sayang sekali ya dia sudah tak ada. Padahal aku ingin berterima kasih karena kalau bukan karena dia mungkin saat ini aku tak akan pernah menjadi seorang pelukis seperti sekarang ini," ucapnya dengan jujur. Namun sikapnya membuat Sakura salah paham dan menganggap Sasuke sedang mengejek kematian kakaknya.

"Katakan saja padaku, apa maksud dan tujuanmu menyuruhku kemari?" Sakura mendengus. Ia tampak gelisah dan resah.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu apa yang aku inginkan Sakura. Nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau belati dari dalam genggaman tangannya.

Sekali lihat Sakura sudah paham apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Pemuda itu pasti ingin membalaskan dendam kematian Sai terhadap dirinya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura yang masih diam tak bergeming. Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli dengan sikap diam Sakura. Menurutnya ini justru adalah kesempatan yang bagus.

"Kau bodoh... " Ucap Sakura secara tiba-tiba. "Kau pikir bisa membunuhku dengan benda tak berarti seperti itu, eh Sasuke?" Sakura memandang dingin ke arah belati yang dipegang oleh Sasuke.

'_Di-dia... '_ Entah kenapa Sasuke mendadak menjadi ragu. Dia dapat merasakan adanya hawa dingin yang menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Suatu kengerian yang mengingatkannya akan masa lalu, saat ia melihat gadis itu membunuh Sai.

"Baik kau atau pun aku, kita sama-sama tahu kalau aku jauh lebih kuat darimu, Sasuke." Tatapan _emerald_ itu beralih memandang tajam ke dalam _onyx_ Sasuke. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu mundur selangkah akibat pandangan yang mengintimidasi dari gadis itu.

"Maaf, permisi!" tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka. tampak Temari sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Melihat adanya orang lain, Sasuke dengan cepat menyembunyikan belati yang sedang ia pegang.

"Aoba bilang Sakura ada di dalam ruangan ini. Lalu, apa urusan kalian berdua sudah selesai?" Sekilas Temari dapat menangkap adanya aura ketegangan diantara Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Urusanku dengannya sudah selesai," jawab Sakura yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Temari. "Maaf sekali Tuan Uchiha, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjadi modelmu. Terima kasih sudah menawarkan," ucapnya sambil melirik ke belakang dengan tatapan dingin.

'_Ada apa dengan Sakura? Dia berbeda... '_ Temari menatap curiga pada perubahan sikap Sakura. Sosok Sakura yang sekarang mengingatkannya pada diri Sakura waktu pertama kali mereka menemukan gadis itu.

**Flashback**

_Malam itu hujan turun cukup deras. Baki melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat agar mereka bisa segera sampai ke Sunagakure. Entah kenapa hari itu tiket pesawat Konohagakure-Sunagakure sudah habis, jadi mereka terpaksa lewat jalan darat. Tapi pada malam itu siapa yang menduga kalau mereka akan menemukan seorang gadis. Dengan tubuh yang basah diguyur hujan. Gadis itu berjalan seperti tanpa arah._

"_Baki, berhenti sebentar!"Tiba-tiba saja Temari meminta sang pengemudi untuk menghentikan mobil._

"_Tapi, Nona Temari. Tuan besar sudah menunggu kita." Baki dengan sopan mencoba untuk memperingatkan Temari._

"_Sebentar saja. Apa kau tidak lihat gadis itu? Sepertinya dia butuh pertolongan." Tanpa peduli pada nasehat Baki, gadis itu bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar._

_Temari keluar dari dalam mobil menerjang derasnya hujan karena saat itu ia tak membawa payung dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berjongkok meringkuk di pinggir jalan._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Temari sambil memandang iba pada Sakura._

_Tak ada jawaban. Sakura hanya diam membisu, dan seperti tak menganggap kehadiran Temari di depannya._

"_Sigh... " Temari menghela napas, "kalau kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini kau bisa sakit. di mana rumahmu? Mau kuantarkan pulang?" Temari belum mau menyerah. Dia masih berusaha mencari tahu di mana Sakura tinggal untuk membantunya. Ada sesuatu pada diri Sakura yang membuatnya merasa tertarik._

"_Pergi... Pergi tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini!" dengan tubuh yang gemetar Sakura malah menyuruh Temari untuk pergi._

"_Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu... " Temari berusaha untuk meraih tangan Sakura dan ingin membantunya untuk berdiri._

"_JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" tapi Temari malah membuat Sakura semakin histeris. Dengan cepat gadis itu menepis tangan Temari dan mendorongnya ke belakang._

_Trang!_

_Sebuah pisau terjatuh dari balik jaket baju Sakura dan masih tampak jelas pada ujung pisau tersebut terdapat noda darah. _

"_Temari!" Gaara yang melihatnya dari kaca mobil lekas turun karena khawatir Temari disakiti._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa Gaara. Tapi tampaknya gadis ini butuh pertolongan. Dia seperti mengalami gangguan mental," ucap Temari yang malah lebih mencemaskan gadis asing di hadapannya._

_Itulah hari pertama di mana Sakura bertemu dengan keluarga Sabaku dan setelah itu Temari memanggil dokter khusus yang merawat kejiwaan Sakura._

**End Flashback**

"Sakura, kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Temari untuk memastikan.

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa. Ayo pulang," ucap gadis itu dengan datar dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan gedung pameran tersebut.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya bisa melihat kepergian Sakura dengan perasaan kesal. Lagi-lagi gadis itu mengalahkannya. Dia benci harus terintimidasi seperti tadi. Ternyata rasa takutnya pada gadis itu masih belum hilang.

"SIAL!" pemuda itu berteriak sambil melemparkan salah satu kanvas kosong ke sembarang tempat.

'_Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Shikamaru dan Naruto,'_ pikir pemuda itu yang langsung bergegas meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja. _'Tapi tunggu dulu... '_ Mendadak saja Sasuke berubah pikiran.

"Tidak... Mereka tidak boleh tahu tentang keberadaan Sakura. Kalau mereka tahu, rencanaku untuk balas dendam pada gadis itu akan gagal... Aku harus merahasiakan ini... ".

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by DarkGrin_

_._

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 16

...

Sejak hari itu sikap Sakura berubah. Gadis itu berubah menjadi pendiam dari biasanya. Sikapnya juga berubah menjadi dingin dan cuek pada keadaan sekitar, hampir sama seperti Kankuro.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Sudah 3 hari ini sikapnya berubah dan itu terjadi setelah dia bertemu dengan pelukis itu," ucap Temari pada pagi itu, mendiskusikan masalah perubahan sikap Sakura pada Gaara, Kankuro dan Baki yang ada pada ruangan meja makan.

"Ini juga sudah hari ketiga dia tak ikut sarapan bersama kita... " Gadis berkuncir itu mendesah pelan sambil melirik ke arah kursi, tempat di mana Sakura biasanya duduk bersama mereka.

"Apa sebaiknya kita panggil Dokter Chiyo?" Ucap gadis itu. Entah sedang bertanya pada yang lainnya atau sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau membawakan sarapan ini untuk Sakura." Gadis itu berdiri dan segera membawa sebuah sandwich dan segelas susu menuju kamar si merah muda.

.

.

Temari masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar Sakura yang diliputi kegelapan. Memang 3 hari terakhir gadis itu jadi lebih senang menyendiri di dalam kegelapan dan karena hal itu juga Temari harus pindah ruangan karena dia tak terbiasa dengan suasana tempat yang sangat gelap.

"Sakura, aku membawakan Sarapan untukmu." Temari berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju meja yang berada tepat di tengah antara tempat tidur Sakura dan tempat tidurnya. Meski gelap tapi ia tahu kalau sang adik sedang berada di atas ranjangnya, meringkuk, menyelimuti diri dengan selimut meski cuaca tidaklah dingin.

"Sakura... Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi menemui Chiyo-_san_?" Temari mencoba untuk membujuk Sakura pergi ke dokter. Chiyo adalah orang yang dulu sempat menangani kejiwaan Sakura dan Temari merasa kalau saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk kembali berobat padanya.

"Maaf, aku sudah merepotkan semuanya," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba pada Temari.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menemui Chiyo-_san_ hari ini?" tanya Temari dengan baik-baik. Kelihatannya Sakura mulai mau bicara lagi.

"Ya, aku mau," jawab Sakura pelan dan gadis itu mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu siang nanti setelah dari kampus aku akan membawamu ke Chiyo-_san_. Jadi jangan lupa bersiap-siap, ya Sakura." Temari tersenyum senang dan merasa lega karena akhirnya Sakura mau juga diajak pergi menemui Chiyo.

.

.

Siangnya sesuai dengan apa yang sudah dijanjikan, Temari langsung membawa Sakura untuk pergi ke tempat Chiyo. Sepertinya gadis merah muda itu benar-benar mengikuti ajakan Temari untuk berobat karena saat Temari sampai di rumah, Sakura sudah bersiap di dalam kamarnya, menunggu untuk dijemput. Begitu sang kakak tiba di rumah, Sakura langsung menemuinya dan segera pergi kembali menuju ke kediaman Chiyo.

"Aku merasa lega karena kau mau ikut denganku. Awalnya kupikir kau akan menolak," ungkap Temari menyatakan kelegaannya atas keputusan Sakura untuk ikut menemui Chiyo.

Sakura hanya diam menatap ke arah luar jendela tanpa menanggapi ucapan Temari. Pandangannya menerawang menelusuri sisi jalan dengan ekspresi datar. Membuat Temari yang duduk di sebelah Sakura jadi penasaran dibuatnya. Apa yang sedang dilihat dan dipikirkan oleh adik angkatnya itu.

Satu jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Chiyo. Wanita yang sudah berusia 65 tahun itu memang sudah buka praktek di rumahnya dikarenakan faktor usianya. Namun, meski umurnya sudah tua, wanita itu masih sangat lihai menganalisis seseorang dan sangat ahli di bidang psikologis. Karena keahliannya itulah Chiyo dipercaya untuk menangani anak-anak di keluarga Sabaku. Tentu tak ada yang mengira kalau keluarga itu memiliki seorang psikiater khusus.

"Kita sudah sampai." Gadis itu bergegas turun begitu tiba di depan gerbang kediaman Chiyo yang cukup megah.

Temari menekan tombol pada dinding di dekat gerbang tersebut, sambil sedikit berteriak pada tombol yang satunya, memberitahukan kedatangannya. Tak berapa lama pintu gerbang berwarna putih itu terbuka lebar secara otomatis. Temari bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu Baki melajukan mobil tersebut masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah Chiyo yang cukup luas.

"Ayo Sakura, kita turun." Dengan perasaan tak sabar gadis pirang itu turun dari dalam mobil dan diikuti oleh Sakura yang terlihat seperti tak berminat sama sekali.

Melihat sikap malas-malasan dari Sakura membuat Temari menghela napas. Rasanya dia ingin sekali cepat-cepat bertemu Chiyo dan mengembalikan sikap Sakura seperti sedia kala.

"Sakura, cepat! Kita temui Chiyo-_san_!" Temari menarik tangan Sakura dan sedikit menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah yang ukurannya cukup besar itu.

...

"Selamat siang, Chiyo-_san_!" Temari langsung merangsek masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana Chiyo selalu membuka praktek sambil menarik-narik Sakura.

"Astaga, Temari!" mata sayu wanita tua itu langsung melotot lebar saat melihat Temari dan Sakura. "Tak bisakah kalian mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk? Apa kalian tak bisa lihat aku sedang ada pasien di sini?" wanita itu terlihat mengelus-ngelus dadanya, berusaha bersikap sabar. Bertahun-tahun menangani keluarga Sabaku membuatnya paham betul dengan watak Temari.

"Tunggulah dulu di ruangan sebelah," pintanya berharap agar Temari dan Sakura maklum kalau dia harus menangani pasien lain dulu.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya, Chiyo-_san_~~ " balas Temari manja. Dia kembali menarik Sakura keluar. Chiyo menghela napas sesaat.

Sesuai dengan apa yang disuruh oleh sang dokter, keduanya menunggu di ruangan yang lain. Temari memilih untuk membaca-baca majalah yang memang sudah disediakan di ruangan itu sambil menunggu Chiyo, sementara Sakura lebih memilih diam dengan tatapan kosong.

_Sreeet!_

Setelah menunggu hampir 20 menit. Pintu bergaya jepang kuno itu digeser. Dari balik pintu itu muncul Chiyo. Wanita berusia tua itu melangkah masuk ke dalam sambil melihat Temari dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Jadi, siapa diantara kalian berdua yang membutuhkan pertolonganku?" ucapnya membuat perhatian kedua gadis itu langsung beralih kepadanya.

"Chiyo-_san_ ini bicara apa?" tiba-tiba saja Temari mendengus, "tentu saja bukan aku, tapi Sakura!" gadis itu tampak tersinggung. Ia terlihat seperti tidak menyukai cara bicara Chiyo.

"Aku hanya bertanya Temari." Wanita tua itu langsung menghela napas, "siapa tahu kau mau menghilangkan obsesimu itu," lanjutnya.

"Ah, sudahlah!" sambar Temari cepat sebelum Chiyo bicara hal lain yang tidak-tidak. "Kami kemari untuk membantu Sakura bukan untuk membahas mengenai diriku, Chiyo-_san_!" sambungnya lagi dengan perasaan setengah kesal. Dalam hati ia sudah merutuk. Awas saja kalau wanita tua itu berani bicara macam-macam di depan Sakura.

"Hmmm... " Chiyo kini menatap Sakura yang sedang diam melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan absurd. "Kelihatannya dia parah," ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sakura, ikutlah denganku. Temari, kau tunggu di sini saja." Tanpa banyak bicara wanita itu meminta Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya ke ruangan lain dan meninggalkan Temari di ruangan tunggu.

Kedua gadis itu tak ada yang menolak perkataan Chiyo. Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan membuntuti sang dokter. Temari walau resah, ia terpaksa harus menurut dan menunggu dengan tenang.

...

"Duduklah Sakura." Chiyo mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk, setidaknya agar gadis itu bisa rileks. Sakura tak banyak bicara, ia mengangguk dan segera duduk.

Wanita itu membuka laci kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan. Chiyo memakai kacamatanya yang ada di atas meja dan mulai membalik lembar demi lembar buku tersebut sampai dia menemukan sebuah nama 'Sakura' di sana. Wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi keriput tampak semakin berkerut saat ia menautkan kedua alisnya dengan wajah serius.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Sekarang mulailah bercerita dari apa yang kau rasakan akhir-akhir ini?" Chiyo menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya dan mulai bertanya pada Sakura.

"Dia... " Sakura yang sejak awal datang diam saja kini mulai membuka suaranya. "Dia ada di mana-mana... " Ucapnya ambigu membuat Chiyo mengernyit.

"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Chiyo penasaran.

"Sasori... Aku selalu melihatnya berada di sekitarku... Awalnya hanya dalam mimpi, namun perlahan, sosoknya sepertinya nyata. Aku sering melihat sosoknya ada di dekatku, dan rasanya sulit sekali bagiku untuk membedakan mana yang khayal dan mana yang nyata!" Sakura bicara sambil memegangi kepalanya. Gadis itu tampak begitu frustasi. Yah, siapa pun yang berada dalam posisinya pasti akan mengalami hal serupa. Melihat bayang-bayang orang yang sudah tidak ada berada di sekliling kita. Hal itu pasti sangat mengganggu.

"Sakura, bukankah kita dulu pernah membahas ini? Kita sama-sama tahu kalau Sasori, Kakakmu itu sudah tidak ada. Jadi dia tak mungkin ada di sekitarmu, itu hanya imajinasimu yang terbentuk dari rasa bersalahmu." Chiyo dengan tenang mencoba memberikan penjelasan pada Sakura tanpa mendikte sekaligus mencoba untuk memahaminya.

"Tapi kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus dia yang selalu menghantuiku? Bayang-bayang itu seperti mentertawakan kesendirianku, dia selalu mengingatkanku pada masa laluku!" Sakura menangis dan marah pada saat yang bersamaan. Emosinya berubah menjadi tidak stabil.

"Sakura tenanglah! Kalau kau seperti ini aku juga tidak bisa membantumu!" Chiyo langsung mengambil sikap tegas. Wanita itu dengan lantang meminta Sakura untuk menjaga emosinya. Sebagai seorang psikolog dia sudah sering menghadapi pasien seperti ini dan dia tidak boleh kalah apalagi takut.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan... " Sakura kembali terisak dan kali ini sikapnya jauh lebih tenang, "kenapa dia terus menggangguku... " Sakura meratap dengan perasaan sangat sedih.

"Sakura... Bukankah kau dulu pernah mengatakan padaku kalau Sasori telah menyelamatkan hidupmu dan dia ingin kau menjalani hidup baru?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan dari Chiyo. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya permintaan terakhir sang kakak yang menginginkan dirinya untuk tetap hidup dan membuka lembaran baru, jauh dari masa lalunya.

"Kau tahu, Kakakmu sangat mencintaimu Sakura. Dia rela melakukan apa pun bahkan memberikan nyawanya untukmu. Dia sudah memaafkanmu, dan sekarang tinggal kau yang harus bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri," ucap Chiyo sambil tersenyum. Dia mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut untuk menenangkan perasaan gadis itu.

"Maafkanlah dirimu Sakura... " Chiyo mengucapkan hal itu berulang-ulang pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mampu diam tanpa bersuara dalam rengkuhan tangan tua Chiyo yang hangat. Belum pernah ia merasa setenang dan sedamai ini. Dirinya merasa dilindungi. Sakura mulai meresapi semua ucapan Chiyo. Wanita itu benar, dia memang sangat terpukul dan selalu merasa bersalah. Tapi dia tak ingin terus berlarut dan menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri juga harapan kakaknya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang lain yang pernah ia sakiti? Apakah orang-orang itu memamafkan dirinya?

Sepintas Sakura teringat akan wajah Sasuke yang tampak begitu marah dan penuh kebencian terhadap dirinya. Tidak bisa. Sakura berpikir selama pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu masih ada di sekitarnya, dirinya tak akan pernah bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Dia harus mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke, atau setidaknya itulah yang sedang dia pikirkan.

'_Tidak, tidak boleh... Aku tidak boleh sampai punya pikiran seperti itu lagi... '_ Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Chiyo. Dia mengalami perdebatan batin dan berusaha menstabilkan emosionalnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan obat untukmu." Chiyo melepaskan pelukannya setelah merasa Sakura jauh lebih tenang.

Wanita itu berjalan ke arah lemari obat yang terpajang di ruangan itu. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka lemari obat tersebut dan mengambil sebuah botol obat. Diletakannya botol obat tersebut di atas meja sementara dirinya duduk kembali dan membuat sebuah catatan kecil.

"Minumlah obat ini pagi dan malam," ucapnya sambil memberikan botol dan catatan kecil tersebut pada Sakura.

Gadis itu mengernyit saat melihat isi catatan tersebut dan tak lama dia memandang Chiyo dengan tatapan ragu.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Sakura dengan tak yakin.

"Hal itu bagus untuk jiwamu," jawab Chiyo sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm... Baiklah... " Sakura tak banyak komentar. Dia mengambil obat tersebut dan memasukannya beserta catatan kecil itu ke dalam tas.

Kemudian Chiyo mengantar Sakura keluar ruangan menuju ke ruangan di sebelahnya, di mana Temari sedang menunggu dengan bosan. Terlihat dari ambang pintu, gadis berkuncir khas itu hanya membolak-balik majalah yang ia pegang tanpa dibaca.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bosan menunggu di sini, ya?" Chiyo terkekeh dari ambang pintu.

"Sudah selesai, ya? Baguslah!" tanpa perlu menjawab, Chiyo sudah bisa mengetahui kalau Temari memang benar-benar sudah sangat bosan menunggu.

"Apa kau juga mau konsultasi?" tanya Chiyo setengah menggoda dan setengahnya lagi menyindir Temari.

"Chiyo-_san_ sudah berapa kubilang aku tidak pernah bermasalah!" Temari kembali mendengus dengan galak.

"Oh, ya Sakura. Ada baiknya kau meminum obatnya sekarang." Chiyo memberi saran pada gadis itu untuk meminum obatnya. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

Sakura tak banyak bertanya atau pun protes. Gadis itu membuka tutup botol tersebut dan mengambil sebutir kapsul dari dalamnya. Chiyo menyodorkan segelas minuman pada gadis itu. Sakura menelan obat tersebut dan menenggak minuman yang diberikan Chiyo.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil mengembalikan gelas tersebut pada Chiyo.

"Sudah selesai, kan? Ayo kita pulang!" Temari dengan tak sabar menarik-narik lengan Sakura. Ia ingin segera cepat-cepat pulang.

Kedua gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah kediaman Chiyo dengan perasaan lega. Sakura meski masih diam saja tapi keadaan emosi gadis itu sudah jauh lebih tenang dan sikapnya perlahan kembali seperti semula setelah meminum obat dari Chiyo.

...

Baki langsung melajukan mobil begitu kedua gadis tersebut sudah masuk ke dalamnya. Selama perjalanan Sakura hanya diam, tapi ada sebuah senyum yang terukir pada bibir tipisnya. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah menemukan jalannya kembali dan hal itu membuat Temari lega. Setidaknya Sakura yang seperti biasa lebih mudah dia dekati daripada sosok Sakura yang 'lain'.

"Aku mau langsung ke kamar," ucap Sakura begitu mereka tiba di rumah. Gadis itu bergegas turun dan berpamitan pada Temari.

"Selamat istirahat Sakura!" balas Temari dengan senyuman lebar.

Gadis merah muda itu berjalan sedikit lesu ke arah kamarnya. Hari ini dia merasa sudah menguras energi banyak sekali, padahal di tempat Chiyo dia hanya bercerita dan menangis tapi entah kenapa tenaganya seperti terkuras habis.

Sakura memutar kenop pintu kamarnya yang pada depan pintunya terdapat tulisan "Sakura Dan Temari", dan disertai oleh selembar foto mereka berdua pada pintu. Sakura tersenyum sesaat, menyesapi kenangan lama yang ia alami bersama Temari. Tapi dia tahu kalau ternyata Temari tak setulus itu. Dia memang diam saja, tapi bukan berarti dia itu bodoh. Mendapatkan keluarga baru, hidup bahagia dan damai memang terlalu indah bagi Sakura untuk menjadi kenyataan. Tapi setidaknya dia akan berusaha untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi di dalam keluarga Sabaku sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pergi.

_Krieeeet..._

Gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia masuk dan langsung menyalakan lampu kamar. Sesaat langkahnya sempat terhenti saat tepat di depannya dia melihat sosok yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membayanginya.

"Kakak... " Ucapnya lirih saat melihat sosok tersebut.

Tepat di depan jendela kamarnya tampak Sasori tengah berdiri diam memandanginya. Wajah pucat pemuda itu tampak begitu datar tanpa adanya senyum atau sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sasori yang ada di depannya bukanlah sosok nyata yang dapat dia raih. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia tahu sekali apa yang dilihatnya hanya imajinasinya. Imajinasi yang terlalu nyata baginya.

"Pergilah, Kak. Aku ingin melupakanmu dan menjalani harapan terakhirmu... " Sakura berbicara sendiri sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku mencintaimu," sambungnya.

Setelah beberapa saat sepasang iris _emerald_ itu kembali terbuka. wajahnya menatap sendu ke arah jendela di mana tadi sosok itu berdiri. Bayangan itu telah menghilang dan hanya menyisakan jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil menggenggam kalung yang ia pakai.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by DarkGrin_

_._

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 17

...

Akhirnya Sakura kembali kuliah. Dia mulai kembali menjalani aktifitasnya seperti sedia kala. Dia merasa bebannya sudah jauh berkurang sejak dia bertemu dan berbicara mengenai banyak hal kepada Chiyo. Sakura merasa optimis kalau dia bisa menjalani kehidupannya seperti apa yang diharapkan Sasori tanpa harus mencelakai siapa pun.

Pagi itu Sakura kembali berkuliah. Gadis itu berjalan seorang diri menuju ke kelasnya karena hari itu dia memang agak kesiangan dan berangkat tanpa diantarkan Baki. Saat gadis itu hampir saja sampai ke kelas tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya dari sebuah lorong.

"Gaara? Kenapa kau menarikku seperti ini?" Sakura terkejut karena yang menariknya adalah Gaara.

"Katakan padaku apa maksud dari semua sikapmu itu?" tanya Gaara yang tampak begitu kesal kepada Sakura. Hal ini tentu membuat sang gadis bingung.

"Sikapku yang bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Sakura balik bertanya dengan kebingungan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Gaara dan kenapa dia bisa bertanya seperti itu? Seolah-olah dia baru saja menyakiti Temari.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" tiba-tiba saja Gaara membentak Sakura. "Kau mempermainkan Temari. Kau memberinya harapan dengan sikap manismu itu tapi setelah itu kau menjatuhkannya, membuatnya sedih dan menderita! Kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya, hah?"

"Kau mencintainya, kan?" ucap Sakura dengan tiba-tiba.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tampak jelas Gaara terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura barusan.

"Kau mencintai Temari-_nee_. Mengaku saja padaku Gaara. Aku sudah mengetahuinya." Sakura menatap lekat ke dalam manik _emerald_ yang serupa dengan iris matanya.

"Seperti ada suara Sakura di sana... " Mei yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas tanpa sengaja mendengar suara Sakura dan Gaara dari arah lorong. Terusik oleh rasa penasaran, gadis itu melangkahkan kaki lebih mendekat untuk mengetahui apa yang keduanya sedang bicarakan. Bisa jadi apa yang mereka bicarakan dapat menjadi petunjuk mengenai kematian Hotaru.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai Nee-_san_." Raut wajah Gaara berubah menjadi resah. Sepertinya memang benar ada yang sedang ia sembunyikan dan hal itu kemungkinan adalah mengenai perasaan terlarangnya terhadap Temari.

"Sinar matamu tak bisa berbohong Gaara. Kau memang mencintainya." Sakura tetap mendesak Gaara agar pemuda itu mau mengaku. "Semua sikapmu terhadapku hanyalah sebuah sandiwara untuk menutupi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." Gaara hanya mampu terdiam. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Kau membuat kesan seolah dirimu menyukaiku karena kau tak ingin Temari mendapatkan celah untuk bisa mendekatiku. Gadis yang kau cintai sebenarnya bukanlah aku, melainkan Kakakmu sendiri," ucap Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan atas apa yang telah dia katakan. Dia tahu kalau dugaannya tak meleset karena dia pernah merasakan berada dalam posisi Gaara.

'_Apa? Jadi Gaara punya perasaan khusus terhadap Temari?'_ Mei yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua Sabaku itu menjadi terkejut dengan penuturan Sakura mengenai perasaan Gaara terhadap sang kakak. Gadis berambut merah itu jadi bertanya-tanya apakah yang diucapkan Sakura memang benar? Kalau iya, berarti ucapan Sara saat itu tidak main-main.

"Kalau semua itu memang benar, kau mau apa?" sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang harus disembunyikan. Gaara pun mengakui semua dugaan Sakura terhadapnya.

'_Hah? Jadi Gaara memang benar-benar mencintai Temari? Jangan-jangan memang benar kalau pelakunya bisa jadi adalah Gaara bukan Temari!'_ Mei mendengarkan sambil merekam pembicaraan kedua Sabaku itu. Dia benar-benar tak menduga kalau Gaara memang memiliki rasa pada Temari.

"Aku akan membantu," tukas Sakura yang membuat kedua iris _emerald_ Gaara melebar. "Aku akan membantumu meneruskan sandiwara yang kau buat," ucapnya sekali lagi dan kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih tegas dari yang tadi.

Gaara terdiam, karena dia sendiri bingung mau berkata atau bersikap seperti apa. Satu hal, ia salut pada Sakura yang dapat dengan sigap memahami tindakannya selama ini. Sepertinya dia sedikit meremehkan gadis merah muda itu. Awalnya dia hanya menganggap seorang gadis lemah yang sedang mengalami depresi, tapi ternyata dia cukup pintar untuk menganalisa keadaan.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya alasan kenapa aku memutuskan untuk membantumu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, kalau aku sudah mencintai orang lain dan yang jelas dia bukan Temari." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sakura bergegas pergi meninggalkan Gaara di lorong tersebut.

'_Ah, gawat!'_ Mei yang menyadari Sakura akan keluar berjalan ke arahnya buru-buru masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas yang masih kosong untuk bersembunyi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Mei saat itu ada seseorang yang dari kejauhan mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Gadis yang ternyata adalah Sara itu sedang menatap Mei dengan pandangan curiga, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan gadis seperti Mei di sana? Mengendap-endap seperti sedang mengintai sesuatu.

_Tep tep tep!_

Terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang dari arah lorong. Sara tetap mengawasi dan mendapati sosok Sakura dan Gaara keluar dari arah lorong secara berurutan. Sakura langsung berbelok menuju ke kelas sementara Gaara berjalan lurus ke depan.

'_Jadi di sana ada Sakura dan Gaara? Apa Mei mengawasi mereka berdua? Aku jadi penasaran... '_ Ucapnya dalam hati dengan perasaan penuh keingintahuan apa sebenarnya yang sedang dilakukan Mei tadi.

Tepat setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas, Mei langsung keluar dari dalam ruangan kelas kosong tadi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sara segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Aku melihat semua yang kau lakukan tadi," ucap Sara yang sukses membuat Mei tercengang kaget. Tentunya dia tak menyangka kalau aksinya tadi dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Hn, lalu kau mau apa?" balas Mei masih dengan sikap angkuhnya.

"Kita perlu bicara. Ikut aku!" sekarang giliran Sara yang menyeret-nyeret Mei untuk mengikutinya.

...

Sara dengan langkah cepat membawa Mei menuju ke ruangan perpustakaan yang ada di gedung yang berbeda dari gedung jurusan mereka. Sara memang sengaja membawa Mei ke perpustakaan karena pagi-pagi seperti ini ruangan perpustakaan masih sepi, belum banyak mahasiswa yang datang untuk menggunakan perpustakaan. Begitu di dalam ruangan Sara segera menutup pintu perpustakaan rapat-rapat agar tak ada orang lain yang secara tidak sengaja masuk dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Mei, sebenarnya aku curiga padamu. Kenapa kau mengawasi Sakura dan Gaara? Gerak-gerikmu membuatku bertanya-tanya siapa kau sebenarnya? Kedekatanmu dengan Temari itu bukan suatu kebetulan, kan? Kau memang sejak awal seperti sengaja mendekatinya." Sara mengungkapkan semua kecurigaannya kepada Mei secara terang-terangan. Selama ini gadis itu memang selalu memperhatikan gerakan Mei dalam diam. Sehingga ia mendapatkan satu kesimpulan kalau Mei memiliki tujuan tersendiri untuk mendekati Temari, apa pun itu.

"Tak kusangka, kau jeli juga. Kukira kau hanya seorang gadis pendiam biasa." Mei tersenyum setelah mendengar semua pertanyaan dari Sara. Dia telah salah memprediksi Sara.

"Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan... " Mei mengeluarkan ponsel yang tadi dia gunakan untuk merekam pembicaraan antara Gaara dan Sakura. "Coba kau dengar ini baik-baik," ucapnya seraya menyalakan suara rekaman untuk diperdengarkan kepada Sara.

"_Semua sikapmu terhadapku hanyalah sebuah sandiwara untuk menutupi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya"._

"_Kau membuat kesan seolah dirimu menyukaiku karena kau tak ingin Temari mendapatkan celah untuk bisa mendekatiku. Gadis yang kau cintai sebenarnya bukanlah aku, melainkan Kakakmu sendiri"._

"_Kalau semua itu memang benar, kau mau apa?"_

Mei memperdengarkan rekaman yang berhasil ia dapat satu-persatu kepada Sara.

"Sepertinya dugaanmu mengenai Gaara ada benarnya juga," ucap Mei saat dia mengingat tentang perkataan Sara yang memintanya untuk waspada kepada Gaara.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," dengus Sara dengan agak kesal, "siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau menyelidki mengenai keluarga Sabaku?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan. Dia yakin kalau Mei bukanlah sekedar mahasiswi biasa yang secara kebetulan datang dan dekat dengan keluarga Sabaku.

"Aku rasa ini saatnya untuk memberitahukan padamu yang sebenarnya mengenai jati diriku." Mei menghela napas. Rasanya dia sudah tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan identitasnya di depan Sara. Selain itu dia percaya pada gadis ini bisa menjaga rahasia.

Pada akhirnya Mei membeberkan rahasia mengenai jati dirinya kepada Sara. Mei mengakui kalau kedekatannya dengan Temari dan kedatangannya ke Sunagakure University bukanlah suatu kebetulan semata, melainkan memang sudah direncanakan. Mei menyatakan kalau dirinya adalah seorang agen khusus Sunagakure yang sedang bertugas untuk menyelidiki kasus kematian Hotaru dibantu dengan bersama dua orang kepolisian dari Konohagakure.

"Jadi selama ini kau dan Utakata... " Sara benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata harus berkomentar seperti apa. Sebenarnya dia kecewa karena selama ini Utakata tak terus-terang padanya, namun di sisi lain dia merasa lega mengetahui banyaknya orang-orang berkompeten yang turun tangan dalam kasus ini.

"Aku harap kau bisa menjaga semua rahasia ini, Sara," kata Mei yang mempercayakan kerahasiaan identitasnya pada Sara.

'_Dasar wanita licik! Aku sudah menduga ini dari awal. Temari terlalu ceroboh dan Gaara terlalu bodoh membiarkan gadis itu masuk.'_ Ternyata di luar secara kebetulan ada Kankuro yang tadi lewat dan mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua gadis itu. _'Kalau mereka tak mau bertindak aku yang akan menyelesaikan semua ini dengan caraku sendiri. Pertama-tama dimulai dari gadis penyelidik itu,'_ ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Di dalam otaknya sudah tersusun sebuah rencana jahat.

"Oh, ya untuk berjaga-jaga tetaplah bersikap seperti kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan jangan bilang pada Utakata kalau kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, ya." Mei meminta Sara untuk tetap bersikap biasa sampai semuanya berakhir.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha." Sara mengangguk mengerti dengan maksud Mei.

_Drrrt... Drrrt... !_

Saat itu tiba-tiba ponsel milik Mei bergetar dalam saku celana _jeans skinny_ yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Hallo?" tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon Mei langsung menyambar ponselnya.

"_Aku minta kau segera menghentikan penyelidikanmu sekarang,"_ ucap dari sebrang dengan nada tegas memerintah.

"Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk berhenti?" Mei terdengar tidak suka dengan permintaan dari orang di sebrang itu.

"_Terlalu berbahaya... 'Dia' ada di sana. Aku khawatir dia akan melukaimu, jadi tolong berhentilah sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat!"_ sepertinya seseorang yang sedang menelpon Mei itu tetap ngotot meminta Mei untuk menghentikan tugasnya yang berbahaya ini.

"Maafkan aku tapi aku tak bisa. Bukankah kita sudah membahas ini? Ini adalah impianku sejak kecil dan kalau pun aku harus gugur dalam misi ini, aku tidak akan menyesal," ucap Mei dengan mantap.

"_Kalau begitu libatkan aku,"_ balas dari sebrang dengan cepat. Mei sempat terkejut dengan keputusan tiba-tiba dari orang yang kini sudah mengikat hatinya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa melakukannya... " Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Mei berubah. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Dari sinar matanya memancarkan suatu perasaan kasih yang luar biasa.

"_Kenapa?"_ tanya pria di sebrang.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak ingin kau terluka dalam misi ini... " Jawab Mei dengan penuh ketulusan.

"_Mei... "_ Pria itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mungkin kalau saat ini dia ada di dekat Mei, dia pasti akan memeluk wanita itu dan juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Percayalah padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Setelah semua ini berakhir aku janji akan menuruti semua perkataanmu. Untuk sekarang biarkanlah aku bertugas... " Mei melakukan perjanjian untuk membuat pria yang dicintainya itu tenang.

Mei mematikan kontak dan sesaat terlukis sebuah senyuman tulus dari bibirnya yang selalu merekah. Sara yang melihat senyum itu dapat menangkap betapa Mei pasti sangat mencintai orang yang menelponnya barusan.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Sara langsung.

"Dia tunanganku," jawab Mei dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Sara ikut tersenyum saat melihat sinar bahagia yang terpancar dari wajah Mei. Dia yakin Mei pasti sangat mencintai tunangannya itu.

"Apa dia tahu mengenai tugasmu saat ini?" tanya Sara.

"Dia tahu, makanya dia memintaku untuk berhenti karena khawatir. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku akan terus maju sampai semua tugasku selesai," jawab Mei yang memang sejak awal sudah berniat untuk serius menjalankan misinya sampai berakhir.

"Berhenti saja Mei... " Ucap Sara tiba-tiba. Mei nyaris tak percaya dengan ucapan Sara yang sependapat dengan tunangannya. Mei dapat menangkap suatu kesedihan pada raut wajah Sara saat berkata demikian.

_Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan tanganku sendiri. Nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa_

Mei menatap wajah Sara dengan lekat dan sepertinya ada yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

"Sara, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mei yang insting ingin tahunya langsung bangkit setelah melihat sikap aneh Sara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Mei. Lebih baik kita segera kembali sebelum ada orang lain yang memergoki kita berdua di sini," balas Sara dengan cepat. Buru-buru gadis itu langsung keluar ruangan sebelum Mei menanyakan hal lain lagi kepadanya.

Mei hanya mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu juga, mengekor tepat beberapa langkah di belakang Sara.

'_Aku juga tak ingin kau berada dalam bahaya dan melakukan semuanya sendirian... ' _Sara berkata dalam hatinya sendiri sambil menggenggam erat ponsel berwarna merah muda di tangannya. Ada seseorang yang begitu membuatnya khawatir saat ini.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaks. Terima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya sejauh ini. Bersiap-siaplah dengan bagian _twist_ ha ha...


	19. Chapter 19

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by DarkGrin_

_._

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 18

...

"Sakuraaaa~~ " sorenya tak seperti biasa Temari datang ke kelas Sakura.

Biasanya gadis itu selalu menunggu Mei di area parkir. Tapi untuk kali ini dia seperti tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Mei dan Mei sendiri juga ikutan heran dengan sikap Temari yang mendadak saja seperti melupakan kehadiran dirinya.

"Ada apa _Nee-san_? Tidak biasanya? Kupikir _Nee-san_ kemari mau menjemput Mei." Sakura melirik ke arah Mei yang hanya menatap ke arah Temari dan dirinya dalam diam.

"Mei nanti saja, yah!" balas Temari sambil mengerling nakal ke arah Mei.

"Ah, iya tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sedang buru-buru karena ada urusan," balas Mei yang dengan cepat langsung menyambar tas berwarna biru tuanya dan bergegas keluar kelas.

Setelah itu berurutan Sara dan Utakata pergi keluar meninggalkan kelas. Keduanya keluar begitu saja tanpa menyapa Sakura sedikit pun.

"Dasar orang-orang aneh... " Ucap Temari sinis.

"Temari-_nee _menemuiku kemari ada apa? Tidak biasanya... " Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pandangan Temari ke arahnya lagi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke butik!" jawab Temari yang terlihat begitu antusias. Gadis itu bahkan nyaris melompat seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Ke butik?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak biasanya mereka pergi ke butik. Memangnya akan ada acara formal atau semacamnya? Tapi kenapa tak ada yang memberitahukannya sebelumnya?

"Sakura, jangan bilang kau tidak baca kertas pengumuman?" Sakura menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Temari dan membuatnya semakin ingin tahu, sebenarnya akan ada acara apa sampai mereka harus pergi ke butik segala.

Mata Temari melotot lebar seolah seperti tidak percaya kalau Sakura benar-benar tidak melihat kertas pengumuman yang hampir di tempel di setiap sudut wilayah kampus.

"Begini, ya. Minggu nanti akan ada acara untuk merayakan berdirinya kampus Sunagakure selama 70 tahun. Akan ada pesta di kampus, jadi karena itu kita harus memesan gaun untuk acara tersebut!" Temari bercerita dengan semangat tinggi. Dia memang tidak pernah melewati pesta tahunan di kampus yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ajang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang 'menyenangkan' dan kali ini dia berharap dapat memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Sakura lebih.

"Aku rasa aku tidak—" sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengatakan kalau kemungkinan dia tidak akan ikut ke acara itu. Namun Temari sudah keburu menyela ucapannya.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut, kalau tidak aku akan kecewa!" sambarnya dengan cepat. Setelah itu dia menarik Sakura untuk segera keluar kelas. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi ke butik langganan tempat di mana ia biasa memanjakan diri dengan gaun-gaun indah.

...

Di luar, tepat di halaman depan kampus Mei dan Utakata sedang berjalan di belakang Sara sambil memandang curiga ke arah gadis itu. Gadis merah muda itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Memang hal itu wajar bagi siapa pun, hanya saja sikapnya yang bicara sembunyi-sembunyi itulah yang memancing kecurigaan.

"Sebenarnya Sara itu bicara dengan siapa? Kenapa dia harus bicara diam-diam seperti itu?" Mei jadi dibuat penasaran dengan sikap mencurigakannya Sara. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Sara di telpon.

"Mana aku tahu," balas Utakata sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan cuek.

"Aku minta berhentilah. Jangan teruskan dendam ini," kata Sara dengan pelan agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh orang lain.

"_Aku sudah setengah jalan dan tak bisa berhenti."_ Sepertinya omongan Sara sama sekali tak didengarkan.

"Jangan melakukannya sendirian! Aku tak ingin... kau terluka... " Sara mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang sampai telapak tangannya yang putih menjadi terlihat memerah.

"_Sara ini adalah urusanku, kau tak perlu ikut campur."_ Nampaknya apa pun yang dikatakan Sara tak akan bisa merubah pendirian dari orang tersebut. _"Terima kasih atas semuanya... "_ Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih. Seolah itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya untuk Sara. Setelahnya orang tersebut memutuskan komunikasi dengan Sara.

'_Kenapa kau harus mengambil resiko yang berbahaya seperti ini... '_ Sara merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak dari dalam hatinya. Dia ingin berteriak dan menangis tapi tak bisa ia lakukan.

"Sara kau kenapa?" tanya Mei yang sudah berdiri saja di sebelah Sara.

"Me-Mei!" gadis itu sempat terkejut dengan kehadiran Mei yang tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat gadis itu langsung mengelap kedua manik hazelnya dan menyembuyikan ponselnya. "A-aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ma-maaf aku sedang terburu-buru!" Sara akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum Mei bertanya yang macam-maca padanya. Jujur saja saat ini ada sesuatu hal yang tak ingin ada orang lain tahu, terutama Mei.

"Heee? Kenapa dia harus bersikap seperti itu? Bikin orang tambah penasaran saja!" Mei mendengus kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sementara Utakata hanya bisa tertawa dari arah belakang.

"Sudahlah Mei. Sara memang seperti itu. Dia bukannya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi terkadang dia memang suka menampilkan sisi tertutupnya yang membuat orang lain penasaran. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," kata Utakata dengan santai.

"Kau yakin dia seperti itu bukan karena ada hal yang dia sembunyikan? Bukankah tugasmu untuk menyelidikinya?" tampaknya Mei meragukan Utakata. Tatapan matanya memicing memandang ke arah Utakata.

"Hei. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Utakata langsung protes karena ditatap dengan tatapan curiga seperti itu oleh Mei. "Pokoknya lihat saja, besok dia pasti akan bersikap biasa," tukasnya dengan yakin.

"Hmm... " Mei hanya diam. Sebenarnya dia masih merasa ragu, tapi dia juga tak ingin membahas masalah ini jadi lebih lama lagi, apalagi sampai harus berdebat.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan penyelidikan Naruto dan Shikamaru?" akhirnya gadis itu memilih untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan menanyakan perkembangan penyelidikan yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Shikamaru bilang padaku kalau penyelidikan tak bisa mereka lakukan seaktif seperti biasanya," jawab Utakata sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa mereka mengalami kendala atau kehadiran mereka mulai diketahui?" tanya Mei menduga-duga.

"Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah... " Utakata sedikit menghela napas, "Shikamaru bercerita padaku ditelpon kalau akhir-akhir ini seperti ada yang juga sedang mengawasinya dan Naruto. Jadi untuk sementara mereka harus mengurangi kegiatan penyelidikan mereka dulu. Takutnya nanti mereka berdua ketahuan dan terbongkar." Utakata menjelaskan situasi yang sedang dihadapi oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto saat ini kepada Mei.

"Apa jangan-jangan memang sudah ketahuan dan orang-orang yang mengawasi Shikamaru juga Naruto dari pihak Sabaku?" Mei sudah curiga saja kalau pihak dari Sabaku sudah menyadari kalau keluarga mereka sedang diintai dan saat ini mereka sedang melakukan serangan balik.

"Kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas kita juga harus waspada." Meskipun terlihat cuek, sebenarnya Utakata cukup memikirkan semua kata-kata Mei. "Baiklah, Mei aku harus pulang dulu. Kau juga cepatlah kembali dan hati-hati".

Pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Ya, ia ingin cepat-cepat tiba di rumah. Dia membutuhkan tempat yang hening untuk berpikir sejenak dan rumah adalah kata yang tepat untuknya. Mei hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan kepada pemuda itu.

* * *

><p>Di tempat yang berbeda atau lebih tepatnya di dalam sebuah butik, tampak dua orang gadis sedang melihat-lihat gaun yang terpajang indah pada manekin-manekin di butik tersebut. Kedua gadis itu tak lain adalah Sakura dan Temari yang sudah tiba di sana sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Sekarang Temari sedang asik mengitari tiap sudut ruangan tersebut untuk mencari gaun bersama dengan Sakura yang terpaksa harus membuntutinya dari belakang.<p>

"Semuanya bagus-bagus. Aku jadi bingung harus memilih yang mana... " Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya gadis itu melontarkan kalimat yang sama. "Menurutmu mana yang bagus dan cocok untukku ?" tatapan Temari kini beralih pada Sakura yang berada persis di belakangnya.

"Entahlah, semua bagus menurutku. Selain itu, Temari-_nee_ punya badan yang ideal jadi aku rasa semua baju akan cocok bila kau pakai," jawab Sakura yang hanya mencoba untuk jujur. Tapi tampaknya kejujurannya malah membuat Temari salah paham.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang memujiku atau semacamnya, kan?" terlihat jelas binar mata Temari berubah. Dia seperti seorang remaja yang baru saja mendapatkan pujian dari kekasihnya.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu Temari-_nee_ tapi— " Sakura mencoba untuk menegaskan maksud dari perkataannya, namun ucapannya terhenti saat ada seseorang yang tanpa permisi lagi merangkul bahunya dari belakang.

"Temari-_nee_ memang cantik. Jadi baju apa pun yang dipakai pasti pas," ucap Gaara yang ternyata datang juga ke butik. Pemuda itu melemparkan senyuman manis kepada Temari dan membuat sang kakak merona untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Gaara?" Sakura melepaskan rangkulan tangan Gaara dari bahunya.

"Aku menyuruhnya datang kemari tentunya juga untuk memilih _tuxedo_ untuk acara nanti," sambar Temari menjelaskan kenapa Gaara juga datang ke butik. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, Kankuro-_nii_?" Sakura menatap penuh tanda- tanya kepada Temari.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja. Urusan dia serahkan saja padaku." Temari mendengus sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Tentu saja dia sudah sangat hapal dengan sikap adiknya itu.

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa kalian jadi pada diam? Kita kemari 'kan untuk mencari baju, bukan untuk bengong!" gadis itu mendorong Sakura dan Gaara ke arah pakaian-pakaian yang sedang terpajang di bagian dalam.

...

Akhirnya ketiga Sabaku itu berkeliling di dalam butik untuk mendapatkan pakaian yang pas untuk mereka (dalam hal ini hanya Temari saja yang bersemangat, karena Gaara kelihatan tak peduli dan Sakura lebih menyerahkan urusan bajunya pada sang kakak).

Hampir satu jam ketiganya berada di dalam butik sampai akhirnya Temari mendapatkan pakaian yang menurutnya cocok untuk mereka berempat (satunya lagi untuk Kankuro tentu saja). Temari memilihkan gaun berwarna putih untuk Sakura. Perpaduan antara _classy_ dan _cute_, sangat pas menurutnya untuk gadis merah muda itu. Temari sendiri memilih baju yang lebih berani, gaun hitam tanpa lengan dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang proposional. Sementara untuk Gaara dan Kankuro , Temari memilihkannya _tuxedo_ bergaya klasik. Merah darah untuk Gaara, dan hitam untuk Kankuro.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu di sana, ya. Aku mau membayar baju-baju ini dulu." Temari meminta kedua adiknya untuk menunggunya sementara dia hendak ke kasir untuk membayar.

Sakura dan Gaara menuruti perkataan Temari. Keduanya menunggu pada bagian depan dari butik itu. Sakura yang merasa sedikit agak bosan dan ingin cepat pulang mengalihkan rasa bosannya dengan menatap ke arah luar kaca besar dan melihat ke arah jalanan di mana banyak orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang menyebrang jalan.

_DEG!_

Kembali Sakura merasakan rasa sakit pada dadanya. Gadis itu meringis menahan rasa sakit yang akhir-akhir ini suka mendera jantungnya.

'_Kenapa rasa sakit ini suka datang tiba-tiba... '_ rintihnya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu dari Gaara yang sedang duduk tenang menunggu Temari.

Tangannya bertumpu pada kaca jendela butik dan tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang ada di tengah jalan. Sosok itu menyerupai sosok sang kakak dan hal ini membuat Sakura kembali tersiksa setelah dia mengira bayangan itu telah menghilang dai hidupnya, tapi justru disaat seperti ini bayangan sang kakak kembali muncul.

"Kakak... Kenapa... " Gumam Sakura yang tanpa sengaja terdengar oleh Gaara.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Gaara secara reflek langsung berdiri dan mendekati Sakura.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyiksaku seperti ini... " Ucap Sakura sendiri yang membuat Gaara bertanya-tanya pada siapa kata-kata itu dilontarkan.

Cukup lama Sakura memandang sosok yang sedang berdiri di tengah jalan, diantara keramaian orang-orang yang lewat. Hal itu membuatnya sangat tersiksa. Dia ingin bayangan itu segera hilang tapi di sisi lain dia merindukan sosok itu. Sekilas Sakura dapat melihat bayangan Sasori tersenyum padanya, dan senyum itu begitu nyata pada penglihatannya. Setelah melemparkan senyum yang begitu tipis, sosok itu berputar dan berlalu dari pandangan Sakura.

'_Jangan pergi... '_ Sakura merasa tak rela saat melihat bayangan itu berjalan pergi menjauh darinya. _'Aku harus tahu... Apa itu kau? Aku harus memastikan apakah semua ini hanya bayanganku saja?'_ didorong oleh rasa cinta dan harapannya yang besar terhadap kemungkinan kakaknya itu masih hidup. Akhirnya Sakura bergegas keluar dari dalam butik untuk mengejar bayangan itu.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana!?" Gaara spontan ikut menyusul Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja berlari dari dalam butik menuju ke arah jalanan.

"Eh?" Temari menoleh ke arah di mana dia mendapati Sakura dan Gaara tengah berlari keluar. "Aku mau keluar sebentar, tolong jaga ini dulu. Nanti aku akan segera kembali." Temari akhirnya menitipkan barang-barang yang ia beli di kasir sementara dia langsung berlari keluar butik menyusul Sakura dan Gaara yang sudah pergi keluar lebih dulu.

Tak berapa lama setelah ketiga Sabaku itu keluar, suasana butik menjadi hening kembali. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang sedang memilih-milih pakaian dan seorang pemuda yang tampak kebingungan.

"Permisi, apakah baju seperti ini masih ada?" tanya pemuda itu kepada sang kasir sambil menunjuk _tuxedo_ milik Gaara.

"Ah, maaf itu adalah _tuxedo_ terakhir dengan model seperti itu yang kami miliki," ucap sang kasir menjelaskan.

"Aduh, bagaimana ya... " Pemuda itu tampak menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, kebingungan saat tak ada lagi _tuxedo_ yang seperti ia tunjuk itu.

"Atau, tolong carikan _tuxedo_ yang mirip seperti itu," pintanya setengah memohon.

"Baiklah. Rasanya ada baju yang mirip seperti itu tapi tidak terlalu sama. Mari ikuti saya." Pegawai butik itu hanya bisa menghela napas. _Tuxedo_ model klasik itu memang sekarang sedang digemari, hanya saja persediaannya yang terbatas membuat butik mereka selalu kehabisan stok. Selain karena harganya yang mahal, baju itu juga tergolong lama pembuatannya karena bahan-bahan dari pakaian itu membutuhkan kualitas benang terbaik. Beruntungnya butik mereka masih bisa menyediakan baju seperti itu meskipun hanya terbatas 3 pakaian saja dalam tiap bulannya.

...

Di jalanan Sakura sedang berlari sambil menerobos para pejalan kaki yang tengah menyebrang di sana. Gadis itu berlari tanpa peduli pada para pengendara yang marah akibat ulahnya.

"Sakura kau mau kemana!?" di belakang gadis itu ada Gaara yang sedang mengejar, dan di belakang Gaara terlihat Temari berusaha untuk mengikuti keduanya agar tak kehilangan jejak.

_CKIIIIIIT!_

Sebuah mobil lamborgini hitam nyaris saja menabrak Sakura. Mobil itu berhenti hanya beberapa centimeter di sebelah gadis itu. Semua pejalan kaki langsung menatap tegang ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara dan Temari langsung menghampiri gadis itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Kau hampir saja tertabrak mobil!" Temari yang cemas langsung meluapkan rasa khawatirnya pada gadis itu.

"Sudah jangan marah-marah di sini. Lebih baik kita kembali ke butik." Gaara akhirnya menuntun Sakura berjalan kembali ke arah butik bersama Temari.

'_Itu, kan Sakura... Apa yang dia lakukan tadi?'_ ternyata pengemudi yang nyaris menabrak Sakura tadi adalah Sasuke. _'Sial! Kalau aku tahu itu dia, lebih baik kutabrak saja tadi!'_ Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menyesal kenapa tadi dia menghentikan laju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Jauh dari kejadian itu terjadi, di kediaman tempat tinggal Matsuri, gadis itu tampak sedang menelpon perancang langganannya untuk memesan baju khusus untuk dirinya dan Fuu.

"Pada acara itu Gaara pasti datang," kata Fuu membuka topik pembicaraan kala sore itu, "pastinya dia akan pergi bersama Sakura," sambungnya sambil melirikke arah Matsuri yang sedang membolak-balik lembaran sebuah majalah edisi khusus.

"Aku rasa tidak, karena aku sudah punya rencana," balas Matsuri sambil menyeringai licik. Sebuah rencana jahat sudah tersusun rapih di dalam kepalanya. Dia akan membuat Sakura menjadi orang yang paling dipenuhi dosa dan tak akan pernah berani lagi untuk mendekati Gaara.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Akan segera mencapai klimaks dan mungkin kejutan juga di dalamnya (sebagian dari kalian yang membaca mungkin sudah ada yang menebaknya). Saya pastikan akan ada _death chara_, jadi siapkan diri kalian :D


	20. Chapter 20

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by DarkGrin_

_._

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 19

...

Sehari sebelum acara berlangsung Temari terlihat sedih. Antusiasme yang ia tunjukkan beberapa hari lalu seperti hilang begitu saja. Hal ini membuat Sakura bingung, kenapa Temari tiba-tiba saja berubah dan perubahannya tak mendasar, tak bisa dimengerti. Apalagi acara pesta tahunan kampus akan segera diselenggarakan. Keadaan sekarang malah jadi berbalik dengan Temari yang ogah-ogahan dan Sakura yang bersemangat.

"Temari-_nee_, kau itu kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kulihat Temari-_nee_ jadi murung sendiri. Apa Temari-_nee_ ada masalah?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sedang berdua di kamar.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa... " Jawab Temari pelan, "aku hanya merasa seperti disisihkan... " Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Eh? Merasa disisihkan? Oleh siapa?" Sakura tampak terkejut karena Temari yang biasanya bersikap cuek bisa merasa seperti demikian.

"Oleh kalian berdua... Kau dan Gaara... " Temari menjawab sambil menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan kesedihan. Sakura kembali terkejut dengan pernyataan Temari terutama saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Temari tadi.

"Aku dan Gaara... ?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati pada Temari. Sungguh ia tak mengerti kenapa Temari bisa merasa seperti itu. Dia dan Gaara memang dekat setelah kejadian itu, tapi mereka tidak pernah melupakan Temari sedikit pun.

"Aku melihat kalian begitu dekat dan akrab... Bahkan terkadang aku merasa kalian tak menyadari kehadiranku. Gaara juga terlihat begitu peduli padamu. Dia selalu memberikan perhatian yang jauh dari biasanya, ha ha... " Temari mulai menceritakan keluh-kesahnya pada Sakura dengan begitu lirih.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya sakit sekali bila melihat kalian berdua... Seperti ada yang mencabik-cabik hati ini... Aku tahu kalian adik-adikku dan tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini, tapi... Melihat kemesraan kalian berdua dan sikap Gaara yang menomor duakan aku, membuatku sangat sakit... " Temari bicara sambil menahan rasa perih dalam dadanya.

'_Aneh... Kenapa dari cerita Temari malah semakin merujuk kalau sebenarnya dia cemburu padaku yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Gaara? Apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya Temari itu... '_ Sakura merasa ada yang janggal dari apa yang diceritakan Temari. Menurut Gaara kalau Temari itu menyukai Sakura dan menginginkan Sakura lebih dari sekedar adik. Tapi saat ini, cara Temari bercerita seperti menunjukkan kalau gadis cantik itu sebenarnya memiliki sebuah perasaan yang dalam untuk Gaara.

"Itu hanya perasaan Temari-_nee_ saja. Aku dan Gaara tidak pernah melupakan Temari-_nee_, kok!" balas Sakura sambil merangkul kedua pundak sang kakak dan memberikan senyuman yang begitu lebar untuk Temari. Dia tak ingin membuat Temari merasa ditinggalkan atau sendirian hanya karena akhir-akhir ini Gaara menjadi lebih dekat dengannya.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, hahaha. Kau dan Gaara tak mungkin melupakan Kakak kalian yang paling cantik ini 'kan?" Temari balas merangkul pundak Sakura dan tertawa, meskipun jelas tawanya itu sangat dipaksakan sekali. Mungkin Temari sedang mengatasi kecemasannya sendiri.

"Oh, ya aku lupa! Hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Aku pergi dulu, ya Temari-_nee_!" Sakura melepaskan rangkulan Temari dan bergegas berlari keluar kamar.

Sebelum pergi, gadis itu sempat berhenti di ambang pintu. Sakura menoleh ke arah Temari sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "aku dan Gaara menyayangimu, Temari-_nee_!" dan setelah itu dia pergi keluar.

'_Ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan di tempat Chiyo-san!'_ ucapnya dalam hati yang beberapa menit lalu teringat akan semua perkataan dokter itu saat dirinya berkunjung untuk berobat. Sesuatu yang harus ia tahu mengenai Temari yang sebenarnya.

* * *

><p>Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Chiyo tanpa diantar Baki karena kepala pelayan itu harus berdiam di rumah menjaga Temari yang memang belakangan ini terlihat tak bersemangat dan murung.<p>

Sakura mengendarai mobil seorang diri tanpa pengawasan Baki. Dia terlalu fokus memikirkan masalah Temari juga perkataan-perkataan Chiyo yang sebelumnya sampai tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang mengikuti sejak dari dia keluar pintu gerbang kediaman Sabaku.

"Arghhh! Kenapa mobil di depan jalannya lama sekali!" umpat Naruto yang sedang menyetir dan sedang mengikuti mobil Sakura.

"Jangan teriak seperti itu, Naruto! Kau membuat kupingku sakit saja!" sambar Shikamaru yang kesal karena Naruto sudah berteriak-teriak tak jelas begitu sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Makanya, lain kali kau saja yang menyetir!" sembur Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

"Kau pikir siapa yang sejak awal meminta untuk menyetir, hah?" balas Shikamaru jadi ikutan terbawa emosi. Seenaknya saja menyalahkan orang, padahal dia sendiri yang minta untuk menyetir tadi. "Sudah jangan banyak berkomentar. Masih untung mobil di depan itu berjalan pelan jadi kita bisa mengikutinya dengan santai!" ujarnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kembali.

Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya ada sebuah mobil lain yang sepertinya membuntuti mereka berdua sejak tadi. Shikamaru yang melirik ke arah kaca spion baru saja menyadarinya dan mendadak dia mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Sepertinya kita juga sedang diikuti," ucapnya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari kaca spion.

"He? Benarkah?" Naruto mengarahkan pandangan _sapphire_-nya ke arah spion mobil. Naruto mengawasi mobil yang ada di belakang mereka sejenak. Rasa-rasanya mobil merah yang mengikuti mereka itu mirip sekali dengan mobil keluarga Sabaku.

"Shikamaru, apa kau tak merasa pernah melihat mobil itu sebelumnya?" Naruto melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang sepertinya juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Jadi kau juga menyadarinya, Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Shikamaru?" tanyanya pada Shikamaru. Dalam situasi tak terduga seperti sekarang ini membuatnya jadi tak bisa berpikir.

"Tenanglah. Bersikap seperti pengendara lain pada umumnya." Shikamaru meminta agar Naruto untuk tidak panik atau malah melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan.

"Meski kau bilang begitu, tetap saja aku khawatir. Tapi, ya sudahlah akan kucoba." Naruto hanya bisa melakukan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru tanpa banyak memprotes, karena dia sendiri juga bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil yang mengikuti Naruto dan Shikamaru, terlihat Gaara di dalamnya. Pemuda itu rupanya memergoki mobil Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tengah menunggu dan membuntuti mobil yang dikendarai Sakura. Dia teringat dengan ucapan Baki yang mengatakan kalau akhir-akhir ini seperti ada yang sedang mengawasi mereka. Gaara jadi berpikir kemungkinan mobil yang sedang dia ikuti sekarang adalah orang-orang yang dimaksud oleh Baki.

'_Sebenarnya siapa mereka dan apa tujuan mereka?'_ batin Gaara bertanya-tanya sendiri mengenai identitas para pengintai keluarganya.

"Tidak bisa aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku harus tahu siapa orang-orang itu dan apa mau mereka." Gaara memukul kemudi yang sedang dipegangnya. "Sepertinya aku harus memakai kekerasan," ucapnya sambil menyeringai aneh. Sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan suatu rencana.

Gaara menancap gas mobilnya dan langsung melajukannya ke depan dengan cepat.

_BANG!_

Terjadi benturan keras karena Gaara menghantam mobil di depannya dengan mobilnya sendiri. Naruto dan Shikamaru terlonjak kaget dengan kejadian yang tak terduga itu.

"A-apa-apaan ini! dia menabrak kita!" Naruto berseru tak percaya kalau mobil mereka ditabrak dengan amat keras dari belakang.

"Sial, ternyata dia cukup 'sakit' juga!" Shikamaru mendecih saat menyadari tindakan nekad pengemudi yang ada di belakang. "Kita tak punya pilihan lain, ayo turun Naruto!" akhirnya Shikamaru dan Naruto terpaksa turun dari dalam mobil.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Shikamaru dan Naruto, Gaara pun ikut keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Akhirnya kini mereka saling berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain.

"Ergh... " Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia merasa grogi dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Tenanglah Naruto... " Bisik Shikamaru pelan saat menyadari rekannya sedang gelisah.

"Maaf, ya. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menabrak mobil kalian," ucap Gaara memasang wajah tak berdosa sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak sengaja katamu!? Kau hampir saja membunuh kami!" Naruto benar-benar dibuat sewot oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Dia tak habis pikir, jelas-jelas tindakannya itu sengaja dilakukan, tapi dia masih bisa dengan santai tersenyum tanpa dosa dan bilang kalau dia tak sengaja. Kelakuannya membuat hati panas saja.

"Naruto, jangan berbuat keributan. Tenanglah sedikit!" Shikamaru mencoba memperingatkan Naruto sekali lagi untuk tidak melakukan kekacauan yang akhirnya malah merusak penyamaran mereka.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Shikamaru!? Dia hampir membuat kita celaka!" Naruto kalau sudah marah memang agak sulit untuk diredam.

"Sepertinya ada ribut-ribut di belakang. Ada apa, ya?" mobil Sakura yang sudah melaju beberapa meter jauh dari mobil Naruto dan Shikamaru akhirnya berhenti karena merasa tertarik dengan suara keributan di belakangnya yang ia dengar.

'_Ti-tidak mungkin! Apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Shikamaru di Sunagakure!?'_ kedua manik _emerald _itu nyaris melompat keluar saat melihat sosok Shikamaru dan Naruto di sana. _'Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini? Apa mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaanku? Tidak, mereka tidak boleh tahu. Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini!'_ tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura langsung tancap gas meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

"Baiklah, saya minta maaf. Biar biaya perbaikan mobil kalian saya yang menanggungnya," ucap Gaara yang ingin segera menyudahi pertengkarannya dengan Naruto.

'_Heh, ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja sikapnya melunak?'_ Shikamaru membatin heran saat melihat perubahan sikap Gaara yang tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru melirik ke arah belakangnya dan menyadari kalau mobil yang sedang mereka buntuti sudah tidak ada di tempat. _'Pantas saja sikapnya berubah! Sial, kami kecolongan!'_ umpatnya dalam hati karena telah terpedaya oleh trik Gaara.

"Aku sudah memanggil mobil derek kemari. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba," kata Gaara sambil memamerkan senyuman ke arah Shikamaru dan Naruto sambil melirik ke arah belakang Shikamaru.

"Cih, sial... " Naruto hanya bisa mendesis pelan saat melihat senyuman Gaara. Ia merasa pemuda berambut merah itu seperti sengaja ingin mendeklarasikan kemenangannya secara tersirat lewat senyumannya itu.

...

Di lain sisi Sakura yang menggunakan kecepatan penuh akhirnya tiba juga di kediaman Chiyo, sang psikolog. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia pastikan dan semua itu hanya bisa dijawab oleh Chiyo. Kalau dugaannya benar, selama ini perasaan Temari dan Gaara itu mutual, hanya saja cara pengungkapannya yang berbeda. Maka dari itu dia sangat butuh untuk mencari tahu akan 'sesuatu' yang menguatkan dugaannya.

Beda Sakura, beda lagi dengan Sara. Sekarang gadis yang berwajah lumayan manis dan sempat memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Temari itu sedang gelisah. Sejak tadi dia hanya berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memegang erat sebuah ponsel _pink_, seolah benda itu adalah satu-satunya benda berharga yang saat ini ia miliki.

_Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrt!_

Ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar. Seketika itu Sara melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya dan langsung menerima panggilan yang masuk.

"_Sara, ini aku,"_ ucap seseorang dari sebrang tanpa basa-basi.

"A-aku sudah tahu... " Wajah Sara tampak merona saat dia menyadari kalau cara bicaranya tadi terlalu antusias saat menerima panggilan dari pemuda tersebut.

"_Hooo... Jadi kau sudah menungguku sejak tadi, ya?"_ goda sang penelpon yang saat ini kemungkinan besar sedang menyeringai puas.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku!" Sara yang mendengar suara tawa dari sebrang langsung menghentak kesal karena disaat genting seperti ini masih saja bisa bercanda. "Sudah cepat katakan saja apa yang mau kau katakan?" Sara dengan cepat mengalihkan topik ke inti apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memanas.

"_Baiklah Sara, kali ini aku akan serius,"_ ucap sang pemuda yang tiba-tiba langsung berhenti tertawa. _"Aku butuh bantuanmu, tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik."_ Sara tanpa sadar menelan ludah setelah mendengar ucapan sang pemuda yang begitu serius.

Sara mendengarkan setiap ucapan sang penelpon dengan seksama. Sesekali gadis itu tampak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tersirat kecemasan, keterkejutan juga ketegangan pada wajah manis Sara setelah mendengar semua perkataan sang penelpon.

"Ini berbahaya. Kau tak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Kumohon jangan bertindak bodoh!" gadis itu mencengkram sprei kasurnya kuat-kuat.

"_Semua bisa berjalan lancar kalau kau bisa menjaga rahasia. Sara saat ini hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan dan kupercaya, jadi kumohon, bantu aku... " _Balas dari sebrang yang meminta bantuan dari Sara.

"Sigh... Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi berjanjilah, kau harus baik-baik saja. Sudah cukup bagiku mendengar tentang kematianmu. Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi, berjanjilah padaku!" Sara menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan emosinya yang bergejolak. Sungguh dia benar-benar cemas mendengar ide yang sangat tak waras itu, tapi dia juga tak ada pilihan selain membantunya.

"_Aku janji. Terima kasih, Sara... "_

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Chiyo<strong>

* * *

><p>Kali ini Sakura benar-benar dibuat terkejut oleh sebuah kenyataan yang keluar dari mulut Chiyo. Dokter itu menyatakan kalau selama ini Temari sangat terobsesi pada Gaara. Obsesinya dilampiaskan oleh gadis itu untuk mencari-cari perhatian sang adik yang semakin lama, semakin terlihat tak wajar dan sangat sulit untuk dimengerti.<p>

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura. Darimana kau bisa tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Chiyo yang benar-benar tak menduga Sakura akan datang dan menanyakan hal mengenai obsesi Temari yang sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya teringat dengan ucapan anda yang waktu itu. Selain itu sikap Temari sekarang agak aneh dan merujuk ke arah ini... " Jelas Sakura, "selain itu. Chiyo-_san_ tentu tidak lupa kalau aku pernah berada dalam posisi ini," sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, begitu rupanya... " Balas Chiyo sambil melemparkan senyuman kecil sambil berpikir, _'jadi ini seperti monster yang bisa mengenali monster lain haha... Anak muda sekarang memang sangat mengerikan '. _

"Baiklah, Chiyo-_san_. Aku rasa semua apa yang ingin kuketahui sudah kudapatkan. Aku permisi dulu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Gadis itu membungkuk dengan sopan berpamitan pada Chiyo.

"Sakura, jaga 'dirimu' baik-baik," ucap Chiyo saat melihat gadis itu mulai berjalan ke ambang pintu.

"Aku tahu itu Chiyo-_san_." Sakura hanya mengulas senyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan sang dokter. Dia paham betul apa yang dimaksudkan oleh wanita tua yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya itu.

Begitu kakinya keluar dari pintu rumah Chiyo, ia bergegas menaiki mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di depan halaman rumah sang dokter. Sakura melajukan mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah sang dokter menuju ke kediamannya dengan perasaan lega.

...

Di dalam perjalanan gadis itu tak henti-hentinya memikirkan mengenai sikap Temari selama ini. Mencoba untuk memahaminya. Baik dia atau pun Temari sama-sama pernah mengalami jatuh cinta kepada orang yang seharusnya tak mereka cintai, hanya saja cara mereka mengekspresikannya berbeda. Bila Sakura bersikap begitu protektif dan tidak membiarkan siapa pun atau apa pun merebut sang kakak darinya, maka Temari malah melakukan tindakan yang berbeda.

Temari malah bersikap seolah dia tidak peduli dengan Gaara dan asik berkutat dengan dunianya, bahkan dia selalu menjatuhkan dirinya secara sengaja ke dalam permainan asmaranya sendiri dengan orang lain. Tampaknya kecemburuan Gaara dan sikap protektif dari pemuda itu merupakan suatu asupan bagi Temari. Semakin Gaara cemburu, maka Temari merasa begitu dicintai. Mungkin itu yang menjadi penyebab Temari murung belakangan karena Gaara seolah bersikap biasa saja dan kecemburuan pemuda itu mulai menghilang.

'_Temari harus tahu perasaan Gaara. Aku yakin itu akan menyelesaikan semua permasalahannya... '_ Pikir Sakura dalam hati yang berniat untuk membuat keduanya bersatu. Kalau itu terjadi, maka dia bisa meninggalkan keluarga Sabaku dengan tenang.

_Please tell me why I'm still lovin' you in my heart. Your memories that can't be wiped is still in my heart. I'm still lovin' you in my heart. (__**Lyric from Sayonara I love you : Cliff edge**__)._

Pikiran Sakura buyar ketika ponselnya berbunyi dengan lantunan suara yang cukup keras. Gadis itu meraih ponselnya sambil menghela napas.

"_Hai, Sakura. Kau belum melupakan aku 'kan?"_ Sakura dapat mengenali siapa orang yang menelponnya. Orang itu adalah Matsuri, gadis yang mengejar-ngejar Gaara selama ini.

"Kau mau apa, Matsuri? Cepat katakan!" dengan sedikit mendesak, Sakura meminta Matsuri untuk berbicara langsung pada intinya.

"_Kau masih ingat dengan ucapanmu waktu, itu 'kan? Dengan janjimu? Kau bilang kalau kau akan melakukan apa pun agar aku mau mempercayaimu."_ Detik itu juga rasanya Sakura ingin membanting ponsel itu. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan hal tersebut? Kenapa juga Matsuri harus mengacau disaat seperti ini.

"Matsuri, semuanya sudah percuma dan tidak ada gunanya," balas Sakura dengan agak ketus. Bukannya dia ingin mengingkari janjinya pada gadis itu, hanya saja semuanya memang benar-benar tak akan memberi efek apa-apa. Pada dasarnya Temari dan Gaara saling mencintai, tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Matsuri murni salah paham.

"_Oh, kau mau ingkar?"_ dengus Matsuri, _"jangan lupa aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Gaara. Aku akan mengatakan pada Temari kalau kau dan Gaara menjalin hubungan terlarang!"_ bentak gadis itu tak main-main.

"Tunggu dulu, Matsuri!" Sakura berteriak dengan reflek.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam sambil memikirkan kata-kata Matsuri yang berniat untuk mengadu pada Temari. _'Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Matsuri melakukannya. Itu akan membuat keadaan malah menjadi semakin buruk!'_ Sakura berpikir kalau tindakan Matsuri akan memberikan dampak yang fatal. Kalau sampai Temari terhasut oleh Matsuri, tak akan ada yang menjamin kalau gadis itu akan bertindak di luar kendali, sama seperti yang pernah dia lakukan.

"_Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Sakura."_ Suara Matsuri yang dibuat-buat sukses memecahkan konsentrasi Sakura. Jujur saja, suara gadis itu mulai membuatnya jengkel. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menghajar kepala coklat Matsuri dan menarik lidahnya sampai keluar dari dalam kerongkongannya.

"Baiklah, Matsuri. Aku akan melakukannya. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sakura sebisa mungkin menahan kesabaran. Dia tak ingin berbuat hal yang akan merusak semua rencananya.

"_Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah. Jangan pergi atau pun berdansa dengan Gaara pada acara tahunan besok. Kau bisa melakukan itu 'kan? Sakura?"_ Matsuri mengatakan apa yang menjadi keinginannya. Sudah bisa ditebak, semua itu tak jauh-jauh dari Gaara.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan," jawab Sakura tanpa protes.

"_Bagus. Sampai ketemu besok, Sa-Ku-Ra."_ Sakura sempat mendengar suara tawa gadis itu dari sebrang. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi muak, tapi dia harus tetap menahan diri.

"Kita lihat saja, Matsuri. Siapa yang akan tertawa diakhir. Aku akan membiarkanmu di atas angin untuk sementara ini. Aku akan segera membalasmu!"

Sakura menyeringai menyeramkan. Seolah sisi gelap dari dirinya kembali menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Dia sudah merencanakan suatu pembalasan bagi Matsuri kalau gadis itu berani melakukan hal yang berlebihan, di luar batas.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Spoiler akan ada adegan berdarah pada pesta dansa.


	21. Chapter 21

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by DarkGrin_

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 20

...

Akhirnya hari yang dinantikan semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kampus Sunagakure tiba. Malam itu tepat pukul jam 6, Sakura, Temari dan Gaara sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, sementara Kankuro sudah berada di kampus sejak siang dan pakaiannya sudah dibawakan oleh Baki sore tadi. Pemuda itu ikut bertanggung jawab dalam dekorasi ruangan pada acara pesta tersebut.

Keadaan di ruang tengah kediaman Sabaku saat ini sedang tegang, karena Temari tiba-tiba saja berubah pikiran. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke acara pesta tahunan yang tak pernah dia lewati sebelumnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan untuk tidak pergi?" tanya Gaara yang menjadi resah dengan sikap Temari.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi!" Temari berkeras seperti anak kecil. _'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pergi dan melihat kalian berdua berdansa bersama nanti!'_ ucapnya dalam hati dengan perasaan tak rela bila Gaara bersama dengan Sakura berdua pada acara itu. Temari menggenggam erat rok pada gaunnya.

Gaara memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Dia belum pernah menghadapi Temari yang kekanakan begini. Dia seperti seorang anak kecil yang hendak dipaksa ke dokter gigi. Lagipula ia merasa heran kenapa Temari mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi padahal ini adalah acara kesukaannya tiap tahun (dan acara yang dia benci karena Temari pasti akan banyak dikelilingi laki-laki juga perempuan dan bersenang-senang dengan mereka).

"_Nee-san_... Kita semua sudah sepakat, kenapa harus diurungkan? Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku dan Sakura? Juga Kankuro?" Gaara berusaha untuk membujuk Temari agar gadis itu merubah keputusannya.

"Aku akan pergi tapi ada syarat," ucap Temari sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Syarat? Apa yang ingin _Nee-san_ inginkan? Kalau bisa aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Saat ini terlihat jelas kalau Gaara sangat peduli kepada Temari. Sikapnya yang seperti ini mengingatkan Sakura pada Sasori.

"Sebelum ke acara itu aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat," tukas Temari yang ingin ditemani oleh Gaara, hanya berdua saja.

"Tapi, Temari-_nee_ sejam lagi acaranya akan dimulai. Selain itu aku sudah berjanji untuk menemani Sakura nanti di sana." Untuk kali pertamanya pemuda itu menolak halus permintaan Temari.

Temari menatap kecewa pada Gaara dan melirik ke arah Sakura. Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang menggelitik dalam hatinya saat mendengar Gaara mengatakan dia berjanji untuk menemani Sakura.

"Kau tinggal pilih. Ikut denganku atau dengan Sakura." Temari akhirnya memberikan pemuda itu pilihan dengan tegas.

Gaara menjadi bingung sendiri, kenapa semuanya malah jadi rumit seperti ini? untuk hal kecil saja dia harus dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang tak bisa dilakukannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin pergi berdua saja dengan Temari tapi dia juga merasa bertanggung jawab pada Sakura. Dia tak mungkin membiarkan gadis itu sendirian di aula dansa. Katakanlah dia ingin menemani Sakura karena gadis itu bisa memahaminya dan mau membantu dirinya.

"Kalian berdua pergi saja," sambar Sakura tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan yang tadi sempat tercipta oleh kebisuan Gaara. "Aku tidak apa-apa bila harus pergi sendirian," ucapnya lagi dengan tulus.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin, Sakura?" tanya Gaara yang merasa tidak yakin kalau Sakura akan pergi sendiri. Dia tahu kalau gadis itu mudah gugup kalau berada di tengah keramaian.

"Sungguh, kalian tenang saja. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja." Sakura memberikan senyuman terbaiknya hanya untuk menyiratkan kalau sekarang dia sudah tidak apa-apa kalau harus berada di keramaian.

'_Gaara, ini adalah kesempatanmu. Kau harus pergi dengan Temari!'_ Sakura melemparkan pandangan penuh arti kepada Gaara. Seolah dia ingin menyiratkan isi pikirannya ke dalam hati pemuda itu.

'_Sakura... '_ Gaara dapat menangkap tatapan _emerald_ Sakura yang dilemparkan kepadanya, _'apakah kau ingin aku pergi dengan Temari? Apa kau ingin mengatakan ini adalah kesempatanku?'_ Gaara mencoba menerka-nerka apa maksud dari tatapan Sakura padanya.

'_Kenapa mereka berdua saling berpandangan seperti itu?'_ Temari menatap cemburu saat melihat Gaara dan Sakura saling melempar pandang di depannya.

"Tapi janji juga setelah itu kita akan langsung menyusul Sakura," kata Gaara yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dengan Temari dulu (entah itu kemana).

Temari tersenyum senang mendengar keputusan Gaara untuk ikut dengannya. Gadis yang malam ini tampil cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baki yang masih setia berdiri menunggu perintah.

"Baki, kau antar Sakura dulu ke kampus. Aku dan Gaara mau pergi dulu. Aku akan menelponmu kalau urusan kami sudah selesai, mengerti?" Temari memberikan perintah dengan cukup tegas pada Baki.

"Baik Nona Temari. Mari, Nona Sakura, saya antar anda keluar," balas sang kepala pelayan langsung mengantar Sakura keluar rumah.

Baki dan Sakura akhirnya meninggalkan rumah. Gaara hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sakura dalam diam tanpa arti, karena sekarang yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah apa yang diinginkan Temari dan mau kemana sebenarnya gadis itu? Belum sempat pemuda itu berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Temari tiba-tiba menggenggam erat tangannya.

Gaara sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Temari yang berbeda dari biasanya terhadap dirinya. Gadis itu meremas jari Gaara kuat-kuat dan menoleh ke arah pemuda itu sambil melemparkan senyuman yang begitu manis.

Termari berjalan ke luar rumah sambil menggenggam erat tangan Gaara dan bagai terhipnotis oleh pesona sang kakak, pemuda itu berjalan mengikuti langkah Temari meskipun dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mau kemana mereka sebenarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure University<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di kampus para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mulai memadati aula ruangan sejak 30 menit lalu. Masing-masing dari mereka tengah sibuk mencari pasangan dansa. Tentunya mereka tak ingin menjadi orang bodoh atau terlihat seperti alien yang hanya berdiri seorang diri di tengah-tengah pesta dansa. Hal itu akan sangat memalukan dan membuat mereka tampak konyol.<p>

"Selamat malam semuanya!" tiba-tiba Mei muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Dia tampak memukau dengan gaun biru gelapnya.

"Selamat malam, Mei-_chan_!" balas semua orang yang ada di aula dengan antusias.

"Apa kalian sudah siap dengan pestanya?" tanya gadis itu dengan gaya yang menggoda.

"Ya!" balas semuanya dengan perasaan tak sabar.

"Apa kalian sudah memiliki pasangan untuk dansa?" kali ini sang super model melirik dan mengerling nakal pada semua undangan yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"YAA!" kali ini balasan yang didapat lebih meriah dan lebih bersemangat lagi.

"Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati acaranya, ya! Dan jangan sampai kehilangan pasangan kalian!" gadis itu tertawa jenaka sambil memberikan aba-aba pada penggiring musik untuk mulai memainkan lagu.

"Utakata tolong pegang ini." Mei memberikan _mic_ yang sedang ia pegang kepada Utakata.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?" tanya pemuda itu sambil berusaha untuk menarik Mei.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar," jawab Mei singkat. Tanpa memberikan penjelasan apa-apa lagi gadis itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan aula dansa. Utakata hanya bisa mengangkat bahu pasrah melihat kepergian gadis itu sambil menatap canggung ke arah _mic_ yang sedang ia pegang.

* * *

><p>Di suatu tempat yang suasananya kontras dengan kemeriahan, kerumunan orang-orang, serta gemerlap dari gaun malam yang indah, tampak dua orang insan sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon. Kedua orang itu tak lain adalah Sabaku bersaudara, Temari dan Gaara. Keduanya masih berdiri dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.<p>

"Apa kau masih ingat tempat ini?" tanya Temari sambil menatap lurus ke arah sebuah pohon yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

"Ini adalah tempat _favorite_-mu untuk bersembunyi dari Ayah," jawab Gaara sambil mengangguk. Tentu dia masih ingat kebiasaan Temari yang senang sekali melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di balik pohon yang sedang ia lihat kini.

"Setiap habis bertengkar dengan Ayah, aku pasti lari kemari untuk bersembunyi dan kau selalu menemukanku Gaara... " Gadis itu tersenyum sesaat sambil mengenang masa-masa kecilnya dulu.

Gaara tak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Temari sambil memandang pohon besar yang menjadi kenangan masa kecil mereka.

"Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa aku selalu bersembunyi di balik pohon ini dan menunggumu untuk datang pada pagi harinya, Gaara?" kali ini tatapan Temari mengarah pada Gaara yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Gaara yang masih terdiam hanya bisa menggeleng. Jujur saja dia sendiri tidak tahu mengenai alasan tersebut. Dia memang menyadari Temari seperti sengaja bersembunyi hanya untuk ditemukan oleh dirinya.

Melihat reaksi Gaara yang menampakkan wajah polosnya membuat Temari terkekeh kecil. Gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Gaara. Temari memutar tubuhnya ke arah samping dan membuat keduanya kini berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan. Gaara memandang Temari dengan penuh kekaguman. Gadis itu memang sangat cantik malam ini, ditambah dengan sorot purnama yang membuatnya kian mempesona memancarkan cahaya yang bahkan lebih terang dari bintang kala itu.

"Karena kau terlihat seperti malaikat saat terkena cahaya matahari," jawab gadis itu sambil memejamkan mata untuk mengingat sosok Gaara pada waktu itu.

"_Nee-san_... Aku masih tak mengerti untuk apa kita di sini?" tanya Gaara yang sebenarnya mulai resah. Dia merasa takut, bukan pada Temari, melainkan dia takut dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menahan diri, juga takut pada keadaan yang mendukung.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Apa kau tahu, tiap kau memanggilku dengan kata-kata '_Nee-san_' hatiku selalu sakit?" sambar Temari mencurahkan isi hatinya selama ini, "aku sebenarnya menginginkanmu bukan sebagai adikku, tapi aku menginginkanmu sebagai pasangan hidupku, Gaara... " Sambungnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Dia menyembunyikan sorot matanya yang kini sedang menggambarkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Gaara.

"Kalau itu benar, kenapa selama ini kau seperti tak menganggapku, _Nee-san_?" ada suatu guratan emosi dalam nada bicara Gaara saat mempertanyaakan sikap Temari selama ini kepadanya yang begitu dingin.

"Aku mencintai caramu mencintaiku, Gaara. Karena dengan begitu aku dapat merasakan seluruh perasaanmu padaku dan merasa dicintai olehmu." Temari akhirnya mengungkapkan juga perasaannya dan caranya dalam mencintai sang adik.

Gadis itu melangkah maju ke depan tubuh Gaara, menghapus ruang dalam setiap langkahnya hingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Sensasi hangat yang ada pada tubuh mereka mulai menjalar antara yang satu dan yang lain.

* * *

><p>Kemudian, di tempat yang jauh dari keduanya, Mei tampak sedang berdiri di sebuah gang kecil yang letaknya tak berada jauh dari kampus. Dia terlihat agak resah. Sendirian di sebuah gang kecil yang gelap, sepertinya semua orang akan resah bila harus berada di tempat seperti itu. Tapi, Mei mau tak mau harus berada di tempat itu karena saat ini ia sedang menunggu seseorang.<p>

"Maaf, ya aku membuatmu menunggu," ucap seseorang yang datang ke tempat itu. Langkah kakinya yang berat terdengar menggema di dalam gang tersebut.

"Hai, Terumi Mei," sapa seorang lagi muncul dari belakang sambil menyeringai.

Mei sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan pemuda yang kedua itu. Dia adalah Kankuro dan entah bagaimana pemuda itu bisa datang ke tempatnya. Kecuali kedua pemuda yang pertama itu sengaja bekerja sama untuk menjebaknya.

"Ada denganmu, Mei? Kau terlihat tegang sekali?" pemuda di depannya berkata dengan santai.

Mei sudah dapat menduga kalau kedua pemuda itu memang sudah berkomplot merencanakan semua ini. Matanya memicing mengawasi gerakan pemuda yang berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian serba hitam. Ia bahkan memakai topi serta sarung tangan berwarna hitam. Tak lupa dia memakai penutup wajah yang membuatnya tampak seperti Zorro.

'_Sial! Seharusnya aku tak percaya begitu saja pada pemuda ini! kalau sudah begini bisa-bisa aku akan... '_ Mei merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Semua ini adalah murni kesalahannya.

Harusnya dia merasa curiga pada orang yang tiba-tiba saja menghubunginya dan mengatakan kalau dia punya bukti kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh Sabaku bersaudara. Seharusnya dia tidak menyetujui pertemuan itu. Dia terlalu terlena dan terobsesi untuk mengungkap kasus Hotaru juga rahasia keluarga Sabaku sampai dia berani mengambil semua resiko. Sekarang dia benar-benar terancam dan hal yang paling buruk bisa saja terjadi padanya.

"Serahkan rekaman itu kepadaku sekarang juga!" apa yang diincar oleh pemuda sudah dapat ditebak sejak awal. Pasti Kankuro tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Sara pada waktu itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan rekaman ini kepada siapa pun!" reflek Mei menjauhkan ponsel yang sedang ia pegang dari Hidan dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. Apa pun yang terjadi dia tak akan menyerahkan rekaman pada ponsel itu ke orang lain terutama kepada Kankuro.

"Percuma saja kau bersikap seperti itu, karena mau seperti apa pun, rekaman itu akan jatuh juga ke tangan kami," ucap pemuda itu sambil menyeringai.

"Tch... "

Mei yang menyadari kalau dirinya dalam bahaya reflek melangkah mundur saat melihat pemuda itu semakin maju berjalan mendekatinya. Matanya melirik ke arah sebuah mobil bekas. Rasanya tak mungkin dia lari ke sana dan bersembunyi.

'_Aku harus berpikir cepat!'_ pikirnya sambil melihat keadaan sekeliling untuk mencari celah lain.

Gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru gang. Dia benar-benar berada dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Gang itu merupakan jalan buntu, tak ada jalan baginya kalau terus mundur ke belakang dan satu-satunya mobil yang ada di pinggir jalan itu hanya sebuah mobil rongsokan tua. Sementara resikonya akan besar kalau dia mencoba untuk menerobos kedua pemuda itu. Diam di tempat juga sama saja mencari mati. Matanya terus mencari-cari, berharap dapat menemukan apa pun yang bisa ia jadikan senjata.

"Apa kau takut, Mei?" tanya pemuda itu dengan gaya yang mengintimidasi dan sekarang ia tengah berdiri tepat di depan Mei.

"Kurang ajar... " Mei mendesis dan dirinya semakin terpojok.

Pemuda itu berjalan sambil mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaket hitam yang dikenakannya. Mata Mei terbelalak saat melihat sebuah belati dan sebuah benda lagi dikeluarkan oleh sang pemuda. Seberkas cahaya memantul pada belati yang terbuat dari perak itu, membuat kabur penglihatan Mei.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang mau dia lakukan?'_ batin Mei bertanya-tanya dengan suatu kejanggalan pada pemuda di depannya itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu. Cepat bunuh dia!" Kankuro yang sudah tidak sabar langsung memberi perintah pada pemuda yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu untuk segera menghabisi Mei.

Tanpa peringatan pemuda itu melakukan suatu gerakan yang tak dapat diantisipasi oleh Mei. Dia merangsek maju ke depan dengan cepat dan menghunuskan belati itu ke arah Mei.

_Jleb!_

Mei berada begitu dekat dengan pemuda itu saat ini. Dia dapat melihat jelas wajah pemuda itu dari samping meskipun ia tetap tak bisa mengenalinya. Tak lama cairan merah meleleh dari tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai tatkala gadis itu kini diam tak bergerak. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut dari genggaman Mei. Lalu didorongnya tubuh itu.

_Blugh!_

Tubuh lunglai Mei terjatuh seperti sebuah boneka kayu yang sudah tak bernyawa. Pemuda itu berbalik dan memberikan rekaman itu kepada Kankuro yang tampak bosan menunggunya.

"Cepat urus mayatnya!" perintah pemuda itu yang kemudian meninggalkan gang kecil tersebut.

Pemuda berpakaian hitam itu tak banyak bicara. Dia hanya berjalan dalam keheningan mendekati tubuh Mei yang terkulai dan terwarnai dengan warna merah. Pemuda itu sempat berhenti sesaat dan mengambil foto dari mayat Mei (entah untuk apa). Saat itu ada seseorang yang ternyata sudah berada di dalam mobil rongsokan yang terparkir dalam gang itu, melihat semua kejadiannya dan diam-diam merekamnya.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by DarkGrin_

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 21

...

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure University<strong>

* * *

><p>Di aula ruangan, pesta masih berlangsung dengan meriah. Pasangan muda-mudi itu tengah asik berdansa sambil memanjakan diri mereka dengan alunan musik bertemakan cinta yang mendayu-dayu. Semuanya berpasang-pasangan. Semua kecuali Sakura yang hanya berdiri seorang diri sambil menikmati segelas <em>wine<em>. Tak peduli meski saat itu banyak orang yang membicarakan dirinya. Para penggiring musik berhenti sejenak dan tak lama mereka memainkan lagu yang baru.

"Aneh, kemana Gaara? Kenapa sejak tadi dia tak terlihat?" Matsuri mengedarkan pandangan melihat ke seluruh penjuru aula mencari-cari sosok Gaara yang sejak acara dimulai hingga detik ini belum kelihatan juga.

"Entahlah. Tapi setidaknya Sakura tidak bersama dengan Gaara," balas Fuu cuek.

Sakura berdiri seorang diri di dekat tangga sambil menikmati alunan musik yang mulai mengalun. Permainan piano dari sang pianis mulai berdenting cepat. Bersamaan dengan itu semua tatapan semua orang kini tertuju tepat ke arah belakangnya. Sakura yang menyadari hal tersebut secara perlahan menatap ke arah belakangnya sendiri.

_I still love you in my heart ai ni obieteta. Please tell me back in the days wasurenaide... _(_I still love you in my heart I scared to love. Please tell me back in the days don't forget..._ )

_Degh!_

'_Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan sensasi ini lagi?'_ Sakura mendapati sosok pemuda yang mengenakan topeng _silver_ berdiri di atas tangga dan sedang menatapnya. Untuk suatu alasan yang tak diketahuinya, jatungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_Hitomi tojireba ano hi no egao ga. Matataku kaze ni ima, furuete_ (_When I close my eyes I saw your smile on that day. Now I'm shivering in this twinkling wind_).

'_Gaara? Jadi dia sudah datang? Tapi kemana Temari?'_ Sakura masih menatap lekat sosok pemuda yang ternyata adalah Gaara itu. Tak lama pemuda itu mulai menuruni anak tangga dan mendekati Sakura.

"Ga-Gaara... " Sakura berusaha menguasai rasa keterkejutannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya di mana Temari? Kenapa Gaara hanya datang seorang diri? Tapi semua pertanyaannya itu harus ditahannya dulu karena Gaara sudah menyela ucapannya.

"Ssshh... " Pemuda itu menyuruh Sakura untuk diam dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis itu. Bagai terhipnotis Sakura menerima uluran tangan Gaara.

_Motto, koe kaketetara... (I want more of your voice)_

Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

_Motto, dakishimetetara... (I want more of your embrace) _

Gaara menuruni tangga dan keduanya berjalan menuju aula dansa sambil bergandengan tangan. Sakura meletakkan gelas _wine_-nya di sebuah meja kecil.

_Motto, wakari aetetara... (I want more to be dare to understand you)_

Sakura mengikuti Gaara yang menggiringnya ke tengah-tengah aula dengan perasaan canggung, terutama karena semua mata kini tertuju kepadanya dan Gaara.

_Motto, aisetetanara... (I want more, if just love me)_

Keduanya berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah. Seulas senyum tipis bermain pada bibir Gaara.

_Omoide atsumete itsumade. Kimi o omou'ndarou (How long should I keep on thinking those memories? I wonder if you thought of it )._

Tangan pemuda itu melingkar pada pinggang ramping Sakura dan menuntun tangan gadis itu untuk bertumpu pada bahunya yang tegap.

_Motto, tsuyoku natte (I want to become more stronger)_.

Keduanya mulai melangkah sesuai dengan iringan lagu yang mengalun.

_Motto, ii otoko ni natte (I want to be more of a good man)_.

Sakura mulai merasa kikuk dan nyaris terjatuh. Tapi Gaara mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang gadis itu.

_Kimi ja nai betsu no dareka to kotae sagasu kurai nara nante (I want you not someone else just I would rather look for an answer)._

Mendapat perlakuan yang begitu intim setelah sekian lama membuat wajah gadis merah muda itu merona seketika. Apalagi wajah Gaara begitu dekatnya.

_Koukai bakari de otoko na no ni darashinee. Gomen na saigo ga konna katachi de (Just it's like I'm a man who have regrets but not sloppy. I'm sorry that this form is the last one)._

Sakura terdiam dan mengatur posisinya kembali seperti tadi sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

_Wakare o kimeta kimi no kao ga. In to you no aimaina karuma (that your face decided to bid farewell. Into you are ambigous things)._

Keduanya kembali melangkah seirama dan kali ini Sakura melakukannya dengan lebih benar.

_Anata to kage ga hanarenakute (that your shadow is not far away)._

Semua mata masih menatap Sakura dan Gaara yang malam itu tampak begitu serasi.

_Isshun ni shite kowareru mono hakanai mono sore ga ai na no ka? (those ephemeral things that breaks in just a moment I wonder it is where our love is?)_

Keduanya tampak mencolok dan menjadi pusat perhatian di pesta itu

_Warai aiteta no ni... Please tell me why? (that I comitted to laugh at it... Please tell me why?)_

"Kurang ajar! Sakura telah menyalahi aturan!" Matsuri memukul tembok dengan gemas bercampur iri.

"Kita beri saja dia pelajaran!" sambar Fuu menggebu-gebu.

"Pasti. Akan aku balas dia nanti!" balas Matsuri yang sudah menyusun sebuah rencana di otaknya.

_Sayonara I love you mou furimukanaide (It's a goodybe but I love you I don't want to look back anymore)._

Sakura tersenyum lebar ke arah Gaara dan untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum bahagia.

_Futari no keshiki to kotoba o wasurenaikara (where we shared our words that I can't seem to forget)_

Kaki-kakinya kali ini bergerak dengan lincah mengikuti irama lagu. Dia bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan serta berputar.

_Hontou ni hontou ni isshun dake demo. Anata o aisete yokatta kitto... (but even just a moment I want to say, really I glad that I love you... )_

Semua orang yang ada di aula jadi ikut terhanyut saat melihat Sakura dan Gaara berdansa.

_Please tell me why, please tell me why I'm still love you in my heart_

Satu-persatu dari mereka yang berpasangan mulai ikut berdansa juga.

_Isso keshi saritai kioku ga in my heart (your memories that can't be wiped is still in my heart)._

Sakura yang masih berdansa kembali tersenyum saat melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut berdansa bersama dengannya dan Gaara.

_Please tell me why, please tell me why I'm still love you in my heart_

Sakura tiba-tiba mnghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya.

_Tashikana ashita yurari kieta in my heart baby... (I'm sure that will disappear tomorrow in my heart baby... )_

Pemuda itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya seolah ingin bertanya kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba saja diam dan berhenti berdansa.

_Kokoro no distance umaru itsuka nante shinjiteta mirai wa misukasu hidari ni ita egao sono shigusa gusari to itamu kizu ga (someday you will fill our distance just I want you to keep believing. Your sleeping face and gesture was on my left. Your scracthes and pain are in this slide mail photo that was in the past). _

Gadis itu masih terdiam. Dia bingung pada dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi salah tingkah seperti ini di hadapan Gaara. Sakura dapat menangkap sorot_ emerald_ Gaara dari balik topeng tersebut yang menyiratkan kecemasan akan sikap diam Sakura.

_Kako no MEERU utsume-tachi SURAIDO. Kuzure satta otoko no PURAIDO (the pride of man who is left and was to collapse)._

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara darinya dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping.

"_Itami wa ore tate ni naru". Ore no me no mae ni tarashita ito ("Pain will shield my future" the thread that was hanging in front of my eyes is your last smile)._

Pemuda itu kembali meraih tangan Sakura dan membawanya berjalan menjauhi arena dansa.

_Saigo no kimi no ano egao. In to you no aimaina karuma (that your shadow is not far away. In to you ambiguous things)._

Sakura kembali berjalan bersama Gaara. Gadis itu menatap punggung pemuda itu dari belakang dan hal itu membuatnya membayangkan tengah berjalan bersama dengan Sasori.

_Kako mo mirai mo furimukanaide (I don't want to look back anymore)._

Keduanya akhirnya berhenti di sudut ruangan, dekat dengan jendela besar dari ruangan tersebut.

_Isshun ni shite kowareru mono hakanai mono sore ga ai na no ka? (those ephemeral things that breaks in just a moment I wonder it is where our love is?)_

Sakura terdiam di tempat itu sambil berusaha mengontrol debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu semakin cepat tanpa bisa ia antisipasi.

_Waraiatteta no ni... Please tell me why? (that I comitted to laugh at it... Please tell me why?)_

"Ga-Gaara... " Susah payah Sakura mengucapkan satu kata itu. "Kenapa kau datang tidak bilang-bi—" mendadak saja sebuah telunjuk sudah menempel pada bibir mungil Sakura.

_Sayonara I love you mou furimukanaide (it's a goodbye but I love you. I don't want to look back anymore)._

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Gaara. Pemuda itu menjauhkan telunjuknya dari bibir Sakura dan beralih meraih tangan kanan Sakura

_Futari no keshiki to kotoba o wasurenaikara (where we shared our love that I can't seem to forget)._

Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba Gaara menempelkan tangannya tepat ke arah dada pemuda merah itu.

_Hontou ni hontou ni isshun dake demo anata o aisete yokatta kitto... (even just a moment, I want to say, really I was glad that I love you)._

Dapat dengan jelas Sakura merasakan debaran jantung pemuda itu yang berdetak cepat sama seperti detakan pada jantungnya.

_I still love you in my heart ai ni obieteta. Please tell me back in the days wasurenaide (I still love you in my heart I scared to love. Please tell me back in the days, don't forget... ) _

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mencium pipi kanan Sakura dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

_Hitomi tojireba ano hi no egao ga. Matataku kaze ni ima, furueta (when I close my eyes I saw your smile on that day. Now I'm shivering in this twinkling wind.)_

Sakura memejamkan matanya, meresapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Dunianya seperti berputar. Sekilas masa lalunya seperti kembali berputar saat dulu Sasori pernah mencium pipinya dengan begitu mesra saat mereka masih SMP.

_Ai o sakenderu machi no naka de kowareta pazuru o kakiatsumete (in this town where lies my crying love, the raked that a puzzle was broken)._

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap lekat ke dalam manik _emerald_ Gaara yang memancarkan sinar yang berbeda dari biasanya.

_Kieyashinai tsuyo gari to mujaki ni sugita ano back in the days (my courage where seems to disappear so innocently going back in the days)._

"Kakak... " Kata-kata itu tercetus mulus dari bibir Sakura. Dia merasa _familiar_ dengan sosok Gaara yang ada di depannya sekarang.

_Kodoku no MERODII kimi ga nokoshita hitotsu no memo ni (melody of loneliness the only note that you left)_

Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram erat pada lengan baju Gaara saat dirasanya pemuda itu mulai bergerak mundur untuk menjauhinya.

_Kaite atta ichi koma no story. Guuzen ni mo konna kyokudatta... Please tell me why? (it was written that story of one piece. That happens to be our song... Please tell me why?)._

Sesaat lampu di dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba mati dan keadaan menjadi gelap total. Sakura kehilangan cengkramannya dan mulai merasa panik.

_Mou kiete yume ni sura detekonai de. Anata o wasureru yuuki o kono sora ni (even in my dreams you didn't come for me. This sky keeps on telling me to forget you)._

Sakura mencoba menggapai sosok yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dalam kegelapan. Seketika lampu aula kembali menyala dan Sakura tak melihat sosok Gaara.

_Hontou ni hontou ni isshun dake demo, anata o aisete yokatta (even just a moment I want to say, really I was glad that I love you)._

Bertepatan dengan itu Sakura melihat Gaara dan Temari masuk ke dalam. "Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya gadis itu saat melihat Sakura seperti sedang kebingungan. Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Temari. Gadis itu terus mencari-cari sosok yang tadi

_I'll love again anata e ima todoku you ni. Yurushita kokoro to karada ga oboe teru (I'll love again as now I reached out to you. I remember that my mind and body forgave all)._

'_Berarti yang tadi bukan Gaara?' _Sakura menangkap sekelebat sosok yang berjalan ke arah luar aula. Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari menyusul sosok tersebut.

_Arigatou ippai no yasashisa kurete. Anata to deaete yokatta kitto... (thank you it gave me full of happiness. I'm sure I was glad to see you... ). _

"Kakak!" Sakura berlari di halaman sambil berteriak memanggil kakaknya. Dia berlari mengelilingi halaman berharap dapat menemukan sosok tadi.

_Please tell me why, please tell me why I'm still lovin' you in my heart _

'_Kenapa? Aku harus tahu apakah itu benar-benar kau?' _ Sakura merasakan batinnya begitu tersiksa. Dia harus mencari tahu kebenarannya. Apakah sang kakak yang tadi bersama dengannya atau bukan.

_Isso keshi saritai kioku ga in my heart (your memories can't be wiped is still in my heart)._

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru dengan perasaan gundah

_Please tell me why, please tell me why I'm still lovin' you in my heart_

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berada di bawah pohon. Gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya.

_Tashikana ashita yurari kieta in my heart baby (I'm sure that will disappear tomorrow in my heart baby... )_

'_Ini 'kan... '_ Sakura mendapati sebuah topeng berwarna putih keperakan dan mengambilnya. Itu adalah topeng yang dipakai oleh pemuda tadi.

_It's only love I wanna be with you..._

Perlahan alunan musik dari dalam aula dansa mulai menghilang dan tak terdengar lagi.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar gedung kampus sebuah mobil _sport_ merah yang bagian atasnya terbuka tengah terparkir. Pada bagian kemudi tampak seorang pemuda berambut putih sedang menunggu dengan bosan.

Tak berapa lama muncul seorang pemuda yang memiliki perawakan agak mirip dengan Gaara. Tapi pemuda itu bukanlah Gaara, melainkan...

"Kau lama sekali, Sasori!" dengus si pemilik rambut putih itu kepada pemuda yang baru datang.

"Sepertinya aku lupa waktu di dalam," balas Sasori sambil masuk ke dalam mobil dan melepaskan lensa kontak yang sedang ia pakai. Manik hazelnya bersinar dalam keremangan malam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang pengemudi saat mendapati ekspresi wajah Sasori berubah begitu keluar dari dalam kampus.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat, "lalu, bagaimana dengan urusanmu? Apa sudah beres?" tanyanya kepada Hidan.

"Semua sudah berjalan sesuai rencana." Hidan menyeringai karena apa yang direncanakannya benar-benar berjalan dengan mulus.

"Berarti sisanya tinggal Sakura... " Sasori terdiam sejenak saat menyebutkan nama tersebut. "Aku harap Naruto dan Shikamaru tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini," lanjutnya mengingat kedua pemuda itu juga ikut terlibat.

"Yah, semoga saja ini akan menakuti mereka... " Hidan memegang selembar foto mayat Mei yang berhasil ia ambil pada saat itu.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Pada cerita pertama ada beberap ayang menginginkan adanya adegan romantis, jadi saya membuat adegan romantis di chapter ini (entah masuk kategori romantis atau tidak). Lagu di atas itu (ceritanya) hanya lagu penggiring saat merkea dansa di aula.

**_NB: Background song "Sayonara I love you" by Cliff edge feat maiko Nakamura._**


	23. Chapter 23

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by DarkGrin_

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 22

...

**Apartement Shikamaru dan Naruto**

"Argh, sial! Gara-gara mobil kita ditabrak, pekerjaan kita jadi tertunda!" pagi-pagi Naruto sudah merutuki dirinya dengan kesal. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Hentikan Naruto! Kau membuat kepalaku ikut pusing saja!" Shikamaru memijit keningnya yang ikut terasa pening karena melihat Naruto yang bolak-balik gak jelas sambil marah-marah.

"Disaat seperti ini harusnya kau berpikir, Shikamaru!" Naruto bukannya tenang tapi malah menjadi berang.

"Merepotkan saja," balas Shikamaru dan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar mencari udara segar kala pagi itu. Daripada dia sumpek harus melihat Naruto yang mengumpat tak jelas.

_Cklek... !_

Shikamaru membuka kunci pintu apartemen mereka dengan perasaan yang agak kesal.

"Hah? Apa ini?" pemuda yang rambutnya dikuncir ke atas itu bergumam pelan saat mendapati sebuah bingkisan yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang Shikamaru mengambil dan mambawa bingkisan itu ke dalam.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, Shika?" Naruto melirik ke arah bingkisan yang sedang dipegang oleh Shikamaru.

"Entahlah. Aku menemukannya tergeletak di depan pintu tadi... " Shikamaru memeriksa bingkisan kecil itu dengan seksama. "Tidak ada nama pengirimnya," ucapnya saat tak menemukan nama sang pengirim bingkisan yang biasanya selalu tertera.

"Buka saja!" Naruto dengan cepat menyambar bingkisan yang masih dipegang oleh Shikamaru dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Jarang-jarang mereka mendapat bingkisan saat sedang menjalankan misi.

"Aku jadi penasaran apa isinya... " Gumam Naruto sambil merobek bingkisan tersebut. Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan Naruto tanpa bisa mencegahnya, karena jujur saja dia juga penasaran dengan apa isi dari bingkisan itu.

"I-ini 'kan... Ti-tidak mungkin!" Naruto tampak tercengang begitu melihat isi dari bingkisan tersebut.

.

.

Sementara itu Sasuke terlihat memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen dengan berlari. Pemuda itu tampak tergesa dan wajahnya begitu panik. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu terburu-buru begitu.

'_Aku harus meminta bantuan Naruto dan Shikamaru!'_

Pemuda itu berlari menuju ke tempat ruangan apartemen Naruto dan Shikamaru tinggal di Sunagakure.

Di sisi lain Naruto dan Shikamaru tengah menatap selembar foto dengan wajah pucat. Segudang pertanyaan muncul dalam benak keduanya.

"I-ini bercanda 'kan... Me-Mei... " Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Pada tangan Naruto terdapat selembar foto seorang gadis berambut merah yang tergeletak tak berdaya dalam kegelapan malam dengan tubuh dipenuhi oleh cairan merah pada bagian perutnya.

'_Ada yang aneh pada bagian luka di tubuh Mei... '_ Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Shikamaru juga panik saat melihat foto Mei.

Tapi pemuda itu dapat menyikapinya dengan kepala dingin dan sikap yang tenang. Sekarang ia justru sedang mengamati foto tersebut dan menemukan adanya suatu hal yang janggal dari luka Mei pada foto itu. Namun, belum sempat Shikamaru berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Sasuke tiba-tiba datang mengejutkannya.

"Shikamaru, Naruto!" pemuda itu menerobos masuk sambil memanggil kedua temannya dengan setengah berteriak. Wajahnya pucat dan tampak panik. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Naruto menatap heran pada Sasuke yang biasanya tenang bisa sepanik seperti sekarang ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tebak Shikamaru dengan tatapan curiga. Perasaannya berubah tidak enak setelah melihat roman wajah Sasuke.

"Tolong... Tolong bantu aku mencari tunanganku... !" satu ucapan permintaan tolong yang sangat jarang sekali dilakukan oleh Sasuke tercelos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Tunanganmu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto yang langsung ikut terbawa suasana.

"Justru karena itu!" sambar Sasuke berusaha menahan kesabarannya terhadap Naruto yang agak lamban mencerna sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sejak semalam sampai pagi ini aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Aku khawatir terjadi hal buruk padanya... " Terang Sasuke yang jelas-jelas sangat cemas pada tunangannya. Sasuke menyadari betapa bahayanya tugas yang sedang dikerjakan oleh sang kekasih, dan dia khawatir kalau sesuatu tengah menimpanya.

"Sasuke, maafkan kami. Bukannya kami tak mau membantu tapi saat ini kami juga ada masalah besar... " Shikamaru menghela napas kecewa. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membantu Sasuke, tapi saat ini dia harus mengutamakan misinya dan berharap Sasuke bisa memaklumi keadaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya. Entah mengapa dia merasa kalau apa yang dialami Shikamaru dan Naruto saat ini ada hubungannya dengan kekasihnya.

"Salah seorang rekan kami terbunuh... " Ucap Shikamaru penuh penyesalan.

"Lihatlah... " Naruto memberikan selembar foto yang tadi dia pegang kepada Sasuke.

"I-ini tidak mungkin... Mei! Ini tidak mungkin, Mei! MEIIII!" Sasuke berubah histeris saat melihat foto tersebut. Pemuda itu berteriak-teriak memanggil nama gadis yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Sasuke, jadi kau mengenal Mei?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah terkejut.

Baik Shikamaru dan Naruto sama-sama tak menyangka kalau Mei ternyata adalah tunangannya Sasuke, karena selama ini keduanya tampak bersikap biasa-biasa aja.

"Sasuke... " Naruto tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada temannya itu. Sasuke terlihat begitu terpukul. Pasti rasanya sakit kehilangan orang yang disayangi, apalagi Sasuke harus mengalaminya dua kali.

"Sakura... !" tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menyebutkan nama Sakura. "Ini pasti perbuatannya! Sakura, akan kubalas kau!" pemuda itu meraung marah bagaikan hewan buas yang lapar. Tangan mengerat kuat pada lembaran foto yang dipegangnya.

"Sakura? Apa maksudmu?" Shikamaru mengernyit bingung kenapa Sasuke bisa membawa-bawa nama Sakura disaat seperti ini.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!" Sasuke bukannya tenang tapi malah semakin menjadi.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersbut Sasuke langsung berlari keluar dari apartemen tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"SASUKE TUNGGU!" Shikamaru berteriak memanggil pemuda itu tapi percuma. Sasuke sudah berlari jauh.

"Arghh, menyusahkan saja!" Shikamaru berteriak frustasi. "Ayo, Naruto. Kita harus mengejarnya sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan!" Shikamaru lekas menyusul Sasuke.

"Apa? Hei, tunggu!" Naruto mau tak mau terpaksa mengikuti jejak kedua pemuda itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Sara<strong>

* * *

><p>Terlihat seorang gadis tengah merapihkan semua buku-bukunya dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tas berwarna merah muda miliknya dengan hati-hati. Tak jauh dari gadis berambut merah muda itu ada seorang gadis lain tengah duduk menatap bosan ke arahnya.<p>

"Sampai kapan aku harus berdiam diri di sini?" tanya gadis berambut kemerahan itu yang tak lain adalah Mei, dan gadis itu sebenarnya belum meninggal.

**Flashback**

_Sosok pemuda berpakaian hitam itu mengeluarkan sebuah belati dan sebuah benda lagi dari balik jaket hitamnya._

_'Apa yang mau dilakukannya dengan benda itu?' Mei memicing tajam ke arah sebuah benda sebesar kepalan tangan berbentuk bulat seperti bola. Perasaan janggal menelusuk ke dalam hatinya._

_Karena terlalu lama melamun tanpa sadar sosok itu sudah berdiri saja di depannya. Mei terkesikap dan bulu romanya meremang seketika, merasakan ketakutan yang sebelumnya belum pernah dia rasakan._

_Jleb!_

_Belati yang dipegang oleh pemuda itu kini menembus sesuatu (entah apa itu). Namun, yang jelas belati tersebut tidak diarahkan kepadanya dan hal ini membuat Mei semakin bertanya-tanya. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda ini._

_Benda bulat yang sepertinya terbuat dari plastik elastis itu tertembus oleh benda tajam tersebut dan dari dalamnya keluar carian merah kental seperti darah._

_'Apa maksud dari semua ini?' Mei hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati._

_"Mei Terumi, aku harap kau mendengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan baik-baik." Pemuda itu berbisik ke telinga Mei, "setelah ini aku ingin kau pura-pura mati. Tenang saja karena akan ada orang yang menolongmu nanti dan orang itu yang akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kau tak bisa menawarnya lagi kecuali kalau kau benar-benar ingin mati," ucapnya setengah mengancam._

_Mei tak ada pilihan lain. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil, sangat pelan agar gerakannya tak terdeteksi oleh Kankuro yang menunggu di belakang pemuda tersebut._

_Begitu belati tersebut dicabut, Mei langsung berakting layaknya seorang aktris papan atas._

_Tak lama Kankuro pergi dan pemuda tersebut juga meninggalkannya tergeletak di jalanan begitu saja setelah berhasil mengambil foto dirinya yang 'mati'._

_Setelah kedua pemuda itu benar-benar pergi. Muncul seseorang dari balik mobil rongsokan yang ada di pinggir gang. Sosok itu adalah Sara, dan tampaknya gadis itu memang sudah berada di tempat itu lebih dulu daripada dirinya dan kedua orang tersebut._

_"Jangan takut, Mei. Aku adalah orang yang dimaksud," ucap Sara sambil mendekati Mei._

**End Flashback **

"Kalian licik." Mei mencibir karena merasa telah ditipu mentah-mentah.

Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata Sara sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya tapi tak sepatah kata pun mencelos dari bibirnya. Hidan yang dikira sudah tewas dalam tragedi kebakaran itu juga ternyata masih hidup dan selama ini dia menyelidiki mengenai Sabaku dengan bantuan Sara dan seorang kawannya lagi.

"Bukannya licik, tapi kami harus sangat berhati-hati agar tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam rencana ini," ucap Sara sambil tersenyum simpul. Kelihatannya dia malah menyukai sebutan 'licik' itu terlontar dari bibir Mei.

"Hn!" Mei mendengus sebal. Kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Sara.

"Aku akan pergi ke kampus. Kau di sini saja, sebentar lagi Hidan dan Sasori datang kemari." Tangan gadis itu meraih kenop pintu. Saat pintu terbuka ternyata sudah ada dua pemuda berdiri di depan rumahnya. Salah seorang dari mereka tampak tersenyum lebar ke arah Sara.

"Hai, boleh masuk 'kan?" sapa Hidan dengan gayanya yang santai.

"Masuklah ke dalam." Sara melebarkan pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan kedua pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Mei menatap penuh selidik terhadap kedua pemuda yang barusan masuk itu dengan seksama. Instingnya sebagai agen mata-mata memang tak akan pernah bisa ia hilangkan.

"Kau... Kau yang malam itu 'kan." Mei menatap ke arah Hidan dan sepertinya dia dapat mengenali pemuda itu.

"Heh, hebat juga kau bisa mengetahuinya, meskipun saat itu suasana begitu gelap." Hidan menyeringai. Pemuda itu memuji kemampuan Mei yang dapat dengan cepat menyadari siapa dirinya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Mei, kalau kau ingin menambahkan katakan saja padanya. Aku pergi dulu!" Sara bergegas keluar rumah dan menyerahkan 'sisanya' kepada Hidan dan Sasori.

"Sa-Sara tunggu!" Mei berteriak memanggil Sara yang sudah berlari jauh dari rumah. "Haahh... " Dia hanya menghela napas saat menyadari kalau kini dia hanya sendirian di dalam rumah bersama dengan dua orang pemuda asing. Jujur dia canggung. Kedua pemuda itu memiliki aura yang berbeda dari pemuda lain. Mereka memiliki aura membunuh yang menakutkan.

"Jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan memakanmu," celetuk Hidan sambil terkekeh kecil. Sepertinya dia dapat menangkap kekikukan dari gaya bahasa tubuh Mei.

"Aaah... Aku mau buat kopi dulu di belakang!" Hidan berjalan ke arah dapur sambil meregangkan kedua otot bahunya.

Mei menghela napas pelan setelah melihat Hidan menjauh darinya. Kini pandangannya tertuju ke arah Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah yang sekilas seperti anak alim, tapi Mei dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya dari dalam diri pemuda tersebut.

'_Dia mengingatkan aku pada Sakura... '_ Ungkapnya dalam hati setelah menyadari adanya kemiripan wajah dari Sasori dan Sakura.

Mei sempat terhanyut pada pesona misterius Sasori yang membuatnya teringat pada Sasuke. Kelihatannya mereka berdua satu tipe. Dingin, misterius dan terlalu sulit untuk diterka. Tanpa sadar dirinya jadi melamun dan secara tak sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan iris hazel Sasori yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Tubuh gadis itu langsung terdiam membeku. Sungguh tatapan pemuda itu begitu dingin bagaikan es yang dapat menembus jantungnya. Andai tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin saat ini dia sudah mati.

"Ada yang mau kopi?" tanya Hidan setelah kembali dari dapur sambil membawa secangkir kopi hangat dan menawarkannya kepada Mei dan Sasori.

"Sekarang cepat katakan padaku apa rencana kalian." Mei menatap kepada Hidan dengan tatapan menuntut. "Bukankah akan jauh lebih baik kalau urusannya kalian serahkan pada kami?" sambungnya kali ini sambil bertanya tak mengerti.

"Jangan bawa-bawa polisi!" sambar Hidan dengan cepat.

Mei tersentak melihat sikap Hidan yang berubah. Laki-laki yang awalnya bersikap ramah dan sepertinya mudah bersahabat dengan siapa pun kini berubah menjadi orang yang sinis dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kalau sejak awal polisi bisa menangani kasus Hotaru, aku tidak akan mengambil jalan ini!" jelas terdengar ada suatu kebencian dari cara bicara pemuda itu. Hidan terlihat sudah kecewa dengan kepolisian.

"Seharusnya kau menyerahkan masalah ini pada kami. Kalau kau memberikan kami kesempatan, kami pasti akan berusaha," ucap Mei yang menyayangkan atas sikap dan keputusan yang diambil Hidan.

"Bagiku, nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa, dan itu adalah hal yang tak bisa ditawar lagi," balas Hidan dengan enteng. Tapi jelas tersirat ada kemarahan dalam nada suara yang terdengar ringan itu.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa mengatakan padaku. Siapa pelaku pembunuhan Hotaru yang sebenarnya?" tanya Mei secara terbuka karena jujur dia memang sangat penasaran. Sekarang di hadapannya ada Hidan, sang saksi kunci yang dikira telah mati tapi ternyata masih hidup.

"Pelakunya adalah, Gaara... "

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Dari chapter ini saya ingin melakukan vote untuk ending, kalian tinggal pilih Tragic ending or Happy ending. Lewat PM juga boleh, silahkan.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

For review


	24. Chapter 24

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by DarkGrin_

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 23

...

Di tempat yang berbeda sedang terjadi pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Pelukis muda itu tampak kalap dan Shikamaru berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Sasuke, jangan bertindak bodoh!" Shikamaru menahan pintu mobil yang hendak dibuka oleh Sasuke. Dalam keadaan yang seperti itu, menyetir sendiri tentunya bukan merupakan suatu pilihan yang baik. Salah-salah, nantinya malah bisa mencelakai diri Sasuke sendiri.

"Minggir dari sana!" Sasuke menatap sengit ke arah Shikamaru yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini meskipun kau akan membunuhku!" Shikamaru tak bergeming dari posisinya. Dia berdiri dengan mantap dan tegak di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tch... !" Sasuke menggertakan gigi-giginya dengan kesal. Tangannya sudah terkepal erat. "Kurang ajar!" Sasuke yang sudah dibutakan oleh amarah melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah Shikamaru yang masih berdiri di depannya.

Shikamaru meskipun tahu kemungkinan dirinya akan menerima pukulan keras dari Sasuke tetap memutuskan untuk tak beranjak kemana-mana dari tempatnya. Dia harus bisa mencegah Sasuke agar tidak pergi dan malah membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru sudah pasrah dan siap menerima pukulan Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba hantaman pemuda itu tak terjadi karena Naruto tiba tepat pada waktunya dan segera menahan tangan pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, Hentikan!" Naruto memegangi kepalan tangan Sasuke yang nyaris saja mendarat di wajah Shikamaru. "Jangan limpahkan semua kemarahanmu pada Shikamaru! Dia hanya ingin mencoba menolongmu!" ucapan Naruto yang biasanya terlalu terburu-buru penuh emosi kali ini terdengar bijak.

"Kalian berdua jangan menghalangiku!" Sasuke tidak jadi menyerang Shikamaru. Pemuda itu malah berbalik ke belakang dan tanpa terduga dia menghantam Naruto yang tidak siap.

_DUAGH!_

Pukulan keras itu tepat mengenai wajah si maniak ramen, membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Sa-Sasuke... !" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan geram dan tersulut emosi. "Kau keterlaluan!" dengan cepat ia bangkit dan langsung menerjang Sasuke.

_DUAGH!_

Satu pukulan kali ini mendarat di wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu terhuyung ke samping. Dari sudut bibirnya mengalir setetes cairan kental berwarna merah.

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN! JANGAN BERKELAHI DI DEPAN UMUM!" Shikamaru yang dari tadi mencoba sabar akhirnya mengamuk juga.

Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama terdiam dan saling melemparkan tatapan sengit satu sama lain. Mencoba untuk menguasai diri mereka masing-masing agar tak terbawa emosi. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar area parkir apartemen memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit. Jangan seperti anak kecil terus!" Shikamaru memelankan intonasi suaranya meskipun masih tersirat ada kekesalan yang terdengar.

"Kita bertiga di sini adalah teman. Harusnya kita saling membantu dan jangan bertindak sendiri-sendiri!" ucapnya yang kali ini ditujukan kepada Sasuke.

"Dendam ini tak ada urusannya dengan kalian!" balas Sasuke dengan sengit. "Aku akan tetap pergi mencari gadis itu," ucapnya lagi.

"Kau ini... !" perkataan Sasuke barusan malah membuat Naruto kesal. Tapi pemuda itu mencoba untuk menahan kesabarannya agar tidak kembali terjadi perkelahian.

"Shikamaru! Naruto!" dari arah kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda berlari ke arah mereka bertiga sambil memanggil nama Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Rupanya kalian di sini? Pantas saja kucari di dalam apartemen kalian tidak ada!" Utakata bicara begitu saja tanpa melihat situasi yang sedang terjadi. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini, dan... kenapa kalian memasang wajah aneh begitu... ?" Utakata baru menyadari adanya aura yang tidak bersahabat diantara ketiga pemuda itu. Reflek pemuda yang menyukai pakaian kimono itu melangkah mundur.

'_Ada apa dengan mereka?'_ Utakata menatap ketiga pemuda itu dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, ya... ?" Utakata jadi merasa canggung sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa kau kemari? Tidak biasanya." Shikamaru dengan cepat menyanggah dugaan pemuda berambut coklat itu dan menanyakan apa keperluan Utakata kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari ingin menanyakan kabar tentang Mei. Sejak acara itu aku tidak mendapat kabar lagi darinya dan hal itu membuatku cemas... " Utakata mengungkapkan rasa cemasnya karena tiba-tiba saja rekannya itu seperti menghilang ditelan bumi sejak acara malam di kampus.

"Soal itu kami sedang membahasnya sekarang." Utakata terdiam dan baru memahami kalau kemungkinan ketiga pemuda di depannya ini sedang meributkan masalah Mei. "Apa kau tahu kalau pada malam itu Mei terbunuh?".

"Ma-maksudmu? Sesuatu telah terjadi pada Mei? Dia terbunuh?" reaksi Utakata sama seperti ketiga pemuda itu sebelumnya. Kaget, panik dan bercampur rasa tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku merasa kalau apa yang terjadi pada Mei hanyalah sebuah kamuflase... " Shikamaru mengutarakan pendapatnya mengenai pembunuhan Mei karena dia dapat menangkap sesuatu yang janggal pada foto tersebut.

"Sebuah... kamuflase? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah dapat menenangkan dirinya.

"Makanya, kau jangan bertindak gegabah dulu! Aku merasa ada hal yang aneh mengenai pembunuhan yang terjadi pada Mei," celetuk Shikamaru yang masih sedikit kesal atas sikap egoisnya Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita membicarakan hal ini di dalam saja," ucap Shikamaru yang tidak mau mengambil resiko membicarakan hal penting seperti ini di tempat umum.

Akhirnya keempat laki-laki itu berjalan menjauhi area parkir dan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Masing-masing dari mereka hanya dapat bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Benarkah Mei terbunuh? Lalu apa maksud dari 'kamuflase' yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru barusan?

...

Di posisi lain, Mei yang sebenarnya masih hidup juga mengalami dilemma mengenai kenyataan yang ada kalau ternyata Sabaku bersaudara melakukan kejahatan bersama atas kematian Hotaru, meskipun Hidan sudah menyatakan pelakunya adalah Gaara.

"Jadi mereka bertiga sebenarnya terlibat? Bukannya kau bilang pelakunya hanya Gaara?" Mei benar-benar sedang dibuat pusing tujuh keliling. Kenapa kasus Hotaru bisa berkembang menjadi rumit seperti ini.

"Memang pelakunya adalah Gaara. Akan tetapi Temari dan Kankuro juga ikut andil dan ketiganya melakukan kejahatan yang berbeda terhadap Hotaru!" jelas Hidan sambil menggeram. Pemuda itu tampak sedang menahan suatu amarah yang bergejolak dalam dadanya.

"Kami sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatmu terkejut," ujar Sasori sambil mengeluarkan lembar demi lembar foto yang berhasil dia dapat dari rumah kediaman Sabaku.

Mei cukup terkejut melihat pemuda itu mendapatkan banyak bukti. Gadis itu menatap gambar-gambar tersebut dengan penuh seksama. Di sana terdapat sebuah ruangan studio yang ternyata terdapat patung dan beberapa peti mati yang di dalamnya menyimpan tubuh mayat seorang gadis tak dikenal. Hal yang lebih mencengangkan lagi adalah sebuah ruangan tertutup di mana di dalamnya terdapat banyak alat-alat penyiksaan. Bulu kuduk Mei langsung berdiri setelah melihatnya. Tak terbayangkan kalau dirinya berada di dalam ruangan neraka itu.

"Kalau kalian sudah punya bukti selengkap ini, kenapa kalian tidak segera melaporkannya?" Mei seperti tidak terima untuk melepaskan anak-anak dari keluarga Sabaku begitu saja. Apalagi setelah ia melihat adanya bukti yang kemungkinan besar bisa menyeret ketiganya ke dalam hukum.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan dari awal. Kalau kami sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melaporkannya pada polisi. Lagipula apa yang bisa dilakukan para polisi Sunagakure terhadap keluarga Sabaku?" dengus Hidan dengan nada bicara yang agak merendahkan para aparat hukum di Negara Sunagakure.

"Mereka tak akan bisa menyentuhnya... " Mei terdiam saat menyadari kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kalau sampai masalahnya bersentuhan dengan polisi. Ayah Gaara memiliki kekuatan dan kekuasaan di Sunagakure terutama dalam bidang politik. Pastinya akan sulit untuk menyentuh keluarga Sabaku dan mereka pasti akan menutup-nutupi kebenaran yang ada.

"Sekarang kau pasti mengerti alasan kami 'kan? Atas dasar itu kami akan bertindak sendiri," ucap Hidan yang nada suaranya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Lalu, apa rencana kalian?" tanya Mei penasaran juga apa yang kedua pemuda itu akan lakukan kepada anak-anak Sabaku itu.

"Pertama-tama kami akan menyelamatkan seseorang dulu di sana," jawab Hidan sambil melirik Sasori.

"Menyelamatkan seseorang? Menyelamatkan siapa?" Mei semakin dibuat penasaran. Gadis itu melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya ke arah Hidan dan Sasori secara bergantian.

"Sakura," jawab Hidan singkat.

"Sakura... ? Maksudmu Sabaku Sakura? Anak paling bungsu di keluarga Sabaku itu? Kenapa kalian harus menyelamatkannya? Apa hubungan kalian dengannya?" Lagi-lagi Mei melemparkan pertanyaan yang menginterogasi keduanya.

"Dasar penyelidik... " Sindir Hidan sambil setengah tersenyum melihat betapa cekatannya Mei saat melemparkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan.

"Sakura itu sebenarnya adalah A—" Hidan ingin menjelaskan status Sakura yang sebenarnya kepada Mei. Tapi, penjelasannya sudah dipotong oleh Sasori.

"Dia adalah istriku," sela Sasori cepat dan melempar _deathglare_ ke arah Hidan yang kini tengah menyeringai. Pada akhirnya pemuda berambut merah itu mengakui Sakura sebagai istrinya bukan adiknya.

"Istri? Jadi Sakura sudah menikah denganmu? Aku jadi bingung... " Mei menatap bingung pada Sasori. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau gadis merah muda itu ternyata sudah menikah dan bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menikah dengan pemuda seperti Sasori.

"Aku dan Sakura sudah menikah saat kami sama-sama duduk di bangku SMA. Untuk suatu alasan kami terpisah karena suatu kejadian... " Sasori menceritakan sedikit mengenai Sakura yang bisa menikah dengannya. Hanya sebuah penjelasan singkat tanpa informasi yang berlebih dan hal itu membuat Mei merasa frustasi kenapa Sasori begitu pelit untuk berbicara.

"Sigh... Tapi Sakura selalu diawasi Temari dan Gaara. Bagaimana cara kalian untuk menyelamatkannya tanpa sepengetahuan Sabaku yang lain?" Mei mengalihkan pertanyaannya ke topik lain. Tampaknya Sasori tidak mau membahas mengenai Sakura lebih jauh lagi.

"Tak ada pilihan lain. Aku sendiri yang akan menemui Sakura," balas Sasori dengan santai.

'_Dia nekad kalau mau bertindak secara frontal... Tapi... Apa dia benar-benar akan melakukannya?'_ Mei bertanya heran dalam hati, apakah pemuda itu benar-benar akan secara terbuka menunjukkan dirinya? Bukankah itu sama saja mendeklarasikan perang?

"Kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

"Secepatnya".

* * *

><p><strong>Apartemen Shikamaru dan Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa maksudmu Sakura masih hidup? Jangan bicara hal yang tidak-tidak seperti waktu itu, Sasuke!" Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa sampai saat ini Sasuke masih saja membahas mengenai Sakura yang katanya masih hidup itu.<p>

"Jadi selama kalian menyelidiki keluarga Sabaku, kalian sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Gadis itu masih hidup. Entah bagaimana caranya sekarang dia bisa berada di Sunagakure dan menjadi anggota keluarga Sabaku." Masih tersirat rasa dendam dalam benak pemuda itu. Tampaknya dia tak rela mengetahui Sakura lolos begitu saja dan dapat menjalani kehidupan barunya saat ini.

"Baiklah, terlepas dari dugaanmu benar atau tidak kita bahas nanti. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita melihat rekaman ini? Siapa tahu kita mendapatkan petunjuk dari sini." Shikamaru mengambil kaset rekaman yang masih terdapat di dalam bingkisan itu dan memperlihatkannya kepada Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

Shikamaru memasukkan rekaman berformat DVD itu ke dalam laptop hitam miliknya dan memutarnya untuk mengetahui apa isi dari rekaman tersebut.

DVD rekaman itu menyala dan memperlihatkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Mei malam itu. Dalam rekaman tersebut mereka sama-sama melihat sosok Mei yang tengah berdiri di dalam suatu gang. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Tak berapa lama muncul sosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam mendekati Mei dan yang mengejutkan terlihat ada sosok Kankuro meskipun secara samar.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang melihat Kankuro?" tanya Naruto pada yang lainnya.

"Kankuro? Memangnya ada Kankuro di sana?" Utakata tampaknya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyadari adanya sosok Kankuro dalam rekaman tersebut.

"Tanyanya nanti saja. Sekarang kita perhatikan dulu baik-baik rekaman ini," ucap Shikamaru menyuruh Utakata untuk tenang.

Keempat laki-laki itu kembali memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada rekaman tersebut. Pemuda yang ada pada rekaman itu maju perlahan ke arah Mei. Tidak terlihat jelas tapi tampaknya pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau atau semacamnya. Mei di sana tampak terpaku diam. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menggertakkan gigi-giginya menahan amarah.

Pemuda berpakaian hitam itu dengan secepat kilat maju ke depan dan menyerang Mei. Shikamaru atau yang lainnya tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani bicara setelah melihat adegan berdarah itu.

"Rasanya aku kenal dengan pemuda itu... " Gumam Naruto dengan tatapan memicing ke sosok laki-laki berbaju hitam di dalam rekaman tersebut. "Shikamaru, coba kau perbesar wajahnya," pintanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambar pemuda itu.

Shikamaru tak banyak bicara. Dia melakukan apa yang diminta Naruto. Gambar pemuda dalam rekaman itu ia _zoom_ sampai Naruto berkata "_stop_". Kini Naruto tampak mengamati sosok tersebut.

"Perawakannya mirip sekali dengan Hidan," ucap Naruto yang terlihat begitu yakin kalau sosok pemuda yang ada pada rekaman tersebut adalah Hidan.

Naruto memang mudah emosi dan kurang tenang dalam mengambil keputusan. Kemampuan analisanya juga masih di bawah Shikamaru. Tapi disaat-saat tertentu dia dapat bersikap bijak. Salah satu kelebihannya yang membuatnya bisa masuk ke _unit_ inti penyelidikan adalah kemampuannya dalam mengenali seseorang dan dia memiliki daya ingat _photographic_ kalau dia menggunakan konsentrasinya penuh seratus persen.

"Sasuke. Coba kau gambar sketsa wajah pemuda itu tanpa topeng." Keadaan kini diambil alih oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu bergerak mencari kertas dan sebuah pensil.

Setelah beberapa saat ia kembali dan menyerahkan selembar kertas kosong dan sebuah pensil kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mengerjakan apa yang diminta Naruto. Dengan cekatan jari-jarinya memainkan pensil tersebut dengan lincah seperti sebuah tarian di atas kertas. Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi pelukis muda itu untuk memenuhi gambar yang diinginkan oleh Naruto. Kurang dari 10 menit gambar sketsa dari pria berpakaian hitam tanpa topeng itu sudah selesai ia buat.

Hasil dari sketsa wajah yang dibuat oleh Sasuke benar-benar mencengangkan. Wajah dari pemuda itu ternyata memang mirip dengan wajah Hidan, teman mereka yang dianggap telah tewas pada tragedi kebakaran di _white capel_.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi... ?" Shikamaru, Naruto dan Utakata, tak ada satu pun dari ketiga pemuda itu yang percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kenapa wajahnya bisa mirip dengan Hidan?" Utakata menggeleng cepat. Apa mungkin orang yang sudah mati bisa hidup lagi? Kecuali orang itu ternyata belum mati.

_Drrtt... Drrrt... !_

Ponsel Shikamaru yang tergeletak di atas sebuah laci kecil tiba-tiba bergetar. Shikamaru yang menyadarinya segera menyambar ponsel tersebut.

"Halo?" ucap pemuda itu dengan tegang karena masih terbawa suasana.

"_Hei, Shikamaru. Ini aku, Kiba,"_ balas dari sebrang yang ternyata adalah Kiba.

"Kiba? Ada apa kau menghubungiku? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan kabar mengenai penyelidikan di _white capel_ waktu itu?" rupanya Shikamaru sudah meminta Kiba dan Suigetsu untuk mencari bukti kematian Sakura, Sasori dan Hidan pada waktu itu.

Jujur saja, setelah mendengar pengakuan Sasuke kalau ia melihat Sakura di pameran tersebut, Shikamaru jadi kepikiran terus dan memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Kiba dan Suigetsu yang juga bekerja sebagai penyelidik di Konoha.

"_Hah! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada kami! Aku dan Suigetsu berhasil menyelinap ke ruangan bukti dan menemukan berkas-berkas di sana."_ Balas Kiba terdengar membanggakan diri.

"Lalu, hasilnya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan perasaan sedikit tidak sabar.

"_Aku harap kau tidak terkejut mendengarnya... "_ Mendadak intonasi nada suara Kiba berubah menjadi serius. _"Kemungkinan besar Sakura, Sasori dan Hidan tidak mati pada peristiwa itu. Karena ada jejak darah ditemukan di sekitar capel pada pagi harinya... "_.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Mengucapkan selamat merayakan hari Natal bagi yang merayakan!

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**for review**


	25. Chapter 25

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by Akatsuki Ren  
><em>

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 24

...

Roman wajah Shikamaru berubah setelah mendengar laporan yang diberikan oleh Kiba kepadanya. Sikap aneh Shikamaru membuat ketiga orang lainnya jadi bingung. Apa sebenarnya yang dibicarakan oleh pemuda itu tadi di telepon.

"Shikamaru, ada apa? Kenapa kau jadi tegang begitu?" Naruto mendekati Shikamaru yang masih berdiri diam.

"Barusan saja aku mendapat kabar dari Kiba dan Suigetsu. Mereka sudah berhasil menemukan berkas-berkas pada kejadian kebakaran itu," ucap Shikamaru tanpa mengubah mimik wajahnya sedikit pun.

"Lalu apa katanya?" tanya Naruto semakin penasaran dan juga bercampur cemas.

Shikamaru menjelaskan kalau ternyata setelah kejadian kebakaran itu selesai, para polisi dan penyidik menganalisa tempat tersebut untuk mencari jejak ketiganya yang kemungkinan besar tewas terbakar. Namun pada pagi harinya salah satu penyelidik itu menemukan jejak darah. Setelah darah tersebut diperiksa, hasilnya menyatakan itu darah berasal dari dua orang yang berbeda. Mungkin itu darah Hidan dan Sasoriatau mungkin Sakura, tapi yang jelas mereka tahu kalau ketiga orang itu ternyata masih hidup.

"Jangan katakan kalau bisa jadi mereka kabur ke Sunagakure? Dan laki-laki itu memang benar-benar Hidan?" tebak Naruto yang merasa ragu meskipun segala kebenaran dan bukti yang ada memang tertuju ke arah sana.

"Hal itu bisa saja terjadi... " Balas Shikamaru yang menjadi bimbang sendiri. Apakah benar kedua pemuda itu benar-benar ada di Sunagakure? Tapi fakta Sasuke yang pernah melihat Sakura bisa menjadi indikasi keberadaan Hidan dan Sasori.

"Tapi, satu hal yang jelas. Mei bukan dibunuh oleh Sakura." Pemuda itu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tampaknya mulai bisa menguasai diri setelah melihat kebenarannya.

"Kau dengar itu, Sasuke? Jadi jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh dan mencarinya!" celetuk Naruto mencoba mengingatkan pemuda itu kalau semua kejadian yang terjadi pada Mei tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Dia sadar tindakannya tadi memang ceroboh.

"Anggaplah pelakunya memang Hidan. Tapi kenapa dia melakukan ini semua?" tanya Naruto sambil berandai-andai kalau memang Hidan yang mencelakai Mei.

"Ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam foto ini. Coba kalian perhatikan pada bagian luka yang ada pada tubuh Mei." Shikamaru memperlihatkan foto tersebut sambil menunjuk ke bagian luka pada tubuh Mei.

Utakata, Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama mengamati bagian yang ditunjuk oleh Shikamaru dengan seksama. Ketiganya mencari bagian janggal yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru.

"Darahnya terlalu sedikit dan tidak ada koyakan pada baju," jawab ketiganya secara bersamaan.

"Benar." Shikamaru mengangguk, "pada umumnya seseorang yang mengalami luka tusukan pada bagian ini pasti akan mengalami pendarahan. Sementara pada luka di tubuh Mei kita dapat lihat darahnya terlalu sedikit dan tak ada guratan pakaian yang seperti tertarik dan koyak." Terang Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah garis-garis baju Mei yang tampak biasa saja.

"Itu artinya Mei hanya berpura-pura mati? Begitu maksudmu?" Naruto benar-benar merasa sakit kepala memikirkan semua ini. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan itu membuat Naruto semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Tapi, kenapa dia melakukan semua ini? Lalu, bagaimana dengan laki-laki yang mirip Hidan itu? Arghh! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana lagi!" pemuda itu berteriak frustasi. Kalau saja dapat dilihat secara kasat mata, mungkin kepala Naruto sudah terlihat berasap sekarang.

"Sepertinya Mei melakukannya atas perintah dari laki-laki itu dan bukan kemauannya sendiri," ucap Sasuke sambil memutar rekaman itu lagi ke belakang, "semua itu terjadi secara spontan tanpa diatur lebih dulu." Sasuke menghentikan rekaman tersebut pada satu titik. Matanya menatap tajam ke layar komputer.

"Coba kalian lihat pada bagian ini... " Jarinya menunjuk ke arah sang pemuda yang sedang menusuk Mei pada rekaman tersebut.

"Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Mei lebih ke arah seperti orang terkejut, bukan ketakutan atau kesakitan... " Jarinya bergerak menunjuk ke arah wajah Mei yang sedikit tertutup sebagian, "kemungkinan besar di sinilah Mei mengetahui identitas pemuda itu atau pemuda itu memberi perintah pada Mei," ucapnya yang merasa hanya pada bagian itu saja yang memungkinkan terjadinya percakapan dan kesepakatan antara Mei dengan laki-laki yang mirip Hidan itu.

"Syukurlah... " Naruto menghela napas lega membuat ketiga pemuda lainnya menatap heran akan sikap laki-laki pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau malah menghela napas begitu Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan aneh ke Naruto.

"Aku lega karena Hidan tidak membunuh Mei... Dia masih Hidan, teman lama kita... " Naruto berbicara sambil setengah termenung mengenang masa lalu saat dia dan yang lain masih bersahabat dengan Hidan. Dia yakin pemuda itu tak akan mungkin membunuh.

"Tapi jangan merasa lega dulu!" tampaknya Utakata memiliki pemikirannya sendiri.

"Heh? Kenapa begitu?" Naruto terlihat agak kurang suka dengan cara bicaranya Utakata yang sedikit sinis.

"Seperti yang kita tahu. Pada rekaman itu ada Kankuro," semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama pada penjelasan Utakata, "Bagaimana kalau ini adalah jebakan Kankuro? Bisa saja 'kan kalau Kankuro sudah menyadari gerakan kita dan rekaman ini berasal darinya. Dia mengirimkannya kepada kita untuk menggertak dan kalau kita macam-macam dia bisa membunuh Mei dan kita semua bisa bernasib sama seperti Mei." Pemuda itu mengungkapkan analisanya mengenai kaset rekaman tersebut yang bisa jadi adalah jebakan dari musuh.

"Aku rasa tidak begitu," sambar Sasuke dengan cepat. Sekarang gantian Utakata yang menatap kesal pada Sasuke karena pendapatnya diragukan.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa ada bagian yang kurang dari penjelasanku?" tanya Utakata dengan sedikit ketus. Maklum saja dia memang agak kurang suka bila ada orang yang menyanggah dugaannya. Dasar kebiasaan buruk.

"Aku sependapat dengan Sasuke. Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin." Shikamaru juga ikut-ikutan menepis dugaan Utakata.

"Bukankah akan lebih memberi efek kalau Kankuro menyuruh Hidan untuk benar-benar membunuh Mei? Coba pikir, untuk apa Kankuro mempertahankan Mei dan dia mengirimkan rekaman kematian rekayasa Mei kepada kita dan semua itu hanya untuk menggertak kita? Sementara Mei sendiri tidak benar-benar mati." Shikamaru mulai mengungkapkan penjelasannya. "Kalau aku jadi Kankuro, aku pasti akan membunuh Mei karena dia merupakan ancaman bagiku," ucapnya sambil berandai-andai dan mencoba untuk berpikir layaknya seorang penjahat.

"Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama... " Balas Sasuke mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu ini semua adalah... " Utakata terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir.

"Kemungkinan besar semua ini adalah rencana Hidan sendiri," lanjut Shikamaru meneruskan perkataan Utakata.

"Tapi dia terlalu nekad! Dalam kondisi seperti itu sempat-sempatnya melakukan rencana berbahaya di depan Kankuro... Aku tak yakin... " Utakata tampak ragu dengan penjelasan Shikamaru. Apa iya Hidan bisa melakukan semua rencana itu hanya dalam waktu singkat dan terjadi spontan begitu? Terlalu bahaya apalagi kalau sampai Kankuro saat itu mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Hidan sepertinya hanya untuk mengelabui Kankuro saja dan aku yakin dia tipe yang mampu melakukan semua itu." Berbeda dengan Utakata. Shikamaru malah merasa yakin kalau Hidan sanggup untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Rekaman ini berarti mungkin Hidan yang mengirimnya, tapi untuk apa?" Naruto menerawang. Dia tak mengerti apa sebenarnya jalan pikiran Hidan dan rencananya. Mei tidak terbunuh, itu berita baik tapi sekarang alasan Hidan mengirim rekaman itu apa? Apa memang untuk menggertaknya? Tapi kenapa?

"Dendam... " Cetus Sasuke dengan suara lirih. Kini Shikamaru, Utakata dan Naruto beralih menatap Sasuke. Seolah meminta penjelasan mengenai 'dendam' yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Itu bisa saja... " Utakata tampaknya menyadari sesuatu, alasan kenapa Hidan melakukan semua itu.

"Semua ini pasti karena Hotaru... Mungkin dia ingin membalaskan dendam atas kematian Hotaru dan tidak ingin kita ikut campur. Makanya dia mengirim rekaman itu kepada kita, berharap kita semua percaya kalau Mei terbunuh karena terlibat ke dalam masalah ini dan kita akan takut untuk meneruskan penyelidikan ini." Utakata sepertinya dapat mengerti sekarang kenapa Hidan melakukan semua ini.

"Tapi ini akan berbahaya untuk Hidan 'kan? Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" Naruto mendadak saja jadi merasa cemas dan merasa perlu untuk menolong Hidan, kalau ternyata pemuda itu yang memang melakukan semua ini.

"Daripada itu kita harus mencari di mana Mei sekarang. Karena dia pasti tahu sesuatu yang akan membantu kita," sela Shikamaru dengan cepat.

"Aku rasa aku bisa mencari tahu di mana Mei kalau memang benar Hidan ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini," sambar Utakata yang sepertinya sudah memiliki gambaran keberadaan Mei saat ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Kampus Sunagakure<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara di kampus Sakura mendapatkan masalah. Sekelompok gadis yang tak dia kenal menyeretnya secara paksa keluar dari dalam kelas. Kebetulan saat itu suasana kelas Sakura masih sepi. Sementara beberapa gadis yang melihat kejadian itu tak berani menolong Sakura.<p>

"Matsuri, apa-apaan ini? Cepat lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" gadis itu memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman gadis-gadis yang membawanya pergi.

"Diam saja kau!" bentak gadis itu yang malah semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada tangan Sakura.

Gadis-gadis itu membawa Sakura ke dalam toilet perempuan. Mereka mendorong paksa Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam. Setelah itu mereka sengaja mengunci pintu toilet agar tak ada satu orang pun yang melihat dan mengetahui perbuatan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian membawaku kemari? Cepat buka pintunya, aku mau keluar!" Sakura mendelik kesal. Dia berjalan untuk keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, namun teman-teman Matsuri segera memegangi dan mencegah Sakura agar tidak kemana-mana.

"Kau pikir bisa lolos begitu saja setelah mengingkari perjanjian yang telah kita buat, hah!?" dengan amarah yang sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Gadis yang tergila-gila pada Gaara itu membentak Sakura habis-habisan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak ingkar janji padamu!" Sakura membela diri karena dia merasa tidak melakukan hal yang salah pada Matsuri.

_PLAK!_

"Perempuan jalang! Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak berdosa!" Matsuri menampar keras pipi kanan Sakura sambil memaki, "pada malam itu kau berdansa dengan Gaara 'kan!? Mengaku saja!" kali ini giliran pipi kiri Sakura yang terkena tamparan.

"Aku tidak berdansa dengan Gaara! Dia bukan Gaara!".

"Lalu, kalau dia bukan Gaara, siapa dia!?".

Sakura tak bisa menjawab dengan pertanyaan Matsuri. Dia sendiri juga tak yakin apakah pemuda yang berdansa dengannya saat itu adalah Sasori? Atau orang lain? Tapi yang jelas pemuda itu bukanlah Gaara.

"Kau tak bisa menjawab 'kan! Dasar picik!" tangan Matsuri meraih helaian rambut Sakura dan menariknya dengan keras membuat kepala gadis itu tertarik ke belakang.

"Hmm... Apa ini?" tatapan Matsuri kini tertuju pada sebuah benda berkilat yang terpasang pada leher Sakura. "Kalung?" gadis itu mengeluarkan rantai kalung tersebut.

"S... ?" Matsuri menarik kalung tersebut dan menatap ke arah cincin yang menjadi bandulnya. Ia membaca sebuah huruf yang tertera pada bagian belakang cincin tersebut.

"Kurang ajar! Kalung ini pasti pemberian Gaara 'kan!?" Matsuri yang merasa geram langsung menarik kalung milik Sakura begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kembalikan kalungku! Kalung itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Gaara. Cepat kembalikan!" Sakura menatap cemas kalau Matsuri mau melakukan sesuatu pada satu-satunya kalung yang menjadi kenangan antara dirinya dengan Sasori.

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan orang pembohong seperti dirimu?" Matsuri mendelik ke arah Sakura. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kalung ini, Sakura." Gadis itu tersenyum meledek kepada Sakura. Matsuri melemparkan kalung itu ke dalam toilet.

"Hentikan!" Sakura memberontak dan berhasil lepas dari cengkraman teman-temannya Matsuri. Gadis itu berlari ke arah toilet dan berharap kalung miliknya masih bisa dia selamatkan.

"Tidak... Kalungku... " Gadis itu terduduk lemas begitu tahu kalung miliknya sudah tidak ada.

"Itu hukumannya untuk gadis jalang sepertimu!" Matsuri meludah tepat di depan Sakura. Rasanya dia sudah benar-benar puas melakukan balas dendam. "Ayo kita pergi dan tinggalkan dia di sini." Matsuri beserta kawan-kawannya berjalan menuju ke arah pintu toilet.

_Greb!_

Tanpa terduga Sakura berdiri di belakang Matsuri dan dalam sekejap menjambak rambut coklat milik Matsuri dengan kuat.

"Kau boleh menyakitiku dan menghinaku sesuka hatimu. Tapi... " Ada sebuah jeda sebentar saat Sakura melontarkan kalimat itu. Matanya tajam menatap Matsuri dan entah mengapa sosoknya menjadi terlihat begitu menakutkan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun yang berani menyentuh kalungku!" suara Sakura yang terdengar begitu tajam membuat nyali Matsuri dan kawan-kawannya menjadi ciut.

"Lepaskan aku Sakura!" Matsuri mendelik pada gadis merah muda itu. Meskipun merasa takut tapi dia tak mau mengakuinya dan tetap bersikap angkuh untuk menutupi rasa takutnya itu.

"Cepat lepaskan Matsuri!" Fuu dan gadis-gadis lain memegangi tangan Sakura yang sedang mencengkram kuat rambut Matsuri dan berusaha untuk melepaskannya.

"Tidak akan!" Sakura menolak untuk melepaskan cengkramannya. Sakura malah semakin meremas dan menarik rambut pendek Matsuri.

"Arghh! Sakura lepaskan aku!" Matsuri mulai berteriak kesakitan. Ia mulai merasa tercekik dan sulit bernapas. Cengkraman Sakura mulai menyakitinya dan rasa-rasanya lehernya seperti mau patah karena tertarik begitu kuat.

"Kasihan sekali... Kau kesakitan, ya?" Sakura tersenyum sinis sambil menatap wajah Matsuri yang kini tengah menengadah ke arahnya.

"Sakura, kau bisa mematahkan lehernya!" Fuu memekik ketakutan.

"Hmph!" dengan kasar Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya dari rambut Matsuri. Lalu ia mendorong gadis itu dengan kuat sampai menabrak pintu toilet.

_BRAKH!_

Matsuri membentur pintu toilet dengan sangat keras. Fuu dan yang lain bergegas menghampiri teman mereka yang sudah terlihat lemas.

"Sakura, kau ini keterlaluan!? Apa kau mau membunuh Matsuri, hah!?" Fuu menatap geram pada Sakura yang hanya berdiri dan menatap datar ke arah yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun... " Gadis berambut _pink_ itu maju perlahan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Fuu merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak begitu melihat sikap aneh Sakura.

"Kalian tidak akan kumaafkan!"

"KYAAA!"

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by Akatsuki Ren  
><em>

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 25

...

Sakura akhirnya tidak kembali melanjutkan pelajaran di kampus. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk bolos dan pergi. Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari ketenangan seorang diri tanpa menyadari kalau sejak ia keluar kampus ada seseorang yang sudah mengikutinya.

Sakura masuk ke sebuah lapangan basket yang masih berada di satu komplek dengan wilayah kampusnya. Gadis itu duduk dan hanya ditemani oleh belaian lembut angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. Saat ini yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah kalung tersebut. Kalung yang menjadi pengikat antara dirinya dan sang kakak kini sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia tidak peduli pada Matsuri dan kawan-kawannya yang ia tinggalkan terkapar di dalam kamar mandi. Dia juga tak peduli kalau gadis-gadis itu tengah sekarat atau mau mati sekali pun.

"Apakah aku memang harus melupakanmu, Kakak... ?" ucapnya lirih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat itu? Aku bahkan belum tahu pasti apakah kau memang sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku atau tidak... " Sakura tertunduk sambil memikirkan tiap pengakuan yang tercelos dari bibir sang kakak. Apa Sasori memang benar-benar membalas perasaannya atau ungkapan itu dilakukan hanya untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura... "

Jantung Sakura berdetak cepat. Dia mendengar sebuah suara yang mirip dengan suara Sasori dan suara itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Perlahan gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping dan dia mendapati sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi kembali... " Sakura menatap sosok pemuda yang berdiri di depannya dengan perasaan kalut. Apakah pemuda yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana yang terwujud dari hasratnya ataukah dia benar-benar sosok yang nyata.

"Katakan padaku apakah saat ini aku sedang bermimpi?" ucapnya bertanya pada sosok tersebut.

"Kau tidak bermimpi Sakura... " Gadis merah muda itu terhenyak mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari Sasori. Apakah ini artinya dia sedang tak bermimpi dan yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar Sasori?

"Benarkah? Untuk membuktikannya, aku ingin kau memelukku. Apakah kau akan menghilang setelah itu, atau tidak... Bisa 'kan?" Sakura tidak peduli yang ada di hadapannya adalah sosok Sasori asli atau memang hanya halusinasi. Dia hanya ingin kembali merasakan sensasi dari pelukan hangat sang kakak yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak ia rasakan.

_Greb!_

Pemuda yang berdiri di depannya tanpa banyak bicara langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sakura yang haus akan kasih sayang. Sakura dapat merasakan sensasi hangat yang tersalurkan saat tubuhnya didekap oleh Sasori. Tangan pemuda itu membelai lembut helaian merah mudanya yang tertiup angin dan satu tangannya lagi mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"Kau... " Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasori dan menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat, "kau benar-benar Sasori... " Akhirnya ia sadar kalau dia tak sedang berhalusinasi atau pun berimajinasi. Pemuda itu benar-benar Sasori.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku telah membuatmu lama menunggu," balas pemuda itu penuh dengan rasa sesal. Tangannya membelai pipi kiri Sakura yang tampak agak memar, bekas tamparan dari Matsuri.

"Kenapa? Kenapa setelah sekian lama kau baru datang? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memberi kabar!? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku sendirian. Apa kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku? Atau... Kau marah kepadaku?" Sakura mencecar berbagai macam pertanyaan pada sang kakak sambil menahan isakan tangisnya sendiri agar tidak pecah.

"Saat itu keadaan benar-benar sulit. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku selamat... " Sasori tersenyum agak miris mengingat saat itu dia benar-benar hampir mati kalau bukan karena Hidan yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan membawanya keluar dari tempat itu.

Pemuda itu memang sempat mengalami koma beberapa bulan pasca kejadian kebakaran itu dan belum mengetahui kabar apa-apa tentang Sakura yang ada di Sunagakure. Setelah ia berhasil melewati masa kritis dan bangun dari komanya, ia juga masih membutuhkan waktu untuk pemulihan diri terutama pada bagian kakinya yang sempat mengalami kelumpuhan.

"Setelah sembuh aku mencarimu di Konoha. Tapi aku tak menemukan sedikit pun jejakmu. Kau seperti menghilang dan itu membuatku sangat cemas... " Sasori juga menceritakan mengenai pencariannya terhadap Sakura di Konoha.

Ah, Sakura benar-benar jadi merasa bersalah. Dia memang pergi meninggalkan Konoha begitu saja karena saat itu dia pikir semuanya sudah berakhir. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ternyata sang kakak selamat dan mencarinya selama ini.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu bisa berada di Sunagakure?"

"Hm... Apa, ya? Takdir, mungkin?"

Sasori menjawab sambil tertawa membuat Sakura tersenyum lega. Dia benar-benar merindukan saat seperti ini. Saat mereka berdua berbicara berdua saja sambil bercanda dan hal itu membuat perasaannya bahagia.

"Hidan yang membawaku kemari. Dia bilang ada suatu hal yang ingin ia selesaikan di Sunagakure dan membutuhkan bantuanku," jawabnya kali ini serius, "dan aku sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di Sunagakure... " Sasori tersenyum miris mendapati kenyataan kalau sejauh apa pun dia pergi ternyata dia masih belum bisa lepas dari Sakura. Jujur saja saat itu dia hampir melupakan gadis itu, tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Ia kembali bertemu dengan adik sekaligus istriya yang begitu ia cinta.

"Jadi yang waktu itu di jendela... " Sakura jadi teringat saat ia melihat sosok Sasori yang berdiri di jendela kamarnya saat ia baru pulang dari rumah Dokter Chiyo.

"Yah, itu adalah aku... Saat itu aku sangat terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tapi aku senang ternyata kau baik-baik saja." Sasori setengah tertawa saat mengatakan kalau saat itu dia memang benar-benar ada di sana dan _shock_ melihat Sakura yang ternyata juga ada di sana. Sebenarnya dia sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai gadis yang menjadi anak angkat di keluarga Sabaku, hanya saja dia memang belum siap untuk bertemu Sakura saat itu.

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan di tempat Sabaku? Apa kau sengaja mencariku atau ada hal lain?" Sakura yakin kakaknya tak mungkin ke kediaman Sabaku tanpa tujuan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu berada di sana pada waktu itu.

"Sebenarnya ini yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Sakura." Mendadak saja raut wajah Sasori berubah gelisah. Apa pun itu Sakura merasa kalau ada kaitannya dengan keluarga Sabaku. Sejak awal Sakura memang sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres di dalam keluarga Sabaku, terutama Gaara dan Kankuro.

"Katakan saja. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?" Sakura menawari bantuan kalau memang ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Ada suatu hal yang perlu kau tahu mengenai keluarga Sabaku. Saat ini aku sedang membantu Hidan untuk melakukan pembalasan atas pembunuhan Hotaru yang dilakukan oleh Gaara." Pernyataan Sasori tidak membuat Sakura sampai terkejut. Entah mengapa dia sudah bisa menduga hal itu. Menurutnya Gaara adalah tipe pemuda yang dapat melakukan hal tersebut. Pemuda itu memang berbahaya.

"Aku ingin membawamu pergi Sakura, karena Temari dan Kankuro mulai mengincarmu." Sasori meremas kedua bahu Sakura dengan sikap yang posesif. Seakan takut kalau ia melepaskan tangannya gadis itu akan menghilang.

"Temari-_nee_ dan Kankuro... Mereka berdua mengincarku?" Sakura melepaskan kedua tangan Sasori dari bahunya dan menatap sang kakak dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia memang menyadari kalau Temari ada maksud lain terhadap dirinya. Tapi Kankuro? Dia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Kankuro juga memiliki keinginan tersendiri terhadap dirinya.

"Kankuro. Sepertinya dia tertarik untuk menjadikanmu salah satu 'koleksinya'. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi padamu." Raut wajah pemuda itu berubah jadi menyeramkan. Seolah-olah ia siap menerkam siapa pun yang berani menyakiti Sakura.

"Dia ingin menjadikan aku koleksi?" Sakura sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud dari yang dibicarakan Sasori.

Menjadikan dia koleksi? Hei, dia bukan barang atau karya seni antik 'kan? Sesaat, saat pikiran Sakura melayang ke arah benda-benda seni, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kini ia baru paham dan menyadari apa yang diinginkan Kankuro terhadap dirinya. Pantas saja pemuda pendiam itu suka menatapnya dengan tatapan intens yang mengamati seolah dia adalah suatu benda karya seni yang memiliki suatu harga tinggi. Terkadang Sakura juga sering melihat pemuda itu menyeringai ke arahnya. Tapi perlakuan itu tak diterimanya sejak Temari dekat dengan dirinya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita pergi sekarang, Kak?" Sakura menarik lengan Sasori dan meminta untuk dibawa pergi olehnya.

"Tidak bisa Sakura. Mereka akan curiga kalau kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang." Sasori menggeleng lemah. "Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam, bersabarlah sedikit lagi," ucapnya yang berjanji akan menemui Sakura pada malam harinya.

"Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu, Kak... " Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Sasori.

'_Sakura. Sepertinya dia memang sudah banyak berubah... '_ Sasori membatin senang melihat perubahan sikap pada Sakura. Kalau Sakura yang dulu mungkin dia akan terus memaksa atau bahkan sampai mengancam agar Sasori mau membawanya pergi saat ini juga.

"Sampai aku datang menjemputmu. Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik," pintanya setengah memohon. Ada suatu perasaan tak enak yang menyusup masuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Aku janji!" balas Sakura yang kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh Sasori dan mendekapnya erat.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Aku harus pergi dulu. Mengenai pertemuan kita sekarang, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi." Sasori melepaskan dekapan Sakura dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura di sana, meskipun ada rasa ingin terus bersamanya, tapi ia harus bisa menahan diri agar semua yang telah direncanakan tidak gagal.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure University<strong>

* * *

><p>Matsuri dan kawan-kawannya ditemukan oleh <em>office boy<em> kampus yang hendak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan toilet. Laki-laki berusia 21 tahun itu terkejut mendapati Matsuri dan yang lain tengah terkapar di lantai dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Cepat-cepat pihak kampus memanggil ambulan dan membawa keempat gadis itu ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Eh, ada apa? Kenapa ramai begini?" Utakata yang baru datang lekas tertarik dan ikut berkerumun di depan toilet yang memang tak jauh dari kelasnya.

"Utakata, kau baru datang?" Sara melirik ke arah pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi? Kenapa di sini ramai sekali dan ada petugas?" Utakata segera memberondong Sara dengan beragam pertanyaan.

"Matsuri dan teman-temannya ditemukan dalam keadaan terluka di dalam kamar mandi. Menurut petugas setempat kemungkinan besar ada seseorang yang menyerang mereka dan sekarang mereka sedang menyelidiki siapa pelakunya." Sara menceritakan apa yang ia dengar dari dua orang petugas yang memang berjaga khusus di wilayah kampus mereka.

"Lalu, apa sudah ada petunjuk?" tanya Utakata yang jiwanya sebagai seorang penyelidik langsung bangkit seketika.

"Gadis-gadis di kelas kita mengatakan kalau Matsuri dan kawan-kawannya sempat pergi dengan Sakura. Masalahnya sekarang tak ada satu orang pun yang melihat gadis itu," balas Sara yang merasa agak cemas. Dia merasa kalau apa yang terjadi pada Matsuri merupakan perbuatan yang dilakukan Sakura, entah atas motif apa.

"Hmmm... " Utakata terdiam sejenak. "Astaga untuk apa aku ikut memikirkannya!" tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menepuk jidatnya sendiri sambil merutuk, membuat Sara terheran-heran akan sikap aneh Utakata.

"Sara, sebenarnya ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Ikut aku sebentar!" tanpa menunggu jawaban terlebih dahulu dari Sara, Utakata langsung menarik gadis itu keluar dari kerumunan dan meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

...

Kedua remaja dewasa itu pergi dan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Di dalam sana Utakata langsung menutup pintu kelas dan sempat melongok ke jendela untuk memastikan di luar tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Utakata apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sara tak mengerti dengan tindak-tanduk Utakata yang berubah seperti seorang paranoid.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, di mana Hidan dan Mei." Utakata mendekati Sara dan meminta penjelasan dari gadis itu atas keberadaan Hidan dan Mei. Sara tampak _shock_ mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Utakata. Tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan natural.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak paham. Bukankah yang selama ini dekat dengan Mei adalah kau dan Temari? Kenapa kau tidak tanya ke Temari saja. Mereka 'kan punya 'hubungan'," jawab Sara berusaha untuk memberikan respon yang logis, "lalu Hidan. Kita sama-sama tahu kalau Hidan sudah tewas dalam tragedi kebakaran itu 'kan?" ucapnya lagi mengingatkan Utakata kalau Hidan sudah meninggal lama.

"Jangan bohong kepadaku, Sara!" Utakata tiba-tiba saja berkeras dan hal itu membuat Sara jadi gugup.

Sikap gugup Sara membuat Utakata semakin curiga padanya. Tatapan pemuda itu memicing tajam seolah ingin menembus apa yang ada di dalam pikiran dan hati Sara saat ini.

"Aku tidak bohong kepadamu, Utakata!" gadis itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Utakata yang begitu intens.

"Aku sudah cukup lama bersamamu dan aku sangat tahu tindakan yang kau lakukan kalau sedang menutupi sesuatu. Mengaku saja, selama ini kau diam-diam berkomunikasi dengan Hidan dan membantunya untuk balas dendam 'kan, Sara." Suatu pernyataan dari Utakata yang sepertinya tak perlu dijawab lagi oleh Sara karena semua dugaan pemuda itu memang benar.

"A-aku... " Sara tampak panik dan berusaha untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menapik semua perkataan Utakata.

"Sekarang tunjukkan padaku di mana Mei dan Hidan!" Utakata kembali menyambar tangan Sara dan menyeretnya untuk keluar dari kelas.

.

.

Utakata keluar dari dalam kelas sambil menyeret Sara untuk ikut bersamanya. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah bisa menebak keberadaan Mei dan Hidan sekarang. Tak ada lagi orang lain yang bisa dicurigai selain Sara. Gadis itu memang cukup dekat dengan Hidan dan pasti dia yang membantu Hidan memberikan informasi mengenai Sabaku juga gerak-gerik Mei.

"Utakata, lepaskan aku! Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" Sara berusaha meronta. Tapi tenaganya tentu saja kalah kuat jika dibandingkan oleh Utakata.

"Kita ke rumahmu. Sekarang," ucapnya penuh penekanan tanpa peduli dengan Sara yang memohon untuk dilepaskan.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari mereka. Para petugas setempat sudah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap tempat kejadian perkara dan bersiap untuk melaporkannya ke pihak polisi yang lebih berwenang mengenai kejadian yang dialami oleh Matsuri dan kawan-kawannya.

"Untuk sementara jangan ada yang menggunakan tempat ini dulu," kata petugas itu memberitahukan pada semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada di sana untuk jangan mengutak-atik tempat kejadian sebelum ada perintah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo sekarang kalian bubar sekarang," ucap petugas yang satunya meminta agar sekumpulan mahasiswa itu membubarkan diri.

"_Utakata, jangan menarik-narik aku seperti ini!"_

Suara Sara terdengar diantara sekumpulan mahasiswa yang sedang berbondong-bondong meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. Kankuro yang ada di tempat bersama Temari melihat gerak-gerik keduanya sangat mencurigakan.

"Temari. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya ada hal yang harus aku urus bersama Gaara." Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Temari yang masih berdiam diri di sana. Kankuro mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya dan segera menghubungi Gaara.

"Gaara, aku butuh bantuan... "

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Slice of life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by Abstract nonesense  
><em>

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 26

...

.

**Kediaman Sara...**

**.**

Mei tampak sedang mengacak-acak dapur Sara. Rasanya dia benar-benar bosan kalau disuruh diam saja di dalam rumah tanpa harus melakukan apa-apa. Gadis bertubuh proposional itu sedang berkutat mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang sekiranya bisa dia masak. Yah, mungkin masak adalah satu-satunya kunci untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

"Mei, aku mau keluar dulu menemui Sasori," ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap Mei dari belakang, "kau jangan pergi kemana-mana. Ingat saat ini kau sedang 'mati'. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang melihatmu, kalau tidak bisa kacau semua urusannya." Hidan yang khawatir Mei akan macam-macam segera memperingatkannya untuk tidak pergi keluar dari dalam rumah. Dia merasa gadis itu sulit dipercaya.

"Iya, iya aku tahu itu. Dasar tukang sok ngatur!" dengus Mei yang agak jengkel diperintah-perintah dan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil yang nakal.

"Baiklah, Mei. Sampai jumpa nanti." Pemuda itu berbalik melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke atas.

Mei hanya bisa menghela napas menatap kepergian pemuda itu. Entah mau pergi kemana dia, masa bodo. Rasanya ia kesal sekali saat berhadapan dengan Hidan pada waktu itu. Dia benar-benar terpojok dan tak punya pilihan lain. Sekarang dia malah terlibat permainan gila pemuda itu. Berpura-pura mati. Sesaat pikiran Mei melayang. Dia memikirkan Sasuke. Apakah pemuda itu mencemaskannya sekarang? Karena sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak memberikan kabar padanya.

"Sasuke... Apa dia sedang mencemaskanku, ya?" gadis itu memandang ke arah ponsel miliknya yang sudah dikembalikan oleh Hidan.

Mei menggenggam erat ponsel tersebut. Ada suatu hasrat yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sasuke tapi ia tak berani. Saat ini sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengatakan betapa dia sangat mencintai pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Ada suatu getar ketakutan yang mengusik hatinya. Dia takut kalau-kalau saja akan terjadi hal buruk yang menimpanya dan membuatnya tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu... " Mei mendekap ponsel tersebut ke dadanya. Ia tertunduk dan berandai-andai kalau saat ini dirinya tengah memeluk Sasuke.

Namun, khalayan Mei harus segera buyar oleh suara kegaduhan yang berasal dari arah depan rumah Sara. Ia dapat mendengar dua suara yang sedang bertengkar di depan. Mei meletakkan ponsel itu di dapur dan dengan tergesa berlari keluar dapur untuk mengecek apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk!" jelas suara Sara terdengar menggema di ruang tamu. Mencoba mencegah agar pemuda yang bernama Utakata itu untuk tak masuk dan menyerobot wilayahnya.

"Jangan mencegahku!" Utakata melewati batas pintu masuk yang dijaga oleh Sara.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Mei terdiam membeku saat melihat sosok Utakata sudah berdiri di ruang tamu.

Ketiganya sama-sama terdiam. Baik Sara atau pun Mei sedang mencari kata untuk memberikan semua penjelasan kepada Utakata.

"Dugaanku benar 'kan. Ternyata Mei memang ada di sini," ucap pemuda itu setelah melihat Mei benar-benar masih hidup dengan kepala dan matanya sendiri.

"Utakata, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Mei menatap ke arah Sara yang menggelengkan kepala, tanda bahwa bukan dia yang mengatakannya pada Utakata.

"Kalian harus menjelaskan sesuatu di sini!" pemuda itu menuntut suatu penjelasan pada dua gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan panik sekaligus bingung.

"Seperti dugaanku kalian memang bersekongkol!"

Ketiganya sama-sama terkejut mendengar suara itu. Tanpa diduga-duga Kankuro sudah ada di belakang Utakata bersama dengan Gaara. Keadaan berubah jadi semakin tegang. Sara dan Mei menatap ngeri saat Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah alat penyetrum.

_Zzzrrtt!_

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Gaara menyerang Utakata dengan alat penyetrum yang diarahkan ke lehernya tanpa bisa dielakkan. Pemuda itu pingsan begitu saja tanpa perlawanan.

"Cih, hanya segitu saja." Gaara sepertinya kecewa mendapati Utakata yang terlalu mudah ditaklukan. Matanya kini memicing ke arah Sara dan Mei.

"Jangan macam-macam Gaara. Mereka berdua milikku," sambar Kankuro dengan cepat memperingati Gaara.

"Terserah kau saja." Gaara membalas datar dan tampak tak berminat. Dia membiarkan Kankuro untuk melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya sejak dulu kepada kedua gadis itu.

...

Di tempat yang berbeda, Sakura yang baru saja kembali ke rumah terpaksa harus berurusan dengan polisi. Sepertinya polisi-polisi itu sudah menunggu di depan kediaman Sabaku sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"Maaf, tapi ada keperluan apa ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sakura menyapa polisi-polisi yang berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil melemparkan senyuman ramah.

"Apa kau adalah Sabaku Sakura?" tanya salah satu petugas itu.

"Aku adalah Sabaku Sakura. Ada apa, ya?" balas Sakura tetap dengan sikap yang tenang.

"Kami kemari untuk menanyakan perihal Matsuri dan teman-temannya. Apa kau tahu Matsuri dan teman-temannya mengalami kecelakaan yang tragis?" Sakura menggeleng saat mendengar pertanyaan itu meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat tahu sekali apa yang terjadi pada gadis-gadis sialan, tukang sok tahu dan ikut campur itu.

"Ada beberapa saksi mengatakan kalau korban dan teman-temannya sempat pergi bersama anda. Apakah itu benar?" Sakura kali ini mengangguk. Dia tidak mangkir dari kenyataan kalau memang Matsuri dan teman-temannya bersamanya pada saat itu.

"Apa kau bisa menceritakan pada kami, apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama dengan Matsuri dan yang lainnya?" tanya petugas itu menyelidik.

"Saat itu Matsuri dan teman-temannya memarahiku, bahkan mereka memukuliku... " Sakura mulai terisak dan menitikkan air mata. Tentu yang dilakukannya hanya bohong belaka untuk mendapatkan simpatik dari kedua petugas itu.

"Lihat saja, ini buktinya mereka telah melakukan kekerasan padaku... " Sakura menunjuk ke arah pipinya yang memang memar akibat tamparan-tamparan yang didaratkan Matsuri juga teman-temannya.

"Wah, kasihan sekali... " Sakura tersenyum saat mendengar komen tersebut. Tampaknya ia berhasil mengambil simpatik kedua petugas itu.

"Hei, ini bukan saatnya untuk bersimpatik. Ingat tugas kita di sini untuk apa!" celetuk petugas yang satunya, mengingatkan temannya agar tidak terlalu terbawa perasaan sehingga melupakan tugas mereka yang seharusnya.

"Iya, aku tahu!" balas temannya agak kesal "Nona Sakura, apa boleh kami tahu apa yang anda lakukan setelah itu?" petugas itu mengajukan pertanyaan lain pada Sakura.

"Mereka menyuruhku untuk pergi. Karena takut bertemu dengan Matsuri lagi, akhirnya aku membolos dari kampus," jawab Sakura dengan intonasi suara yang lemah.

"Baiklah, cukup segini dulu. Kami akan datang lagi menemuimu kalau ada informasi yang kurang lengkap," balas petugas itu sambil memasukkan buku catatan kecilnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menulis keterangan dari Sakura ke balik saku celananya.

"Maaf, tapi apa aku boleh tahu di mana Matsuri dan teman-temannya dirawat? Aku ingin sekali mengunjunginya. Meskipun dia telah berbuat jahat, tapi dia tetap temanku." Kedua petugas itu sontak saja langsung kagum pada Sakura.

Mereka menganggap gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat baik dan berhati malaikat. Meskipun sudah mendapat perlakuan buruk, tapi dia masih mau menjenguk orang yang menjahatinya. Tanpa curiga atau apa pun, salah satu dari penjaga itu memberikan alamat rumah sakit di mana Matsuri dan teman-temannya sedang dirawat.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan anda. Kami permisi," ucap petugas-petugas itu dan masuk ke dalam mobil patroli.

Mobil polisi yang bertuliskan Sunagakure _Police_ pada bagian pintunya itu pun segera melaju meninggalkan kediaman Sabaku.

'_Matsuri akan menjadi pengahalangku. Aku akan melenyapkan gadis itu!'_ ucap Sakura sambil meremas secarik kertas yang tadi diterimanya dari kedua polisi tadi dan membuangnya.

Gadis merah muda itu tidak jadi pulang ke rumah. Semua rencananya berubah total. Kali ini dia tak akan bermain-main lagi. Aktingnya sebagai gadis manis, penurut dan lemah akan dibuka di depan Matsuri. Ya, dia berencana untuk menghabisi gadis coklat menyebalkan itu. Menurutnya kalau sampai Matsuri buka suara dan mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, maka ia berada dalam bahaya. Dirinya bisa tertangkap dan tentu saja itu merupakan penghalang besar baginya untuk bersama dengan Sasori. Posesif? Sakura tak menyangkalnya. Segala cara akan dilakukan untuk bersama sang kakak setelah sekian lama berpisah dan ini satu-satunya kesempatan (terakhir, mungkin?) untuknya.

Sakura, gadis itu memantapkan langkahnya menuju ke tempat di mana Matsuri dan yang lainnya berada. Dia bersumpah ini akan menjadi kali terakhirnya ia menorehkan tinta hitam dalam lembaran hidupnya sebelum memulai lembaran yang baru.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Sara<strong>

* * *

><p>Di tempat Sara, Gaara dan Kankuro memasukkan Mei dan Sara secara paksa ke dalam mobil. Mereka berdua juga mengikat Utakata di lantai atas.<p>

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadapnya?" Gaara menatap tajam ke arah Utakata yang terikat pada sebuah bangku dengan mulut yang juga ditutup rapat oleh tali tambang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membunuhnya saat ini juga." Kankuro menyeringai seram, "tapi kita masih membutuhkannya hidup-hidup. Aku yakin dia masih memiliki teman lain," sambungnya yang memutuskan untuk membiarkan pemuda itu untuk hidup sementara ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kedua gadis itu?" tanya Gaara dengan bosan. Rasanya ia ingin segera langsung menghabisi keduanya saja.

"Mereka berdua urusanku! Kau tidak boleh ikut campur, dengar?" serobot Kankuro yang emosinya berubah seketika. Pemuda itu sepertinya marah kalau Gaara macam-macam pada dua mangsanya.

"Seperti biasa, eh? Tapi terserahlah," balas Gaara tanpa minat.

"Aku sudah menyuruh ketiga orang kepercayaanku datang kemari. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang."

Kankuro dan Gaara segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan mengunci pintu kamar itu.

'_Ketiga orang kepercayaan? Siapa yang dia maksud? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Aku harus mengatakan ini pada yang lain!'_

Utakata yang mendengar percakapan Kankuro dengan Gaara langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk. Pemuda itu berusaha bergerak meski tubuhnya jelas terikat kuat pada bangku. Matanya mencari-cari ke segala sudut ruangan. Mencari suatu celah atau apa pun itu yang bisa membuatnya terbebas dari ikatan laknat pada tubuhnya. Dia harus bisa terbebas. Sementara Mei dan Sara masih berada dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri di dalam mobil. Tampaknya efek dari racun khas Sunagakure itu bekerja dengan baik. Keduanya pasti akan tertidur sampai pagi menjelang.

...

Sore hari pun tiba tapi Utakata sama sekali belum mampu untuk meloloskan dirinya. Dia sendiri sudah sangat kelelahan dan kehabisan tenaga. Sekuat apa pun mencoba, tali yang mengikatnya terlalu kuat.

"_Ah, untunglah kami tidak salah alamat!" _

Utakata dapat mendengar ada suara seseorang yang datang dan itu bukan suara milik Kankuro atau Gaara.

'_Apa mereka orang-orang yang dibicarakan oleh Kankuro sebelumnya?' _Utakata hanya bisa menebak-nebak dalam hati saja.

"_Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?"_

Kali ini Utakata mendengar suara seorang perempuan. Aneh sekali, tapi Utakata merasa mengenal pemilik suara itu.

"_Mudah saja. Kami ingin kau menjaga pemuda yang sedang kami kurung di kamar atas dan pancing semua orang yang bekerja sama dengannya, lalu habisi."_

Kankuro menjelaskan mengenai tugas dari orang-orang yang baru datang itu. Mudah sekali ia mengucapkan kata 'habisi' seolah nyawa manusia baginya tak ada harganya.

"_Akan kami hubungi lagi nanti. Sekarang kami mau mengurusi masalah yang lain dulu."_

Ucapan Gaara adalah suara yang terakhir Utakata dengar. Sisanya dia mendengar derap langkah berat yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

'_Sial, sial, sial!'_

Utakata mengumpat dalam hati berkali-kali. Belum pernah ia bernasib sesial ini. kali ini celakalah ia.

Suara langkah kaki itu tepat berhenti di depan pintu ruangan kamar tempatnya berada.

_Krieeet..._

Pintu ruangannya terbuka secara perlahan.

"He? Rupanya Utakata?"

Wanita yang baru masuk itu tampak terkejut begitu pun dengan Utakata. Dilihat dari reaksinya, mereka berdua seperti sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

"Wah, jadi benar Utakata, ya?" timpal seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap.

"Eh, benarkah? Yang di dalam itu Utakata?" seorang laki-laki lain bergegas masuk ke dalam begitu mendengar kedua orang lainnya menyebut-nyebut nama Utakata.

Ketiga orang suruhan Kankuro kini tengah berdiri di depan Utakata.

"Ternyata benar Utakata. Astaga, nasibmu sial sekali harus berurusan dengan keluarga Sabaku!" laki-laki yang baru masuk itu langsung tertawa –lebih tepatnya menyeringai meremehkan- saat melihat Utakata.

Utakata tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain karena tali yang membekap mulutnya, ia terlalu bingung untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini. Tiga orang intelejen Sunagakure bekerjasama dengan Gaara dan Kankuro? Apa itu artinya mereka berkhianat terhadap kepolisian Sunagakure? Pemuda itu hanya bisa melemparkan pandangan penuh tanda-tanya pada ketiga orang yang berada di depannya.

"Ow, kasihan sekali. Pasti sekarang kau sedang bingung, ya?" wanita berambut pirang pendek itu berjalan mendekati Utakata dan langsung duduk di pangkuannya.

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, Utakata hanya bisa melemparkan _death glare_ pada wanita yang pernah menjadi rekannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hahaha. Kau masih menarik seperti dulu, Utakata." Wanita itu terkekeh saat melihat respon Utakata.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak melepaskan tali yang menyumbat mulut pemuda itu.

"Hah... Hah... " Begitu tali terlepas dari mulutnya, Utakata langsung mengambil udara dalam-dalam dari mulutnya. Merasakan kelegaan untuk sejenak.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kalian bekerja sama dengan keluarga Sabaku?" tanyanya yang sudah tak bisa menahan rasa keingintahuannya.

"Tepat sekali. Selain menjadi agen kepolisian, kami juga menjadi mata-mata khusus keluarga Sabaku." Wanita itu berdiri dan membenarkan dugaan Utakata, "dan aku sama sekali tak menduga akan berhadapan denganmu, Utakata. Aku rasa ini akan menjadi sangat menarik," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang dibuat menggoda.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all support<br>**

**.**

**.**


	28. Chapter 28

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Crime/psychology/Tragedy/Mystery_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by Devilish Grin  
><em>

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 27

...

**University Hospital**

**.**

Sore itu juga Sakura mendatangi rumah sakit di mana Matsuri dan kawan-kawannya berada. Sebuah rumah sakit yang tak berada jauh dari kompleks kampus. Memang bukan rumah sakit besar tapi cukup lengkap karena rumah sakit tersebut didirikan oleh ayah para Sabaku bersaudara, Tuan Sabaku Rasa.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu berdiri di halaman rumah sakit. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tatapan _emerald_-nya sedari tadi hanya melihat ke sekeliling halaman dan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

'_Baiklah Matsuri. Ayo kita akhiri semua ini.'_

Dengan mantap gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Permisi, apa ada pasien yang bernama Matsuri? Dia baru masuk kira-kira pagi tadi karena kasus penyerangan." Sakura menghampiri dua orang suster yang sedang berjaga dan menanyakan perihal Matsuri dan kawan-kawan.

"Oh, mahasiswi dari _**Sunagakure University**_, ya? Tunggu sebentar ya, saya periksa." Sang suster segera mengecek data-data pasien yang masuk pada hari itu dan mencari nama Matsuri.

"Memang ada pasien bernama Matsuri dia dirawat di kamar 365," jawab sang suster memberitahukan nomor ruangan Matsuri dirawat.

"Ruangan 365 itu, dimana ya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dari sini kamu jalan lurus saja," suster itu berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah sebelah kanannya, "Setelah itu ada pintu di kiri, kamu belok ke sana dan cari ruangan 365," sambungnya menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

...

Gadis itu melangkah, berjalan menyusuri ruangan menuju ke kamar 365, tempat Matsuri dirawat. Di sepanjang lorong gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengedarkan pandangan _emerlald_-nya ke tiap-tiap ruang yang dilewatinya. Matanya mengamati dan mengawasi setiap keadaan dan gerak-garik yang terjadi di sekitar tempat itu.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap..._

Langkahnya terdengar menggema di dalam lorong rumah sakit yang sepi, dan ia berjalan semakin mendekati ruangan kamar Matsuri.

"365...," gumamnya ketika matanya menangkap nomor 365 dari kejauhan.

Sakura agak mempercepat langkahnya dan ia berhenti di sebelah pintu ruangan 365 yang tertutup rapat.

"_Kurang ajar sekali Sakura! Lihat saja, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit aku akan membalasnya!"_

Dari arah luar Sakura dapat mendengar suara Matsuri dengan cukup jelas. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya di dalam. Sakura melongok lewat kaca kecil _stainless_ pada bagian atas pintu dan melihat di dalam ruangan itu Matsuri memang tidak sendiri. Ada tiga orang gadis lain di sana, dan salah satunya adalah Fuu, gadis yang selalu dekat dengan Matsuri, sementara Sakura tidak mengetahui siapa dua gadis lainnya, tapi keduanya ada pada saat itu.

"Sudahlah Matsuri jangan cari masalah! Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan Sakura!" Ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang mencoba menasehati Matsuri.

"Aku juga sama," timpal gadis lainnya yang memiliki potongan rambut asimetris.

"Kalian berdua payah! Masa baru begitu saja sudah takut?" Matsuri mencibir kedua gadis itu yang kelihatannya jadi gentar terhadap Sakura.

"Astaga, Matsuri, kau itu tidak kapok? Kita masuk rumah sakit gara-gara siapa? Sakura itu mengerikan! Lebih baik kita tidak cari masalah dengan dia!" dengus gadis berambut asimetris itu sambil geleng-geleng tak percaya. Sudah masuk rumah sakit begini Matsuri masih nekad mau cari masalah dengan Sakura? Oh, dia tidak mau ikut-ikutan lagi lain kali, dia kapok!

"Sejak kapan aku harus takut pada gadis brengsek, sialan dan sok cantik itu!?" Matsuri dinasehati bukannya didengar tapi malah membuatnya semakin marah dan benci pada Sakura. Katakanlah rasa bencinya itu sudah tak wajar dan tidak beralasan, selain karena Sakura memang sangat dekat dengan Gaara.

"Matsuri kau ini susah sekali diberitahu," dengus Fuu yang akhirnya ikut memprotes sikap Matsuri, "Bukannya kita sama-sama tahu kalau saat itu Sakura tidak berdansa dengan Gaara? Waktu pemuda yang bersama Sakura itu keluar, Gaara masuk ke dalam 'kan? Jadi sebenarnya Sakura tidak mengingkari janjinya!"

"Aku sudah terlanjur benci dengan Sakura. Lihat saja akan kubuat hidupnya menderita dan masuk penjara!"

Fuu dan kedua gadis lain tak bisa berbicara banyak kalau Matsuri sudah memutuskan.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Matsuri menjadi semakin panas. Ternyata gadis berambut coklat itu sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau pemuda yang berdansa dengannya memang bukan Gaara. Tapi kenapa dia seperti ingin mencari perkara dengannya? Dia itu bukan samsak di mana orang bisa melampiaskan kemarahan mereka padanya. Hal yang paling tak bisa dimaafkan adalah Matsuri berani membuat kalung miliknya dan sekarang dia berniat untuk memasukkannya ke dalam penjara. Dasar psiko! Ah, tapi kalau soal psiko saat ini belum ada bisa yang mengalahkannya. Sakura menyeringai bagai iblis. Diam-diam dia berjalan menjauhi ruangan kamar Matsuri.

Setiap langkahnya menuju ke luar rumah sakit membuat hatinya semakin mantap untuk kembali terjun ke dalam kegelapan hatinya, memanggil jiwa lama yang selama ini tertidur. Inilah saatnya ia membangkitkan jiwa yang sedang tertidur itu, Monster.

Sakura berjalan melewati dua suster itu lagi sambil melemparkan senyum dan ia melangkah keluar rumah sakit sambil merencanakan suatu pembalasan yang akan menyakitkan untuk Matsuri.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Sara<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di dalam rumah Sara, Utakata yang masih terikat di atas sama-sekali tak mendapatkan celah untuk melarikan diri. Alih-alih terbebas dia malah semakin diperketat oleh wanita bernama Samui yang sekarang sukses menungguinya.<p>

Dari arah luar tampak seorang pemuda berambut putih tengah berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah Sara. Dilihat dari roman mukanya, ia tampak sedang kesal. Beberapa kali jari-jarinya menekan-nekan tombol angka pada layar sentuh ponselnya yang berwarna hitam dengan penuh napsu.

'_Ck! Kenapa panggilanku tak diangkat juga oleh Sasori? Kemana, sih sebenarnya dia?'_ gerutunya dalam hati yang ternyata sejak tadi sedang berusaha untuk menghubungi Sasori.

_Tut... Tut... Tut...!_

Hidan menggenggam erat ponselnya dengan sedikit kesal. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4:00 sore waktu setempat tapi Sasori belum juga memberikan kabar. Pergi kemana pemuda itu?

Pemuda itu memasuki halaman rumah Sara sambil mengacak surai putihnya hingga berantakan. Hidan sama sekali tidak curiga saat melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi dan pintunya terbuka bebas begitu saja.

"Sara, apa kau sudah pulang?" pemuda itu masuk sambil melongok ke dalam dan mendapati isi rumah yang sunyi.

"Aneh, sepi sekali...," gumamnya setelah melihat keadaan rumah Sara yang tak biasa, "Sara ceroboh sekali, pintu dibiarkan terbuka begini," ucapnya sambil berbalik dan menutup pintu rumah Sara rapat-rapat.

"Aha! Satu tikus sudah masuk perangkap!" terdengar suara seorang pria dari arah belakang Hidan dan laki-laki itu tengah menodongkan sebuah _revolver_ ke kepala Hidan.

"Sial...!" umpat Hidan saat menyadari dirinya terperangkap.

"Sekarang angkat tanganmu dan berbalik kemari."

.

.

Laki-laki itu menjauhkan senjatanya dari Hidan dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berbalik ke hadapannya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan. Hidan tak dapat berkutik. Ia berputar dan menghadap ke arah pria tersebut dengan kedua tangan di atas.

Hidan kini berhadapan dengan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, besar dengan warna kulit gelap tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan sambil tetap mengarahkan senjata ke arahnya. Meski terlihat santai tapi laki-laki itu tidak mengurangi pertahanannya, bahkan Hidan tak mendapat celah untuk melakukan perlawanan. Satu kalimat yang harus diakuinya, "Laki-laki itu jauh lebih unggul".

Drrrt... Drrrtt...!

Dalam situasi yang tegang begitu, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Hidan berbunyi. Segera laki-laki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah ponsel yang masih digenggam oleh Hidan.

"Cepat angkat," tukasnya dengan nada memerintah. "Awas kalau kau sampai bicara macam-macam. Akan aku lubangi kepalamu itu," katanya lagi sambil mengancam Hidan.

_Click!_

Cepat-cepat Hidan menekan tombol _accept_ dengan perasaan was-was. Sasori menelepon disaat yang tidak tepat! Kalau sampai laki-laki itu mengetahui mengenai Sasori, maka tamatlah mereka. Hidan segera memutar otak.

"Hallo, Siren?"

Mendengar sapaan Hidan membuat Sasori di seberang sana mengernyit. _"Siren?"_ ucap batinnya heran. Sedetik kemudian dia menyadari ada yang tidak beres sedang terjadi pada Hidan.

"_Hidan, kau di mana? Apa kau sudah kembali ke rumah Sara?"_ tanyanya menyelidiki.

"Yah, begitu—" perkataan Hidan tiba-tiba disela.

"Hei, keraskan pembicaraan kalian," kata laki-laki itu dengan curiga.

'_Gawat!'_ Hidan menyumpahi laki-laki terkutuk itu dalam hati.

"Ya, ya aku akan mengeraskan pembicaraan kita, tidak apa-apa 'kan, Siren? Soalnya aku ingin sekali mendengar suaramu yang imut itu," kata Hidan asal dan berharap Sasori dapat cepat tanggap akan situasi yang sedang dia hadapi.

'_Mengeraskan suara? Kenapa Hidan harus melakukannya? Apa dia sedang bersama seseorang?'_

"Nah, Siren. Aku sudah membesarkan _volume_ suaranya. Sekarang ada apa? Kenapa kau masih mencariku? Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak bisa menemuimu malam ini?"

Hidan berusaha untuk berbicara dan bersikap senormal mungkin, meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat panik saat ini. Habislah dia kalau sampai laki-laki itu tahu yang bicara padanya saat ini bukanlah seorang perempuan.

1 menit...

3 menit...

5 menit... Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei, Siren. Kau masih di sana? Kau marah padaku karena aku tak datang?" Hidan berusaha untuk memanggil Sasori yang tiba-tiba saja membisu.

7 menit...

9 menit...

Hidan semakin keluar keringat dingin dan laki-laki itu terlihat mulai tak sabar.

11 menit...

"Sini, biar aku saja yang bicara." Laki-laki bertubuh gelap itu bergerak untuk merebut ponsel dari tangan Hidan. Namun, niatnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara perempuan dari ponsel itu.

"_A-aku kesal! Kenapa kau membatalkan pertemuan kita? Padahal aku sudah 'mempersiapkan' semuanya dengan sempurna!"_

Hidan tercekat yang membalasnya benar-benar seorang perempuan. Siapa pun dia yang jelas itu bukanlah suara Sasori. Kalau yang di seberang sana adalah seorang perempuan, lalu di mana Sasori?

"_Kenapa sekarang kau malah diam? Ayo jawab, kenapa kau membatalkan 'pertemuan' kita?_

Suara melengking dari arah seberang sana menyadarkan Hidan dari lamunan.

'_Ahh! Aku harus jawab apa?'_ Hidan merutuk bingung.

"Ada siapa, Darui?" seorang pria lainnya yang terlihat lebih muda keluar dari salah satu kamar di atas dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Mangsa," jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Darui itu sambil menyeringai ke arah Hidan.

"Hoo..." Pemuda yang baru turun itu menatap Hidan dengan tatapan tak berminat.

'_Ck, dia juga bersenjata!'_ Hidan mengamati pemuda itu dan melihat kalau dia juga membawa senjata sama seperti pria yang satunya lagi.

"Lalu, mana Samui?" tanya Darui yang tak mendapati sosok rekannya yang satu lagi keluar dari kamar.

"Hah! Sepertinya dia ingin bersenang-senang dengan Utakata di atas," balas laki-laki itu setengah tertawa.

'_Utakata? Jadi Utakata ada di sini dan tertangkap?'_ batin Hidan semakin tak karuan setelah mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"_Hidan! Sampai kapan kau mau mendiamkan aku? Ayo jawab!" _

Suara teriakan dari dalam ponsel Hidan membuat ketiga laki-laki yang sedang berada di ruang tamu itu terlonjak kaget.

"Se-sekarang aku sedang di rumah temanku karena dia sedang butuh 'bantuan', jadi aku tidak bisa datang ke tempatmu," jawab Hidan berharap Sasori atau siapa pun itu yang sedang berbicara dengannya dapat menyadari sinyal SOS darinya.

"_Hmm... Apa Hidan sedang butuh bantuan?"_ Sasori yang sedang ikut mendengarkan balasan Hidan bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut biru berusaha untuk menerka dan memahami tiap kata yang dikatakan oleh Hidan.

Tak lama pemuda berkepala merah itu menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah buku dan ditunjukkannya kepada seorang gadis berambut biru yang saat ini sedang mengambil alih ponselnya.

"_Bantuan seperti apa yang dibutuhkan temanmu sampai kau tega padaku?"_

'_Bagus! Sepertinya Sasori memahami maksudku tadi!'_

Hidan membatin senang karena Sasori menerima sinyal darurat darinya. Pemuda berambut putih itu kembali memutar otak untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat.

"Oh, aku sedang membantu tiga saudaranya yang sedang membawa 'perkakas'! Sebenarnya aku sedikit kewalahan dan butuh bantuan karena di sini bau _**ASAP**_ rokok!"

Hidan menyeringai saat tak ada satu orang pun di antara kedua laki-laki itu yang menyadari kode _emergency_ yang ia kirimkan untuk Sasori.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu Hidan, aku mengerti!"_

Komunikasi selesai dan Hidan dapat bernapas lega mendengar kalimat terakhir tadi. Sekarang semuanya ia serahkan pada Sasori.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Nona. Anda sangat membantu," ucap Sasori pada wanita yang kini wajahnya jelas bersemu merah.

"A-ah, aku senang bisa membantu," balas wanita itu sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Saya permisi, maaf telah merepotkan." Sasori sempat melempar senyum kepada wanita itu dan beranjak pergi.

_'Sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuan kedua orang itu,'_ ucapnya yang berencana untuk melakukan aliansi.

.

.

"Sekarang ikut kami dan kemarikan ponselmu." Laki-laki yang bernama Darui itu dengan seenaknya merebut ponsel dari tangan Hidan dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk berjalan ke atas menaiki tangga.

Hidan kembali terpaksa menuruti ancaman laki-laki itu. Dia berjalan menaiki anak tangga dengan dibuntuti oleh dua laki-laki di belakangnya. Meski ditodong oleh senjata tepat di belakangnya, ia berjalan dengan santai, terkesan tidak peduli. Langkahnya terhenti ketika laki-laki yang satunya memerintahkan dia untuk membuka pintu suatu ruangan kamar.

Krieeeet...!

Pintu itu berderit pelan, memperlihatkan segala isi yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sebuah ruangan tempat tidur dengan sorot lampu yang samar. Mata violet Hidan berhenti tepat di bagian tengah ruangan, di mana ia mendapati sosok seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di atas pangkuan seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya sedang terikat pada sebuah bangku.

"Nngggh... Hentik... Nggh... Wanita breng... Arghh!"

"Jadilah anak yang manis Utakata~"

Hidan _shock_ melihat pemandangan di depannya, matanya nyaris tak berkedip. Utakata, ya itu jelas sekali Utakata. Dengan napas tersenggal-senggal dan sesekali mengumpat yang sayangnya tak bisa ia lanjutkan karena bibirnya dibungkam oleh wanita itu secara langsung dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"Samui, kita kedatangan tamu lain," ucap Darui sambil geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan rekannya. Oh, jangan salah sangka, dia bukannya cemburu, hanya saja wanita itu memang tak pernah bisa mengontrol hasratnya pada pria muda, terutama Utakata yang sudah lama menjadi incarannya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" wanita itu menoleh ke arah belakang dengan antusias.

'_Demi Jashin dia akan memakanku hidup-hidup!'_

Hidan berdoa dalam hati sambil menatap ngeri ketika pandangannya beradu pada wanita bermata tajam itu. Ditambah lagi wanita bernama Samui itu menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri secara _seductive_. Dia seperti representasi iblis _succubus _yang ada dalam mitologi_._

"Ayo masuk!" Darui yang sedang membawa senjata mendorong Hidan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Hidan terdorong dan langsung berdiri diam di tengah ruangan kamar tersebut sambil tetap mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Tatapannya beralih ke arah Utakata yang bisa dikatakan cukup 'mengenaskan'.

"Sepertinya kau cukup bersenang-senang di sini, ya Utakata?" Hidan menyeringai miris melihat keadaan pemuda pucat itu yang begitu kacau. Darah mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirnya dengan bagian leher yang banyak dijejaki bercak merah dan bekas gigitan. Tak lupa bagian kancing pada kemejanya yang terbuka dan memamerkan sederet cakaran pada bagian dada pemuda itu. Hidan meringis sendiri, pasti rasanya perih dengan luka seperti itu.

"Tch!" pemuda itu hanya bisa membuang wajahnya dari pandangan Hidan. Keadaannya saat ini benar-benar sangat memalukan dan dia tidak ingin Hidan melihat kekalahannya saat ini.

"Jangan bergerak." Laki-laki berambut pirang tadi segera masuk ke dalam sambil membawa tali dan sebuah bangku. Tampaknya Hidan akan menjadi tawanan juga seperti Utakata.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di jalan raya Sunagakure...<p>

.

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah tampak menghiasi jalanan Sunagakure. Di dalamnya ada Gaara dan Kankuro beserta Mei dan Sara yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Cepatlah Gaara, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin membuat maha karyaku yang lain," ujar Kankuro sambil melirik ke arah belakang tempat duduk di mana kedua 'bahan' untuk karyanya sedang menunggu.

"Bisa kau sabar sedikit? Jalanan di Suna sangat macet di sore hari!" balas Gaara agak ketus.

Keduanya baru saja membeli peralatan yang biasa digunakan oleh Kankuro untuk memahat yang jaraknya terbilang cukup jauh. Mereka mengitari Sunagakure sambil tetap membawa Sara dan Mei di dalam mobil tanpa ada satu pun orang yang mengetahui dan curiga. Kalau pun ada yang melihat kedua gadis itu, orang lain hanya menyangka kalau Sara dan Mei kemungkinan adalah teman Gaara dan Kankuro yang sedang tertidur saja!

Sementara itu di jalan yang sama, mobil _sport_ Sasuke juga sedang terjebak macet. Pemuda itu berinisiatif untuk menyerang ke kediaman Sabaku, namun sebelum itu dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat untuk membeli senjata.

'_Sial! Bergeraklah!' _

Sasuke dengan tidak sabar mengklakson mobil yang ada di depannya, berharap mobil tersebut maju ke depan tanpa menyadari mobil itu adalah mobil milik Gaara dan Kankuro.

Begitu suasana macet berakhir Kankuro dan Gaara segera berbelok ke arah kiri sementara Sasuke melesatkan mobilnya lurus ke depan.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Akan mendekati klimaksnya dan akan saya usahakan secepat mungkin untuk menamatkannya.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For all support**


	29. Chapter 29

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Crime/psychology/Tragedy/Mystery_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by Devilish Grin  
><em>

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me : 2

Chapter 28

...

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Shikamaru dan Naruto. Sontak kehadiran pemuda itu membuat kedua agen khusus Konogahakure yang sedang bertugas di Sunagakure menjadi sangat terkejut melihat kehadirannya yang tak terduga itu.

"Sa-Sasori...!?" kedua manik _sapphire_ Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya.

Naruto satu-satunya orang yang masih bisa mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu, sementara Shikamaru hanya diam mematung dengan bibir kelu.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Sasori yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu menyadarkan Shikamaru dan Naruto dari rasa keterkejutan hebat yang sempat menyerang mereka beberapa saat lalu.

"Apa? Bagaimana? Kau masih hidup?" akhirnya hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan ambigu saja yang keluar dari bibir Shikamaru selepas dari keterkejutannya.

Jujur, dia bingung. Sasori yang dikira meninggal ternyata memang benar-benar masih hidup, dan itu terbukti, selain itu bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahu apartemennya dan Naruto? Ini ironis, dia mata-mata yang juga dimata-matai.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan, tapi aku harus bicara dengan kalian dan kita tak punya waktu lama," ucap Sasori dengan serius.

Shikamaru dan Naruto sambil melemparkan pandangan, dan keduanya sama-sama setuju untuk membiarkan pemuda berambut merah itu untuk masuk ke apartemen mereka.

"Masuklah." Shikamaru melebarkan pintu mempersilahkan si Akasuna untuk masuk.

Pemuda itu melangkah ke dalam apartemen yang diikuti oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar. Apa tujuan Sasori menemui mereka? Dilihat dari cara bicara dan sikapnya yang agak memaksa, pastinya ada sesuatu hal yang sangat darurat, apalagi pemuda itu mengatakan kalau waktu mereka tak banyak waktu. Apakah pemuda itu sedang mengalami kesulitan dan saat ini sedang membutuhkan bantuan dengan cepat.

"Katakan apa yang mau kau bicarakan," ujar Shikamaru begitu Sasori sudah berada di dalam dan sedang duduk di bangku tamu.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk menyelamatkan Hidan," jawabnya langsung ke inti permasalahan. Shikamaru mengangkat alis dan Naruto mengernyit.

"Jadi, Hidan memang benar-benar masih hidup, ya?" sambar Naruto malah menanyakan hal lain.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak ada waktu untuk bicara panjang-lebar." Sasori menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu langsung diam seketika. Tatapan itu masih saja mengerikan seperti dulu.

"Seberapa gawatnya keadaan Hidan?" tanya Shikamaru, hanya untuk memastikan apakah Hidan memang benar-benar berada dalam bahaya saat ini?

"Dia akan mati malam ini kalau kita tidak segera menyelamatkannya." Pernyataan Sasori menyergap Shikamaru dan Naruto dalam dilema.

Keadaan menjadi semakin tak menentu bagi Shikamaru dan Naruto. Mereka tahu nyawa Hidan dalam bahaya dan Sasori sedang butuh bantuan akan keduanya, namun di sisi lain, mereka berdua harus tetap menjalankan tugas. Mereka harus menanti kabar dari Utakata juga menunggu Sasuke yang entah kenapa keduanya belum memberikan kabar juga hingga detik ini.

"Sebenarnya kami sedang menunggu kabar dari Utakata dan Sasuke...," ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan, "Kalau kami meninggalkan tempat ini, maka...," pemuda itu terdiam dan membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Ada segores rasa kecewa. Biar bagaimana pun Hidan adalah teman dekatnya juga dan dia ingin membantu, tapi keadaan mempersulit ruang geraknya.

"Aku pastikan kalian akan mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai Sabaku bersaudara kalau kalian membantuku." Pemuda itu menjanjikan suatu titik cerah bagi Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sedang menyelidiki kejahatan yang dilakukan ketiga anak Sabaku.

"Aku harap imbalannya setimpal," tukas Shikamaru sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang langsung tersenyum lebar. "Kami akan membantumu," ucap pemuda jenius itu setuju.

"Kalau begitu, aku harap kau punya rencana yang tepat secara cepat." Sasori melemparkan pandangan ke arah Shikamaru.

"Heh, tentu saja aku punya." Sesaat kemudian pemuda berotak jenius itu menyeringai. Sebuah rencana sudah bermain di dalam pikirannya.

"Eh? Secepat itu?" sambar Naruto menatap tak percaya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Mereka menyebutku si ahli strategi bukan tanpa arti, Naruto!" Shikamaru berujar dengan bangga. Yah, dia memang sudah cukup dikenal diantara para agen mengenai keahliannya dalam membuat strategi dalam berbagai situasi. Sekarang saatnya dia menggunakan kemampuannya itu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan persiapannya?" tanya Naruto dengan agak ragu. Meski Shikamaru sudah memiliki rencana, tapi gimana dengan peralatan yang mereka butuhkan, seperti senjata misalnya? Jangan salah duga, dia dan Shikamaru tentu memiliki senjata, maksudnya adalah senjata yang lebih dari milik mereka tentunya.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan senjata di mobil van," tukas Sasori memamerkan senyuman iblisnya. Naruto dan Shikamaru pasti akan sangat terkejut apa saja yang ada di dalam mobil van yang ia bawa. "Ikut aku," ucapnya mengajak Naruto dan Shikamaru keluar.

...

Ketiga laki-laki itu keluar dari dalam apartemen dan berjalan menuju ke area parkiran mobil di mana Sasori memarkirkan mobil van birunya di bagian paling ujung. Ketiganya semakin mempercepat langkah ke arah yang mereka tuju.

"Masuklah ke dalam." Sasori membuka mobil van dan menyuruh Shikamaru dan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Kedua polisi Konoha itu lekas masuk ke dalam van biru tersebut sesuai dengan perintah Sasori. Setelah keduanya masuk, Sasori yang masih berdiri di luar juga ikut masuk dan segera menutup pintu mobil.

"Wow..., hebat...!" Naruto berseru takjub begitu melihat apa yang ada di dalam mobil van itu, "Ini luar biasa!" kedua _sapphire_-nya berbinar menatap ke arah sebuah senjata api otomatis yang mirip dengan milik prajurit militer.

"Ambil yang kecil saja, Naruto! Jangan terlalu yang mencolok," ucap Shikamaru saat melihat rekannya hendak mengambil sebuah senjata laras panjang yang ukurannya terlalu besar.

"_It's show time_!" Naruto menyeringai sambil memegang dua buah senjata di tangannya. Tentu tidak akan ada yang tahu seberapa bahayanya Naruto kalau sudah berurusan dengan senjata dan perkelahian.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Sara, pukul 7:00 malam.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hidan yang ikut menjadi tawanan di atas mulai bergerak gelisah. Pemuda itu berusaha menggerakkan dirinya sendiri yang jelas-jelas terikat ketat oleh tali pada sebuah bangku.<p>

"Aku..., harus bisa..., bergerak!" ucapnya dengan susah payah.

Suara gesekan berderit ketika pemuda itu menyeret bangku tersebut dengan paksa. Perlahan namun pasti, pemuda itu berhasil bergerak. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mendekati Utakata yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Utakata, bangun kau! Utakata!" Hidan berteriak memanggil Utakata yang entah tertidur atau pingsan, "Utakata sadarlah!" Hidan bergerak mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas bangku untuk membuat Utakata terbangun.

"Mmmhh..." Utakata menggeliat dan menoleh ke arah samping, menatap Hidan dengan tatapan malas. "Jangan teriak-teriak Hidan!" ketusnya yang terlihat sedang _bad mood_.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk bersikap ababil!" manik violetnya melempar _deathglare_ ke pemuda berambut coklat yang masih terbaring malas di atas ranjang. "Setidaknya bantu aku berpikir untuk lolos dari tempat ini!" raungnya dengan kesal.

"_Shut the hell up_!" balas Utakata tak kalah ganas dari Hidan.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah yang berlainan dan memandang kosong pada ruang hampa. Hidan mendengus melihat sikap Utakata yang menyebalkan dan sangat tidak tepat.

"Jangan bersikap seperti gadis yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanan, Utakata!" sembur Hidan yang sudah kepalang kesal melihat tingkah Utakata.

Kalau saja dirinya tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi terikat seperti sekarang ini, mungkin dia akan segera berdiri dan menghampiri Utakata lalu menghajar wajahnya untuk membuatnya sadar kalau keadaan mereka saat ini sedang darurat tingkat tinggi.

"Tutup mulutmu Hidan!" balas Utakata sengit, "Aku juga sedang terikat dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, brengsek!" Utakata dengan amarah yang tinggi mengguncang-guncangkan tangannya yang saling menyatu dan terikat ke atas pada salah satu pilar kecil tempat tidur sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang berdenting.

"Berisik Utakata!" Hidan menyuruh pemuda yang terikat itu untuk menghentikan aksinya.

Percuma saja, usaha Hidan untuk mengajak Utakata berkerjasama sia-sia. Keadaan Utakata tak jauh lebih baik darinya. Ia terikat di atas tempat tidur, dan kelelahan dengan berbagai luka yang ia terima dari perlakuan Samui sebelumnya. Benar-benar tak ada harapan, selain Sasori.

"_Permisi, Nona Sara, apa anda di rumah?! Yuhuu!"_

Hidan dan Utakata sama-sama mendengar ada suara teriakan dari seseorang di luar. Suara itu begitu _familiar_ oleh keduanya.

"Naruto?" ucap keduanya kompak saling berpandangan dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

...

**Keadaan di depan**

**.**

"Permisi, Nona Sara!"

Dua orang laki-laki tampak berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman Sara sambil memanggil-manggil nama pemilik rumah tersebut, berharap sang pemilik rumah keluar.

Ketiga orang suruhan Kankuro langsung kaget saat menyadari kehadiran dua orang asing itu di depan rumah Sara. Mereka sama sekali tak mengira akan ada tamu yang berkunjung ke rumah Sara dan ini bakalan menghancurkan semua rencana mereka kalau tidak bertindak hati-hati.

"Sepertinya ada tamu di depan," ucap Atsui yang mengintip dari balik jendela dan mengamati gerak-gerik kedua orang asing itu.

"Apa mereka teman Utakata?" tanya Samui sambil mempersiapkan senjatanya kalau-kalau kedua orang itu memang komplotannya Utakata.

"Ah, sepertinya bukan. Dilihat dari penampilannya, mereka seperti petugas kebersihan atau semacamnya," jawab Atsui sambil memastikan kalau kedua orang itu tampaknya tidak berbahaya. Keduanya tampak seperti warga sipil.

"Daripada menebak-nebak tidak jelas, lebih baik kau keluar dan tanya apa maunya kedua orang itu," sambar Darui sambil melirik ke arah Samui.

"Tch, baiklah, aku akan keluar dan memastikan sendiri!"

.

.

Wanita berambut pirang itu akhirnya membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu gerbang untuk menemui kedua orang yang tampaknya sudah bosan berdiri lama-lama di sana.

"Maaf, tapi kalian berdua ini, siapa ya?" tanyanya sambil memasang sebuah senyuman palsu yang dia buat tampak seramah mungkin. "Sara sedang tidak ada di rumah dan saya adalah Tantenya, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya lagi menjelaskan.

"Oh, Tantenya juga tidak apa-apa," ujar salah seorang petugas berambut pirang dengan cepat dan langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Kami adalah petugas kebersihan rumah yang memang setiap bulannya selalu melakukan pengecekan di rumah Nona Sara," timpal petugas yang satunya lagi menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu rupanya?" balas Samui pura-pura terkejut, padahal dalam hati dia sudah bernapas lega ternyata dua orang itu hanyalah petugas kebersihan biasa.

"Apa kami boleh masuk ke dalam?" tanya Shikamaru yang saat itu sedang menyamar sambil melirik ke dalam rumah.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi di dalam sedang ramai sekali, jadi maaf kalau pekerjaan anda berdua nanti terganggu oleh suara-suara aneh," balas Samui memberi peringatan mengenai keadaan di dalam rumah.

.

.

Samui mengantar kedua petugas yang sebenarnya adalah Shikamaru dan Naruto itu ke dalam.

Kembali ke kamar di mana Hidan dan Utakata ditawan. Keduanya kini sama-sama terdiam. Hidan yang diam karena sedang memutar otak, sementara Utakata yang diam menahan amarah.

Gap di antara mereka berdua pecah oleh kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri tepat di jendela.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati," ujar sosok yang langsung melompat masuk itu. Dia adalah Sasori yang memang sengaja datang bersama Shikamaru dan Naruto untuk membebaskan Hidan.

"Sasori? Jangan katakan kalau kau kerjasama dengan Naruto?" tanya Hidan dengan curiga.

"Oh, jadi kau tahu aku datang dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru?" balas Sasori yang balik bertanya.

"Hah! Aku mendengar suara cemprengnya!" jawab Hidan setengah tertawa. Naruto dari dulu tidak berubah, bahkan suaranya pun masih tetap sama.

"Kita bicara nanti, sekarang waktunya untuk...," Sasori sempat melihat Utakata yang membuang muka, seperti tak tertarik, "membebaskan kalian," sambungnya yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Hidan.

* * *

><p><strong>University Hospital...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari sudah gelap, cahaya sang bulan kini menerangi seluruh penjuru kota Sunagakure. Sakura, si gadis merah muda itu masih berdiri di depan rumah sakit dengan tatapan mengawasi, bagai hewan buas yang sedang mencari mangsa.<p>

Sepasang iris _emerald_-nya berhenti saat menangkap sosok perempuan bertubuh mungil yang sedang berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah sakit.

'_Sepertinya aku akan menggunakan dia.'_

Sakura mengintai wanita tersebut dari balik semak-semak. Setiap langkah dilakukannya dengan hati-hati sambil mengamati keadaan sekeliling yang mulai sepi.

Saat wanita itu mulai mendekati jangkauan si merah muda, Sakura dengan sigap langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan wanita tersebut dan menariknya ke balik semak-semak.

DUAGH!

Sebelum si wanita sempat bereaksi atau berteriak, Sakura segera memukul kepala wanita itu dengan sebuah batu yang cukup besar untuk mengantisipasinya. Hantaman yang dia layangkan tidaklah begitu keras tapi cukup membuat wanita itu tergeletak pingsan di balik semak-semak. Darah mengalir dari pelipis sang wanita.

Sakura menatap si wanita dengan datar. Serangan yang dia lakukan bukanlah bertujuan untuk membunuh dan dia yakin wanita itu akan sadar setelah beberapa jam.

Tanpa menunda waktu lagi dan mumpung keadaan sepi, gadis itu segera melucuti pakaian wanita yang mengenakan pakaian perawat itu. Kemudian dia menyeret tubuh si wanita yang tentunya masih berada dalam keadaan pingsan ke tempat yang lebih aman agar tidak terjadi hal-hal di luar kendalinya.

"Kemungkinan besar setelah sadar, dia akan mengira dirinya diserang secara seksual," gumam Sakura yang sudah bertransformasi mengenakan pakaian perawat dan siap menyusup.

"Baiklah, aku harus cepat," ucapnya yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut secara diam-diam.

...

Sakura yang sedang melakukan penyamaran segera berlari kecil memasuki gedung rumah sakit itu kembali.

Di dalam rumah sakit gadis itu berpapasan dengan beberapa perawat lain yang berjaga pada malam itu juga beberapa orang dokter.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Mayune," sapa seorang perawat ketika melihat Sakura yang sedang menyamar melintas. Sakura masuk ke dalam memakai pakaian perawat dari wanita tadi yang ia ambil serta menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah masker (milik dari wanita tadi).

"Selamat malam," balas Sakura dengan santai, tanpa adanya kecanggungan atau pun rasa panik.

"Malam, Nyonya Mayune," sapa seorang pekerja yang sedang mengepel lantai pada Sakura, "warna rambut baru lagi, ya?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Begitulah," balas Sakura lagi sembari mengangguk kecil.

Rupanya Mayune termasuk tipe wanita modis dan memiliki kebiasaan untuk mewarnai rambut. Sakura tertolong akan hal itu jadi tak ada yang mencurigai warna rambutnya yang berbeda. Sepertinya Tuhan memang sedang berpihak padanya kali ini.

Sakura kembali berjalan dan kali ini ia berjalan ke ruangan obat-obatan. Kebetulan di dalam sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Rumah sakit itu memang kurang penjagaan, bahkan ruang obat-obatan yang seharusnya khusus begini saja dibiarkan terbuka, membuat orang awam sekalipun bisa masuk ke dalamnya dengan mudah.

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah alat jarum suntik ukuran 3 ml dari sebuah rak dan dengan secara acak Sakura memasukkan berbagai macam jenis larutan obat-obatan ke dalam tabung suntik tersebut.

Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik tabung suntikan itu sudah terisi oleh cairan dengan warna biru pucat. Iris _emerald _Sakura menatap suntikan itu dengan tatapan aneh sambil terkekeh menyeramkan.

"Matsuri, ucapkan selamat datang pada Neraka," gumamnya sambil menyeringai iblis.

Begitu sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan, gadis itu segera keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sakura sempat menengok kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan keadaan, dan yap, keadaan rumah sakit memang sepi. **University Hospital** bukanlah rumah sakit utama jadi tak heran kalau keadaannya tidak terlalu ramai, ditambah lagi fasilitasnya memang belum terlalu lengkap. Rumah sakit ini sebenarnya masih merupakan bagian dari **Sunagakure University** dan khusus diperuntukkan bagi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kampus.

Begitu yakin tak ada orang yang melihatnya, gadis itu segera berjalan dengan langkah agak terburu menuju ke ruangan kamar Matsuri.

.

.

Sepanjang lorong menuju kamar Matsuri, si surai merah muda itu memperhatikan tiap-tiap ruang yang ia lewati. Semua ruangan tertutup rapat dan kemungkinan semua pasien sudah beristirahat.

_Tep!_

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan ruangan di mana Matsuri berada.

_Krieeet...!_

Di bukanya pintu ruangan tersebut dan hawa dingin langsung menyeruak menerjang kulitnya.

"Selamat malam, Nona Matsuri." Sakura menghampiri Matsuri dan memberikannya salam dengan ramah.

"Selamat malam, suster," balas Matsuri yang masih asik berkutat menonton TV yang tertempel persis pada tembok di depannya.

"Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini? Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sakura hanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Lumayan walaupun masih terasa nyeri di beberapa bagian." Matsuri mengeluh manja dan hal itu membuat Sakura merasa sangat muak dan ingin segera melenyapkan gadis itu.

"Oh, begitu," ucap Sakura yang kemudian berdiri tepat di sebelah ranjang Matsuri dan mengambil lengan Matsuri.

"Eh, aku mau disuntik?" Matsuri memandang ngeri ke arah jarum suntik besar yang sedang dipegang oleh sang suster.

"Tentu saja. Ini untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di tubuhmu," jawab Sakura yang nyaris saja tertawa melihat kebodohan Matsuri dan mengingat gadis itu akan segera terkapar mengenaskan nantinya.

Sakura mengusap bagian lengan gadis itu secara perlahan dan setelah itu ia menyuntikkan cairan yang bisa dikatakan cukup berbahaya karena mengandung berbagai macam campuran larutan di dalamnya ke lengan Matsuri.

Gadis berambut coklat itu merintih sesaat jarum tajam itu menembus kulit tubuhnya yang halus.

"Baiklah, Matsuri, selamat malam." Sakura mencabut jarum suntik yang tertancap pada lengan Matsuri dengan agak kasar, membuat gadis yang tubuhnya masih lemah itu langsung meringis tak tertahan.

"Selamat menikmati malam terakhirmu," gumamnya dengan pelan sambil meninggalkan ruangan kamar.

**TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Crime/psychology/Tragedy/Mystery_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by Devilish Grin  
><em>

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me 2

Chapter 29

...

**Kediaman Sara**

Sementara itu di kediaman Sara, Sasori sedang mencoba untuk membebaskan Hidan dari ikatan, dan berharap peralihan perhatian yang dilakukan Naruto serta Shikamaru berjalan dengan lancar.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Sasori!" bisik Hidan dengan perasaan tak sabar. Berada dalam keadaan terikat seperti itu selama berjam-jam membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku dan mati rasa. Rasanya semua aliran darahnya ikut terikat.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, aku sedang berusaha, kecuali kau tidak keberatan aku memotong kaki dan tanganmu langsung," balas Sasori dengan datar sambil memamerkan sebuah pisau dengan ukuran cukup besar ke wajah Hidan.

"Glekh...!" Hidan menelan ludah langsung, "O-oke! Lakukanlah dengan hati-hati!" ucap pemuda itu yang merasa ngeri juga melihat ekspresi datar nan mengerikannya Sasori tadi.

Sasori kembali berkutat pada ikatan yang mengikat erat kedua tangan Hidan di belakang. Namun konsentrasi pemuda itu pecah saat terdengar suara derap langkah kaki menuju ke arah mereka.

"Sial! Sepertinya ada yang datang kemari!" Hidan merasa kesal sendiri, kenapa disaat seperti ini orang-orang sialan itu harus mengecek.

Sasori dengan satu gerakan cepat segera menutup jendela yang tadi ia buka agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Setelah itu ia langsung menyelinap ke bagian bawah tempat tidur untuk bersembunyi.

Krieeet...!

Pintu ruangan kamar itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang, berdiri persis di depan pintu.

"Hey, aku mau istirahat dulu. Tolong jangan ganggu aku di sini!" Atsui pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu menoleh ke samping sambil memperingati agar jangan sampai ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

Semua itu jelas akal-akalannya supaya Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sedang menyamar tidak memeriksa ke dalam ruangan itu. Bisa kacau kalau keduanya melihat keberadaan dua orang tawanan mereka. Sikap Atsui justru membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto curiga, jangan-jangan ruangan yang dimasukinya tempat di mana Hidan disekap.

Atsui masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat, sementara Shikamaru dan Naruto saling melempar pandangan. Mereka sama-sama memikirkan hal yang sama yaitu, bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa masuk ke dalam kamar itu tanpa dicurigai. Keduanya sama-sama berkeyakinan kalau Hidan dan Sasori pasti ada di dalam ruangan kamar yang barusan saja dimasuki Atsui.

"Ehem! Kapan kalian mulai melakukan pembersihan?" terdengar suara dehaman dari arah belakang.

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Samui, wanita yang tadi mengajak mereka masuk saat ini tengah mengamati mereka dengan pandangan mata tajam.

"Ah, kami akan mulai dari bagian atas seperti biasa," balas Shikamaru sambil mengumbar senyum tenang. Naruto menimpali perkataan Shikamaru dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Silahkan kalau begitu. Tapi ingat, jangan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Aku tidak ingin Atsui mengamuk nantinya." Lagi-lagi Samui memperingati perihal soal kamar itu dengan alasan Atsui yang tak suka diganggu. Hal itu justru semakin menambah kecurigaan Shikamaru dan Naruto saja.

"Kalau begitu kami keluar sebentar untuk mengambil peralatan kami." Shikamaru membungkuk dengan sopan, lalu menarik Naruto berjalan keluar.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Naruto berjalan menuju ke arah mobil van biru mereka yang terparkir di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Sara.

"Shikamaru, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang tampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Tak ada cara lain, kita harus melakukan penyergapan sekarang. Aku khawatir orang yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar itu akan menemukan Sasori dan bisa mencelakai Hidan di sana," tukas Shikamaru memberi keputusan.

"Baiklah! Inilah yang aku harapkan dari tadi!" Naruto menyeringai senang begitu mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"Cepat ambil beberapa senjata yang kira-kira bisa disembunyikan dan dibawa masuk ke dalam. Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau Sasori akan ketahuan..." Shikamaru menyuruh Naruto untuk bergegas begitu mereka tiba di dekat mobil van yang dibawa oleh Sasori itu.

.

.

Sementara itu keadaan di dalam kamar tempat Hidan dan Utakata ditawan, Atsui yang baru masuk itu tampak menyeringai pada keduanya. Dia sama sekali belum menyadari kehadiran Sasori yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur di dalam ruangan itu.

"Hehehe, bagaimana rasanya menjadi tawanan di sini, eh Hidan? Utakata?" laki-laki itu menyeringai ke arah Hidan dan Utakata secara bergantian.

"Tch!" Utakata hanya mendecih dan melemparkan pandangan tajam penuh amarah ke Atsui.

"Akan kupastikan kau menyesal atas perbuatanmu ini!" geram Hidan dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terkepal kuat. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menghajar pemuda itu kalau saja tangannya sedang tak terikat saat ini.

"Besar mulut, eh." Atsui hanya melemparkan senyuman mengejek.

Atsui berjalan menghampiri Hidan yang terikat pada bangku di sudut ruangan. Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan Hidan dengan gaya yang menantang, seolah ingin menunjukkan kalau dirinyalah yang berkuasa saat ini atas Hidan dan juga Utakata.

BUAGH!

Satu tinju dilayangkan Atsui tepat mengenai wajah Hidan dengan telak. Pemuda yang terikat pada bangku itu langsung tersungkur jatuh.

"Mau membuatku menyesal? Jangan membuatku tertawa, ya!" Atsui menginjak tubuh Hidan yang terjatuh itu sambil terkekeh.

"Ck! Si... al... an!" Hidan berusaha berontak dengan amarah yang langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lihat dirimu sekarang! Kau bahkan tidak bisa bergerak, dan kau masih berimpi untuk membalasku, hah!?" Atsui tertawa puas saat melihat mangsanya sama sekali tak bisa berkutik.

"Aku yang memenangkan pertarungan ini! HA HA HA HA!" Atsui tertawa penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Tapi kami yang memenangkan perang ini." Tiba-tiba saja Sasori sudah muncul tepat di belakang Atsui, tanpa pemuda itu sadari.

'_Sejak kapan dia ada di belakangku?'_ Atsui melirik ke arah Sasori yang ada di belakangnya dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Jleb!

Sebuah pisau terhunus di bagian pinggang Atsui tanpa bisa dielakkan.

Tes... Tes... Tes...!

Darah segar mulai mengalir dari bagian tubuh Atsui yang terluka itu.

"A... Arrghh!" Atsui mundur perlahan dari Hidan sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang mengalami pendarahan hebat. "Ku-kurang ajar kau!" Atsui kalap dan berusaha menghajar Sasori.

Pemuda pirang itu melancarkan tinju ke arah Sasori dengan sembarang, membuat serangannya dapat dengan mudah dihindari. Meski demikian, dia masih tak menyerah. Atsui masih gencar menyerang walaupun dia terluka cukup parah.

'_Hebat juga dia. Dalam keadaan terluka seperti itu, dia masih bisa bergerak dan menyerangku...'_ Sasori mengakui ketahanan Atsui dalam hati.

Sasori tidak melakukan perlawanan. Dia cukup menghindari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Atsui. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu, untuk membuat luka pada tubuh Atsui semakin terbuka dan pendarahannya semakin banyak.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan berani banyak bergerak seperti itu," ucap Sasori dengan eskpresi datar sambil tetap menghindari serangan Atsui.

"Diam!" perkataan Sasori malah membuat Atsui semakin kalap. Pemuda itu semakin menjadi dan menyerang Sasori secara membabi buta.

"Kau bisa mati," kata Sasori dengan santai sambil setengah menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang diam!" hati Atsui semakin terbakar. Dia tahu kalau yang diucapkan Sasori itu benar, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak akan puas sebelum bisa membunuh lawannya itu.

Gerakan Atsui semakin tidak beraturan dan terarah. Banyak serangan-serangannya yang meleset jauh dari sasaran, dan hal itu semakin memudahkan Sasori untuk menghindarinya. Hidan berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya sementara Utakata hanya bisa menyaksikan perkelahian yang tak imbang itu dalam diam.

"Arghh...!" mendadak saja Atsui mengerang kesakitan.

Gerakan Atsui berhenti dan kini ia tengah memegangi lukanya yang semakin berdarah. Pemuda itu terbungkuk dan terbatuk. Jelas terlihat darah mengalir deras dari sudut bibirnya ketika ia terbatuk.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Si... Sial!" Atsui berlutut sambil menahan rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya sesak, kepalanya juga terasa sangat sakit.

"Mati kau." Sasori berdiri di hadapan Atsui sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

"Uhuk!" Atsui terbatuk kembali dan kali ini ia muntah darah.

Brukh!

Akhirnya Atsui jatuh terpuruk dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" tanya Hidan begitu melihat tubuh Atsui yang tergeletak itu diam tak bergerak. Utakata meski tak berkata apa-apa, tapi dia melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya sama seperti Hidan.

"Entahlah..." Sasori berjalan mendekati tubuh Atsui.

Sasori berjongkok di depan tubuh Atsui untuk memastikan keadaan lawannya. Hidup atau mati. Sasori memegang leher pemuda itu dan tidak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Atsui. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mati," jelas Sasori datar.

"Kalau begitu cepat lepaskan kami!" sambar Hidan tak sabar.

Krieeet...

Belum sempat Sasori beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, mendadak pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka.

"Gawat...," gumam Hidan saat melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Siapa kau?" suara berat itu terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan.

Sasori berdiri dan dengan tenang membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapan sosok pria yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ka-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Atsui!?" pria itu terkejut saat mendapati tubuh Atsui tergeletak kaku di lantai dengan tubuh dibanjiri oleh darah segar.

"Dia mati karena kebodohannya sendiri," jawab Sasori santai.

Pria besar yang baru masuk itu, Darui, menggeram marah setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasori. Tatapan matanya memicing tajam kepada Sasori. Kematian Atsui tak bisa ia terima, dan dia bersumpah akan membalas kematian satu-satunya keponakan yang dimilikinya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!" tangannya yang besar itu menunjuk sengit ke arah Sasori.

Darui berjalan masuk ke dalam dan menutup rapat pintu ruangan itu. Ia berdiri memblokir jalan keluar agar Sasori tak melarikan diri. Hidan yang melihat kemarahan pada mimik wajah Darui dapat merasakan aura berbahaya yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu. Jujur, dia jadi mencemaskan Sasori yang harus berhadapan dengan monster seperti Darui.

"Sasori, kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang melawannya! Cepat pergi dari sini selagi kau bisa!" Hidan tampak cemas. Dia tak yakin Sasori mampu menghadapi Darui hanya seorang diri.

"Bukan aku yang melawannya tapi kau." Sasori melirik ke arah Hidan sambil melemparkan seringai aneh di wajahnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu aku yang melawannya?" Hidan menatap heran pada Sasori. Sungguh dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan temannya itu.

"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya! Bersiaplah Hidan!" Sasori berlari dengan satu gerakan cepat dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di belakang Hidan yang masih terikat pada bangku.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar Sasori! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Hidan panik dan merasakan firasat tidak enak saat melihat Sasori yang berdiri di belakangnya tengah memegang kuat-kuat pada ujung bagian atas bangku. Apalagi Darui yang hanya mengamati tingkah Sasori dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Angkat kedua kakimu ke depan Hidan!" perintah Sasori sambil berteriak keras pada temannya yang sedang terikat itu.

Hidan tak mengerti atas tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasori, tapi ia tetap mengikuti ucapan temannya itu. Dia mengangkat kedua kakinya yang saling menyatu dan terikat itu ke depan. Sesaat setelah itu Hidan dapat merasakan bangkunya bergerak cepat ke depan menuju ke arah Darui yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

BUAGH!

Satu tendangan telak yang berasal dari kaki Hidan tepat mengenai perut Darui dan membuatnya terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Aw, rasanya pasti sakit sekali!" Utakata berbicara dengan nada setengah mengejek ke arah Darui.

Dia benar-benar puas saat melihat pria itu kena tendang dengan telak. Selain itu dia juga tak menyangka Sasori begitu licik. Pemuda itu bertarung dengan menggunakan Hidan sebagai tamengnya.

"Hebat! Ayo kita lakukan sekali lagi!" Hidan malah ketagihan. Tampaknya dia sudah melupakan rasa cemas yang sempat bergelayut dalam benaknya sesaat lalu.

"Kurang ajar! Kau berani mempermainkan aku!" kemarahan Darui semakin memuncak. Dia mendorong Hidan ke belakang dan Sasori bergegas menghindar.

BLUGH!

Hidan sukses terjatuh karena didorong keras oleh Darui tadi.

"Kau gila!" pemuda berambut putih itu meringis sambil mengumpat kasar.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Shikamaru yang berada pada ruangan lainnya mendengar kegaduhan yang berasal dari kamar yang dimasuki Atsui tadi. Keduanya curiga telah terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan 'pura-pura' yang sedang mereka lakoni secara serentak. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Samui agak khawatir.

"Kenapa kalian berdua malah berhenti?" tanya Samui untuk mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Kenapa di ruangan sebelah ribut sekali?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melirik wajah tegang Samui.

"Ah, mungkin anak itu sedang bermimpi dan mengigau, atau dia sedang melakukan 'sesuatu', kalian mengerti 'kan maksudku?" jawab Samui mencari-cari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Tapi tidak segaduh ini! Suara itu seperti sedang terjadi perkelahian!" sambar Naruto yang tentunya tidak mau percaya dengan alasan yang diberikan Samui. Wanita itu penuh dengan kebohongan.

"Maaf, sepertinya kami perlu untuk memeriksa ruangan sebelah." Shikamaru berniat untuk keluar ruangan. Namun, baru saja kakinya beranjak satu langkah, Samui sudah berdiri menghadangnya di depan.

"Kalau kalian berani keluar dari tempat ini, aku tak akan segan-segan menembak kalian." Akhirnya Samui menunjukkan taringnya kepada Shikamaru dan Naruto, setelah cukup lama menahannya.

Kedua pemuda itu mundur serentak sambil mengangkat tangan. Mereka tak menduga kalau Samui akan melakukan aksi secepat ini, karena seharusnya merekalah yang melakukan penyergapan. Baik Naruto atau pun Shikamaru, tidak ada yang berani untuk mengambil pistol yang mereka sembunyikan dibalik baju yang mereka kenakan. Salah bergerak sedikit saja, bisa-bisa mereka yang kena tembak.

"Bagus Naruto, terobos dia!" tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru berteriak sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto. Hal ini membuat konsentrasi Samui pecah dan panik seketika.

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan membuat pertahanannya terhadap Shikamaru melemah. Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Shikamaru untuk menyerang Samui. Pemuda itu menepis tangan Samui yang sedang memegang senjata dengan keras, membuat pistol dalam genggamannya terlepas dan terlempar.

"Kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Samui terkejut karena tak menyangka akan mendapat serangan dari Shikamaru.

"Jangan bergerak!" Naruto dengan cepat mengeluarkan pistol dari balik bajunya dan mengarahkan senjata api tersebut ke arah Samui.

"Kalian...!" Samui mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Kini dia telah menyadari kalau kedua pemuda yang sedang bersamanya adalah penyusup.

"Bagus, ayo kita ikat dia!" Shikamaru merasa lega karena rencana mereka bisa berjalan dengan mulus. Pemuda itu menghampiri pembersih debu yang dibawanya masuk tadi untuk mengambil tali yang ia sembunyikan pada bagian tabungnya.

Tapi, apakah semuanya memang dapat berjalan lancar begitu saja?

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Crime/psychology/Tragedy/Mystery_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by Devilish Grin  
><em>

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me 2

Chapter 30

...

Sementara itu Sasuke kini tengah mengamati kediaman Sabaku. Beberapa menit lalu dia melihat Gaara dan Kankuro turun dari mobil sambil membawa Mei dan seorang gadis lain ke dalam rumah. Rasanya dia ingin sekali untuk segera menerobos masuk ke dalam dan menyelamatkan Mei. Tapi dia tak bisa gegabah, kalau sampai salah perhitungan Mei bisa kehilangan nyawanya dan dia sendiri terjebak. Sasuke diam, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Sasuke masih diam mengamati sampai tiba-tiba ia mendapati sosok Sakura di jalan yang berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ke rumahnya, kediaman Sabaku. Gadis itu membuka pintu gerbang kediaman Sabaku yang terkunci dengan tergesa. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, gadis bersurai merah muda itu membukanya dengan pelan, terkesan begitu berhati-hati. Kemudian ia melangkah masuk dengan cara mengendap-endap.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya?" tanya Sasuke keheranan begitu melihat cara Sakura memasuki rumahnya sendiri dengan cara yang tidak normal.

Di lain sisi Sakura yang berjalan di pekarangan rumah mengambil sikap waspada begitu melihat mobil yang digunakan Gaara sudah ada di rumah. Sakura khawatir kalau kedatangannya diketahui oleh Gaara, terutama Temari. Bisa dipastikan setumpuk pertanyaan akan didaratkan kepadanya, dan untuk suatu alasan dia malas harus berbohong dan berpura-pura padahal dia baru saja membunuh seseorang.

Tapi, ternyata di dalam sana ia mendapatkan kejutan yang luar biasa. Sakura yang baru saja melangkah masuk dan tiba di dalam rumah yang begitu gelap dapat menangkap sosok Gaara yang warna rambutnya begitu mencolok meski di dalam kegelapan sekalipun. Pemuda itu tengah menggotong seorang gadis bersama dengan Kankuro. Entah siapa gadis yang dibawa oleh kedua kakak angkatnya itu, karena gelap Sakura jadi tak bisa mengenalinya. Tapi satu hal yang jelas, Sakura mendapati gelagat yang tidak baik dari keduanya, entah apa yang mau dilakukan Gaara dan Kankuro pada gadis yang digotong masuk ke kamar Kankuro.

'_Ini_ _gawat kalau sampai mereka tahu aku melihat perbuatan mereka,'_ ucapnya dalam hati yang dapat menangkap adanya tanda bahaya kalau sampai posisinya ketahuan oleh Gaara dan Kankuro.

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat suatu alibi palsu saat itu juga. Gadis itu dengan cepat segera bergerak kembali berjalan keluar rumah selagi Gaara dan Kankuro belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Si surai _pink_ itu berjalan menelusuri halaman depan dan kembali keluar gerbang serta mengunci pintu gerbang itu lagi. Sasuke semakin dibuat bertanya-tanya dengan tingkah Sakura yang menjadi lebih mencurigakan lagi.

Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku bajunya. Benda yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu mirip seperti sebuah kunci yang kemudian dibuang oleh Sakura ke dalam selokan.

'_Baiklah, kalau begini aku yakin Gaara atau yang lain tidak akan curiga kepadaku.'_ Batinnya berkata puas dengan alibi sempurna yang dibuatnya.

"Temari-_nee_! Gaara-_nii_! Aku sudah pulang! Bisa bukakan pintunya untukku?!"

Sakura memulai aksinya. Ia membunyikan pintu pagar gerbang dengan mengetuk-ngetukan tangannya beberapa kali ke pintu pagar agar terdengar sambil berteriak dengan nada suara panik yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Sepertinya itu suara Sakura?" Gaara langsung melempar pandang ke arah Kankuro yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Cepat kau lihat ke depan. Aku tak ingin dia tiba-tiba masuk dan melihat semuanya." Kankuro segera memerintahkan Gaara untuk keluar memastikan.

Tanpa banyak protes anak bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku itu bergegas berjalan keluar untuk melihat apakah yang berteriak-teriak di depan itu adalah Sakura atau orang lain.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari rumah ia dapat melihat sang adik angkat tengah berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah sambil berteriak memanggil namanya dan Temari untuk segera membukakan pintu. Gaara berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dengan sikap tenang yang selalu melekat padanya.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak di sini? Bukankah kau membawa kunci cadangan?" tanya Gaara sedikit menyelidiki dan sikapnya yang lebih waspada ini membuat Sakura semakin yakin kalau Gaara sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Kuncinya tanpa kusadari terjatuh dan hilang saat sedang jalan-jalan sama teman, maaf..." Sakura dengan pandai memasang wajah bersalah dan menyesal. Tentu tak ada yang menduga kalau dia sedang mengarang cerita, bahkan Gaara sekalipun mempercayainya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau mengambil kunci gerbang dulu," kata Gaara masih dengan sikap waspada. Pemuda itu segera memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil kunci.

'_Baguslah...,'_ ucap keduanya dalam hati secara bersamaan.

Sakura tentunya merasa lega karena Gaara tidak menyadari kebohongan yang sedang ia buat, sementara Gaara menganggap hilangnya kunci cadangan yang dibawa Sakura merupakan keberuntungan baginya karena, dengan begitu, gadis itu tidak menorobos masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja. Coba bayangkan kalau Sakura tidak kehilangan kuncinya? Sudah dapat dipastikan gadis itu akan masuk begitu saja dan melihat apa yang diperbuatnya dengan Kankuro tadi.

Sayangnya Gaara salah perhitungan karena Sakura jauh lebih cerdik dengan alibi yang dibuatnya dan sudah berhasil dengan mulus menipunya. Sakura sudah melihat semuanya tadi dan Gaara sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

Tak lebih dari lima menit Gaara sudah kembali sambil membawa kunci dan berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang. Pemuda itu membukakan pintu untuk Sakura yang sepertinya sudah bosan menunggu di luar.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-_nii_," ucap sang gadis sambil mengulum senyum begitu pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Hn," balas Gaara yang kemudian mengunci pintu gerbang kembali dan bergegas menyusul Sakura berjalan masuk ke rumah.

...

Sasuke yang berada di luar masih mengamati situasi. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba Sakura ataupun Gaara keluar lagi. Namun, setelah menunggu beberapa menit, sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda salah satu dari mereka akan keluar lagi. Keadaan di sana terlihat hening dan lengang. Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan beranjak ke tempat di mana Sakura membuang kunci tadi.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa Sakura membuang kunci di sini? Apa rencana gadis itu...?" Sasuke berjongkok sambil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Diliriknya selokan yang kering itu dan mendapati sebuah kunci berlapis emas yang tadi dibuang oleh Sakura.

Tanpa ragu pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam selokan untuk mengambil kunci tersebut. Namun sebuah suara dari seseorang mengejutkannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Sasuke Uchiha?" Suara _baritone_ yang dalam itu sangat melekat dalam benak Sasuke. Pelan-pelan si raven mendongak hanya untuk memastikan apakah dugaannya benar.

"Rupanya kau masih hidup, eh? Akasuna... Sasori..."

Sasuke tentu saja terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok pemuda yang sudah lama dikiranya telah tewas kini sedang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Dia tidak tahu apa tujuan Sasori sampai ada di tempat kediaman Sabaku, namun satu hal yang jelas kalau keberadaan pemuda itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan Sakura.

Merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Sasori, Sasuke buru-buru mengambil kunci yang dibuang Sakura dan digenggamnya kunci itu erat-erat. Kemudian ia berdiri dan dengan tenang berhadapan langsung dengan Sasori.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau di sini karena Sakura," ucapnya retoris sambil memamerkan seringai khasnya.

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya dari cengkraman keluarga Sabaku," balas Sasori mengutarakan niat kedatangannya di sana.

"Jadi..., kau sudah tahu kelakuan buruk Sabaku bersaudara itu?" dilihat dari cara bicaranya Sasori seperti sudah mengetahui betul seperti apa sebenarnya kakak-beradik Sabaku yang dihormati dan disegani di Sunagakure.

"Mereka membawa dua orang sandera di dalam dan aku tak ingin Sakura terlibat." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, pemuda dengan rambut merah itu malah membeberkan satu kenyataan lain bahwa memang benar Gaara dan Kankuro membawa gadis yang salah satunya Sasuke yakin adalah Mei ke dalam sana bersama dengan satu gadis lain yang tidak Sasuke kenal.

"Apa kau berniat untuk masuk ke dalam membebaskan Sakura seorang?" tanya Sasuke sedikit sarkastik. Sasori memang egois. Meskipun dia sudah tahu ada dua orang yang sedang butuh bantuan, tapi pikirannya tetap terfokus pada Sakura seorang.

"Ya." Hanya satu kata singkat itu yang meluncur dari bibir Sasori dan sukses membuat urat kemarahan Sasuke berkedut. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu menutup mata dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut denganmu, suka ataupun kau tidak suka!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke langsung memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasori masuk ke dalam kediaman Sabaku. Tentunya dia harus menyelamatkan nyawa dua gadis yang saat ini sedang terancam.

"Jadi, secara tidak langsung kau bisa membantuku. Hooo..., baguslah, baguslah." Sasori bersunggut-sunggut sambil tersenyum sendiri. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda setengah psikopat itu (setidaknya itulah gambaran diri Sasori bagi Sasuke). "Dengan begitu, disaat yang terdesak aku bisa menjadikanmu umpan," ucapnya kemudian sambil memandang Sasuke dengan wajah _poker face_.

"Tch! Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi tameng hidupmu, Sasori!" Sasuke harus menahan emosinya sekuat tenaga agar tak meledak di tempat saat itu juga.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu Sasuke. Kalau kau mau ikut masuk bersamaku, kau harus bisa bersiap memperhitungkan hal terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi karena, ketiga Sabaku itu bukan orang sembarangan..." Kali ini Sasori terlihat lebih serius dari yang tadi. Pemuda itu juga mewanti-wanti Sasuke untuk selalu waspada dan tetap _stay on guard_.

"Aku siap untuk menghadapi apapun dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku." Sasuke sudah bertekad bulat.

* * *

><p><strong>Di dalam kediaman Sabaku<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah bergegas pergi menuju ke kamarnya pada lantai dua. Dia tak langsung tidur begitu saja karena dia tahu sesuatu tengah terjadi di dalam rumah, dan apapun itu, dia yakin kalau Gaara dan Kankuro tengah beraksi, melepas topeng keseharian yang biasanya mereka sembunyikan.<p>

Gadis itu menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat dan berpikir keras di dalam. Bagaimana caranya dia menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan siapa gadis yang dibawa masuk itu? Apakah mereka berniat untuk membunuh seseorang? Kalau dugaannya benar, ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu sebelum ada orang yang benar-benar terbunuh.

Dilihat dari situasinya dia kalah jumlah. Menghadapi dua orang laki-laki psikopat sekaligus sangatlah tidak mudah. Hal itu sama seperti kau melawan dua manusia bertenaga monster. Kalau nekad menerobos, dapat dipastikan dirinyalah yang berada pada pihak yang kalah.

Disaat otaknya tengah berputar memikirkan segala cara, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar bunyi yang amat keras dari balik jendela kamarnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang dilemparkan ke arah jendelanya. Sedetik kemudian Sakura teringat akan perkataan sang kakak yang akan datang menjemput dirinya. Kemungkinan besar Sasori sudah datang dan memberikannya sinyal untuk keluar.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, gadis merah muda itu bergegas menuju ke arah jendela kamarnya dan membuka jendela tersebut. Tepat di bawah kamarnya ia melihat Sasori sedang melambai padanya, namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya terkejut. Sosok Sasuke Uchiha ada di sana. Ia berdiri tepat di sebelah sang kakak. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi suatu keheranan. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan kakaknya?

"Kami akan memberikan penjelasannya nanti. Sekarang kami akan masuk ke sana," ucap Sasori seakan dapat membaca gurat penasaran sang adik. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Selang beberapa saat kedua pemuda itu sudah berada di dalam kamar Sakura.

"Kakak, akhirnya kau datang." Sakura langsung memeluk Sasori begitu pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan dulu disaat seperti ini," ucap Sasuke agak sarkastik.

"Benar sekali. Kedatangan kalian sangat membantu," sambar Sakura cepat. Kedatangan Sasuke dan Sasori seperti sebuah harapan baginya. "Aku melihat Gaara dan Kankuro membawa seorang perempuan yang sedang pingsan ke dalam rumah." Sakura menceritakan kejadian yang dilihatnya sebelum memasuki rumah pada kedua pemuda itu.

"Tak salah lagi, itu pasti Mei!" Sasuke langsung menggeram dengan emosi yang sudah tak tertahan. Rasanya dia ingin segera mengobrak-abrik tempat di mana mereka menyembunyikan kekasihnya.

"Jangan gegabah Sasuke. Salah langkah kau bisa mati." Sasori mencoba memperingati saat melihat pemuda raven itu mulai emosi.

"Tch. Kau tidak perlu menasehatiku seperti itu, Sasori," balas Sasuke setengah berdecih. Ia sadar betul bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang dan tidak akan mungkin melakukan tindakan tanpa perhitungan terlebih dulu.

"Aku yakin mereka pasti membawa Mei ke _basement_ yang terdapat di dalam kamar Kankuro," ucap Sasori dengan yakin.

"Rupanya kau sudah tahu sampai sejauh itu, Tuan Akasuna?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Sasori yang jauh lebih tenang darinya. Tentu dia tak menyangka kalau pemuda Akasuna itu sudah mengetahui seluk-beluk keadaan rumah Sabaku sampai sejauh itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan Hidan sudah melakukan penyelidikan terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan kejahatan Sabaku bersaudara di Sunagakure," tukas Sasori setengah menyeringai.

"Lalu apa? Kau punya rencana?" tanya Sasuke yang otaknya sedang buntu karena diliputi kegelisahan mengingat nyawa kekasihnya berada di tangan orang yang sangat berbahaya.

"Satu-satunya rencana yang ada di dalam pikiranku adalah langsung menyergap mereka," balas Sasori yang ternyata tidak memiliki rencana sedikit pun untuk menghadapi kedua saudara sabaku itu.

"Ternyata kau tidak ada bedanya," gumam Sasuke sedikit menyindir si pemuda merah yang berkomentar dengan santai tadi.

"Tapi, Sakura..." Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang adik kembar, "apa kau tahu posisi mereka sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian. Sepertinya dia punya suatu rencana.

"Gaara dan Kankuro, aku yakin mereka ada di kamar Kankuro, lalu Temari aku rasa dia ada di kamarnya," jawab Sakura menerangkan.

"Hm..." Sasori terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura. "Sasuke, apa kau membawa senjata?" kali ini Sasori bertanya pada Sasuke yang kelihatan sudah tidak sabar.

"Yah, aku membawanya." Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah _revolver_ sederhana yang dibawanya kepada Sasori dan Sakura.

"Kau pikir bisa menjatuhkan mereka dengan pistol mainan seperti itu?" cibir Sasori meremehkan Sasuke. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi menurutnya Sasuke terlalu menganggap enteng Sabaku bersaudara.

Bisa ditebak pemuda itu memutuskan untuk datang sendiri dan berpikir akan menakut-nakuti mereka dengan pistol 'mainan' yang dibawanya. Hal itu sama saja mencari mati sendiri. Sabaku bersaudara memiliki _profile_ yang tidak diketahui orang luar seperti Sasuke. Yang ia tahu, sejak kecil ketiganya dididik secara militer oleh sang ayah yang merupakan mantan Jenderal besar di Sunagakure sebelum terjun ke dunia bisnis. Ketiganya sangat terlatih, terutama Gaara dan Temari. Keduanya berturut-turut menyabet penghargaan dalam bidang bela diri dan tembak sebagai juara 1 dan 2 tingkat Nasional. Sementara data Kankuro tertutup rapat. Dia yakin pemuda itu tak jauh bedanya dari Gaara dan Temari.

"Tch, brengsek..." Sasuke hanya bisa merutuk. Dia cukup sadar, dirinya memang terlalu nekad untuk menghadapi Sabaku bersaudara yang kemampuannya sama sekali tak ia ketahui.

"Sakura aku ingin kau memegang ini." Sasori memberikan sebuah _revolver_ otomatis kecil kepada Sakura untuk berjaga-jaga. "Dengan begini, masing-masing dari kita bersenjata," ucapnya dengan sedikit lega setelah memberikan _revolver_ otomatis itu kepada sang adik.

"Kita akan menyergap Temari diam-diam dan menggunakannya sebagai tawaran. Aku yakin kedua Sabaku itu tidak tahan bila anak tertua di keluarga mereka itu menderita." Sebuah menerangkan struktur penyerangan yang menurut Sasori baik digunakan untuk menyerang Gaara dan Kankuro sekaligus membebaskan sandera.

"Disaat aku dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya, aku ingin kau berdiri di depan sebagai kamuflase dan mengawasi." Gaara dan Kankuro pastinya belum menyadari adanya dua penyusup di dalam rumah mereka dan dia membutuhkan Sakura untuk mengamankan posisi mereka.

"Aku mengerti." Sakura mengangguk, paham atas semua penjelasan Sasori.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau membunuh siapapun...," ucap Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

"Jangan bodoh Sasuke. Membunuh bukannya hal yang mustahil dalam keadaan seperti ini," sambar Sakura cepat. Menganggap Sasuke terlalu naif.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Kita hanya menunggu waktu sampai Naruto dan yang lainnya kemari." Sasori menjelaskan kalau Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Hidan akan segera menyusul setelah urusan mereka membawa Samui dan Darui ke pihak kepolisian serta Utakata yang harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena luka tembak selesai.

Sasuke tampak sedikit lega dan menghela napas setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasori.

"Baiklah, ayo bergerak!"

_**TBC**_


	32. Chapter 32

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted/Chara death  
><em>

_Genre : Crime/psychology/Tragedy/Mystery_

_No Pair  
><em>

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by Devilish Grin  
><em>

_._

POSESIF

You Belong To Me 2

Chapter 31

...

**Kediaman Sabaku**

Sasuke, Sasori dan Sakura segera keluar dari dalam kamar untuk menjalankan rencana mereka. Beruntung, sepertinya Gaara dan Kankuro masih sibuk dan belum keluar kamar lagi. Sasori berjalan lebih dulu di depan. Dia cukup tahu denah rumah Sabaku tersebut waktu menggeledah bagian dalamnya saat bersama Hidan. Suasana gelap yang ada di dalam ruangan juga sepertinya mendukung aksi mereka. Kemungkinan besar Gaara yang mematikan semua lampu karena dia khawatir Sakura akan mengetahui perbuatannya.

Ketiganya berhenti persis di depan pintu kamar Temari dengan siaga. Sasori melirik ke arah Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk berpura-pura mau masuk ke dalam.

"Temari-_nee_...? Apa kau di dalam? Boleh aku masuk...?" Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar sulung Sabaku itu berkali-kali, sampai kemudian ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan sangat pelan karena tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Temari-_nee_...? Apa kau sudah tidur?" _emerald_ Sakura berkilauan di dalam kegelapan ruang bagaikan mata seekor kucing yang sedang mengintai. Diedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidur," Bisiknya sambil menoleh ke arah Sasori dan Sasuke di belakang dirinya, menunggu aba-aba.

"Kita masuk sekarang," kata Sasori kepada Sasuke.

Kedua pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar sementara Sakura keluar dari dalam kamar, berdiri sambil mengawasi kalau-kalau Gaara dan Kankuro keluar.

Temari tampaknya sudah terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Kesempatan ini digunakan Sasuke dan Sasori sebaik mungkin untuk melakukan penyergapan. Keduanya mendekati ranjang gadis itu. Sasori berdiri di sisi kanan dan Sasuke di sisi kiri. Mereka mengamati pergerakan Temari yang masih nyaman dalam tidurnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan untuk sesaat.

"Ayo lakukan," ujar Sasori memberikan aba-aba pada Sasuke. "Aku akan menyergapnya dan kau pegang kedua tangannya," sambungnya yang langsung bersiap mendekati sang gadis. Sasuke mengangguk paham dan segera mengamati gerakan Sasori serta Temari secara seksama. Dia tidak boleh sampai salah bertindak, atau rencana mereka akan hancur.

Segera, setelah itu Sasori langsung menyambar wajah Temari, membekap mulut gadis itu dengan cepat. Temari yang mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba tersentak. Gadis itu berniat untuk berontak, namun sebelum tangannya berhasil merespon, Sasuke sudah memeganginya dengan erat.

Meskipun setengah pergerakan tubuhnya sudah dikunci, Temari masih berusaha mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk melepaskan diri. Kedua kaki gadis itu bergerak-gerak secara brutal. Sepertinya gadis itu sengaja untuk membuat kegaduhan agar terdengar oleh Gaara dan Kankuro.

'_Ini gawat...'_ Sasuke mulai terlihat panik karena Temari memberikan perlawanan yang cukup kuat. Dia khawatir Gaara dan Kankuro segera menyadari ada yang tidak beres di dalam rumahnya.

Kecemasan yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Sakura. Suara kegaduhan dari dalam kamar terdengar keluar. Ia khawatir kalau Gaara dan Kankuro akan mendengarnya.

'_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu,'_ ucapnya sambil memutar otak. Hanya masalah waktu saja sampai suara berisik itu terdengar oleh kedua kakak angkatnya.

.

.

Di dalam kamar Kankuro, lebih tepatnya di _basement_ yang terletak persis di bawahnya. Pemuda penggila seni patung itu sepertinya menangkap suara gaduh tersebut.

"Apa kau mendengar suara, Gaara?" pemuda itu melirik ke arah Gaara yang sedang mengikat mulut kedua gadis itu dengan sebuah tali.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendengar apapun." Gaara menggeleng.

"Aku yakin mendengar suara secara samar yang sepertinya berasal dari lantai atas." Kankuro meyakini kalau pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengeceknya." Gaara tak bisa berdebat hingga akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan untuk memastikan perkataan Kankuro.

Pemuda yang sepintas memiliki kemiripan dengan Sasori itu berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia menaiki tangga pada ruangan tersebut menuju ke atas. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar sang kakak, Gaara menutup rapat-rapat pintu bawah tanah yang terletak persis pada bagian persis di bawah tempat tidur milik sang kakak. Setelah itu dengan santainya ia berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

Apa yang dikatakan Kankuro ternyata benar. Setelah keluar dia dapat mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari lantai atas, lantai di mana kamar Sakura dan Temari berada. Tepat di atas sana ia melihat Sakura yang sedang menyalakan lampu pada ruang tamu di lantai atas. Gadis itu tampak seperti melakukan gerakan _dance_ (lantai atas rumah Sabaku itu bentuknya melingkar dan bisa dilihat dari bawah. Kamar Sakura dan Temari dipisahkan oleh satu ruang tamu terbuka. Di situ ada televisi, beranda, termasuk sofa dan meja.

Gaara mengernyit heran, ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan oleh gadis itu di atas sana. Perlahan pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tangga.

"Sakura...? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tatapan intens dari manik _jade_ milik Gaara seperti sedang menguliti si surai _pink_.

"E-eh, Gaara-_nii_." Gadis itu pura-pura tersentak kaget saat Gaara datang dan hanya berjarak dua meter di belakangnya. "Aku sedang latihan _dance _untuk acara ulang tahun temanku. Apa aku mengganggu...?" jawabnya setengah cengengesan. Dia harus bisa bersikap sepolos mungkin di depan Gaara.

"Latihan _dance_?" Gaara terlihat agak ragu dengan penjelasan Sakura.

"Iya. Seperti ini, coba lihat!" Sakura dengan bersemangat menunjukkan gerakan _dance_ yang baru saja dibuatnya itu. Gaara hanya mengamatinya tanpa berkedip.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar Temari, gadis itu mendengar suara Gaara di luar dan jadi semakin memberontak. Tapi sayang, suara gaduh yang berusaha ia buat tersamarkan oleh suara berisik dari langkah kaki yang dibuat gadis itu di depan.

"Tch, sialan! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" Sasuke panik karena cepat atau lambat keadaannya mereka bisa ketahuan kalau tidak segera menangani Temari.

"Sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan lain," ujar Sasori dengan dingin. Seketika itu juga Sasuke mendapatkan firasat yang tidak enak. Jangan-jangan pemuda itu mau melanggar janjinya yang bilang kalau tidak akan ada yang terbunuh.

Sasori menahan Temari dengan satu tangan, dan tangannya yang lain mengambil senjata dari balik bajunya. Sasuke menelan ludah dan menatap horor ke arah Sasori. Apa pemuda itu mau menembak Temari?

"Sasori, jangan main-main." Sasuke berusaha untuk menyadarkan sang Akasuna.

"Diam sajalah."

Moncong senjata itu kini berada di dalam mulut Temari.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu kalau kau terus memberontak," ucapnya dengan nada yang memerintah.

Sepasang hazel yang pandangannya lebih tajam dari belati itu menatap ke dalam iris _jade _Temari. Hanya dengan sekilas pandang saja, Temari dapat mengerti pemuda itu tak ada bedanya dari Gaara, dan dia serius akan melaksanakan ancamannya kalau sampai dirinya tidak mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh pemuda itu. Temari akhirnya tak berkutik. Dia diam seperti tikus yang sudah terpojok. Sasuke yang melihat keadaan ini diam-diam menghela napas lega.

Sementara itu di bagian luar, Sakura tampaknya berhasil memperdayakan Gaara.

"Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, Sakura," ucap Gaara pada akhirnya menyuruh Sakura untuk tidur. Kata-katanya begitu tegas dan tersirat suatu perintah yang tak boleh dibantah dari caranya bicara.

"Yah, baiklah, aku akan segera pergi ke kamar meskipun hari belum terlalu malam," Sakura menghela napas pasrah, pura-pura menuruti perkataan Gaara. "_Oyasumi_, Gaara-_nii_!" ucapnya dengan nada riang.

"Hn," balas Gaara singkat.

Pemuda itu lekas membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sakura, berjalan menuruni tangga tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang. Sesaat dia sempat melirik ke arah atas, melihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Gaara sempat tersenyum tipis, dan tak lama ia masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menutup rapat pintu kamar tersebut.

.

.

Sakura yang mengintip dari balik lubang kunci pintu kamarnya bergegas keluar ketika dirasanya Gaara sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia kembali bersiaga di depan pintu kamar Temari.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Sasuke sedang mengikat kedua tangan Temari di belakang dengan menggunakan sprei yang ia sobek beberapa saat lalu, dan Sasori masih setia menodongkan pistol yang ia pegang ke arah kepala gadis itu.

"Cepat jalan." Sasori memerintahkan Temari untuk berjalan di depannya.

Temari berjalan perlahan dengan tetap mengambil sikap waspada meski gerakannya dikunci oleh Sasori. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan sangat hati-hati dan setengah meringis karena Sasori mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya di belakang dengan begitu kuat.

Krieeet...

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, Temari melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri persis di depannya. Sebuah harapan muncul dalam benak gadis pirang itu. Berharap agar Sakura dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk membebaskannya atau mencari cara.

"Saku—" Temari berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun perkataannya terhenti oleh aksi tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Sasori terhadap Sakura.

"Lebih baik kau diam dan tidak banyak bicara." Dengan nada dingin dan mengancam, pemuda itu mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Sakura.

'_Sasori, apa-apaan dia? Apa dia sudah gila!?'_ Sasuke dibuat tak habis pikir. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang direncanakan Sasori? Kenapa dia menyerang Sakura dan semua ini tanpa perundingan sebelumnya.

"Sasuke, ikat dia." Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang tampak masih sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "Jangan diam seperti orang bodoh! Cepat ikat dia!" Sasuke tersentak akibat bentakan Sasori.

Tak mengerti dengan situasi yang ia hadapi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Sasori. Siapa tahu semua ini juga merupakan rencana Sasori dan Sakura. Satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah percaya pada keduanya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya bergerak masuk ke dalam kamar Temari. Ia mengambil sisa kain sprei yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengikat kedua tangan si Sabaku sulung. Tak lama ia kembali dan tanpa banyak bertanya pemuda itu langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sasori sebelumnya. Sasuke mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura yang ia ikat tak terlalu kencang. Kemudian ia menyuruh gadis itu duduk saja di dekat tembok.

Sasori menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang ternyata dapat bekerja sama dengannya dalam waktu singkat. Pemuda itu memang cerdas dan cepat paham.

"Jalan!" Sasori kembali mendorong tubuh Temari yang terdiam sambil menatap Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan perlakuanmu ini! lihat saja, akan kubalas nanti!" meski dalam posisi terpojok gadis itu masih bisa melemparkan sebuah ancaman pada Sasori dan Sasuke. Gadis itu benar-benar tangguh, dan mereka berdua tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun terhadapnya.

Ketiga orang itu langsung menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ke kamar milik Kankuro.

...

Sasori menyuruh gadis itu untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Tak terkunci, membuat Temari sedikit kaget. Tidak biasanya pintu kamar adiknya itu dibiarkan tidak terkunci. Namun, dia tak sempat memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh lagi, karena Sasori mendorong pelan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke kamar.

Pemuda itu menuntun, atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Temari untuk berjalan ke arah tempat yang ia tujukan. Dalam hati Temari berpikir keras, bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang sekilas tampak mirip dengan Gaara itu bisa mengetahui letak kamar rahasia yang tersembunyi di dalam kamar Kankuro.

"Sasuke, pegangi dia." Sasori dan Sasuke bertukar posisi.

Sasori bergerak menggeser tempat tidur Kankuro yang tidak terlalu besar sedikit ke samping, dan terlihatlah sebuah pintu rahasia di bawah ranjang tersebut. Sasori menyeringai senang. Namun, ketika tangannya hendak membuka pintu rahasia itu, terjadi hal di luar dugaan.

Sasuke tampaknya sedikit lengah dan Temari menyadari kelengahan itu dan menggunakannya sebagai kesempatannya untuk lolos.

Blugh!

Sikut tajam gadis itu menghantam dalam perut pemuda itu. Sasuke langsung memegangi perutnya dan jatuh terjerembab dengan kedua lututnya.

"GAARA, KANKURO! ADA PENYUSUP!" Temari berteriak memberikan sinyal peringatan pada kedua adiknya.

"Tch, sial...!" Sasori berdecak saat melihat gadis itu berhasil lolos dari Sasuke dan berlari menuruni tangga ruangan bawah tanah.

BANG!

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sasori menembakkan isi pistol yang ada dalam genggamannya itu ke arah Temari. Setidaknya salah satu dari Sabaku itu harus ditumbangkan.

Blugh!

Gadis itu tertembak dan tumbang. Tubuhnya terjatuh di ruangan bawah tanah itu.

"Te... TEMARIIII!" hanya dalam hitungan detik terdengar suara teriakan histeris dari dalam ruangan itu. Sudah dapat dipastikan Gaara dan Kankuro melihat hal tersebut.

"Sialan!" pemuda merah itu kembali mengumpat emosi. "Cepat bangun Sasuke, kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghadapi mereka." Sasori menyuruh pemuda itu untuk segera bangun.

.

.

Sasori dengan santainya berjalan ke arah ruangan bawah tanah itu bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mengekor di belakang. Pemuda itu benar. Penyusupan mereka sudah ketahuan dan tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk bersembunyi selain menghadapi kedua Sabaku yang tersisa secara langsung. Kalau bersembunyi ia khawatir kedua gadis yang menjadi sandera malah akan terbunuh.

"_Konbawa_..." Dengan datar Sasori berdiri di depan Gaara yang sedang memeluk Temari, juga Kankuro, sambil mengarahkan pistol ke arah keduanya.

"Siapa kalian!?" geram Gaara saat mendapati dua orang asing menyusup ke dalam rumah mereka dan melukai Temari. Orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kami kemari hanya untuk membawa kedua gadis itu, jadi, bisakah kita melakukan ini dengan cepat?" Sasori melirik ke arah kedua gadis yang tengah terikat dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Khusus pada Sara, kedua sisi perutnya seperti habis dikikis oleh benda tajam, dan pakaian gadis itu sobek tepat pada bagian dada ke bawah sampai perut.

"Oh, jadi kalian, orang yang selama ini selalu mengintai kami?" Gaara mendengus dan berdiri. Seringai kecil tampak pada sudut bibirnya.

"Hal itu tak perlu kujawab," tandas Sasori dengan tegas, "sekarang lepaskan kedua gadis itu sebelum aku melukai seseorang lagi di sini." Sasori kembali mengarahkan pistol tersebut ke arah Gaara dan Kankuro secara bergantian. Oh, dia sungguh tidak sabar untuk memuntahkan peluru yang tersembunyi di dalamnya kalau sampai kedua Sabaku itu macam-macam.

"Kankuro, lepaskan mereka berdua!" Gaara mendecih dan memerintahkan Kankuro untuk melepaskan dua orang sandera, Sara dan Mei. Dia tahu sekali kalau pemuda di hadapannya tidak main-main, tapi Gaara juga tidak akan diam saja tanpa mau melakukan sesuatu. Diam-diam dia memikirkan cara untuk menumbangkan Sasori.

"Sasuke, bawa mereka." Sasori melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tampak sudah tidak sabar untuk membawa Mei ke dalam pelukannya.

Pemuda itu bergerak menghampiri kedua gadis yang sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih menjauhi kedua monster yang sudah menawan mereka.

"Sara, hati-hati..." Mei memapah Sara yang terluka parah.

"Biar kubantu." Sasuke dengan sigap melingkarkan lengan gadis itu ke lehernya. Dia dan Mei membopong gadis itu secara bersamaan.

Sementara itu Sasori yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka tengah mengawasi Gaara dan Kankuro. Kalau sampai mereka berdua melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan, dia tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi keduanya di tempat.

Greb...!

Tanpa terduga Temari memegang kedua kaki Sasori yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Terkejut, pemuda itu langsung melihat ke bawah dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Temari.

"Tidak semudah itu bagimu untuk mengalahkanku!" kata gadis itu sambil setengah tertawa.

Kesempatan ini juga digunakan oleh Gaara untuk menyerang Sasori. Pemuda itu bergerak, dan berniat untuk merebut senjata yang sedang dipegang oleh lawannya.

"Ini gawat..." Sasuke mendesis melihat kekacauan yang terjadi. "Kalian berdua diam di sini." Pemuda itu meminta keduanya untuk bersembunyi, atau setidaknya melindungi diri di tempat yang aman sementara dia akan mencoba untuk menolong Sasori.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!

Beberapa tembakan terlepas ke arah langit-langit rumah. Sasori dengan sekuat tenaga mengarahkan pistol keperakan itu ke tubuh Temari yang berada di bawah kakinya, sementara Gaara mencoba untuk menahannya.

Dalam pergulatan itu Sasori yang memenangkannya. Gaara tampaknya kesulitan mengimbangi kekuatan Sasori. Harus diakuinya pemuda itu seperti monster.

BANG!

Satu tembakan terlepas ke punggung Temari dan kali ini gadis itu benar-benar tak bergerak. Ekspresi Gaara berubah seketika saat melihat kakak tersayangnya kembali terkena tembakan. Pemuda itu meraung emosional dan dia langsung melempar Sasori ke sembarang arah.

BRAKHH!

"Akan kubalas! AKAN KUBALAS PERLAKUANMU PADA TEMARI BERKALI-KALI LIPAT!" teriaknya dengan wajah seram. Sara dan Mei yang melihat kemarahan pemuda itu langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Sakit juga..." Sasori segera bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya yang kotor.

Manik hazel itu mengintai senjata yang tergeletak berada di tengah-tengah antara dia dan Gaara, tepat di samping tubuh Temari yang terbaring. Kedua pasang mata berlainan warna itu kini tengah terpaku memandang pistol perak tersebut. Mereka bagaikan hewan buas yang tengah bersaing untuk memperebutkan mangsa. Sasori dan Gaara sama-sama saling mengawasi pergerakan masing-masing.

"_Never..., misunderstand me, boy_!" Temari, gadis yang tadi dikira Sasori sudah berhasil ia lumpuhkan, ternyata masih mampu bergerak. Ia bahkan mampu berdiri dan mengarahkan pistol yang berhasil jatuh ke tangannya itu ke arah Sasori.

"Sial..., sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkanmu." Sasori berdecak. Ia sedikit salah memperhitungkan daya tahan Temari.

Temari mengarahkann pistol tersebut ke arah Sasori dengan senyum kemenangan. Tapi, meski demikian, Sasori terlihat tak gentar sedikit pun dan malah melangkah maju mendekati Temari dan membuat gadis itu yang merasa terintimidasi.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku takut untuk menembakmu!" ancam Temari tidak main-main. Gadis itu sengaja memerhatikan reaksi Sasori terlebih dahulu.

Namun, Sasori semakin mendekat saja, dan hal itu membuat Temari tanpa ragu menarik pelatuk pada senjata yang ada pada tangannya.

'_Celaka, dia akan benar-benar menembak Sasori!'_ Sasuke yang melihat situasi Sasori sangat berbahaya mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sasuke mengarahkan pistol miliknya ke arah Temari, namun semuanya tentu tidak semudah itu, karena di sana masih ada Kankuro. Kankuro yang menyadari apa yang mau dilakukan oleh Sasuke segera bergerak dan menerjang pemuda itu.

BRUKH!

Sasuke terjatuh dan pistol dalam genggamannya terlepas, terguling masuk ke bawah kolong salah satu lemari kayu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Tch, sialan...!" Sasuke mendecih kesal karena kelengahannya sendiri.

Sementara itu Temari bersiap untuk memuntahkan peluru dari pistol tersebut ketika Sasori tak kunjung menghentikan langkahnya.

BANG!

Peluru itu melesat cepat lurus ke depan, dan siap menembus siapa pun yang ada. Tapi Sasori lebih cepat lagi berkelit. Bersamaan dengan muntahan peluru itu, Sasori berhasil menghindar ke samping hanya dengan jarak beberapa centi.

'_Tidak mungkin..., dia dapat menghindar dari jarak sedekat ini?'_ Temari menatap tak percaya karena tembakannya bukan hanya meleset, tapi juga dihindari.

Sasori yang berhasil berkelit, langsung bergerak cepat menerjang ke arah Temari yang masih terbengong tak percaya. "Temari, hati-hati!" Gaara memperingati kakaknya.

Jleb!

Namun, terlambat karena pemuda itu berhasil meninju perut Temari dengan kuat.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku sangat tidak suka memukul perempuan, tapi kau pengecualian," ucapnya dengan tenang.

"U-ugh..." Gadis itu merintih sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kurang aj-ajar...!" Temari berusaha untuk kembali menembak, tapi sepertinya ia kurang cepat karena Sasori sudah berdiri di depannya dan memegang pistol yang sedang dipegang oleh gadis itu.

"Temari, menghindar!" Gaara memiliki firasat buruk. dia menyuruh Temari untuk menjauh dari Sasori.

"_Die_...," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah tubuh Temari sendiri.

DOR!

Peluru itu menembus dada kiri Temari. Tubuh Temari menegang dengan kedua bola matanya yang menatap lebar kepada Sasori, dan tangannya masih memegang pistol tersebut. Ekspresi keterkejutan dan ketakutan tampak jelas terukir pada Sabaku sulung itu. Dari sudut bibirnya mengalir darah segar.

Keadaan hening sesaat setelah kejadian itu. Gaara dan Kankuro sama-sama terdiam menatap ke arah Temari yang meregang nyawa di tangan Sasori. Tak berapa lama tubuh gadis itu menjadi lemas. Tangannya terlepas dari pistol tersebut, kepalanya tertunduk, hingga pada akhirnya tubuh gadis itu terjatuh.

Brukh...!

Tubuh lunglai Temari jatuh begitu saja di atas lantai dengan bersmbah darah pada bagian dada kirinya yang bekas terkena tembakan tadi. Gaara menatap nanar pada tubuh yang tergeletak itu.

"Brengsek!" raut kemarahan tergambar jelas pada muka Gaara. Pemuda itu kemudian bergerak ke arah Sasori.

'_Tch, sial. Aku kehabisan amunisi.'_ Sasori merutuk dalam hati ketika menyadari isi peluru pada pistolnya sudah kosong sementara Gaara semakin mendekat.

Gaara melakukan serangan lebih cepat sebelum Sasori dapat bereaksi. Ia menghantam wajah pemuda itu dengan cukup keras hingga membuat lawannya kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi tentunya bukan Sasori namanya kalau diam saja tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Ia membalas pukulan Gaara dengan mendaratkan hantaman pada perut pemuda itu dan aksi saling meninju terjadi antara keduanya.

Di sisi lain perkelahian antara Kankuro dan Sasuke pun terjadi. Pemuda aneh itu berhasil beberapa kali memukul jatuh Sasuke. Kondisi ini tidak baik, bukan karena Sasuke tampaknya tidak bisa mengatasi kekuatan Kankuro, meskipun ia mampu bertahan. Mei yang melihat keadaan ini tidak diam saja. Gadis itu menyerang Kankuro dari arah belakang dengan sebuah benda yang berhasil ia temukan secara sembarang.

BRAKH!

Meski sudah diserang sedemikian rupa, Sabaku itu tetap tidak terjatuh, dan harus diakui dia bagaikan monster. Mei yang melihat serangannya tak berhasil berniat untuk memukulnya lagi, namun tangan pemuda itu lebih cepat bergerak dan menangkap serangan Mei.

Greb...!

Kankuro mengambil benda yang berada dalam genggaman Mei.

BUAGH!

Setelah itu dihajarnya gadis tersebut dengan benda yang sama.

"MEI...!" Sasuke panik saat melihat gadisnya dihantam dan terjatuh ke belakang. Ia berusaha meronta dari cengkraman tangan Kankuro yang sedang mencekik lehernya.

BUAGH!

Satu pukulan lainnya kembali didaratkan ke arah Mei ketika gadis itu berusaha untuk bangkit. Gadis yang awalnya memang sudah terluka itu akhirnya terjatuh kembali.

BUAGH! DUAGH!

"He... HENTIKAAN!" Sasuke memandang nanar ke arah Mei yang terpuruk tak berdaya dan dipukul beberapa kali oleh Kankuro di depan matanya sendiri.

DOR!

Terdengar satu bunyi tembakan dan seketika itu Kankuro yang tengah mencengkram leher Sasuke tumbang, tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah.

"Sa... Kura..." Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan sudah mendapati Sakura yang berdiri di ambang tangga sambil memegang senjata api.

"Jangan diam saja, Sasuke! Cepat bawa Mei dan Sara keluar dari sini!" teriaknya pada Sasuke. Ia yakin Kankuro yang terjatuh belum mati.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke bergegas mendekati Mei yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu bernapas lega ketika dilihat gadisnya masih bernapas. Sakura yang berdiri di ambang tangga akhirnya masuk untuk membantu Sasuke. Tak mungkin pemuda itu menggotong dua orang gadis sekaligus bukan.

"_Nani o suru_, Sakura!" Gaara masih tidak percaya melihat Sakura, orang yang ia percayai menyerang bahkan menembak Kankuro di depan matanya sendiri. Seketika itu juga kepercayaannya runtuh. Ia merasa telah dikhianati. (**Apa yang kau lakukan**, Sakura!).

Gaara ingin menyerang gadis itu, tapi tentu saja Sasori langsung menghalanginya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyentuh apalagi melukai Sakura.

"Mereka berdua terluka cukup parah. Kita harus membawa mereka ke rumah sakit segera," ucap Sakura setelah melihat keadaan Mei dan Sara (terutama gadis ini).

Sasuke segera menggendong Mei dan Sakura memapah Sara yang sangat lemah. Keduanya berjalan dengan pelan untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara itu Sasori masih menghalangi Gaara agar tidak mendekati Sasuke maupun Sakura.

"Lumayan juga..." Tanpa mereka duga sosok Kankuro kembali bangkit.

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama terdiam membeku ketika dirasanya Kankuro tengah berdiri di belakang mereka sambil menyeringai.

Greb!

Tangan pemuda itu meraih rambut Sakura dan menariknya dengan keras ke belakang.

"AAKH!" spontan gadis itu berteriak kesakitan dan menjatuhkan Sara.

Kankuro menarik rambut gadis itu dan menyeretnya dengan kasar. Sasuke tak bisa berbuat banyak karena dia sendiri sedang membawa Mei. Sasori menatap Kankuro dengan penuh amarah dan dalam bayangannya, dia sudah memutilasi laki-laki yang berani menyentuh Sakura itu berkali-kali.

Kankuro menyeringai saat merasakan kemarahan dari sorot hazel Sasori. Ia senang mempermainkan perasaan lawannya. Kankuro menarik rambut Sakura lebih kencang lagi dan membuat gadis itu terpaksa menengadah ke belakang sambil menahan sakit.

"Kalau kau berani bergerak sedikit saja, akan kupatahkan lehernya yang kecil ini," ucap pemuda itu dengan nada yang mengancam dan setengah terkekeh.

Sasori diam, tanda persetujuannya untuk menanggapi ancaman Kankuro. Gaara terlihat puas. Pemuda itu bergerak mendekati Sasuke yang masih memapah Mei.

DUAGH!

Satu tendangan ia daratkan pada perut pemuda itu dan membuat Sasuke memuntahkan darah. Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Mei yang lemah dan ia tampak kesakitan memegangi perutnya sendiri. Belum pernah ia merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini selain dari luka yang dulu ia terima dari Sakura.

Greb...!

Gaara mencengkram leher baju pemuda itu, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Tanpa banyak bicara, Gaara dan Kankuro membawa Sakura serta Sasuke sebagai sandera. Kedua pemuda Sabaku itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah menuju ke luar. Sasori mengikuti dari belakang, belum berani bergerak. Dia tak mau melakukan hal bodoh yang pada akhirnya malah membahayakan nyawa Sakura dan Sasuke.

Keduanya memaksa Sakura dan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasori menggeram, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia harus mengejar, apa pun yang terjadi dia harus mengejar kedua Sabaku gila itu!

"Tuan, gunakan kunci mobil ini!" seseorang muncul dan melemparkan sebuah kunci mobil ke arah Sasori. Yah, orang itu adalah Baki, pelayan yang sudah belasan tahun mengabdi pada keluarga Sabaku. Dia cukup tahu kelakuan ketiga bersaudara itu dan juga sudah merasa muak. Dia ingin ada seseorang yang menghentikan semua ini, dan dia percaya kalau Sasori bisa diandalkan.

"Bisa kau panggil ambulan? Ada dua orang yang terluka di sana," ucap Sasori yang mempercayakan Mei dan Sara kepada laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya.

"Serahkan saja kepada saya." Baki mengangguk mengerti, dan tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, ia segera pergi untuk menelepon ambulan.

Suara mobil yang berasal dari depan menyadarkan Sasori kalau saat ini ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan. Sakura, dia harus segera menyelamatkan gadis itu, segera.

Pemuda itu bergerak masuk ke _basement_ kembali, dan di sana ia mengambil senjata milik Sasuke yang sebelumnya terlempar dan masuk ke kolong bawah lemari. Ia mengetahuinya karena ia melihatnya. Tak lama ia keluar kembali, dengan berlari ia masuk ke dalam satu-satunya mobil yang tersisa di sana untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya dari Kankuro dan Gaara.

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya mobil yang dikemudikan Sasori, mobil yang dikendarai Hidan, Shikamaru dan Naruto tiba. Ketiganya terkejut melihat sebuah mobil meluncur kencang keluar dari rumah Gaara dan mereka dapat menyimpulkan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ikuti mobil itu!" tanpa disuruh Hidan langsung mengekor mobil hitam tersebut dengan penuh semangat.

"Naruto, hubungi polisi Sunagakure untuk mengikuti kita. Entah kenapa, aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada suara yang teramat serius.

"A-aku mengerti, Shikamaru." Naruto mengangguk sembari menelan ludahnya.

* * *

><p>Pada jalan raya Sunagakure yang terlihat lenggang, terjadi kejar-kejaran mobil antara Gaara, Kankuro dan Sasori, serta Hidan, Shikamaru, juga Naruto yang baru saja bergabung di belakang.<p>

Mobil-mobil itu meluncur dengan sangat cepat, seperti mobil pembalap formula 1 yang ada di televisi dan menjadikan jalan raya Sunagakure sebagai arena pertarungan. Beruntung jalanan tidak terlalu ramai dengan lalu-lalang mobil, jadi ketiga mobil itu dapat memacu kecepatan maksimalnya.

"Mereka gila!" teriak Naruto melihat kedua mobil di depannya meliuk ke kiri dan ke kanan dan sesekali menabrak sesuatu entah apa itu di jalan dengan sembarang.

"Mereka memang orang-orang 'gila' Naruto, jadi diamlah!" sambar Shikamaru yang sama ngerinya dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau dikalahan oleh Mereka! Bersiaplah kalian berdua!" Hidan meringis, tidak terima juga kalau dia tertinggal di belakang. Hidan bergerak, dengan menambahkan kecepatan laju mobilnya. Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah.

Sementara itu keadaan di dalam mobil Gaara, Sakura yang berada di kursi belakang terkena serangan jantung. Yah, penyakit itu memang sudah sejak lama ia derita, hanya saja pasca kejadian kebakaran itu, sakitnya jarang sekali kambuh. Tapi kali ini, rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang.

"Uggh..." Sakura meringis kesakitan dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Sasuke panik saat melihat Sakura merintih kesakitan dan terus-menerus memegangi dadanya.

"Hah..., jantungku... Hah..., hah..., jantungku sakit...," ucap gadis itu dengan susah-payah.

'_Ini gawat...!'_ Sasuke menyadari ini bukanlah hal yang baik. Kalau dibiarkan Sakura bisa mati.

"Hei, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Sasuke meneriaki Kankuro dan Gaara mengenai kondisi Sakura.

"Apa peduli kami?! Lebih baik dia mati!" sambar Kankuro cepat. Ya, seharusnya Sasuke tahu kalau kedua pemuda berdarah dingin itu tidak akan mungkin menaruh belas kasihan kepada Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian bisa begitu kejam!? Bukankah selama ini kalian hidup sebagai saudara?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir, ada orang yang bisa bersikap tega dan kejam seperti kedua Sabaku ini.

"Lebih baik kau diam, jangan menceramahi kami!" Gaara mendorong tubuh Sasuke, membuatnya kembali terhempas ke kursi belakang.

"Sialan, kau!" sasuke geram, kondisi Sakura benar-benar dalam keadaan kritis. Gadis itu butuh pertolongan secepatnya.

Dia memang membenci gadis merah muda itu, tapi dia juga tidak ingin gadis itu sampai mati, meskipun dia sempat ingin membunuhnya beberapa kali. Tapi dia tahu, keinginannya hanyalah suatu balas dendam yang tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Sasuke kembali bangkit dari kursinya dan dia menyerang Kankuro, memukul kepalanya beberapa kali agar mobil yang sedang ia kemudikan dapat terhenti.

Gaara tentunya tidak diam dan melihat saja. Dia menendang perut Sasuke, membuatnya kembali terpuruk ke belakang. Tapi Sasuke masih mampu bangkit, dan kembali memberikan perlawanan pada keduanya.

Laju mobil yang dikendarai Kankuro jadi bergerak tak beraturan. Mobil itu oleng ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sasori yang mengikuti mengernyit heran dan berpikir apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Ada sebuah perasaan was-was menggelayuti hatinya dan pikirannya kini tertuju kepada Sakura.

CRAAASH!

Pada akhirnya mobil yang dinaiki Sabaku bersaudara itu menabrak sebuah warung kecil yang berada di pinggiran jalan. Tabrakan itu menghentikan laju mobil tersebut.

Sasori dan Hidan menghentikan mobil mereka masing-masing setelah melihat mobil berwarna merah itu diam tak bergerak.

.

.

Sasori akhirnya turun dari mobil untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Ia mendekati mobil merah tersebut sambil bersikap waspada. Sasori tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam, dia hanya bisa berharap kalau Sakura baik-baik saja, dan peduli setan dengan nasib kedua Sabaku itu, kalau perlu, mati sekali pun dia tidak peduli.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke depan mobil, sementara Hidan, Shikamaru dan Naruto yang baru saja turun mengamati dari kejauhan. Sasori sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Kankuro akan berbuat sesuatu yang nekad terhadap dirinya. Ketika pemuda itu lengah, dan berdiri tepat di depan mobil, mendadak saja Kankuro melajukan kendarannya itu, menabrakannya ke tubuh Sasori.

BANG!

Mobil itu menabrak tubuh Sasori dengan cukup keras.

"Sialan! Dia menabrak Sasori!" Naruto mengumpat saat melihat dengan jelas tubuh Sasori ditabrak dengan sengaja oleh mobil merah yang tiba-tiba saja bergerak itu.

"Cepat kembali ke mobil!" Shikamaru memerintahkan Hidan dan Naruto untuk segera naik kembali ke mobil. Dia khawatir akan terjadi penyerangan dari dua Sabaku itu.

Kankuro tertawa karena merasa puas telah menabrak Sasori. Sakura berteriak keras memanggil nama kakaknya berulang-ulang sambil merutuk pada Kankuro. Sasuke sendiri mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang lepas kontrol dan berkali-kali berteriak, bersumpah untuk membunuh Kankuro dan Gaara.

Tapi Kankuro salah perhitungan. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga Sasori yang sudah dia tabrak dapat bangkit kembali dan kini pemuda itu tengah merayap di atas kap mobilnya sambil membawa sebuah potongan besi yang entah darimana bisa ia dapatkan.

PRANNG!

Sasori menghantamkan potongan besi itu ke kaca depan beberapa kali, dan begitu kaca tersebut hancur, Sasori langsung menodongkan pistol tersebut ke arah kepala Kankuro.

"_Die..._" Dengan satu tarikan pelatuk, timah panas itu menembus kepala pemuda tersebut hingga bersimbah darah.

Setelah melihat korbannya tewas, ia melompat turun dan memaksa Gaara untuk membuka pintu mobil.

"Cepat keluar!" Sasori memaksa pemuda itu keluar dari tempat duduknya. Ia melempar Gaara begitu saja. Hasratnya untuk membunuh sudah surut, karena yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit, segera.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure Hospital Center<strong>

Begitu tiba di rumah sakit terdekat, pemuda itu segera membawa Sakura, menggendong gadis itu ke dalam rumah sakit yang diikuti oleh Sasuke. Dia berteriak memanggil dokter untuk meminta pertolongan.

Sasori tidak peduli meskipun tubuhnya sendiri dibanjiri oleh darah dan berada dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau. Beberapa dokter mendatangi Sasori dan dengan cekatan mereka tanggap dengan kondisi Sakura. Segera gadis itu dilarikan ke dalam ruangan gawat darurat.

Sasori dan Sasuke menunggu di luar ruangan dalam keadaan cemas. Salah satu dokter keluar dari ruangan itu menemui Sasori dan Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius. Sepertinya ada berita tidak baik yang akan disampaikan oleh sang dokter, dan pikiran buruk sudah menghantui Sasori.

"Kita membutuhkan transpaltasi jantung sesegera mungkin atau nyawa gadis itu tak bisa ditolong," ucap dokter itu menyatakan kalau mereka benar-benar dalam keadaan _emergency_.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi! Cepat lakukan!" Sasori mendesak dokter itu untuk segera melakukan operasi.

"Hal itu bisa saja kami lakukan, tapi masalahnya, kami tidak bisa mengadakan donor jantung dalam kondisi dadakan seperti ini..." Dokter itu menghela napas begitu berat akan situasi rumit yang sedang dialami oleh timnya.

"Kalau begitu, ambil saja jantungku, pasti cocok karena kami kembar!"

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sasori. Apa dia gila dengan keputusannya itu? Bahkan dokter itu pun terlihat ragu. Mengambil jantung seseorang yang masih hidup, itu menyalahi kode etik kedokteran dan sama saja dengan pembunuhan, namun si pemuda bersurai merah itu terus mendesak, hingga akhirnya...

...

**Beberapa bulan kemudian...**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu dengan mengenakan _dress_ putih selutut tanpa lengan sedang berdiri seorang diri di depan makam. Angin lembut kala sore itu membelai kedua pipi gadis itu serta menerbangkan helaian-helaian merah muda miliknya. Gadis itu meletakkan tiga rangkaian bunga lili pada ketiga makam yang berjejer di hadapannya.

"Nona, Sakura. Sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang. Tuan Sasori pasti sudah menunggu anda untuk makan malam." Seorang laki-laki mendatangi Sakura. Pria itu tak lain adalah Baki yang kini mengabdi kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah, Baki. Kita pulang." Gadis itu menyibakkan sedikit rambutnya ke belakang dan tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar nama Sasori di sebut.

Sakura melangkah menuju mobil dengan langkah riang dan penuh bersemangat. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sasori, orang yang kini telah sah menjadi suaminya. Rona kemerahan pada wajahnya tidak pudar dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang setiap hari. Sakura kini merasa bahagia setelah melewati cukup lama penantian.

Pada waktu itu di rumah sakit, Tuhan seperti memberikannya satu kehidupan baru untuknya. Awalnya Sasori yang ingin memberikan jantungnya untuk Sakura, malah jatuh pingsan karena pendarahan yang ia alami akibat kecelakaan tersebut. Ketika dokter putus asa untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura, sebuah harapan datang saat salah satu seorang pasien yang baru saja dibawa meninggal dunia. Dengan segera dokter memutuskan untuk melakukan transpaltasi dari jantung pasien yang ternyata adalah Sara itu. Mei dan Sara memang dilarikan ke rumah sakit yang sama dengan Sakura. Sara tak bisa diselamatkan karena luka yang dialaminya cukup parah.

Atas persetujuan Hidan yang juga ada di sana, akhirnya operasi itu bisa dilaksanakan dan Sakura dapat diselamatkan. Sementara Sasori mendapatkan bantuan dari Sasuke, karena ternyata mereka memliki golongan darah yang sama juga.

Selepas kejadian itu, Ayah kandung dari ketiga Sabaku itu datang dan menyatakan Sakura sebagai ahli waris satu-satunya dari keluarga Sabaku. Karena telah kehilangan ketiga anaknya dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan. Gaara yang dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup akhirnya memilih untuk bunuh diri ketika berada di persidangan.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, ia menikah dengan Sasori secara sah yang pernikahannya disetujui oleh sang ayah. Pernikahan antara Sabaku Sakura dan Akasuna Sasori. Tentu tidak ada satu orang yang mengetahui jati diri keduanya, kecuali orang-orang terdekat mereka. Biarlah rahasia itu tertutup rapat.

Sementara itu Mei sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya, ia ikut dan menikah dengan Sasuke di Amerika, sementara Hidan kembali ke Konoha dan menjadi salah satu penyelidik kepolisian di Negara itu bersama dengan Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto.

Akhirnya kisah Sakura mendapatkan _ending_ yang bahagia. Ini bukanlah cinta romansa di masa remaja atau cinta ala negeri dongeng, tapi ini adalah suatu bentuk evolusi cinta yang datang secara acak tanpa bisa dilawan dan Sakura hanya ingin mempertahankan cinta itu dengan caranya sendiri, meskipun caranya salah, banyak dicibir banyak orang, tapi siapa peduli? Asalkan dia bisa bersama dengan Sasori, dia akan merasa bahagia.

**-The End-**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

Untuk semua dukungan serta support bagi semua readers yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini, sekali lagi saya ucapkan rasa terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya *bow*. Akhirnya impian saya menamatkan cerita ini tercapai. Memang tidak sempurna, juga tidak indah, tapi setidaknya pada cerita ini Sakura dan Sasori akhirnya bersatu.


End file.
